The Sorce and the Titans
by N Rawk
Summary: Chapter 42:  Gifts received, Levous faces the Titans in an all out spar so they can master their armaments.  But why the urgency?  What is he not telling the others? - Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Teen Titans, or anything else from DC comics
1. The fall of a Hero

_**Author Notes:**_** Greetings one and all, and first allow me to thank you for considering reading this piece below. This is my first attempt at a Teen Titans fan fiction, and the first thing I noticed was how difficult it is to try to keep Starfire's mannerisms in character, so I apologize to anyone who is offended should I not have done a good enough job. The second thing I noticed is Raven is no easier, so again my apologies. In any case, I hope for you a pleasant experience, and wish for you to leave your criticism, good or bad, so that I can improve.**

* * *

**The fall of a Hero**

It was a beautiful day in Jump City.

"_Too beautiful to be stuck at work, behind a desk, writing about the fabulous lives of our teen heroes."_ Thought a plain looking man, in front of a computer as he typed feverously about the latest exploits of the cities adolescent vigilantes. Push back from his desk a bit with a sigh of boredom and exhaustion he looked out the window at the tiny fragment of blue sky visible from between the two buildings across the street.

"_If I finish quickly, maybe my editor will let me off early."_ He mused, leaning back in his chair even more, and closing his eyes.

With another sigh, sat back up in his chair, sliding back in front of his computer continuing with his work. After a few minutes, the lights above his desk began to flicker and the monitor screen began to fade.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He exclaimed, frantically reaching for his mouse, but knocking it off the desk. "Come on, I haven't saved yet!"

"Hold 'Control' and hit the 'S' key, Mark." His co-worker/neighbor said from the other cubical.

Before he could even register what was said, the screen went black, along with the lights, and the soft hum of the computers fan slowed and stops.

"Did you make it?" Inquired his friend, as he poked his head over the cubical wall.

Mark sat in his chair for a moment, anger and frustration building in as audible words died in his throat. Moments later, the light flickered back on; no doubt do to the backup generators. Finally, after attempting to curb the sudden urge for physical violence, asked "What happened?"

"We just got word that the Titans are fight Overload at the power field." He replied. "Something must have got damaged."

Mark closed his eyes and hung his head; it wasn't all too unusual for most objects within arm's reach of the Titans during a fight to end up as an impromptu weapon. Still, the fact that is was likely to happen didn't overshadow the fact that a days' work just disappeared in cyberspace. As such, Mark couldn't help his next action as he took a deep breath.

"DAMN IT!"

***Meanwhile***

"Okay y'all." Said a hulking half metal teen as he pried his way out of a power generator. "Maybe fighting the electric sucking bad guy in the middle of a power field was a bad idea."

"We might as well try bailing water out of the Titanic with a tea spoon." Commenting a girl float in a blue cloak, her hood casting shadow to conceal her face.

"We don't have a choice." Replied a spiky haired boy in a mask. "It's our duty to protect the city from scum like him."

"I'll get the spoons then." She added sarcasticly.

"Dudes, we can take him." Said a pointy eared green teen.

"Yes. Let us commence in the kicking of the butt." A teen girl with glowing green eyes and orange skin declared.

"Pitiful humans!" A being off pure electricity bellowed from an unseen mouth. "You stand no chance at defeating Overload! Overload is invincible! Overload!"

"Pardon me please," Interrupted the orange skinned girl. "I am not of this planet, thus I am not human." She said meekly, playfully sticking out her tongue.

"Technically I'm a 'gem', but really I'm the half-demon spawn of an inter-dimensional being." Added the cloaked female dryly.

"Dude, I'm more beast than man." The green elfin teen said proudly.

"And I'm only _half_ human." Declared the half metal goliath of a teen, as his right arm changed into a weapon.

Everyone turned to look at the last remaining member of this teen.

"Yeah, so what? I'm human." He said, "Sorry I can't change parts of my body, or just point at the bad guy and send something crashing into him." He then proceeded to point his finger at the 'bad guy' in question.

No sooner had he extended his, did a drop of what appeared to be water hit him on the head. As everyone, bad guy included, looked up at what had been clear blue skies only moments ago replaced by a mass of glowing blue liquid descending rapidly upon them.

"OVERLOAD!" The teens heard the super charged villain cry out, followed by the sound of metal folding in on itself.

Quickly, the adolescences turn there attention back to the villain only to see that the generator seemed to have imploded in on itself, as the mass of liquid crashed down on them, soaking the area in a luminescent blue glow.

"Uh, Robin?" Asked the cloaked figure, turning her attention to the teen in question.

The rest did the same as the Boy Wonder still had his finger pointed at where Overload had stood.

"I didn't do that." He said, quickly withdrawing his finger.

"Whatever dude. Just, uh, don't point that thing at me." The green one said.

"Okay. So, what just happened y'all?" The half metal teen asked, changing his weapon back into a hand.

"I believe that the Overload just participated in getting his butt kick without us." Answered the orange skinned girl.

"Question is what hit him?" Robin asked, walking over to the generator.

The teens each made their way over to the generator, the girls each floating, the half metal teen walking with Robin, and the green teen morphed into a humming bird and flew over. As they each saw the scene, the first thing they saw was the inactive red and black computer chip that is Overload, next to a hole. The boys looked into the hole, then adverted their eyes at the sight, while the two girls looked in and hugged each other tightly smiling broadly, and for as far as the guys could tell, their eyes looked like hearts at the sight of a handsome, white haired boy, no older than 16 or 17 lying unconscious in the hole.

"Oh Raven, he is as handsome as Aqualad, is he not?" Asked the orange skinned one.

The cloaked girl did not answer, at least not with audible words.

"Uh, Starfire, Raven, you may want to look at more than his face." Rodin said, still averting his gaze.

Snapping their minds back to the matter at hand, the girls instantly realized what was wrong. Having crashed into a power generator, the youth's body was screwed with wire and other impassive parts, as well as any internal damage from hitting the metal shell, and the high voltage electricity that had been coursing through it at the time.

"There's no way he could'a survived that." The half metal teen said, in disbelief as he looked at a screen on his forearm.

"What do you mean, Cyborg?" Robin asked, noting that something was off.

"My sensors." He replied; hold up his arm showing everyone his screen. "It's picking up a heartbeat."

"That can't be right." Robin said in disbelief. "If nothing else, the electricity would have instantly…" He dared not finish. Just then, the green teen let out a scream. "Beast boy, what's wrong?"

"This dude's clothes," he replied, pointing to the mysterious boy, "there's something in there."

All the teens leaned in closer, observing something indeed moving under his clothes. Slowly, a green reptilian head poked out from the boys clothes, looking around in what could only be confusion.

"Must be his pet." Raven observed.

"It is most miraculous that it survived." Starfire said.

"He's got better luck than his master." Robin added.

"Yo, BB, what type of lizard is he?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude, I don't think it's a lizard." Beast boy replied.

As if on cue, the reptilian creature seemed to notice the people crowding around and hopped out of its hiding spot. Standing on four legs, forcing the small spikes lining it's spine to stand on end as it arched it back, two scaled wings fully opened as it moved its head at the end of its long neck, hissing at each of the teen, defending its master. The young heroes took a few steps back, so not to upset the tiny dragon too much.

"Poor thing." Cyborg said, "Don't even know his master is…"

"Can you talk to it, Beast boy? Tell it we're not here to harm it?" Robin asked.

"Dude, that thing is a dragon!" Beast boy said. "Dragons aren't animals; they're myth-i-whatever-cal."

"Mythological." Raven said an edge of annoyance to her voice. "What about that time when you turned into that thing from Star's home world?"

"That's different; I didn't know those this existed." Beast boy explained. "Look, I can change into any animal that exists. And out of all the creatures I could try, you don't think Dragons were at the top of the list?"

"Maybe you never tried this type." Cyborg suggested.

"Dude, do you know who you're talking too?" Beast boy replied. There really was no need for further explanations. If there was one thing Beast boy knew better than TV, Gamestation, or Tofu, it was what he could or couldn't transform into.

"I wonder from where this boy is from?" Starfire inquired. "Dragons are not native to our dimension, yes?"

This time, all eyes were on Raven. If any of them were to know anything extra-dimensional it was her.

With a sigh of annoyance, she flipped down her hood, revealing her purple hair and red gem stone placed in the center of her forehead. "Fine, I'll try to talk to it."

Slowly, cautiously, she moved towards the cat-sized dragon, feeling its hostility focus on her as she approached. "Easy now, I'm not going to hurt you." She said, as non-threatening as possible. She slowly extended a hand out to it, as she assumed a crouching position, hovering over the hole. The dragon relaxed slightly as it sniffed, and then licked her hand, and she could feel its hostility melt away.

"Okay, I'll admit, this thing is pretty cute." She said as it nuzzled its head against her hand.

With a flap of its wings, the dragon quickly flew up to Raven's shoulders, laid across the back of her neck, resting its head and watched over its fallen master. The teens said nothing, as they looked from the dragon to the mysterious youth, back to the dragon.

Suddenly, the dragon perked up its head, and Raven could have sworn a smile crossed the dragons face as she looked to the boy as he began to twitch. With a low moan of pain, his body tried to move, unconsciously for all she could tell, but was impeded by the wires and parts protruding from his arms, legs and torso.

The rest of the teens turned their heads at the sound, as Cyborg checked his scanner once more.

"Guys, I'm not getting any life signs from him." He said.

"But he just moved; I saw him." Raven protested.

"We have to get him out of there regardless." Robin stated, as he turned to Cyborg. "Can you turn off the power to this generator?"

"Is tofu disgusting?" He replied.

"Dude!" Beast boy protested.

After switching the power off, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast boy carefully pulled the young man out of the generator; slowly sliding the wires and other bits of generator out of his body. It took them a good fifteen minutes of carful extraction to get the boy out, all the while Starfire and Raven watched over the diminutive dragon.

Just was the boy were climbing out of the generator, a slight tremor could be felt, accompanied by a low, blunt sound; like the beating of a bass drum, only deeper. Off in the distance, a roar could also be heard, deep and gravelly.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is." Cyborg said, as they all looked towards the direction of the sound. As the sound got louder and louder, the tremor shook more and more, as the teens held their breath, awaiting the only entity that could possibly make such sounds.

"Titans!" Robin called out over what now sounded like a slow, rhythmic rock slide. "Beast boy, Cyborg, we have to get this guy to the T-car, Raven, Starfire, hold him off." Everyone nodded in affirmation. "Okay, Teen Titans! G-!"

Before Robin could finish his battle cry, a generator flew overhead, landing less than twenty feet behind them as a great stone monolith stepped into view from the direction the generator came from, eyes glowing red with fury.

Without any warning, the great stone figure, still as a statue broke into a dead run, charging defiantly as Starfire's hands and eye shone with a bright green light. With strides as heavy as boulders, shaking the ground in his wake, he boldly raised both arm high above his head, ignoring Raven as she pulled up her hood, casting shadow over her face, while eyes radiated a pure white light. As the imposing stone behemoth moved with the momentum of a freight train, and the force of a land side, Starfire drew back one hand, her righteous fury burning as she stood as the last line of defense between the speeding boulder, and the young man and her friends. Still yet to move, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast boy stand frozen, torn between getting their duty to protect a civilian or help their friends. With a thrust of her arm and a flick of the wrist, she loosed the energy, as it sped towards its target.

In the blink of an eye there was a puff of smoke above the great stone statue's head, and a brilliant flash of green far behind him as he stopped dead in his tracks. Starfire was flung to the ground, sending cracks to snake and web through the ground for a couple meters, and it was all Robin, Cyborg and Beast boy could do to not drop the injured teen in their hands. Had it not been a villain before her, Raven also would have frozen in awe of the sight before her as Cinderblock lowered his arms hesitantly from the cloud of dust. To his horror, Cinderblock realized that he had nothing left of his arms past his elbows.

Not to waste the opportunity given, Raven closed her eyes as her mind focused on the five foot square area of dirt beneath Cinderblock's feet. As her hands sheathed this dark energy, she spoke her focus worlds. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Suddenly an area of roughly one hundred feet in diameter was enveloped with dark energy, and before she realized how much area she was effecting Raven flicked her arms up, ripping the mass of dirt and wires out of the ground.

Raven had to admit she was surprised. Not by the fact that she had moved such a mass and the objects atop, holding them at a hover a few feet in the air, but by the fact that her powers were complete control, yet was affecting such an area much larger than the one she intended.

Not that she'd admit it to anyone else, for all they knew, she had meant to do this. "I would suggest you come quietly." She said in the calm controlled voice she always carried.

Defiance a default for the single-minded villain, he took a commanding step forward on instinct alone, a growl forming in its' throat, arms be damned. The tiny inkling of what could be called a brain stopped the monster in its track, as the vision of the orange teen girl, green energy flaming from her eyes, and another glowing green orb of energy, this time about the size of a washer, held effortlessly above her head. However innocent she may have looked before vanished before this vengeful being as a menacing smile crossed her face, raising a single eyebrow, almost daring the stone giant to attack.

Though its intelligence was limited, Cinderblock was no fool. Reeling back a foot, the mobile stone statue kicked into the ground, causing a cloud of dust to erupt between him and his teenaged adversaries.

The heavy footsteps of the hulking rock could be heard as he raced off. Slowly, Raven lowered the mass of land she had been levitating, taking long controlled breathes as she released the dark energies gripping it. Starfire followed suit, descending back to the ground, the flames emanating from her eyes faded back revealing her clear emerald green eyes, and the ball of glowing green energy faded to nothing.

"Starfire? Raven?" Asked Robin, the shock of recent events wearing off. "What happened, why didn't you stop Cinderblock?"

"More importantly. Why'd have ta go and blast his arms off?" Cyborg interrupted.

"Believe me, friend." Starfire said. "It was not my intention to destroy the Cinderblock's arms. I applied no more effort than usual. I do not know what happened."

"Same for me." Raven added. "My concentration was focused on the ground directly under his feet." She turned to Robin, flipping her hood down. "I didn't try to stop Cinderblock because I was unsure I could control my powers well enough not to fatally harm him." She explained in her emotionless, professional tone.

"As I." Starfire said.

"What could'a happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I have an idea." Robin said.

"Dude, can we just get this guy to the T-car?" Beast boy whined.

"Just a second Beast boy." Robin replied, reaching into his utility belt, tossing 2 empty phials to Raven. "Can you get me a sample of this strange blue liquid?" He asked as the boys walked off, carefully with the wounded teen.

"Uh, actually, Star can you do it?" She asked, tossing the phials to Starfire, her eyes still glowing white.

"Raven? May I inquire what it is you are preoccupying yourself with?" The orange alien girl asked.

"I just uprooted a large area of ground containing electrical wires that feed the city." She explained dryly. "I'm attempting to fix the damage."

After a few minutes, Cyborg, Robin, and Beast boy drove up in the T-car, the young man laid across the back seat. Robin told Beast boy to take Overload to the police, Starfire to head to the hospital and tell them to get ready for them, and had Raven ride with them, getting her to use her magic to tend to the boys more serious injuries.

As the T-car raced off towards the hospital, and Beast boy and Starfire disappeared towards the city, an armored figure stepped out from behind a generator, with half a dozen or more phials of the glowing liquid in hand.

"Hurry along Titans." The figure said from behind a black and copper one eyed mask in a voice as calm and tranquil as the sea at the eye. "I'll be in touch." He said as he began to chuckle darkly to himself.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: For those of you who have made it this far, I would like to thank you for your time again. A story unread is an idea dead, so thanks for giving my story life. Again I encourage you to leave a review of what you liked, what you didn't, or anything in between.**_


	2. Awakening

_**Author's Notes:**_** Well greetings again my curious readers, and I thank you for feeling that my story is worth you're valuable. In my earlier chapter I commented on how hard it is to keep the character's in character, and this chapter was no different, and I foresee this being an ongoing thing, so I ask your forgiveness if the characters you have come to know and love become OOC.**

**Also, thanks to ****alienvspredator5 for leaving my first and only review.**

**Now, without further ado.**

**

* * *

**

Awakening

Cold steel.

Very uncomfortable on fresh, but a sensation not all too foreign to the young white haired boy as he felt the penetrating cold nipping at his wrists and ankles. Slowly, sheepishly, he cracked his eyes open, reassuring himself of his present conditions.

Around him, he found a bubble of air; a pocket no more than fifteen feet in radius, submerged a good forty or more feet in a room, a hundred feet long in all dimensions of space, filled almost three quarters to the top with a soft, glowing blue liquid. In the middle of the ceiling was a trap door, obviously leading to either the roof or next floor.

He looked to the steel bands cuffed to his wrists and ankles, the runes imprinted on them shone a deep violet, as the chains suspending him high above the floor, restricting his movements. He also noted the old, arcane/tribal tattoos marked on his arms, legs and chest, linked by arcane writing as he felt his shoulders aching under the weight of his body.

Suddenly, the room shook, as if something was shaking the very foundation of the structure with the aim to destroy it. The vibration of explosions disturbing the once tranquil liquid.

Battle.

Only fighting could explain the current situation, as the scrambling of running feet could be heard over head.

After the first wave of what he had to assume were soldiers, the adolescent boy could hear a set of footsteps carrying a different rhythm than the pervious. Walking with purpose and authority, confidence that could shake the earth in command of respect, and as the pair approached, he could hear the debate between them.

"The Sorce will remain here; our Wizards are insurmountable with him as our resource." A gruff, sturdy sounding man declared, as if to end their discussion. "Not even the Legion can conquer us."

"The Soc should have been transported back to the Capital when we captured it." A much more diminutive, yet highly educated man tried to reason. "Because of your foolishness, we are beset by the very Legion you claim our forces superior to."

"Let them come to their deaths. Our warriors and champions are fierce, the gods favor us, and thanks to the _gracious_ contribution to the Sorce, our Wizards and Casters have no worry of fatigue."

"And your selfishness has denied the _entire_ realm the fortune of being so blessed."

The trap door opened above the boy, as a bucket was lowered into the chamber, filled and retrieved.

"This belongs on the frontline. Pure, undiluted Mana." The gruff man said, from beyond the teens view. "That thing will stay here so that the men and women fighting on the fronts may better protect the realm so the people may lead their lives in the peaceful bliss we bleed and die to give them.

"You forget the risks. 'Be wary, for Mana is a weapon employed by the chosen, but a weapon cannot choose whom it strikes, only the wielder.' The gods have told us the risks. The Legion could very well use this Soc for their gains." The educated one protested.

"We will not allow the Legion to lay hands on it!"

"What of the Seals? Remember this Soc is a captive? How long until a recast is necessary? Will you be able to spare a 9th Circle Wizard for the task?"

As if on cue, the bubble surrounding the young man began to reseed, shrinking smaller with the Mana filling the space. A small smirk crossed his face, as the purple slowly faded as the pocket of air got smaller and smaller.

Stretching within the limits the bonds allowed popping joints and tensing muscles, he could feel strength filling his body as the tattoos began to fade.

"Fool! The spells are failing!" The educated one said, obviously staring into the room, but the boy paid him no mind, tensing and relaxing muscles, and rolling his shoulders as the space crept closer, his feet now encased by the glowing blue substance.

"Quickly, call for a 9th Circle Wizard, I don't care who!" The gruff man said, but it was too late. The space collapsed, and Mana rushed in submerging the boy.

Suddenly, with a mighty heave, the boy severed the bonds that held him captive.

"The Sorce is free!"

* * *

"_My escape, huh?"_ The young teen thought as his consciousness returned. A cushiony presence greeted his back, though not an unknown sensation for him, it was uncommon and unexpected. Slowly he opened his eyes to a strange roof, tiled with a material most foreign and strange to him. Sitting up slowly to get a better perspective of his surround, he was greeted with many more strange sights.

A room completely foreign in design, filled with objects of metal and other materials unknown to him. Some objects had wires connecting from it to him, and were beeping softly.

Present in the room were six people, a beautiful orange skinned girl with bright red hair, green eyes, dressed in clothes of purple fabric and shining metal. Next to her stood a boy in a mask with spiked back hair. He wore a cape black on the outside and yellow on the inside, a red shirt with green sleeves and green pants and gloves. He seemed to be talking to a middle-aged balding man with white hair, dressed in a long white clothe coat.

Sitting in a chair with a familiar green dragon lying on her lap was a girl in a blue cloak, black sleeved leotard and some sort of jewels on her hands and strung together around her waist. Her purple hair barely visible from under her hood, and her lavender eyes were focused on the pseudo-dragon on her lap. Knelt down next to her was a green teen, with green hair and eyes and pointy ears. He was clad in a purple and black suit of some sort; he wasn't sure what to make of it.

Finally, closest to him stood a hulking half metal man, with one grey eye and one red glowing one.

It took the white hair youth a few seconds to register all this, but the green scaled dragon only an instant to see the boy sit up. In the blink of an eye it flew over to him landing on his shoulder and licking his face, drawing everybody else's attention.

Sheepishly, the boy smiled, these people seemed to have helped him, and wave. "Uh, thank you for helping me and taking care of Aero." He managed to say. He noticed everyone then looked at him like he spontaneously sprouted another head. _"I spoke in Common, right?"_ He asked himself as he spoke again. "Thanks for helping me and caring for Aero." He made sure he was speaking Common this time, but the looks only intensified.

For a moment there was silence, then the teens began talking to one another, or him, he couldn't tell, in a tongue completely estrange to him. He noticed the orange girl said something, and the boy in the mask seemed to protest, but the half metal one seemed to be reasoning with him. The girl sitting down also seemed to protest, but the green one seemed to restrain her. Finally, the boy in the mask, with much reluctance, nodded to the orange girl and she walked over to him, smilingly friendly was she approached. She leaned in and placed her hands on either side of his face, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Shock ran through his body, and a couple of objects in the room were enveloped in a dark energy for an instant and exploded. After a few seconds, the girl released him and spoke.

"Greetings, friend. My name is Starfire, and these are my friends Robin, Raven, Beast boy and Cyborg." She pointed to each person as she introduced them. "May I inquire to you identity?"

The shock fading, the boy looked at her. "Wait, how can I understand you all of a sudden? And why did you kiss me?" He asked, not hearing her question.

"My people learn may learn another language through lip contact." She said, playfully sticking out her tongue. "Though I have learned since arriving on this planet that lip contact is revered for more romantic affiliations. Is this true where you come from?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it, uh, Starfire was it? You mean to tell me you can't speak Common tongue?" The boy asked.

"The common language here is called English? Have you not heard of it?" Starfire asked.

"No, but language is not that big of a barrier, if you know the right tricks." He said, smiling as her snapped his fingers. "English was it?" He asked in perfect English, shocking everyone in the room. "I can see a lot of overlapping words."

"Dude, I understand crazy inter-dimensional speak." The green teen exclaimed.

"Not exactly, he is merely using some sort of translation spell." Raven said pulling back her hood, revealing a red gem embedded in her forehead, and beautiful lavender eyes.

"It's just a simple 1st Circle wizardry." He added.

"So, do you have a name?" Robin asked, very direct, not allowing recent events affect his outer composure.

"Forgive me. Starfire, you asked me that did you not?" He said, sitting up straighter. "Actually, I cannot tell you my true name, for personal reason, will you allow me time to create an appropriate one for your society?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Robin said, taking a step forward, before getting cut off by Cyborg.

"Okay, then why don't you give him your _real_ name?" Cyborg said which stopped Robin in his tracks. "I think we of all people can respect the need to keep your name hidden." He turned to the nameless teen and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Can you tell us where you came from?" Robin asked, trying to learn something from the boy.

"I'm sorry, the people who raised me live in seclusion, I cannot tell you that." The boy said, lowering his head.

"If you're worried they may get attacked, you don't have to." Raven said, stepping forward, Aero jumped off the boy's shoulder and flew over to her. "You're little friend here is not indigenous in this dimension, meaning you most like were shifted into ours. Whoever you're trying to protect cannot be harmed by us."

This news came as a bit of the shock, the teen had no idea what to say. He home, his people, friends, everything was gone.

"I was raised by the race of Freedom," He replied. "Where am I, exactly?"

"You are in the Jump City General Hospital, on the planet Earth." Raven answered. "I do not know where you came from, but this world exists almost entirely on science, not magic."

"Science? That is one word that doesn't exist in any of my languages." The boy said.

Before anyone could say anything, then white haired teen began coughing violently. Looking at his hand he found blood, and lots of it.

"What's happening to him?" Robin demanded the man in the white coat.

"I don't know." The doctor said. "His anatomy is very much like humans of this world, but from what I can tell, he doesn't actually need then to survive. There could be any number of reasons for this."

Suddenly, the adolescent boy stopped coughing out right, and wiped the blood off his hand as the one of the machines next to him began beeping loudly. Startled, the boy jumped in his bed, nearly ripping the thing off its stand.

Driven by instincts developed from years of the medical profession, the doctor rushed to the machine and turned white as his lab coat. He grabbed the boy's wrist and looked for a pulse. He looked that the teen sitting on the bed.

"Doc, what's the problem?" Cyborg asked as the man turned to the Titans.

"His lungs, heart, and other circulatory organs have all stopped functioning." He replied.

All eyes fell on the boy who simply shrugged. "Our atmosphere doesn't agree with me, so I'm feeding those parts myself."

"Dudes, inter-dimensional dude, dragon dude, that's about all the weird I can take for one day." Beast boy said, walking over to the chair and sitting down.

"So, you were saying that you have no 'science' in your world?" Cyborg asked, and the boy simply nodded. "So, what about electricity? Medical equipment?"

"Electricity? Medical equipment?"

"Electricity, like lights, and power. Medical equipment like the thing you're hooked up to."

"A simple Light spell gives us all the illumination necessary, or torches too. Mana powers our magic and magic if the foundation of our society, ever since human first appeared." The boy explained. "Well I thank you for caring for myself and Aero, but we really must be going." He said as he began detaching wires and getting out of bed. As if on cue, Aero flew back over to the boy, sitting on his shoulder, waving his tail at the Titans, Raven in particular.

"Uh, dude. Where you gonna stay tonight?" Beast boy asked form the chair. It was a fairly obvious question, one that they all seemed to overlook.

"I was a traveler, of sorts, in my world." The boy stated.

"Dude, just come stay with us, we have plenty of space." The green teen invited, again a fairly obvious choice, seeing as he had nowhere else to really go, and was a visitor from another dimension.

"Oh yes, it would be most glorious!" Starfire said, happily.

"A surprisingly good suggestion, considering the source." Raven teased, causing the boy to flinch at the word 'source'. Raven could feel his anxiety spike at the mention of the word, and noted to ask about it at a later date. Beast boy merely frowned at Raven's light spirited comment.

"Don't worry, man," Cyborg said, laying a massive hand on the teens shoulder. "We're friendly." He gave him his best reassuring smile, which seemed to relax the boy a bit.

"Is there a reason you should keep him?" Robin asked the doctor, wordlessly giving his approval.

"You guys are far better equipped to mend to him medically." The doctor said, holding up his hands in surrender. "His stuff is in the closet." He said as he left the room.

"So how about it?" Robin asked again.

Aero lick the boys face, and looked over to Raven. "I don't have a choice," He said with a chuckle. "Aero wants to, so I see no harm in it."

"Good to hear, Star, Beast boy, could you two go ahead and prepare a guest room?" Robin asked.

"Dude, you can count on me." Beast boy said, opening the window and morphing into a green falcon, flying off.

"He's a Druid?" The boy asked in astonishment.

"No, but if you're thinking of the same type as I am, you're not too far off." Raven commented.

"I'll go get the car, y'all." Cyborg said as he and Starfire left the room.

"We'll let you get changed." Robin said as he made his way to the door. "Raven?" He asked as she stood there for a moment. Without a word, she moved to the door, passed Robin and left the room. "I just want to get back to analyze this sample." Robin said, to nobody in particular, holding up the two phials of the glowing blue liquid Starfire took from the power field.

"Oh, just go hang out with her already." The boy said to the dragon, allowing it to fly out the door, as he turned to see what Robin was talking about. "Oh, that's liquid Mana." He said, very casually.

Robin turned away the boy, hiding a smirk as he left the room. "Thanks." He said, having already figured that the teen would have know.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** Again you have my thanks for reading thus far. I originally wanted this chapter to go on longer, but I instead opted to break it into two chapters. So please, leave a review, so that I may improve my story for you're reading pleasure.**


	3. A Convicted Friend

_**Author's Notes:**_ **Welcome back, my wonderful companions of literature. I cannot thank you enough for choosing to spend your most precious time reading my story, which only drives me to want to do even better, if only to enhance your experience. I encourage you all to leave reviews telling me what you liked or didn't like about this latest chapter, and once again I would like to thank ****aliensvspredator5**** for submitting a review, I hope this chapter will also meet with your approval.**

**Now, enough with my blabbing, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**A Convicted Friend**

Robin entered the hall of a hospital, closing the door to the room now holding the lone white haired teen boy. Holding his two phials of the blue glowing liquid the boy referred to as Mana, he leaned up against the wall and waited for the teen to gather his things.

Raven was sitting across the hall, gently scratching the belly of Aero, the mysterious boy's dragon companion. Though he thought he imagined it, Robin could have sworn an invisible smile graced her lips as the tiny dragon received its belly rub.

"He seems to like you." Robin stated with a chuckle. Raven had always been quiet and withdrawn for the most part, but ever since the incident with her father she began opening up slightly. She seemed to have also developed a motherly side had escorting Melvin, Timmy and Teether to the safe house during the war against the Brotherhood of Evil.

"His master and I both wield strong magically powers." She replied in her usual monotone voice. "Though he seems to have something else to him."

"Oh, it's good to have you back." Robin teased, noting her change in tone.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked dryly.

"Well, whenever you're talking to him you seem more genuine, not the same cautious, analytical Raven I've come to know." He said.

"You're just imagining things." She said.

"So which one?"

"Which one what?"

"Which one seems to have 'something' else to him?"

"A dragon is a mythical creature, and this one is from a different dimension." She sighed. "_Him._" She motioned to the door. "He has something about him, something powerful, yet fragile at the same time."

"Well that's as clear as mud." Robin said, crossing his arms.

Just then, the mysterious boy entered the hall. It was the first time either Robin or Raven took time to actually see more than a teenage boy with pure white hair. Those having been ripped, punctured and bled on earlier, his clothes now were clear, and whole, almost like new. It was a design that kept him modest, for the most part, covering his waist and groin area, but the ensemble seen to almost flow around him, rather than hang off him, with shades of grey and green intertwined. He had mismatched eyes, the right grey and the left green, and his skin was slightly paler than Robin's.

Raven flipped her hood up quickly, noticing his defined muscles for the first time, feeling warmth rush through her face as she blushed. Overall he was quite handsome.

The boy looked down at Raven, noticing Aero in her lap, and smiled softly, which to Raven, only made him look more charming. "Aero really likes you." He said. "He's very sensitive to his surroundings, and you somehow remind him of home… something beyond your magic."

"How do you know about my magic?" Raven asked almost instantly, as far as she knew, he had been unconscious during the fight, if you could call it a fight, with Cinderblock. And the incident with Starfire's kiss could have been anyone as far as he could have known.

"I thought it was obvious." He replied with a puzzled look. "Just like of Robin here is a skilled fighter."

"You're quite observant." Robin said, with an eyebrow raised.

"In my world, you have to be." The boy replied, chuckling.

Try as he might, the young boy couldn't help but be enthralled be all the sites Jump City had to offer. Everything was so different, the buildings, streets, people. Even Aero was unable to not pry himself away from Raven, taking in all the sites as they raced down the streets of towards Titans Tower.

"I can't believe the humans of this world prospered so well, especially without Mana." He said, excitedly.

"He's like a new born." Raven commented, watching as he looked this way and that.

"Well, everything is new to him." Cyborg pointed out. "He's probably lived in a nearly medieval age."

Robin sat back in his seat, satisfied for now, thinking about the current environment. He looked the boy and his dragon and allowed himself a smile. "You're right. I can hear his heart from here."

It was true; the rhythmic thump of a heart beating could be heard over the roar of the motor as they sped along the streets. That's when Robin noticed something wrong, it was too loud, and too calm to be the beat of someone so excited. The smile faded from his face.

"That's not his heart." Robin said, almost in disbelief. Just then, a shadow flickered over the car as another came crashing down on top of them.

"Oh, I know that thing didn't just mess up my car!" Cyborg bellowed, throwing the roof of the T-car off himself.

"We must really by popular today." Raven said, appearing from the ground in usual soul form, a bird of black energy. As the energy faded, Raven appeared, revealing Robin, the boy and Aero from her cloak.

"Yeah, three villains in one day." Robin said, scowling at the… creature in front of him. A gigantic disembodied heart with metal, versatile pipes swinging around beneath it. "Titans GO!" He called, as he and Cyborg charged the monster.

The white haired teen looked around confused. "Well that was interesting." He said finally.

"The first few times are usually unpleasant, but you get use to it." Raven commented.

"Unpleasant?" He replied, "It was interesting, but enjoyable." He said smiling.

Raven was taken aback, temporally forgetting her surroundings. _"Nobody's ever thought my powers weren't creepy before… Not initially at least."_ She thought, and could feel herself blush a bit. "You… liked it?" She asked, unintentionally.

"It kinda felt like being embraced, except without the warmth." He replied, as if trying to find the right words. "But the feelings were still there. You were protecting us."

Raven was so stunned by this; she didn't even notice Robin's body crash into her, or the impact of hitting the ground. Her only thought before her head bounced off the ground and her vision faded was, _"He actually understands."_

"Raven!" The boy yelled, as he turned see the perpetrator, just was Cyborg was hit way by one of the pipes and sent flying down the street. He noticed that the creature's core was a crystalline material, as sunlight reflected off it. His eyes narrowed as the thing looked, or at least he thought it looked, at him, and then he grinned. "You have no idea what you're dealing with, and that make two of us." He said taking a deep breath, sensing the impending danger, Aero took flight. As he yelled, an ear-splitting waved of sonic energy flooded from the white haired teen, as the ground in front of him cracked and ruptured. Windows and glass in the area cracked and shattered, raining down to the ground, as the creature stopped, floating in mid-air, obviously in pain. It lashed out, but futilely fell to the ground as cracks formed all over the things body. The boy focused the attack on the fallen foe, yelling even louder as the cracks deepened.

Robin sluggishly got to his feet first, shaking his head to try and stop the ringing sensation in his ears until he realized, it wasn't him. He looked to the boy, amazed that he was able to hold his own against such a foe. It was then he realized something odd; even though Kardiak was down, the boy didn't stop his attack. "Stop! You're going to kill him!" Robin yelled out, running to stop the teen, but it was too late. Kardiak shattered to a million pieces, with lay scattered once the attack subsided.

Raven awoke a moment later, seeing Robin stunned with his arm out forward, stuck in mid-step. She sat up, and saw the boy and the destruction literally at his feet. Clutching her head she looked to Robin, "Where's Kardiak?" She asked.

"The kid got 'im." Cyborg said, walking up the street.

"By himself?" She asked.

"With one attack." Robin said bitterly, punching the street.

The boy turned, neither excited nor depressed, to see the other, but noted their faces. "Did I do something wrong?" He said.

"Man, you killed him." Cyborg said.

"It attacked first." He replied. "What's wrong? In my world, creatures like this attack people all the time, and are slain."

"So you've killed things like Kardiak before?" Raven asked as Aero descended for the sky and landed on the boys shoulder.

"No, nothing like him, but goblins, orcs, bandits and the like." He said. "It's a part of life."

"Not here." Robin said, glaring at the boy. "Criminals go to jail. The law decides what punishment to commit them to, not us." He said, venom dipping from his lips.

"Yo Bird Boy, in case you didn't notice, that's _normal_ for him." Cyborg said in the teen's defense. "He's been here less than a day and some strange creature attacks him."

"That doesn't make it right!" Rodin yelled back. "It still makes him a criminal!"

"So I go to this 'jail' then, and await punishment." The white haired youth said, silencing both Robin and Cyborg.

"Hey, come on man. We didn't mean it like that." Cyborg tried to explain.

The boy just looked to Robin. "Which crime did I commit?"

"Murder." Cyborg said. "Though it was self-defense."

"Not really." Robin interrupted. "You intended to kill Kardiak. That makes it murder. Self-defense doesn't allow excessive force, and I watched you continue your attack. I'm sorry, but you have to go to jail."

"He didn't know our laws." Raven commented.

"In my world, whether intentional or not, a law broken must be atoned for." The boy said, walking over to Robin. "If I have done something wrong, I will atone for it."

"I'll put a good word in for you." Robin said, appreciating the boys understanding.

"Not that too many people will be too upset." Raven added.

"They'll be too busy yellin' at us for puttin' him in there." Cyborg said, chuckling.

"Can you take care of Aero for me?" The boy asked, handing the tiny dragon in question to Raven.

"What do I feed him?" Raven asked, accepting the creature.

"Whatever he'll eat, I'm not sure what there is to eat here." He shrugged, turning to Robin. "So what do we do now?"

"Hold your arms out." Robin instructed and as the boy did, he produced handcuffs and put them on him.

"Friends! What happened to you?" Starfire cried, descending from the sky. Landing see looked to their guest in handcuffs. "And why is our new friend in the handcuffs?"

Cyborg explained to situation to Starfire.

"But, I do not understand. When I arrived upon this planet, did I not also break the laws?" Starfire asked.

"Not really, and nobody was killed." Raven pointed out.

"Raven, can you take us to the prison?" Robin asked.

Raven flipped her hood up, and nodded. "For the record, I don't agree with this." She said in a monotone voice.

The soon to be convicted teen put a hand on her shoulder. "It's my choice."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She said, as her eyes shone a bright white and a dome of dark energy enveloped them.

"Dudes! Wait for me!" Beast boy yelled as the dome disappear, arriving just too late. He stood in the middle of the street, looking at the destruction, then kick a pebble. "DUDES!"

* * *

***One week later***

"Hey! Snot-guzzler!" A little child in an orange jump suit 3 sizes too big called to the white haired boy as he approached from across the dining hall. It was the only time prisoners were allowed out of their cells, and probably the most reinforced and heavily guarded area in the entire complex.

"What was your name again?" He replied, feigning ignorance. It had been a week since the Titans left him here to serve his punishment, and the little foul-mouthed child refused to leave him alone. "You're so unoriginal, you blend into the background. You new here?"

"Cram it skrud-muncher!" The child protested. "You arrived a week ago, but no one's got a clue who you are. You don't even got a stinking name."

"Why does it concern you so much?" He asked.

"'Cause every day, that creepy booger-eatin' Raven girl comes to visit you. Are you a Titan or what? And what did you do to get in here?"

A fair enough question, the teen reasoned. It was true Raven had been by often to talk about this world or lend him a book or two sometimes accompanied by another Titan or more, given his good behavior and her being a Titan, the warden allowed it. So far he had read up on various mythologies, cultures, histories, and such. He even made the effort to begin learning English, rather than rely on his spell, though he was far from ready to go without it.

"I killed a creature called Kardiak." He replied plainly.

"That was _you!_" The child exclaimed, drawing the attention of most of the room for a second, before most of the inmates lost interest. One other teen, however, was drawn over.

"Yo, Gizmo, what's the matta'?" The massive teen asked he had a feral look to him, hulking arm muscles, and long brown hair.

"This Bozo claims he took down Kardiak." The child said.

"Kardiak, the heart-thing? He was the thing that kept bothering you when we were with the Brotherhood, right?" The giant teen asked.

"Yeah, I never did like the stinkin' thing." Gizmo mused. "So, how'd those losers catch ya?"

"I came willingly." The boy said, before perking up. "Well, I got to go." He said, as he stood and ran for the doors, leaving Gizmo and his companion behind, and thoroughly confused. As he was approaching, a guard opened the door and escorted him down the hall.

"Hey, Nathan." He said, making small talk. "How are you today?"

"Good thanks." The man replied, smiling from beneath his helmet. "You know, none of the other guards understand why you're locked up here. Kardiak was a menace."

"It doesn't make what I did to him right." The teen replied. "I've read about your laws, and Kardiak had the right to a fair trial."

"Well, I guess that's the problem with law enforcement these days." Nathan chuckled. "It's good to see the Titans trying to make you feel comfortable though." He said, opening a door and motioning for him to enter. "Here you go, she's waiting."

"Have a nice day, Nathan." The boy said, entering the room. Inside was a room painted light grey from ceiling to floor with many tables surrounded by chairs. At one of the tables sat a familiar figure clad in a blue robe. "Hello Raven." He said as he approached the table.

"You look well today, Levous." Raven said, greeting him. "I brought you more books, some from my own collection too." She said, revealing half a dozen books in her robes.

"Thanks, I appreciate all that you've done for me." He replied. "How is Aero doing?"

"He doing well; seems to have developed a taste for my herbal tea, bacon and waffles." She answered. "But what about you? The guards tell me you don't sleep at night. Are you having troubles?"

"My body tells me a day has yet to end in my world." Levous said. "Even so, I don't require sleep."

"Are there many like you in your world?" She asked, leaning forward on the table.

"Like me how? Able to use magic? Keep a dragon as a companion? In need of no sleep?" He asked, humorously. "Would you like to hear about my world?"

"I do." She said.

"I won't bore you with too many details just yet, but many humans and other sentient creatures are able to cast, and many of them use magical items to substance themselves, but not many do so as I do." Levous explained. "Aero's a special, and rare dragon in my world, but an existence like mine is even more so."

"I guess even rarer now." Raven added, but gasped and covered her mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay, I rather like this world. Though I must say the way your humans divide themselves is quite annoying." He said light heartedly.

"Divided? Humans are united in your world?" She asked.

"To survive, we had to be." Levous said. "A dark force threatened our way of life, and united we were repelling it. But I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Do you miss home?" Raven asked, her empathetic powers sensing his loneliness. "What about your parents?"

"There are those who I'll miss, but can we not talk about my parents right now?" He asked, pain and anguish creeping from him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize." She apologized, her eyes reflecting to sadness her felt from him.

"Don't worry about it." Levous said.

"I'm sorry for asking so many questions, but I have one more, if I may?" She asked.

"Not at all."

"When we met, I noticed you were disturbed by the word 'source'. Why?"

"The word S-O-U-R-C-E has many meanings in English, most predominant being 'a place where something begins.' The same hold true in Common, but I suppose I should start by telling you that I am not a Wizard. I am a Sorcerer, a blasphemous existence in my world. Sorcerers are seen as forces of chaos, and a danger to the realm. The people, in a blinded prejudice, call Sorcerers the 'Source of Chaos', 'Soc', or 'S-O-R-C-E' for short." He explained.

"And my exact words were '…considering the source." Raven's eyes widened. "I'm-"

"You don't have to apologize." He interrupted her, chuckling. "But I think that's about all the time we have today."

The door opened at the other end of the room, as Nathan entered. He nodded once.

"I'll be back tomorrow, unless I get called off on a mission." Raven said, as she got up to leave. "Take care, Levous."

"I look forward to it. Have a good day, and fair dreams, Raven." He replied, smiling.

"You have got to be one of the happiest prisoners I've ever seen." Raven commented, as she turned to flash him a small smile before disappearing into a portal of black energy.

Lev grabbed the books Raven left him, and walked back towards Nathan. "Can you just take me to my cell, I feel like doing some reading." He asked, as they began walking back into the complex.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** Well, that was quite the chapter… I didn't intend for it to be so dry, but I hope that it still meets everyone's approval. Also, when I started this chapter, I didn't intend for Levous to go to prison. But this was the best way to get him more accustomed to Earth customs, without him becoming a second Starfire, or locking himself in the Tower for no apparent reason. Anyways, I hope for you to leave some reviews for me, especially if you had a problem with the chapter, so that I may improve. Thanks again for your time, and hopefully I'll see you in the near future.**


	4. The Time Served

_**Author's Notes:**_** Hello again my friend, surprised to see me so soon? Me too, but I've had time on my hands since being sent to the hospital to be told there's nothing wrong with me… Oh well, that's life.**

**Anyways, first I would like to thank both avp5 and zirelic for your reviews, knowing that people like what I'm doing is very motivating, and is probable half the reason I got this chapter out so fast. Now without further rant, a present ****The Sorce and the Titans**** Chapter 4: **

**

* * *

**

**The Time Served**

"It just doesn't make any sense." Robin growled, punching a nearby wall. The Titans were assembled in the Common Room after taking Levous to prison. "Kardiak doesn't attack us, he targets small children. Why would he attack us all of a sudden?"

"There was the time he attack me." Beast boy pointed out, noting the Brotherhood incident.

"But that was the only time, when he was under orders." Robin pointed out.

"So that means he was given orders again." Raven added.

"I am confused, did we not lay the Kardiak on the ice when last we defeated him?" Starfire asked.

"Yea and we got most of the villains in the world too at that point." Cyborg said, "But not all of them. Slade and Brother Blood are still at large, and people like Daizo could have freed them."

"But what were they after?" Robin asked frustration to strong to be hidden behind his mask.

"Perhaps we are looking over that which is before our noses?" Starfire suggested, pointing to Robin's utility belt.

"The Mana?" Robin said in confusion. "But nobody should know about it. Or what it is for that matter."

"Not know what something was never stopped villains before." Raven interjected sarcasticly.

"How about we analyze it?" Cyborg suggested. "Least we'll find somethin' about it."

"Besides that it glows, and came from another dimension." Beast boy commented. "Dude, we were all covered in that stuff, who's to say we won't mutate from it?"

"You're right. I'd hate to turn green and grow pointy ears." Raven teased.

"Not the point! Besides, chicks dig the ears." He replied, smiling smugly.

"Okay, I'm going to go to my room now." Raven said, was she turned and floated towards the doors.

"Come on Rae! Admit it, you like my ears." Beast boy said, chasing after her.

"Beast boy does have a point though." Robin said after the two left. "We have no idea how this stuff will affect us."

"Well, let's get to the Med Lad, and we can find out." Cyborg offered as they started for the door.

* * *

***The Next Day***

"Yo! Guys, get to the Med Lab ASAP." Cyborg said over the loudspeakers in the Tower. I mere moments, Robin and Starfire raced through the door to the Med Lab, with Cyborg in wait. "Where're BB and Rae?"

"They went to visit out nameless friend in prison." Starfire answered.

"What's the matter?" Robin asked.

"It's about the 'Mana' stuff, scans finished just a few moments ago." Cyborg said in an even and serious tone. "Scanners say the stuff doesn't exist."

"Well, of course the scanners can't determine what it is. It came from a different dimension." Robin said confused.

"No, man. You think I don't know that. I'm saying that the scanners are saying this 'Mana' stuff doesn't exist. It has no mass. In other words, if I were to attach an atomic number to it, it would be 0."

"Does this mean the substance is harmful?" Starfire asked.

"No Star, it's not dangerous, it doesn't truly exist. Everything has to have atoms, the scanner are saying Mana doesn't." Robin explained. "A substance from a dimension with no science."

* * *

***A week later***

"Has anyone seen Raven lately?" The green changeling asks, entering the Common Room.

"She's gone visiting Lev man, thought you'd know that by now." Cyborg replied from the couch, playing a video game.

"She goes every day." Robin added from the kitchen, preparing some lunch. "Taking him books and talking."

"He is quite the good company for her, yes?" Starfire asked, floating in the middle of the room, petting her pet mutant larva, Silkier.

"Does anybody else smell the de-ja-vu, or is it just me?" Beast boy asked, which seemingly going towards an intelligent discussion from the green jokester, caught everybody's attention.

"Pray tell, Beast boy, what troubles you?" Starfire asked concerned.

"Doesn't this whole situation with Lev strike a lot of similarities with a certain dark dragon we once got trashed by?" Beast boy said, sounding as mature as any of them had heard from him. His thoughts seemed well thought out, and when they stopped to think about it, they held some truth.

"Okay BB, I think you're over thinking things." Cyborg said, putting his controller on the table. "What really eating you?"

"I'm serious guys." Beast boy protested. "Malchior shows up, Raven starts acting weird, Lev shows up, Raven starts acting weird." Though he tried to protest it, Cyborg and the others had noticed Raven's mannerisms and attitude were akin towards Lev as they were towards Malchior.

"But this is different. Lev is not trapped with a book, and has a strong sense of righteousness." Starfire countered, after a few moments thoughts.

"Oh really? Malchior's with imprisoned in a book, Lev is in prison. Malchior lied to Raven about his past, and there were no records to prove him wrong, the same could be said for Lev. And we have no proof this isn't an act." Beast boy said; this argument also had a sturdy foundation of fact to rest upon.

Though he seemed desperate, Robin was impressed by how much thought Beast boy had put into this case. Never the less, it disturbed him that the most trusting of all the Titans was suddenly so suspicious. Why it was Beast boy who invited Levous to stay in their home to begin with. "Beast boy, I can see you have valid points of concern, but the comparisons between Levous and Malchior aren't what you're really concerned about, is it." Robin said trying to figure out what was going on inside the shape shifter's mind.

"Dude, Malchior _was_ a _Magical Dragon_, possibly form another dimension! Levous _is_ form another dimension, and _has_ a _dragon_ form a _magical_ realm." Beast boy practically yelling at this point, exasperated. How could they not get this? All the facts were there, all you have to do is read between the lines. "All I'm saying is that the facts are right there, and-" He paused, froze for a moment, the smell of lavender, lilac, and old books entered the room but there was no sign of its source, not that the others would have noticed. She was hiding, probably trying to figure out if she should hear this conversation or not, and he decided to let the matter drop for now, he made his point. "I just don't want the past to repeat itself." He said, dropping his arms by his side hanging his head, and drooping his ears. _"She's had enough pain."_ He thought as he walked out of the room.

* * *

*** Almost a month later***

Beast boy seemed to have been avoiding Raven since his outburst under a month ago, though nobody quite understood why. He would always leave a room whenever she was about to enter, or arrive just after she left. The few missions they had he was oddly quiet, but tried to pretend everything was normal, shooting off the odd lame joke or two. She had to admit, she missed his antics.

Raven entered the common room, holding a book pertaining to some old order of magic. "I'm going to visit Levous, anybody else want o come." She asked.

Before anyone could answer, the alarm sounded and the red was filled with flashing red lights.

"Titans, trouble." Robin exclaimed.

"I guess I'm going to be a little late then." Raven said sarcastically, floating over to the others as they gathered in front of the jumbo screen.

"Not quite." Robin said, narrowing his eyes. "Seems there's a riot at the prison, and potential jail break."

"Robin, what about our friend, he is not participating in this, yes?" Starfire asked worried.

"He's not in his cell, if that's what you mean, and the guards didn't let him out." Robin answered. "Raven, can you get us to the prison?"

Raven nodded, flipping up her hood. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She chanted, as the five teens were encased in a dome of dark energy and disappeared.

The Titans reappear at the prison yard, just inside its walls, ready to attack.

"Titans! G-" Robin infamous battle call fell from his lips, stunned at the spectacle in front of him, as the other Titans shared his sentiments.

In the middle of the court yard laid the defeated forms of most every criminal they ever faces, some scattered about, but most piled up in a heap. They had minor lacerations, burns and bruises, but nothing too serious, and at the top of the heap, reading a book, sat a white hair teen in an orange jumpsuit with no more than a hair out of place.

Instantly he looked up from his book, noticing the arrival of the Titans. He hopped down from the heap and walked over to the others. "Hey guys, what brings you out here?" He asked, as if nothing was wrong.

"There was… a riot." Robin said, still stunned.

"Oh, yeah. I took care of that." Levous said with a satisfied smile. "And I didn't kill anybody."

"He opened a much larger can of the 'butt whoop' than we ever have." Starfire commented, though happy that the fighting ended before they arrived.

"Yeah, but how did he get out of his cell?" Beast boy asked, accusingly.

"I teleported." Lev replied. "It's not that hard of a spell."

"Teleport? You could have teleported at any time?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, but I think we're getting off topic. Did I do something wrong again?" He asked as sorrow crept into his voice.

"Well, leaving your cell without permission is wrong." Robin said.

"But the guards couldn't handle it. I was only trying to help."

"Don't worry, what you accomplished isn't wrong." Robin clarified, with a large smile. "Still, it's impressive that you were able to beat all these guys by yourself."

"It was noth-ah!" Levous began, but a bolt of pain shot through his entire body, bringing him to his knees. Clutching his shoulders he doubled over, falling face first on the ground and lay there, immobile.

"Levous!" Raven exclaimed, rushing over to his side, her hood falling revealing the worry on her face. He was sweating profusely, and breathing heavily. His eyes were open wide, but his pupils were dilated, in shock from the pain. "Levous, what's wrong?" She asked, not bothering to mask the concern in her voice.

Levous struggled to control his breathing, but still was unable to move. He managed a small smile and replied, "It's my other punishment, though I was sure I regulated my power properly." He chuckled in spite of himself.

"We should take him to the Tower, I can run some scans." Cyborg said pushing some buttons on his arm.

"Starfire, Beast boy and I will stay here; help the guards put these guys back where they belong." Robin said. "I'll also tell the warden that we took Lev."

"You're going to be okay Levous." Raven said, as she flipped her hood back up.

"It's nothing, really." Lev said, but before her could protest, Raven's eyes were already glowing white.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." And they were gone.

* * *

Raven, Cyborg and Lev appeared in the Med Lab of the tower. Machines already running, mostly likely from a remote signal from Cyborg Raven assumed.

"Let's get him to a bed." Cyborg suggested as he tried to pick the injured teen up only to find that he couldn't. He was too… heavy? "What happened to him? He weighs a ton." Cyborg said, straining to lift Lev. "He definitely wasn't this heavy were we first met him." He said as he laid him on the bed.

"I bet those markings are to blame." Raven said, pointing to Lev's hand, where an odd looking tattoo now showed. "He never had those before, not even when we arrived."

Cyborg was able to remove the top half of Lev's jumpsuit, revealing more of the tattoos on his chest, and some form of writing linking the marks. "Okay, now I'm confused. What are these?" He said science was his expertise, not magic.

"A form of punishment for an unspeakable crime." Lev answered.

"Crime. What crime?" Raven asked.

"I unintentionally murdered lot of creatures, creatures who should never be killed. This is punishment." He said, though intentionally being as vague as possible. "Though it was an accident, it's a safe guard branded into their being to mark whoever slew them with these marks. Others of their kind showed me how to lessen the burden, telling me that they knew it wasn't my fault, but it requires much of my magical powers."

"And you used too much stopping the prison break?" Cyborg asked.

"I shouldn't have, but I guess I did." Lev replied. "I just need to rest, my magic will restore itself."

Just then Aero flew into the Med Lab, landing on Lev's chest and licking his friend.

"I missed you too buddy." Lev said, laughing. Aero perked his head up, and looked to a cabinet across the room containing samples of various things. He flew over to it quickly, and began scratching on the glass.

"What's up little guy?" Cyborg asked, walking over to the tiny dragon. "You want something from in there?" He opened the glass door, and Aero scurried through the contents, wrapping his tail around one of the phials inside and flew to Raven.

He handed Raven the phial and lay on her shoulders. "I guess he wants me to open it." She said, twisting the top of the container, as the soft blue glow emanated from its contents. "Mana?"

"Pour it on my chest." Lev requested. "Remember, I was Mana to cast. It's liquid magic."

Raven did as she was instructed, and no sooner than the glowing blue liquid touch his skin did it disappear, absorbed like a sponge. Though barely noticeable, Raven did see the tattoos fade slightly.

"How are you supposed to get more Mana? It doesn't exist here." Raven asked, knowing the other phial wouldn't be enough to offset the cursed markings.

"Don't worry about it. My magical powers shall return in time." He replied.

Raven could sense the pain he was in. Like he was being crushed by an immeasurable amount of weight.

"Should we leave you to rest then?" Raven asked, though she wanted to stay but the pain flowing from him was starting to get to her.

"Yes, I promise I will be alright." Lev said through an uneasy smile. Though he wasn't lying, he wasn't mentioning how hard it was going to be.

"Okay man, just holla if ya need anythin'." Cyborg said, was he headed for the door.

Aero jumped down from Raven's shoulders and lay next to Lev. She merely nodded and floated towards the door. She allowed herself one last concerned look back before the doors closed.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

"Fascinating." A clam voice said as a darkened figure said back in a chair, facing several monitors. Displayed were recordings of Levous' heroic effort at the prison earlier that day. One showing how he vanished after some strange markings appeared on the floor around his feet, and appeared in a complete different place on another camera sharing the screen. Another screen showed some common criminal try to strike him, but bouncing off an invisible force and being shoved a few feet back while others showed him wielding a long pipe, expertly defeating any who came near him. "He will make for a fine addition." The figure said as he chuckled darkly, as the screens showed footage of his attack on Kardiak.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** Wow, I must very thank all who have made it this far. This really was difficult to write, but that's what I get for going off track and messing with my story line. Still I believe it was for the best and this story is strong enough to weather through this little rough patch.**

**Now, I know what some of you must be thinking. 'Malchior was also part of the Brotherhood of Evil's anti-Titan army.' Right? Well for my story I decided he wasn't. Why? Because there was no set up for it, he's too powerful to be manipulated by the Brain, and he had no speaking lines. How was it that the Brotherhood was able to sneak into Titans Tower, sneak into Raven's room without her knowing and snatching the one book that imprisoned the ancient dragon, not to mention the magical power needed to break Raven/Rorek's curse? Malchior was a part to play in my story later on, but he's still in Raven's room locked in that chest, just for future reference.**

**But still, I apologize for putting another dry chapter up right after my last, but it only makes sense to do it now, it get more character development out of the way, and sets up for some action later. I hope once again that this chapter, barring the dryness of it, met to you approval, and I wish to hear any and all comments and opinions any of you may have. Thank you, and hopefully I will see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Bedridden

_**Author's Notes:**_** And I'm back again, though I am home again today, I have most of this chapter done yesterday, so I decided to put the finishing touches on it, review it, and post it for you all.**

**However, a number of items that I recently purchased from amazon and ebay have arrived during my absence, so it may be a while before I post another chapter, kinda funny how life worked out there. But rest assured I have too much planned out to let this story go the way of my other.**

**Thanks again to avp5 and zirelic for your reviews, it is very fulfilling to hear that people enjoy this story.**

**Speaking of which, her you go! Enjoy. **

* * *

**Bedridden**

It's been two days since Levous was brought to Titans Tower after quelling the jail break, and he still hasn't recovered his power. Raven has barely left his side since that time, bringing Aero with her every time.

"Why do you follow me around so much?" She questioned the tiny dragon, Lev seemed to be able to sleep last night and the tattoos were more than half faded. He looked much better, and tranquil the entire and she had been reading a book when she finally thought to ask. For his part, Aero looked at her, cocking his head to the side. "He's your master, isn't he? And familiar or not, he's from your home world, wouldn't you be more comfortable around him?" She sighed as the pseudo-dragon simply laid his head back on her lap.

"Master? Heh, never thought of myself as his master." Lev's voice broke the silence, drawing Raven's attention.

"Did I wake you?" Raven asked, setting down her book.

"No," He replied, "You really think someone can tame a dragon?"

"Aero's not a pet?" She asked in confusion. "He so small and fragile looking though."

"He's a dragon, nothing weak about him. We're companions, equals really. I can speak with him you know. He's quite intelligent you know." Lev explained, looking down to his friend.

Raven also looked down at Aero, the idea that the tiny creature possessing an intelligence greater than an animal betrayed by its behavior. Still, when he rolled over on his back and looked up to her almost pleading for a belly rub, she just couldn't resist.

"So he just decides things on his own?"

"Just like humans."

Raven yawned, looking over at the time, 2:13 AM. She had been reading all day.

"You should get some sleep." Lev suggested, smiling at her.

"But you just woke up you'll be bored all night." Raven protested.

"Don't worry." Lev said, struggling to sit up. "I can move a bit now, I'm sure I can find a way to amuse myself."

As much as she wanted to protest, her body bid her to sleep. "I'll see you in the mourning then." She said, standing up and walking out of the room.

When the door finally closed, and Lev heard her footsteps fade he looked over to a shadowy corner of the room.

"You should get some sleep too, Beast boy." He said as the green changeling took human form from whatever one he used to hide and step into the light from the moon that filled the room.

"Dude, I have to talk to you." Beast boy said his usual jokester tone far removed.

"Something bothering you?" Lev asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is, but there's something you're not telling us." He said, trying not to show hostility. Lev had fallen from the sky before his very eyes, so he understood that he most likely had nowhere else to go, but he wasn't sure if that was the whole truth. He was from a dimension of magic, surely there had to be a spell or ritual that could send him back. And Raven's odd behavior, he definitely didn't want this to turn into a rerun of the Malchior incident.

"I've been very open with you guys about what I can and cannot tell you." Lev said, confused. "If there is something you feel may threaten you or any of the others, please tell me."

"That day, when Raven and I first visited you in prison…" He began. He knew better than any of the others that he had been acting odd, not himself. But he couldn't help it, not after… that.

* * *

"I've brought you some books to read while you're in here." Raven said, handing Lev a stack of books. "The warden said we're allowed."

"Thanks Raven." Lev replied eyes wide as he flipped through the first few books. "It's quite boring here."

"Dude, don't worry about a thing, we'll try all we can to get you out of here fast." Beast boy said, excitedly. "Then we can all hang out and play games." His grin widened.

"I still don't think you should be in here in the first place." Raven commented. "You did what's natural for you."

"I know, but this will cause the least amount of problems." Lev sighed closing the book he held and placing it back on the stack.

"So, what other kinds of magic can you do?" Beast boy asked, his eyes sparkling. "Shoot Lightening Bolts from your hands? Shoot fireballs? Banish enemies to another dimension?"

"Most of the above." He replied. "To some extent or another."

"Dude that is soooooooo cool!" Beast boy said. "Raven just blows stuff up with her mind or throws me out a window." He leaned in close and whispered in Lev's ear. "I think she does it 'cuz she likes me."

"I can _hear_ you!" Raven hissed looming behind Beast boy, her eyes glowing and black tendrils of energy emerging from her cloak. Lev chuckled as Beast boy shrank away from Raven.

"Come on Rae, I was just kiddin'." He pleaded.

"You think I throw you around because I like you, huh?" She said, with a touch of menace in her voice. Unbidden to her, a psychotic smirk graced her face, and the pure white glow to her eyes shifted to a deep red as another set of eyes appeared above her usual one. "Then after what I'm about to do, you'll think I'm in love." She said as the tendrils snapped at him. Beast boy put up his arms, in a feeble attempt to defend himself, which caused Raven to catch hold of her senses, stopping the attack and dispelling the dark energy.

"Raven? Are you okay?" Beast boy asked, knowing full well what must have happened. "Seriously, I was kidding, I didn't mean it." He apologized, it was then he noticed Lev still sitting at the table behind Raven. His pupils were emitting a golden light, and his left eye was grey, matching the right one. Beast boy sensed the presence of as if a strong wind was reading to sweep everything away in the room, and then his eyes widened in shock, as if seeing something new, and the golden light faded as both pupils changed to a reptilian form, and his eyes turned green. Suddenly the presence of the a strong wind faded, replaced by a great beast, one Beast boy was almost certain he'd faced before.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine now Beast boy," Raven said, snapping Beast boy's attention back to her. "Sorry, I've been having a hard time controlling my emotions sometimes." She explained.

Suddenly, everything returned to normal, and Beast boy quickly looked back to Levous. His eyes where back to his usual mismatched grey and green, and the hostile presence also disappeared.

"It's okay." He said, looking back to Raven. _'Couldn't she feel that?_' He thought as she turned back to Lev.

"I'm sorry, I have to go meditate." She said to Lev, who at this point still didn't have a name. "I'll come back tomorrow." She turned to Beast boy. "Are you coming?" She asked.

"Yea," He replied though his mind was elsewhere. "Cy's probably lookin' for me by now." He said as he walked over to Raven. "See ya later, dude."

"Bye, have a nice day." Lev said, waving good-bye with an innocent smile on his face.

Beast boy didn't even hear Raven chant her mantra, and before he knew it, everything went black.

* * *

Lev sat quietly, recalling the events that unfolded that day as well.

"You noticed then?" He asked finally.

"Kinda hard to not notice when someone's eyes glow, not matter which color." He replied, chuckling. "I just can't peg it. Right now, you just feel, I donno, different. But back then, you felt like two entirely different beings."

Lev laughed slightly. "Even as far as my world goes, there may actually be nothing else like me. My ancestry is complex. I'm sorry I cannot talk about it right now, but I assure, I have no ulterior motives. I cannot go back home, this is the closest thing I have now."

Beast boy was taken aback; it surprised him that he didn't realize it sooner. He could relate to how Lev must be feeling. He lost his parents at a young age, and his guardian tried to kill him multiple times, and after leaving the Doom Patrol, he didn't have anywhere to go. The Titans gave him a place to call home, and now Lev needed the same thing. Actually, now that he thought about it, when Rage gets loose form Raven, hostility pours out of her. Considering Lev's actions and powers, he probably was going to try and stop her from doing anything.

Grief stuck Beast boy in the gut like a sledge hammer. How could he have said all those things about Lev being like Malchior? Lev didn't do anything wrong, or anything to deserve mistrust. What could have gotten into him?

"I'm sorry dude. I shouldn't have suspected you of anything." He said finally. "I'm such an idiot. It's just with that incident, Raven's odd behavior and stuff, I just… wasn't thinking straight." He felt low.

"Don't worry about it; you were concerned about a friend." Lev said in a hollow and lonely voice. "Good friends are hard to come by." There was a loneliness reflected in his eyes that almost hurt to look at.

"Can't be too hard dude." Beast boy said, summoning up his usual vigor. "You managed to meet five right away." He proclaimed smiling.

Lev looked at Beast boy in awe, and a small smile appeared on his face. "You're right." He said as he leaned against the wall behind him. "I've met the best friends a guy could ask for."

Beast boy let out a deep yawn as he rubbed his eyes. "Dude, I may be able to turn into nocturnal animals, but I still need my beauty sleep." He said as he walked towards the door. "See ya later dude."

"Good bye Beast boy." Lev said back, smiling as the door shut. Silence fell on the room again as Lev sat in bed, the moonlight flooding the room and covering him in shadow as a single tear ran down his face. "Friends." He said as he sat and listened to the stillness of everything around him.

* * *

***The following morning***

"I told you already Raven." Lev said in protest as the blue robed Titan helped him through the halls of the Tower. "I'm not really hungry." She had been telling him all mourning that he had to eat sometime. It's been over a month since he arrived and he had yet to eat anything, though he knew he would eventually. That was the problem with coming into magic at puberty, the first few years you live as a normal human and your body gets us to eating actual food.

"You told me before that you're supporting your body off your magical energies." Raven said his arm draped over her shoulders as she practically dragged him to the Common Room. "The same magical energies that suppress those curses. This isn't you're world, there isn't a limitless amount of Mana here, so you're going to have to redirect those magical energies and start eating."

"It's a tiny amount of magical power." Lev protested, but Raven would have none of it. She was going to be stern on this matter. He couldn't really argue though, he barely used to much power, forgetting to account for the lack of Mana in this world, and it put him down for nearly two full days.

Raven finally managed to get Lev into the Common Room, and he couldn't believe is eyes. The Titans had prepared a feast, sectioned off with each Titan standing behind various foods. He quickly scanned the assortment, as Raven moved to the space left for her. Robin had eggs of all styles, scrambled sunny side up, once over easy, deviled, and pouched, along was various pastas like spaghetti, macaroni and cheese, and Alfredos. It all looked so delicious he could feel his stomach practically reject its current nutrient, willing him towards the spread before him.

Cyborg was next to him, with meats of every variety available on Earth, and some possible not available on Earth though he couldn't be too sure since he wasn't too familiar with Earth meats. His mouth began to water, and Cyborg beamed a satisfied grin.

Raven's spread was simple, a couple types of tea, pizzas and waffles, which she had once described as 'better than life itself.' She was currently holding Aero, restraining him really, from eating everything in sight. Surprising to the Titans, he may be small, but he can eat more that Silkie and he recalled Raven telling him about an eating contest they preformed to prove it.

Beast boy had various foods, but they all had the same, pasty white texture to them. He had heard Beast boy was a vegetarian, and ate a substance called 'tofu'. Still, it didn't look to bad.

Finally Starfire, she had treats and candies of all sizes, colors and shapes. Ice cream, cakes, pies, mustard, and some foods he could only classify as 'too alien' opting to file them under Tamaranean cuisine, though one dish in particular drew his attention. A green gelatinous blob with some sort of… meat?... in it. Lev's eyes widened in shock, and horror filled his thoughts.

"Look out!" He shouted, causing all the Titans to adopt battle stances, looking around wildly for the threat in question as he quickly grabbed the plate the blob was on and tossed it in the air. Before anyone could react, he reached out his arm, palm facing the offending gelatin, and with a surge of energy, a bolt of electricity bolted from his hand, vaporizing the blob.

Lev let out a sigh, as the others merely looked stunned. Confused, Lev finally asks, "What was that doing on a plate?"

"You do not enjoy Glorg?" Starfire asked, crestfallen.

"Glorg? Wait, you eat that stuff?" Lev asked.

"On my world, it is a delicacy." She said.

"Dude, you don't like Jell-o?" Beast boy asked.

"In my world, there are deadly, acidic creatures know as oozes that absorb and dissolve anything they can." Lev explained. "I'm sorry Starfire, I didn't know."

"Man, what kind of world did you come from, even the Jell-o is dangerous." Cyborg said, stunned.

Raven quickly floats over to Lev, and swiftly swats him over the back of his head. "Stop using your magic so recklessly, you still haven't fully recovered from your last battle." She said, masking most of the concern and trying to sound stern.

"Oww." Lev said, rubbing the back of his head. "That wasn't magic though." He said.

"Then what was it?" Robin asked.

"It's like a by-product of my magical powers." Lev explained, trying to find the right way to translate it. "Okay, so when I sort magical energy in me, it generates a static charge in me. The more I store, the stronger it gets, and I can release that energy in the form of small bolts of lightning. There not as powerful as if I was to cast an actual spell, but it works well for free."

"Sound like your also generating electro-magnetic energy in that body of yours." Cyborg said.

"Dude, you have magic, you have a body that functions even without your organs, and now you have this? What else can you do?" Beast boy asked, numbering things off on his fingers.

"Trade secret." Lev replied with a sly smirk.

"Either way, with the right training, we could probably get you to use that electric energy in different ways as well." Robin said, as he narrowed his eyes and put his hand under his chin.

"Watch out, Bird boy's already putting a training regimen together for you." Cyborg said.

"Robin, Levous still needs to rest." Raven said, knowing how the Boy Wonder likes to operate.

"I should be fine by tomorrow." Lev told Raven, and Robin nodded and acknowledgement.

"Starting tomorrow, if you want that it, you can join in on our training." Robin said finally. "But first, we eat!" He said, and everyone, except Raven of course, licked their lips in anticipation of the meal they were about to partake. However, when they all turned to the large feast, they found that everything, except Beast boy's tofu foods, had been eaten and a very satisfied Aero lay belly up on the table.

"Little lizard ate all the food!" Cyborg yelled.

"He left my tofu." Beast boy said proudly.

"Like I said, little lizard ate all the FOOD. Can't blame him for leaving that stuff." Cyborg said, though the food was gone, there was still humor in the situation.

"Dude, you are soooooooo _not_ funny." Beast boy, as a combine groan of everyone's stomachs filled the room.

"We are all still hungry, shall we begin a new feast?" Starfire offered.

"Don't worry Starfire, I got this one." Lev said as he closed his eyes, and a strange rune appeared under his feet. He reached out his hand, and a shimmer of light eight by four feet appeared in mid air. As the rune faded, the curse tattoos reappeared, and he fell to his knees.

"Lev, what are you doing?" Raven asked. "I told you not to use your magic."

"Don't worry Raven, I still plan on joining you guys tomorrow." He said through clenched teeth and sort breathes. "Aero, if you would be so kind." He said to the pseudo dragon as if got to its feet and flew through the portal, disappearing. Moments later he reappears, carrying a long staff, taller than Lev himself, wrapped in a white cloth with a green crystal set in the head. "Thanks." He said, as Aero passed him the staff, and instantly the curse tattoos faded, without a trace.

"Okay, now I'm confused, if you had something like that all along, why not just get it to begin with?" Cyborg asked.

"First, please enter, and I will explain." Lev replied, entering the portal.

Raven was first to follow, along with Aero, then Starfire, Robin, Beast boy, and finally Cyborg.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** I know, I'm evil, but this is the best place to end this chapter. Now, I ask patience of you please, I will explain the staff, in due time, as I will everything else, there is a method to my madness… I think.**

**But please, review, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and coming up, ACTION! Don't miss Levous' first training session.**

**Thank you, and farewell.**


	6. Night in the Mansion

_**Author's Notes:**_** And I'm back! Yes, I realize that I said I'd be taking a short break from writing, but when majority of your free time is occupied half watching boring movies, while the other half is spent being quite so not to wake your girlfriend, there's not much more to do then type. Oh well, not that I'm complaining, and I'm betting none of you are too.**

**Thanks to avp5 again for being such a loyal reviewer, and a thanks to kakashisnumber1fangirl for your first review.**

**Now, for what you've all been waiting for.**

**

* * *

**

Night in the Mansion

Spectacular… No, not quite the right word. Breath-taking? Beautiful? The sight before the Titans was beyond words, almost beyond comprehension. A mere second ago they were in the Common Room of Titans Tower, their home and sanctuary, but now, they were in the main hall of a grand mansion.

The architecture was otherworldly, a mixture of, if pressed to describe, would be Modern Western, Feudal Eastern, and Medieval Gothic styles, built from various woods, stones and crystals and fabrics of all kinds to decorate. Light simply _existed_ in this place, illuminating, and casting shadows, but not glaring off any polished surface. The furniture seemed predominately Western in design, and Lev stood, amused as the Titans looked around in awe.

Behind the Titans was a wall, with an identical shimmer eight by four feet in the middle touching the floor. Ahead lay a large set of doors with stair cases on either side that lead up to the second floor, which had many other doors surrounding the room.

"Levous, this place is…" Raven didn't, _couldn't_ finish her sentence, words lost to her.

"Welcome," He said, throwing his arms wide, gesturing to the space, "to my 'home away from home' as it were."

"What _is_ this place?" Beast boy asked, walking around, turning to face a different direction with every step.

"_Where_ is this place?" Robin asked eyes wide.

"We are currently in an inter-dimensional mansion created by my magic." Levous explained. "But this isn't the best part." He said, as walked to the large doors on the main level. "This is why we are here." And as he opened the doors, beyond was revealed a dining room as large if not larger than the Common Room of the Tower, and on the large banquet tables inside were multiple recreations of all the foods the Titans had prepared for Lev to try, before Aero so greedily consumed it all.

"Dude, you're cooking from now on." Beast boy said, as his jaw almost hit the floor.

"Man, I didn't know magic could do this?" Cyborg said as he ran over to one of the tables of meat, leaving a trail of drool behind. "It's real, right?" He asked, looking to Lev like a child asking permission to play.

"Yes, it's all real, help yourselves." Lev confirmed, smiling.

"Levous, how did you make all this?" Raven asked as Cyborg, Beast boy and Starfire all dove into their respective foods.

"There's enough food here to feed all of the Titans around the world." Robin added, looking at the large room, "And then some."

"It's a high level 7th Circle spell." Lev explained. "I pay more Mana to make the structure permanent, so I can store things here, like my staff… I'm glad this dimension is connected to me, but the food I create upon casting, so I get a choice of what to make."

"You keep mentioning these 'circles' when you refer to spell strength. What do they mean exactly?" Robin asked.

"Spell casting in my world has a classing system to spell, so students and apprentices don't try to learn spells out of their league." Lev said. "Minor magical tricks that don't require Mana are at the bottom, usually called 'cantrips' but the official class is 0 Circle. Then they are ranked up, most ending at 9th Circle."

"Most?" Raven asked, picking up the hint.

"Most humans can't cast beyond 9th Circle, only beings of extreme magical proficiency can." He answered.

"And you can cast how high?" Robin asked.

"Right now, unless I want to incite the wrath or my curse, I could probably get away with a 5th Circle spell at full power." He said grinning meekly.

"But you have that staff." Robin countered, pointing to the object in question. "You could just use it to restore your magical power."

"True, my staff is called a 'Staff of Absorption'; it absorbs Mana and stores it for later use." Lev said, admiring his staff. "But there isn't any Mana in this world, so I'd rather not use it too often."

"Yo! Don't 'spect us to save you any food while you guys're chit chattin'." Cyborg said, as he shoveled more meat into his mouth.

"He's right," Robin said with a chuckle, "Questions can wait, let's eat!" And with that the Teen Wonder ran over towards the tables.

Lev was about to head to the tables himself, when he noticed Raven standing with ponderous look on her face.

"Something bothering you?" He asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I was just wondering," She began, as she organized her thoughts, "Your magic is powered by Mana, right?"

"Yeah."

"And Mana is a natural occurring resource?"

"Yes."

"So where does it come from?"

"You mean Mana?"

"Yeah."

"The God's and magical creatures."

"I think I'm going to need a few details."

"Well, humans have the capacity to cast spells, but not create Mana. The God's and various magical creatures produce Mana within their bodies, and whatever they don't use is released into the atmosphere." He explained.

"So, Aero is creating Mana right now?" Raven asked.

"Barely enough to support him I'd guess, but yes." Lev said. "He ate so much to make up for the Mana he can't produce or recycle from his surroundings."

"Damn, I guess it won't work then." She said, barely a whisper to herself, but even if he hadn't heard her, he could tell there was a deeper meaning to her questions.

"Why the sudden interest in how Mana works?"

"I was… no, it's nothing."

"That doesn't sound like nothing to me."

"For me, it means nothing." She said, and before he could protest she walked towards a table with plates full of waffles.

"No use fussing, she'll tell me when she's ready." He decided, walking to the closest table. "Now, let's see what this stuff tastes like."

* * *

"I see him, the Sorce is over here!" A voice bellows over a barren land littered with dead trees as Lev races for his life.

"_These guys sure are persistent."_ He thought as he swiftly ducked and weaved through the broken land and protruding rocks. As he came springing out from a hole, three armored figures appeared before him, swords in hand, and shields at the ready to impede his escape.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" He proclaimed as a yellow rune shone beneath his feet. Waving his arm in an arc, a bolt of lightning shot out, striking the first figure, which twitched and trembled as the electric energy flowed through his body, and sprang out at his closest companion falling to the ground. The second man fared no better against the bolt, and fell to the ground in a heap as the lightning exited his body and lunged for the final man. Jumping back at the last second, he managed to avoid the attack, then readied to take the young teen down with a swing of his shield.

"For the glory of the Realm, Sorce, I shall stop you!" He declared, swinging his massive shield with the force of a charging bull.

"Sorry, but your Realm holds no interest for me." Lev replied, as the man's attack bounced off an invisible force and pushed back a few feet. "But here, take this for your realm." He said as he ran pass, throwing a ball of fire back at his attacker, a red rune glowing under him. In an instant, the sphere engulfed an area, forty feet or so, in a brilliant blaze, and when it vanished, left only a defeated warrior charred nearly to death.

"_They never make it any harder… almost too boring."_ Lev sighed, as he ran through wasteland. Suddenly, dozens upon dozens of colorless runes appeared surrounding Lev, stopping him in his tracks as he covered his eyes. After a moment, he uncovered his eye, and shock overtook him. _"Maybe they did learn something after all."_ He thought as he now stood encircled by rows of armored figures, thirty, maybe forty feet thick encompassing a sixty foot neutral ground around him.

"How many years has it been monster?" A man in much more ornate armor questioned stepping forward. He wore no helm, and had long grey hair, multiple scars, and eyes filled with disgust. "How many years has a mere _child_ eluded our great Realm?"

"At least nine on my own," Lev replied, feigning calm as he rattled his mind for an escape, "And before that? Your 'Realm' took my parents from me, the ones who had protected me the other six years of my life."

"You have no 'parents' child, only the monsters that spawned you. That white hair betrays your intentions, your nature, and your very soul. Your intentions are far more corrupt than the Legion below, your nature a deeper crimson that the blood you spill, and your soul darker than the deepest abyss. I shall see you die for your affronts against humanity!"

"Whoa, you need to calm down gramps, wouldn't want you to keel over just yet." Lev jeered as a rune of golden light appeared below him. "It's been fun, but I'll be going now." He said as he took off in the opposite direction of the assured Champion sent to hunt him, with strides three times greater than the one he had been taking before.

"_That's right, keep casting your filthy magic, monster, I've got you yet."_ The man thought as Lev raced towards the wall of man forming a wall to halt his advance. "Don't let the monster run free men!" He commanded.

"_Maybe in another thousand years."_ Lev thought as another yellow rune radiated from his feet, and as he was about to hit head long into a tower shield, he transformed into a bolt of lightning, and punched through all the ranks of men, appearing on the other side still running.

"After him!" The Champion yelled in frustration as the ranks of men followed after the young Sorcerer, but as his prey got further and further away, an evil smile crept across the man's face.

Lev ran for dear life, trying to escape his pursuers, but every time some had appeared out of nowhere, barring his path at every turn. It was then he realized, after blasting a few more soldiers with various spell, that they only _appeared_ at every turn, forcing him to run in a straight line.

"_I had to go and tempt the God's for a cleverer opponent."_ He thought, now having no choice but to run in a straight line, but only for so long. Grinding to a halt, exhausted mentally, physically, and magically, Lev stood at a cliff tens of thousands of feet above clouds, and whatever lay below. "The Demonic Abyss."

"Nowhere to go and no more magic to help you, Sorce." The Champions voice called as Lev turned back to a _sea_ of armored men. "Now come, the Realm forces me to make use of you, rather than merely killing you, and I quite enjoy the thought of you on the frontlines of war." He said, sauntering forward with a smug grin on his wrinkled face.

"My only crime is being born." Lev said, steadying his breathe. "For wanting what you are freely given, Freedom. If you are to take my freedom away, I choice the alternative." He closed his eyes and took a few steps back.

"Fool, you think I'll allow such selfishness from a lowly Sorce!" The man said, running towards Lev as he pulled a grapping hook from his belt.

With a final, deep breath, Lev allowed for the muscles in his legs to lax, his balance to crumble and gravity to take its course as he plummeted off the cliff.

Suddenly, his fall was halted as a hook wrapped its rope around his legs, leaving him to dangle and swing into the cliff face hard. He opened his eyes to see the crazed Champion grin menacingly as he held the other end of the rope. Victory went to him.

Lev merely smiled, and mouthed two words before he disappeared from the hold of the rope, reappearing a few hundred feet further down as he continued to plunge further towards the clouds.

"That bastard!" The Champion bellowed, punching the ground. "He cast 'Unicorn Heart', not 'Haste' back then?" His grip loosened and the rope fell off the cliff side, dragged by the hook at the other end.

"_Unicorn Heart, a spell that adds a Unicorn's speed to your current speed, and allows you to teleport once at the cost of the remaining time. He was one step ahead again!"_

"My only crime was a wish for freedom." Lev whispered to himself was he fell through the air, along the cliff face, the edge more than 15 000 feet away when it halted, revealing the under belly of a floating continent.

"_I'm sorry mother, father, for being so selfish."_ He thought as he felt the cool, damp moisture of the clouds embrace him as he closed his eyes and willingly fell to the abyss below.

* * *

Lev awoke with a start, cold sweat running down his back, and his breath came short. Another memory of his home world, not all too fond either. After a moment, he realized he wasn't alone in his room, a slender, feminine hand grasping his shoulder, and he could feel comfort and concern behind its grip.

With the snap of his finger, a stone set in the ceiling of his room began emitting light, illuminating the room, and revealing Raven sitting by his bed side, tears forming in her eyes.

Since Lev explained how the spell worked, saying that the mansion would last a couple days, each of the Titan's, excluding Cyborg due to technical issues, decided to each take a room in the inter dimensional building for the night. Being in a separate dimension and all, if an alarm were to sound in the Tower, none inside would have heard it however, another reason Cyborg had to respectfully decline the offer.

"Raven, is something wrong?" He asked this was the first time he'd ever seen her like this, she wasn't even wearing her usual robe, just her leotard.

Raven was stunned for a moment, but managed to shake her senses back. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry," She apologized. "I didn't mean to, but I saw your dream… your memory." Great sorrow flowed from her, and she made no attempt to hide the truth. "I could sense your conflicting emotions, and came to check up on you, but when I touched your shoulder…"

"You were pulled into my memory." Lev said, finishing her sentence.

"I'm sincerely sorry, Levous. I intruded upon a personal memory of yours." She turned to run out the door, but Lev grabbed her wrist before she could leave. With a swift tug, he pulled her off balance, and down onto his bed, embraced in his arms. Her heart raced, and her face threatened to catch fire it was so hot. Her strength failed her, and she was unable to pull herself away from him, unable to move at all. Unable? No, unwilling.

"I'm the one that should apologize." He whispered softly in her ear, with only made her heart pound harder. She couldn't stop the flood of emotion from within her, happy, love, lust and curiosity overwhelmed her, and she returned his embrace. She didn't know if he could hear her heart beating, and she couldn't have cared less at this moment. The only things that would have made the moment even more perfect would have been if she could have heard his. For once she found herself cursing their atmosphere for being so hostile towards him when she realized something. They were in _his_ dimension, yet they could still breathe. Had he changed the atmosphere in here to match Earth's for them? She decided in light of her current situation to save that for later, and returned to merely enjoying the moment.

"Levous, we have a bond now." Raven ventured to say after a few moments to work up the courage. "You can talk to me about anything; I'll never reject you for who you are. I'll always listen, and share you're burden." She had to fight back her usual habit screaming at her to end the embrace, to rein control over her emotions again. She felt him tighten his embrace.

"Thank you, Raven." Lev said finally as he released her. "I cannot tell you what it means to me to hear you say that."

"_Then don't say it, __**show**__ it!"_ An overpowering thought from her lust brought Raven back to her senses. If she didn't change the mood of the situation, things could get pretty complicated to explain in the morning.

"S-so, do you… umm… want to talk… about anything?" She asked, nervously stumbling over her words. _"Smooth."_ She thought sarcasticly.

"No, not really." He replied, as if he was picking up the oh so subtle hints of the awkward tension in the room. "I'm sure you have some questions though."

Raven already had a line of question organized in her mind, but fatigue got the better of her, and she yawned, rather than ask a question. "Nothing that can't wait until morning." She said, as she got up to leave. This time, however, when she went for the door Lev couldn't help but notice certain… features of Raven's that he had otherwise overlooked or weren't visible from under her cloak. Like how slender her shoulders were, how fragile her framed looked, or how her leotard hugged her… She certainly was breathtaking, truly beautiful, and he'd even risked the momentary sickness to catch a bit of her scent, lavender, lilacs, and books.

It wouldn't have taken her empathetic powers to know how he was feeling, had she dared turned to look, but she wouldn't risk it, lest she lose her resolve to sleep in _her_ room… alone.

"Good night, Levous." She said as she walked out the door.

"Pleasant dreams, Raven." He replied.

* * *

_**Authors Notes:**_** Thanks again for reading this all the way through, I can't express how good it feels to know that people are actually enjoying my ideas. So please, review :)**

**Also, I know, I promised Titans training in this chapter, but it took on a life of its own… the dream sequence wasn't even supposed to be there, nor the scene after it, but I like how they both turned out.**

**Anyways, I'm trying to keep this rated T… but we'll see how long that last.**

**Hope to see you in the next chapter, this time, for sure, Titans training… if not you can sue me.**


	7. The Making of a Titan

_**Author's Notes:**_** This entire story seems to be taking a life of its own, commanding all my free time. Still, I'm enjoying writing this, and I hope you all are too.**

**avp5, thanks again for your review, it's good to know the flashback and stuff worked.**

**Now I humbly submit for your review, Chapter 7! Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

The Making of a Titan

"Dude, don't you have any… less revealing clothes?" Beast boy asked as Lev entered the Common Room of the Tower. The shimmer that acted as a portal to his dimensional mansion faded, as if it never existed, and he stood now, once again in the same clothes he wore when he first arrived.

"Is there something wrong with my clothes?" He asked with genuine innocence, looking down at his garbs. He turned to Raven, "Do you think my appearance is inappropriate?"

Raven didn't look him in the eyes, from under her hood she could feel her cheeks blush. _"Personally, no."_ She thought, lust putting her two cent worth in. "In this world, you may want to cover up more." She said finally.

"How about this then?" He asked as he snapped his fingers and his clothes began to shine a rainbow of colors, stretching and reforming over his body. When the light faded, he was wearing a purple and black jumpsuit, identical to Beast boy's.

"Okay seriously, do the surprises ever end with you?" Beast boy asked.

Just then Cyborg and Robin entered the Common Room.

"Okay Titan's time for train-" Robin began, but stopped when he saw Lev. "Why's Levous dressed like Beast boy?"

"Better question, where'd the little green bean get clothes big enough to fit him." Cyborg asked.

"I don't, he morphed his clothes to look like mine." Beast boy said.

"How or why, don't ask me." Raven added, though she had to admit that it looked good on him.

"It's a simple enchantment, Glamour; it changes the appearance of armor to appear like clothing." Lev said. "It's a bit pricey, and usually not applied to clothing, but I found it quite useful to be able to change the appearance of my clothes on the move."

"But why Beast boy's clothes?" Raven asked.

"I do not know what kinds of clothes are acceptable in this world. He was the one who suggested I change to something less revealing."

"And my clothes are cool."

"How about you try something else." Raven suggested, not bothering to respond to Beast boy's comment.

"Okay." Lev replied, snapping his fingers, activating his enchanted clothes. When the light faded, he was wearing a costume identical to Robin's, cape and all, minus the mask. "Is this better?"

"Much cooler." Robin complimented.

"Says you, Bird Boy." Cyborg said. "Man, ya gotta make your own style."

Lev was confused, changing his cloths back to his usual ones, as he walked over to one of the tables at the end of the couch. He picked up a magazine, and flipped through the pages, when he got to an article about some young billionaire on the other side of the country. He snapped his fingers again, commanding his clothes to change one last time. This time, when the light faded, everyone was silent. Standing before them was Lev clad in an expensive looking suit, black with a grey dress shirt and green tie.

"How do I look?" He asked, adjusting the cuff of his sleeves.

"_Perfect."_ Raven thought, stunned.

"Now that's lookin' fancy." Cyborg said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Yea, that's cool too." Beast boy said.

"Is it constrictive at all?" Robin asked.

"Not at all." Lev replied. "It's merely an illusion; technically I'm still wearing my normal clothes."

"It looks good." He said.

"Raven?" Lev asked, looking to her.

"Very handsome." She said, "It suits you."

"Okay Titans, let's get to the training area." Robin said, motioning for the others to follow as he walked out the door.

* * *

Robin - 1:07

Starfire - 1:25

Cyborg - 1:17

Beast boy - 1:42

Raven - 1:13

The scores of the others were displayed before him as Lev approached the starting line of the obstacle course. The sun was peeking over the skyline of Jump city, and the cool embrace of night slowly released, replaced by the warm touch of day.

"Okay, Levous, it's your turn now." Robin called from the control platform, his voice echoing off the rocks and boulders that dotted the shoreline of Titan's Island. "Just try to get through as best you can."

"Beast boy's doing the dishes regardless." Raven added, with a satisfied smirked.

"I don't see why, rules say whoever gets the slowest time does the dishes." Beast boy scoffed.

"And it would be so fair to make our guest do the dishes." Raven countered.

"Anyways, are you ready?" Robin asked, ignoring Raven and Beast boy.

"Whenever you are." Lev said, turning back to towards the starting gate.

The numbers appeared on the screen, counting down to the signal.

3.

2.

1.

BEGIN!

Lev took off, as a large metal wall erupted from the ground behind him, producing hidden lasers that took their aim, unleashing a barrage of fire. Walls emerged at either side of him, narrowing his evasive options as Lev flipped, rolled and sprang off the very walls, dodging the laser fire. He turned as a rune of red light appeared under him, but changed to yellow, and a ball of electric energy flew from his hand, striking the wall, and instantly enveloped the wall and guns in a sphere of lightning bursts.

As he continued along, one foot square sections of the wall began shooting out of the wall, trying to knock him off balance. But it was in vain, as each section came close to colliding with his Lev, he would dodge, in some cases almost as if he were being pushed out of the way. Leaping over the last few, and twisting in the air, Lev cleared the area, and as he fell to land in the next part, a column shot up from the floor, threatening to smash into his back. Sensing the danger, Lev flipped over himself, landing in a crouched position just as the pillar met with him. As the pillar reached its apex, halting suddenly, Lev used the momentum and jumped, launching himself to the final section of the course. A few hundred feet of open space, with the finish in visible sight. He took off, as large metal barriers burst through the ground behind him in succession, each one appearing faster than the last.

Lev raced against the barriers, trying to make it to the finish before he was cut off, but it wasn't meant to last. Less than fifty feet from the finish, and a barrier appeared before him and Lev ground to a stop as he heard the rest also emerge. He could have very easily run around the obstacle, but then where's the fun in that. He walked up to the barrier, and placed his hand on it. A yellow rune appeared under his feet, as he transformed into a bolt of lightning, and passed through the remaining walls, leaving holes lined with super-heated, molten metal in his wake. He appeared a few feet passed the finish line, dusted of his suit and looked back up to his time.

Levous - 0:58

Less than a minute, better than the others, who all shared looks of disbelief.

"Um… is it just me, or did that seem _easy_ for him?" Beast boy asked finally.

"Yeah, he barely broke a sweat." Cyborg agreed.

"Perhaps routines such as this are a common occurrence in his world." Starfire said.

"_This is nothing."_ Raven thought, remembering the memory of Lev's she had unintentionally seen last night. _"Last night…"_ She blushed, as the events after he awoke replayed in her mind.

"He did well in the obstacle course, but let's see how he does in combat." Robin said as Lev climbed up to the observation area.

"Dude, those were sweet moves." Beast boy said, his eyes practically sparkling. "You were all like haa, and grrr, and hmph, and then lightning was fling." He said trying to reenact what had just happened.

"I agree it was most spectacular to observe." Starfire added.

"Okay Titans." Robin interrupted. "The routine was going to be who ever got the fastest time would face everyone else in a one versus five sparring match." He paused and looked at Lev. "Truthfully, I didn't think you beat my time, so if you'd rather, we can switch." He offered not in condescendence, but surprise. He had underestimated Lev, something he'd try to not repeat.

"You guys against me? Just practice? What are the guidelines?" Lev asked, with a confident smile.

Robin nodded, smiling as well. "Beast boy can still use his powers, but nothing lethal, and he's not allowed to use co-op attacks. Cyborg, no sonic cannon or missiles obviously. Starfire and Raven, I trust you'll exercise the proper restraint for training purposes." Each Titan nodded, these were standard guidelines. "I won't use my birdarangs, discs, or other weapons other than this." He produced his trusty telescopic quarter staff.

"And me?" Lev asked.

"No magic." Robin said with a smirk. "Just the static energy it creates… and any non-magic skills you possess."

"Can I use a weapon?" He asked.

"What kind do you use?" Robin asked curiously.

"A glaive, I believe it is called in English. I'll put a sheath on the blade."

"Yes."

Lev reached into his pocket, and pulled out a bracelet with half a dozen charms on it. He pulled off one of the charms and tossed it up in the air. The charm stretched and grew, and when caught, Lev was holding a full sized staff weapon. He placed the bracelet back in his pocket and looked at the Titans' half surprise, half expecting faces and smiled. "Bracelet of Storing." He said, and they oh'ed and ah'ed, as if they fully understood.

With all the obstacles withdrawn, the five Titans circled Lev, each adopting their own battle positions.

"Ready?" Robin asked one last time, crouched and quarter staff at the ready.

"Born ready." Lev replied, standing straight, his glaive held with one hand behind him.

"Titan's Go!" Robin said, charging at Lev first.

The other Titans scattered, as Robin lead with a flying kick, which Lev ducked under easily enough, then unleashed a fury of strikes, which were blocked almost as easy. Jumping back to put some distance between him and Lev, Robin noticed Beast boy, in the form of a tiger pouch.

Without even turning, Lev brought the butt of his glaive around, swatting Beast boy out of the air. Flipping backward, Lev barely dodged a hail of green energy peppered the area, but felt a metal fist connect with his side, sending him flying a few feet. Righting himself in the air, Lev swings his glaive around and catches Cyborg across his face, spinning him around.

As Lev was about to land, the area of ground he was to land on was encased in dark energy, as Raven floated into view off in the corner of his eye. Quickly, he jabbed his glaive into the ground, swinging himself around as the she ripped the chunk of dirt from the ground. With the flick of her wrists, Raven sent the dirt at the white haired teen. Lev flipped his weapon around, slicing the approaching object in half. He charged after Raven, but a green bull tackled him from behind.

Reaching out a hand, dragging it along the ground as he flew through threw the air, he wretched his body out of the air, as another hail of green energy fell from the sky. Vaulting off his glaive, Lev soared through the air, out of the dust from Starfire's last attack. He spotted the perpetrating alien quickly, pointing a palm at her, he loosed a bolt of lightning, making sure it wasn't lethal, as it connected. She fell to the ground, caught by Robin before she hit. Lev froze for an instant, not sure if he restrained himself enough. He was struck again by a green blur an instant before Starfire shook off the shock of his attack. He hit the ground hard, but sprang back up, when he saw her stand. Robin came charging again, with Beast boy and Cyborg at either side, and Raven appeared behind him, and Starfire let loose more Starbolts, pinning him in place and blanketing the area with dust.

"Alright, you guys win." He said, allowing the dust to settle revealing the Titan's completely surrounding him. Robin had his staff at Lev's throat, while Cyborg had his arm transformed into his sonic cannon and pointed at Lev's head. Beast boy was crouched, no doubt having just morphed back from some quadruped form, and Raven was behind him, hands crackling with dark energy. Finally, Starfire hovered overhead, eyes and hands glowing their brilliant green as Lev stood, with hands in the air. "Can't match that kind of teamwork." He remarked with a smile.

"You did better than most." Robin said, retracting his staff and putting it away. "Had you been serious and using your magic, it would have been tougher."

"Yeah man, it glaive of yours stings." Cyborg said, rubbing his face where said weapon struck.

"And had you not restrained yourself so much, I surely would have been down for much longer." Starfire added.

"Dude, I've play like almost every good video game known to man, and spell casters aren't supposed to be that resilient." Beast boy said.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked dryly, hovering behind him with glowing eyes. "I cast spells too. Are you saying I'm fragile?"

"No, no, no, no, no." Beast boy said quickly, "Just that _he's_ unnaturally tough."

Raven seemed to let it slide this time. Had she taken the kind of hit he had, she probably wouldn't be standing as easily as he was. But then away, a beating like that was light compared to how rough his world would have treated him.

"You're lucky she didn't kill you." Lev whispered in Beast boy's ear, who only nodded, thanking whatever powers that be that stayed Raven's hand.

Just then, an alarm sounded from within the Tower, drawing everyone's attention.

"Titan's, trouble." Robin stated as Cyborg looked at a screen on his arm.

"It's Slade. He at the air port." He said, looking to Robin.

"What; is he stealing frequent flyer miles now?" Beast boy joked.

"It doesn't matter; we're still going to stop him." Robin said, slamming his fist into his palm as he headed back to the Tower. "Starfire, Raven, Beast boy. You guys go ahead and keep him busy while Cyborg and I catch up."

"What about Levous?" Raven asked.

"I could help." He offered, by Robin shook his head.

"This is the first time Slade's appeared in a while, which means his working on a new plot." Robin explained. "I want you to be our secret weapon for in case it comes to it." He finished, smirking.

"Okay." This wasn't the first time Lev was referred to as a weapon or resource, and even though he could tell Robin didn't mean it like that; it still wasn't a comforting thought.

Everyone had their orders, and as they all went off to stop the criminal known as Slade, Lev headed back up to the Common Room to await their safe return.

* * *

***A few hours later***

"You know Aero; I really didn't think there would be so little to do here." He said to his dragon companion as he lay on the couch. Aero simply stared at him. "Yeah, I hope they get back soon too."

Suddenly, an orb of dark energy appeared in the middle of the room, and out of it came the Titans, beaten, bruised and looking utterly defeated.

"Man, he blew up my car, made off with a couple dozen jets and we got our butts kicked by a bunch 'a second rate tin bots." Cyborg said as they emerge, not really talking to anyone in particular.

"But what is he going to use the jets for." Robin asked. "They weren't even special, no secret military funding of prototype technology. Not something Slade is interested in."

"It doesn't matter anymore, he got away." Raven said, moving over to Starfire with a blue glow enveloping her hands. As she passed them over the visible bruises and scratches, they heal almost instantly.

"He was much better prepared this time." Starfire commented. "Perhaps it would have been best to have brought our 'secret weapon'."

"So now what?" Beast boy asked as Raven moved over to heal him next, but he refused, motioning for her to see to the others, and herself first.

"Now we figure out what Slade is planning on doing before innocent people get hurt." Robin said as Raven treated his injuries.

"I suppose I don't need to ask how it went." Lev said from the couch, alerting everyone of his presence.

"Levous, the next time we face Slade, we could use some help." Robin stated as he flexed an arm, assessing its condition. "These don't have to be your villains to fight, and I realize that before I may have tried to take the choice away from you. Do you want to become a Teen Titan and fight crime with us?"

"You guys have been nothing but nice and concerned for me since I arrived in this world." Lev said. "I have no way back to my world, but being here, in this place feels like home, and you guys feel like family to me. Of course, if there is anything I can do to help, just ask."

"Good to hear." Robin said, grinning. "If anybody needs me, you know where I'll be." He said, as he turned and walked down one of the corridors at the sides of the Common Room.

"So, what are we gonna do about lunch?" Beast boy asked as his stomach growled.

"Should you get healed before you think about food?" Lev asked, jeeringly.

"Food gives me the energy I need to heal on my own." He replied as Raven loomed over him, with no visible injuries.

"I don't have _time_ to eat, I gotta re-build ma baby." Cyborg whined as he headed for the door.

"I don't need lunch; I just need to go meditate." Raven said, finishing up healing Beast boy. As she was about to phase through the floor, a familiar green dragon landed on her shoulders, and she allowed herself a small smile for the tiny creature. "Fine, you can come too." She said, as she levitated back up and floated towards the door.

"Lev, Star?" The green teen asked grabbing some tofu out of the fridge.

"I don't eat often actually." Lev said, making the doorway to his mansion reappear in the middle of the room. Although he tried it last night, tofu wasn't something Lev could see himself consuming on a daily bases. He quickly disappeared through the portal before Beast boy could protest.

"I guess it's just you and me Star." Beast boy said, turning to an empty room. "Fine, all the more for me then!"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** Duh, duh, duh! The plot thickens. Thanks for taking time out of your busy days to read my meager work, truthfully, the only reason I'm getting these chapters up so fast is because of the attention it gets.**

**Please review, whether you hated it, loved it, or anywhere in between.**

**Until next time.**


	8. Peaceful Days

_**Author's Notes:**_** Hello again my valued readers, I hope you all well. I don't really have that long of a rant for this, just tanking avp5 for his review.**

**

* * *

**

Peaceful Days

The so many things to do, the next week went by pretty quickly. Cyborg spent most of his time re-building the T-car, which seemed to happen more often than he cared to admit. Still, when Lev suggested that he can several extras on hand, Cyborg waved the idea off, stating how there can be only one of his 'baby's at a time.

Beast boy was almost constantly on the couch in the Common Room, playing video game, or watching TV, nothing too exciting to mention, and Starfire would take trips to the 'mall of shopping' for ingredients for some Tamaranean cuisine, of have fun.

Robin hid himself away in the 'Evidence Room' or so it was called, trying to figure out what Slade was up to. He had postponed all training sessions of the time being, except for Lev's.

He always had time to 'help' Lev gain more control over his electric powers. His ideas were excruciating, from trying to power the Tower for an extended period of time, to powering a tiny electronic like a flashlight or a music player. Though Lev had to admit, he was finding new ways to use his static energy in uses more than shooting bolts of lightning at things.

Raven would often volunteer her time to monitor Lev's training, using an excuse like 'He quietly does what he can, to the full extent of his abilities. I can still meditate and watch him at the same time,' though everyone had their suspicions.

Today's task for Lev was to power an mp3 player while doing something else, to try and make such fine control over his powers second nature, so he, Raven and Aero were sitting in his room in Titans Tower, reading. The duration of the portal to his mansion had ended a couple days ago, but he had got most of his stuff out before hand, and moved into the room Starfire and Beast boy had prepared back when he first arrived.

"Are you busy?" Raven asked, breaking the silence that hung in the room. Usually she would actually meditate during his training, but sometimes they would chat.

"Not at all." Lev replied setting down the book he was reading, a story about the adventures of some Wizard named 'Rorek' Raven lent him. "What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering how you're enjoying the story." She asked, motioning to the book.

"It's quite enjoyable, and well written, will he ever have to face that Malchior guy?" He asked.

Raven's breath came short at the mention of Malchior's name, an oversight not realizing he was mentioned in that book. Malchior, she hadn't thought about him in years, and her heart still ached just thinking about him. He had told her she was special, and misunderstood, rather than creepy and dark, but it was all a lie, just so she'd free him from a curse trapping him in a book. She managed to re-cast the curse after realizing the truth, but the scars were deep, he was her first love.

"There are volumes that tell the battle between the two." Raven said after a moment's hesitation; Lev knew nothing of her encounter with Malchior, so she didn't want to show any sign of abnormality. "But sadly, not even I have seen them. They're rare." She lied.

"That's too bad, a bet he wins in the end."

"Probably." She replied, allowing herself a satisfied smirk of victory. Malchior may have out lived Rorek, but he is forever trapped within a book, one that tells of his downfall at that. She could not think of a better punishment.

"May I ask you something?" Lev asked in an uncertain tone. "Something about yourself."

"Azar knows with all the questions I ask you you're entitled to a few of your own." Raven said as he walked over to sit next to her.

"Do you mind telling me your name?" He asked.

"Raven." She replied, slightly confused by his sudden amnesia.

"No, I mean your real name, not your hero name."

"Why?"

"Because you know mine."

"Not really, you created that name."

"I cannot tell others my true name… If I did, I'm basically handing them all my magic."

"Okay, you're going to have to explain that one." Raven said, thoroughly confused.

"Part of where my magic draws its source from is an ancient code." He explained. "In the code, if someone were to learn the caster's true name, they gain control of the caster, for life."

"Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief. Never had she heard of a magic that operated like that.

"Yeah, truthfully. Levous _is_ my name here. I am nobody else."

"Raven Roth." She said, looking down at her feet. "My full name if Raven Roth."

"It's a beautiful name." Lev said warmly as he smiled at her.

"_He is soooo much cuter than Aqualad, Malchior or Beast boy!"_ Her love said as she could literally feel her emotional barriers melt. Wait, did she mention Beast boy? Since when did any of her emotions think Beast boy was cute? Well except of happy, but happy thinks everybody is cute. But her emotions were right, he was so much more charming that anyone else she had met before, and the best part was, he was genuine. She knew there was no motive behind his kindness, for there was nothing she could give him. He wasn't trapped in a book, or looking for a way to break the curse that binds him.

"You're just saying that." She said, turning away slightly to hide her blushing face when she could have slapped herself. _"'You're just saying that?' Did I really just use that cliché line?"_ She thought, almost in disappointment of herself.

"So, what did you really want to talk about?" Lev asked, allowing the matter to drop.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how you liked the book." Raven said, denying any ulterior motive.

"Are you sure? Usually you like to ask questions about me, or my life back in my world." He teased with a playful grin.

"Does it… annoy you?" Raven asked with a little depression in her voice. _"He sees me as nothing but a bother."_

"No, not at all." Lev said quick and apologetically. "I enjoy our discussions. Not many people were interested in my life, back home…" He finished, trailing off.

Raven chanced reaching over, seeing the loneliness reflecting in his eyes, and rested her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her as she offered a small smile to him, "Your life is plenty interesting to me."

Suddenly the serenity and quiet of the room was shattered as the Tower filled with alarms and a yelp of surprised just outside the door. Instinctively Raven waved her hand, sliding the door open to reveal Starfire standing in the hall, with a very guilty face.

"Umm… Hello friends." She said meekly. "There are villains who require the kicking of the butt now."

"They aren't the only ones." Raven said as flames of dark energy rose from Raven's silhouette, her cloak flapping in a non-existent wind. "We'll finish this when we get back." She hissed as she phased through the ceiling, heading for the Common Room.

"If I were you, I'd hide after the mission." Lev said, as they made their way to the others.

"It's the H.I.V.E. they're targeting stores all over the city." Robin explained as Lev and Starfire entered the room. Up on the screen was a layout of the city displaying red dots with a villains name next to it.

"It's so sad when the super villains do petty crimes." Beast boy sigh, shaking his head.

Just then, four more dots appeared with Johnny Rancid, Dr. Light, Le Blanc and Adonis next to them.

"Okay, when did we miss the villain convection?"

"We're going to have to split up, and handle them one at a time." Robin said, ignoring Beast boy's comments. "Titans. Go!"

At the famous battle cry, all the Titans, Levous included ran out the doors, racing towards the city.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** So, I know, my shortest chapter yet, but this was laying the ground work for the next few chapters. I promise longer and more action packed chapters to come.**

**And I know, that line followed by that action is too cliché, I didn't even realize I wrote it until it was done.**

**Anyways, you know the deal, I encourage (but not demand) reviews so I can know if I'm moving the story to fast, not explaining enough details, or whatever.**

**Thanks for Reading and see you next time.**


	9. Assault the Titans  A Night on the Town

_**Author's Notes:**_** Well here we are again, and I welcome you all.**

**Thanks to avp5 and Evangelion-Wings are your reviews. Thanks for pointing out my oocing of Raven, I wasn't sure if it was too much or not, thinking that the emotions (as in **_**Nevermore**_**) voiced their opinions and Raven decided whether or not to go with it. Still, I will attempt to curb the excessive emotion outbursts, so again, thank you.**

**Now, without further postponing, here you all go.**

**

* * *

**

Assault the Titans – A Night on the Town

The H.I.V.E. Five are stealing in the city, independent from one another, and to make matters worse, Johnny Rancid, Dr. Light, Le Blanc and Adonis have joined the mayhem. The Titans each choose a target, and head out to put an end to this chaos.

* * *

***Beast boy***

The overcast clouds blocking the moonlight caused the only real illumination to come for the street light, not that the intensity of light mattered to one green teen shape shifter with an entire roster of nocturnal animals at his disposal. Soaring over a quiet sub-urban area in the night sky, searching for any sign of his prey of choice, but so far everything seemed normal, and quiet. He descended to ground level, resuming his human form.

"Beast boy to Robin." He said into his communicator as he began walking down the street. "I've got nothing over here."

"Keep looking, we have ten villains to bring in tonight." Robin replied, frustrated. Obviously his search was also not going well. "We have to figure out why they seem to be working together."

Beast boy merely sighed. "Yes, sir." He said, closing the device and putting it back in his pocket. "Seriously, why do they still call themselves the 'H.I.V.E. Five? There are six of them."

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge, and there was a scent in the air of danger. _"My beasty-sense is tingling."_ He thought, as he ducked his head just in time for a hexagonal object of yellow and black soar passed it. The object arced around, and Beast boy turned to follow it as it was caught by a man in a black and yellow suit.

"Private Hive." He growled at the aggressor, but was given no response. The man just stood there with a blank expression on his face. "Uh, hello? Where's all your 'Drop and give me twenty!' lines?" He asked, imitating the villain's voice as best he could.

He said nothing, opting instead to charge at Beast boy, throwing his hexagonal shield at him again. Beast boy jumped over the impromptu discus, but Private Hive was in its wake and delivered a devastating punch to his gut a moment after Beast boy morphed into a turtle. The force of the attack sent the young changeling flying and as he retook human form to land, and Private Hive's shield found its mark, slamming into his back. Beast boy fell to the ground, doubled over in pain as he grabbed his back.

Private Hive took strong, definitive strikes as he approached Beast boy.

"Dude that was a cheap shot." Beast boy growled, slowly rising to his feet, crouching low with his hands on the ground and his back arched.

Private Hive simply picked up his shield, and looked down at him.

A feral growl worked its way through Beast boy's throat; he was being looked down upon by a villain, again. Just because he was smaller than most and not that good of a fighter, didn't mean villains could look down on him like he was nothing. HE was still a threat, and he could prove it.

Then, from within, Beast boy could hear a voice. _"__**We**__ could work together."_

_

* * *

_

***Cyborg***

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Cyborg called, as he walked into Cook's Electronic. _"Seriously, how do these people stay in business? If it's not Gizmo, it's Overload or Control Freak."_ He thought walking through the darkened building, a flood light in his shoulder illumination his path. "Come on, pipsqueak. I got things to do."

The sound of metal folding and glass shattering from outside caught his attention as the cybernetic teen raced back outside. "Please, don't let it be…" He prayed, but fell silent as the source of the sound came into view. "No! Not my baby!" He cried out, looking at the mangled heap of metal, glass, plastic and wires tires up.

Standing just in front of the wreckage that was the T-Car, back to Cyborg, stood a teen equal in height to Cyborg, and just as muscular, but without the metal. He turned with a neutral face, not the usual toothy, feral grin he wore.

"Okay funny guy!" Cyborg bellowed, aiming his charged sonic cannon at the hulking villain. "Guess I'll just have to bring the sonic _and_ the boom!" He fired the stream of blue sonic force but in an instant, the target of Cyborg's wrath vanished, and the attack sent the wreckage of the T-car flying across the parking lot.

The confused half-robot didn't even notice the blow that sent him flying in a similar fashion as the car mere seconds before. The impact of landing, he did register. He looked back to his attacker, only to see nothing, and a shadow appeared over head. He dove to the side just as the hulking teen came crashing down, cracking the concrete and creating a small crater. Another stream of sonic energy leashed from his arm, Cyborg was sure he'd hit, but then a much smaller caped figure, about the same height as Robin with the physique of Beast boy, appeared before the attack and with a wave of his cape the attack vanished in a vortex of black. The boy wore an indifferent look on his face, but really his expression barely changed.

"Yo Bird Boy, I got Mammoth and Kyd over here." Cyborg said into his arm. "I could use some back up."

"I got my hands full over here." Robin said quickly before the line cut.

"I get to have all this fun for myself then?" He said, standing to face opponents. "Let's get this party started." He said with a confident grin.

* * *

***Levous***

Though the city was still full of new and exciting thing, Lev's concentration didn't waver as he walked down one of the many back alleys it had to offer. He had been to the city on occasion, sometimes to look for books with Raven, but mostly to explore by himself at night, while the others slept.

"I am in the right place, right?" He asked into the communicator as he walked through the trash infested alley.

"Yes, be careful." Robin's voice warned. "Billy has the ability to duplicate himself, so he's never outnumbered. Hit him hard before he has chance to."

The sudden appearance of a lanky teen in an all red jumpsuit and black tinted goggles stopped Lev in his tracks. "I'll have to get back to you on that." He said, closing the communicator and putting it away.

Billy said nothing, and had a blank look, not even a smile. Instantly Lev was surrounded by a dozen or more duplicates.

"That was quick. You sure your Billy Numerous? Cyborg says you got a bigger mouth than Beast boy." He said coolly as he looked around. _"Fifteen of the same opponent?"_ In a fraction of a second, Lev was next to one of the duplicates, and before any of them could make a move he grabbed him and sent a surge of electricity through the body.

Billy's clone, however, did not cry out in pain, it merely convulsed in place and fill limp in Lev's grasp. _"That just means I have to beat the same guy fifteen times."_ He thought as he dropped the fallen foe. The other Billys made no move, or comment. They simply tripled in number in a second.

"Now things get interesting." Lev said smirking. Suddenly, he turned; off in the distance he could see the Tower and a look of worry crossed his face. He turned back to his opponent/opponents, closing his eyes. "I can beat the same guy over and over and over again, so how about we just get to the original already." He stated opening his eyes, both now grey and producing a golden light from their pupils.

* * *

***Raven***

"_I'll just go get Dr. Light to surrender and help the others."_ Raven thought as she flew through the sky, heading for, unsurprisingly enough the power plant. As she descended towards the ground, the sound of metal and gears caught her attention, just a second too late as the great robotic form wrapped itself around her and dragged her to the ground.

Though slightly shaken, Raven grasped hold her senses and loosed a blast of dark energy, releasing herself from that which tried to bind her. She turned to see who attacked her, and before her stood a teen in a large mechanical suit. He stood to a height that would dwarf even Cyborg, but his usual cocky grin was gone, replaced but one of no emotion of thought.

"Adonis?" She asked, after not hearing one of his usual workout cliché lines, wondering if someone merely stole his suit.

There was no reply and before she could make a move against the towering muscle head, a glow of brilliant light from behind her grabbed her attention. Instinctively she jumped to the side as a beam of light flew passed where she was, striking Adonis in the chest and sending him flying.

Without hesitation, or thought Raven turned wrapping her cloak around her slender form and setting her eyes aglow as she hovered high in the air. Her cloak grew long, and from under it tendrils of dark magical energy shot out, snatching up a thin, middle-aged man in a black suit not thirty feet behind her. She dangled the man from his feet in front of her, pulling him up to her face with the most menacing smile on her face. "The sun's gone down, Light. Aren't you afraid of what might lurk in the dark?" She asked, her tone implying all the dark thoughts that one might think in his situation to become reality. _"That should do."_ She thought confidently, until she looked him in the eyes to ascertain the fear she had hoped to set in, one that would, like in the past, reduce the villain to a babbling shadow of himself, wishing to go to jail.

Instead she found nothing. No fear, no confidence, no anger, just calm, but an unnatural calm. Dr. Light simply pointed one of his gauntlets at the half-demon sorceress, and from it released another beam of light, this one hitting its intended target.

Raven was sent reeling back, dropping Dr. Light to fall as she caught and steadied herself. She blinked a couple times to clear her head, but suddenly heard metal cracking and wires ripping from behind her. She turned and saw Adonis ripping himself out of his suit as his thin, fleshy body grew. He grew taller, gained bigger, more defined muscles and began ripping even his body suit.

"Argh! Get… OUT!" He cried as he pried himself free of the metallic corpse that was his 'ideal' body. He was in agony as he grew taller still, standing now half a foot shorter than Cyborg, and his muscles tightened. "GET OUT!" He cried again to the heavens.

Raven hovered dumbstruck, unsure of what was happening. It wasn't until she notice Adonis' hair growing, fingernails sharpen, and voice become a feral growl that she realized what was going on.

* * *

***Starfire***

"_Oh, I never should have tried spying upon my friends."_ The young Tamaranean princess thought a she flew between buildings and skyscrapers. _"Now I have upset Raven."_ Her altitude lowered as she regretted her earlier actions.

"Starfire!" Robin's voice came in over her communicator, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Robin, what seems to be the problem?" She asked, noticing the urgency in the Teen Wonder's voice.

"Everyone else… is under attack… Are you… alright?" He asked, and she could hear the irregular intervals in his breathing.

"I have not seen any villains yet, do you require assistance?"

"No, but… I can't reach Raven… You're the… closest; can you go… check up on her?"

A high-pitch whistling sound pierced through the night, and Starfire's attention returned to her surroundings as an explosion sent her through a nearby window.

"Starfire! Are you… okay?" Robin asked, over the communicator.

"I am… unharmed." Starfire replied as she slowly picked herself off the floor and brushed debris off her. Hovering in front of the hole she just created as Gizmo, wearing a green jumpsuit and goggles, and a metallic backpack with jets and wing coming out of it. "I shall go assist Raven once I have dealt with Gizmo." She said, putting the communicator away. Her eyes burned aflame with radioactive green flames of righteous fury, and her hands encased in orbs of green light.

Like a bullet, she shot at the pint-sized villain, firing star energy from her eyes at her opponent. Just as the beams were about to hit, a giant eye ball appeared around him, reflecting the attack back at her. She barely had the time to dodge, and in doing so created another hole in the building side, sending a desk and computer with her. She floated there, staring down her opponents, next to Gizmo ascended a boy wearing a white and green jumpsuit and green vision with one eye attached to a red eye balloon, both usually very vocal, but now oddly quiet.

"You do not wish to engage in the exchange of banter of wits or the calling of names?" Starfire asked as she readied her Starbolts. The two villains were silent, emotionless.

Nothing else was said, as Starfire let out a roar of battle and sped toward her opponents.

* * *

***Robin***

Lights and buildings sped past in a blur as Robin raced down the streets of Jump City. _"Why are all these villains acting tonight? Is Slade behind this? What could he want? How did he get them to work together?"_ His thoughts ran away from him. Since the incident last week, his Slade obsession was back with a vengeance.

"Raven, how is your search going?" He asked, deciding to check in on the other Titans. Silence. "Raven? Do you copy?" More silence.

"I am in the right place, right?" Lev's voice asked over the communicator, Raven would have to wait.

"Yes, be careful." Robin warned remembering the inter-dimensional sorcerer had chosen a potentially difficult villain to take. "Billy has the ability to duplicate himself, so he's never outnumbered. Hit him hard before he has chance to."

"I'll have to get back to you on that." Lev replied, cutting communication.

"_Billy must have appeared."_

"Beast boy to Robin." Beast boy said over his communicator, drawing Robin's attention. "I've got nothing over here."

"Keep looking, we have ten villains to bring in tonight." Robin replied in frustration, since his own search also seemed to be in vain. "We have to figure out why they seem to be working together."

"Yes, sir." Beast boy sighed over the communicator as it cut out.

He hated it when Beast boy called him 'sir', and he knew it. Still, there was nothing to do, and he'd probably forget to say something about it later anyways.

As he turned a corner, he found a man in a white burglar suit standing in the middle of the road, deadpan and unmoving. It was odd, especially for someone who had no super powers, to stand there, waiting.

"_It's a trap."_ Robin realized his eyes widening in shock as a flash of red light caught his attention from one of the side alleys.

"Yo Bird Boy, I got Mammoth and Kyd over here." Cyborg's voice cut in. "I could use some back up."

"I got my hands full over here." Robin said quickly as he flipped of his R-cycle a moment before it blew up after the red light beam hit it. As Robin landed, he turned to look at the perpetrator of the attack as an older teen stepped out of the shadows. He had black hair, tribal looking tattoos snaking around his muscled arms and wore a black muscle shirt and jeans. "Johnny and Le Blanc." He said as the two villains charged. Le Blanc threw some pipe bombs at Robin, which he skillfully dodge with a flip, while Johnny took at couple shots to preoccupy he attention and close the gap quickly.

"Beast boy, come in." He called, and with a fury of kicks Robin was able to send Johnny back, with barely enough time to jump backwards to avoid another pipe bomb; still there was no reply. "Raven, do you copy?" He asked, kicking the latest pipe bomb at Johnny as he got back to his feet and charged, and while the bomb blow and did as it was intended, impede Johnny, Raven did not answer. "Levous, what's your situation?" Nothing, as Johnny shot a couple beams at the acrobatic teen. Unrest swelled within Robin, none of his team was picking up.

"Starfire!" He said, with urgency.

"Robin, what seems to be the problem?" Finally, somebody picked up. He ran into an alley to avoid his pursuers momentary.

"Everyone else… is under attack… Are you… alright?" He asked, practically gasping for air.

"I have not seen any villains yet, do you require assistance?" She asked, concerned.

"No, but… I can't reach Raven… You're the… closest; can you go… check up on her?" He heard footsteps enter the alley as he jumped up and began climbing a fire escape.

The next thing he heard was an explosion, closely followed by a scream and the sounds of things breaking.

"Starfire! Are you… okay?" Robin asked, over the communicator.

"I am… unharmed." Starfire replied. "I shall go assist Raven once I have dealt with Gizmo." She said, as she cut out.

"_At least she's safe."_ He thought as he looked down into the alley at Johnny and Le Blanc searching for him. He moved his hands to his utility belt as he jumped up onto the rail of the fire escape he was currently on, now was the time to counter attack.

"Looking for me!" He asked, as he jumped off the edge and fell towards the villains.

A feral howl pierced the night air, and then Robin heard Raven's voice over the communicator.

"Beast boy!"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** And there we go, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading. Please I encourage everybody to review, how else am I to know I am doing anything wrong? Thank you again E-W, during the course of writing this chapter I went back to re-read all my previous chapters and I can see what you mean, and I am glad my story is, for the most part, meeting with your approval.**

**I would like to invite everybody to leave a special review, just letting me know what you think of Levous so far. Have I overpowered him? Marty Stu? Personality inconsistency?**

**Your opinions will help to shape not only a better character, but better development, and further my meager skills as an aspiring author.**

**Again, thank you for reading, I'm not sure exactly how many parts there will be to 'Assault the Titans' I think two, but maybe three… we shall see.**


	10. Assault the Titans  Of Beasts and Boys

_**Author's Notes:**_** Greetings and Salutations welcome back most valued readers. Just a couple quick thanks to those who reviewed, then I shall let to enjoy part 2 of Assault the Titans.**

**avp5 – the night is young, I hope you enjoy.**

**E-W – thank you again for an excellent suggestion, I believe I understand what you are talking about. I am most grateful for the great advice, and I hope to not disappoint this time.**

**

* * *

**

Assault the Titans – Of Beasts and Boys

"_**We**__ could work together."_ A deep, feral sounding voice called out from within Beast boy.

Time seemed to slow and color faded from the world. Before him stood Private Hive, looking down upon him with indifference. He wasn't even worth condescendence?

"_I can win this without you."_ Beast boy countered, _"And since when did __**you**__ learn how to speak?"_

"_You are weak, take my strength."_ The voice replied. _"Rip __**our**__ foes apart."_

"_You're getting stronger and smarter, tell me how!"_ Beast boy demanded, this voice, this part of him was something he'd rather not have… not control him.

"_The one known as 'Levous'."_ The voice replied with a growl. _"He holds a power that stirs me, strengthens __**us**__. For now it sleeps, but he battles with it."_

"_Lev fights a part of himself…"_ Beast boy thought, understanding what it is like having to fight for control of your own body. _"I'm not going to let you control me!"_ He cried out in defiance.

Time resumed and color bled back as Beast boy fiercely lunged towards Private Hive like an enraged animal. He tried to morph into a gorilla but the change never came. A swift hit in the gut followed by the back side of Hive's shield sent the jade crime fighter flying up against a street light.

"_What happened?"_ Beast boy asked in a daze as the light post wrapped around his diminutive form. He could feel his bones break from the impact as he hung limp in the cruel embrace of the warped metal.

"_You refused __**our**__ power."_ The voice replied in a low, almost disappointed growl.

"_No, I refused __**you**__!"_

"_And I control the rest. All your forms answer to me! To refuse me it to refuse your power!" _ The voice proclaimed.

Private Hive approached the limp form of the fallen shape shifter, his expression still unchanging.

"_Our foe approaches to claim our head."_ The voice informed.

"_What's wrong with you? I was always able to use my power, even after you appeared."_

"_You used my strength in your battle to protect that girl, yet you've denied me since, why?"_

"_Raven's my friend, I wasn't about to let Slade take her."_

"_Yet you did not use me since, not even during your battles with the Brotherhood."_

"_I didn't need you."_

"_Your friends were in danger then too."_

"_I didn't __**want**__ to use you."_

"_Even after your friends was captured? You had no guarantee they were safe, had you used my power you wouldn't have almost been defeated."_

"_I __**couldn't**__ use you!"_ Beast boy screamed in desperation.

"_Couldn't?"_

"_You're too primal, too animalistic."_ Beast boy explained no longer wishing fight hiding his reasons. _"I know the animal kingdom is clear. You get attacked, you fight back, and you kill. But humans are different, they have their own laws."_

"_Control? You doubt my loyalties?"_

"_Why shouldn't I?"_

"_Have I given reason for such doubts? We are one, yet you refuse your instincts. Did I not protect your mate? Fight your foes?"_

"_You made me lash out at my friends… Did you just call Raven my 'mate'?"_

"_Your emotions were unstable; __**you**__ are the one who partitioned your mind off. I am you, your animal instincts. You are man and beast as one."_

Private Hive wretched Beast boy's frame from the twisted metal, holding him by the throat. His face to the clouds, and feet dangled a few feet from the ground.

"_I'm human."_

"_No, you __**were**__ human. Now you are neither human nor beast, but both. It's time you take your true forms."_

"_You are not my true form!"_ Beast boy protested. _"This __**is**__ my true form."_

"_One of them."_ The voice countered.

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_If you have a 'true' form that if more human than beast, the opposite holds true."_

Beast boy fell silent. He had never thought about it like that before. True, he called is 'normal' form human, but last he checked most humans didn't have fangs, pointed ears and claws. Maybe he was right; his 'Beast' form was not that of an animal, but almost nothing like a human.

Pain shot through Beast boy's body as he felt Hive's fist connect with his stomach. He couldn't breathe, and then Hive released him, bashing the green changeling with his shield again. Beast boy slid along the ground for a ways, and stopped in a heap.

"_Use our power."_

"_I can't, it's too dangerous."_

"_So you choose death?"_

"_I won't endanger my friends."_

"_So you burden them with your death."_

"_What would you do?"_

"_I do what is natural. I am your instincts."_

"_Instincts alone aren't enough. I'm not just an animal."_

"_Then prove it."_

"_How?"_

"_Use your human reason and rein your instincts!"_

Hive had walked over to the lifeless form of Beast boy, and now had his arm risen, aiming to strike the final blow with his shield. He swung his arm downward with enough force to crumple a car, and as it approached its target, it was met by a green hand and was halted.

"Man, I gotta stop fighting with myself." Beast boy said, as he grabbed Hive's fist and tossed him a few feet away. He could feel is torn muscle, fresh and broken bones mending themselves. He grew a couple feet taller, and his muscles defined themselves more and more. His hair grew a bit longer, and through the torn sections of his jumpsuit, either from Hive or his transformation, he could see a short coat of fur growing on his forearm. He stood up straight, figuring he was probably taller than Starfire now, but still shorter than Lev, and his muscles looked like they were in a constant state of flexing.

"_This is my true form?"_ He thought, assessing he was probable still more human than beast.

"_Your truer human form, __**I**__ am still waiting."_ The voice called, almost sounding satisfied.

Beast boy sensed an incoming attack, quickly jabbing his arm out to intercept it and catching Hive's shield. He turned to the villain on one knee, but still wearing the face of indifference. Beast boy felt his hand constrict and when he looked at it, he found the crumpled remains of Private Hive's shield.

"Did I just do that?" He asked, perplexed.

But there was no time to consider this as Hive charged once again, launching himself into a flying kick. As the attack closed in, Beast boy could feel as if time slowed, and he side-stepped Hive's attack with ease. Reeling his arm back, as his opponent was able to pass; he rammed the ball of folded metal in his face, sending the hapless villain flying back.

Private Hive landed hard, not able to catch himself, and lay flat, having most likely lost consciousness.

Beast boy could hear a feral growl in the back of his head, his opponent obviously defeated. "Oops… sorry, how 'bout next time?" He picked up Private Hive and carried him over to the warped street light. With a bit of effort, he was able to wrap the metal around the villain, holding him in place.

Just then, a howl pierced the night air, catching his attention. "What was…?" He asked, but trailed off remembering the names that had appeared on the screen. His eyes went wide with shock as his looked down at his new body, then towards the city from whence the howl came. In an instant he was off, running faster than he ever had before, but scarcely noticed. There was only one thing on his mind.

"_Adonis!"_

_

* * *

_

***Meanwhile with Levous***

"I can beat the same guy over and over and over again, so how about we just get to the original already." Lev said as he opened his eyes and watched all the color bleed out of the world, revealing one of shades of grey. Surrounded by clones of Billy Numerous, they all lost most of their color, only outlined in a dull red glow, barely noticeable save for one. One of the forms wasn't so much as outlined in red, but was a glowing red mass.

His eyes narrowed upon sighting the glowing Billy. _"That one."_ He thought as he took off like a shot charging through the other duplicates. Some of the forms tried to attack, but Lev was too quick, ducking, weaving and flipping passed each attack. With a devastating strike that lifted the target off its feet, Lev used the momentum of his charge and punched his foe in the dead center of his stomach. As the mass of red flew back from the force of Lev's attack, he loosed a small lightning bolt from his hand, stunning the villain and knocking him out before he even hit the wall behind him and slumped to the ground in a heap.

Suddenly, all the other forms of the fallen villain disappeared, sucked back into the original that lay on the ground.

"That wasn't too hard." He said, as he picked up the lifeless lump of meat that was Billy. "Now to find Raven and get back to the Tower, quick." He looked around, and upon finding a metal dumpster threw Billy in and closed the lid. _"Okay, I'm glad Robin showed me how to give this a 'magnetic charge'."_ He thought as he sent a surge of electricity into the dumpster. After testing to see that the lid would hold, Lev began to look around, seeing glowing masses from beyond buildings.

He saw three humanoid shapes, one white, and one black attack a red one whose movements he recognized as Robin north a couple of block. Further north-west he saw a glowing orange and green mass, he guessed it to be Starfire, suddenly shot to the side into a building, for all he could tell, as a green mass hovered in front of her as a white and green mass floated up towards them.

Directly west of his current location, he saw disconnected blue masses of light fighting a large brown one that would disappear and reappear with a smaller black one.

To the south, he saw a green form, Beast boy mostly like, apparently… hanging, or binding his foe.

Then, a sudden howl to the south east echoed through the city, and Lev snapped his head in its direction. There were three forms, one a human of colorless light, another of a shifting shape witching between shades of red and grey, and finally a raven of dark light encased in white.

Lev noticed a large scarlet outline of a rune in the shape of an 'S', it's bottom quarter barely an eighth filled with a red light.

"It's filling." Lev said, as he took off in that direction. Out of the corner of his eye, before allowing color to fade back into the world, Lev saw Beast boy's shape running towards the same destination, picking up great speed as he went.

"_We have to get back to the Tower, quick, and Raven's the fastest way."_ He thought with concern as he glanced back to the Tower.

"_Child! Where in the Golden Being's grace have you brought us?"_ A thunderous voice bellowed from the deepest recesses of this mind.

"_Well, well, I hope you slept well."_ Lev replied in tease. _"You were out for… let's see, I'd say about three days. Though it's been a good month and a half here."_

"_Where is 'here' fledgling?"_ The voice demanded.

"_Earth."_ He sighed. _"You're never any fun; let's just say we were shifted into any dimension."_

"_That I can tell from your memories."_

"_Then why ask if you're just going to peek in on my personal memories."_

"_How are we to survive? There is no Mana here."_

"_Really? Thanks for telling me, I never would have guessed."_ Lev thought sarcastically. _"It actually makes things easier, keeping you in line anyways."_

"_I also see you've met a minion of Scath whilst I slept. This is where he disappeared to then."_

"_Apparently, and she no minion, most likely an unwilling pawn. She's been used already too."_

"_You'll only strengthen him, child."_

"_Like you care, you'd most likely join him if I let you."_

"_If not you, who could stop me?"_

"_Aero's still here."_

"_He poses no threat, not without an abundance of Mana." _The voice crackled.

"_And either do you."_ Lev said. _"Go back to sleep, I don't have time to deal with you right now."_

"_You do shall not command my strength forever, but enjoy yourself while you can."_ The voice warned, and Lev could feel its presence slowly fade.

"_Great, just what I need another problem to deal with." _Lev thought, as he closed in on his destination. _"I'll get to him later."_

In a few moments Lev hard arrived at the power plant, and by the looks of things, just in time to see Raven and Beast boy defeat their opponents. He barely recognized Beast boy, taller, muscled and longer hair standing over a similar built teen, minus the green skin, fangs and pointed ears.

Raven had a villain bond in concrete, the gauntlets on his hands crushed and broken.

Neither teens seemed to notice Lev, until he got closer and called to them.

"Raven, Beast boy, we have trouble!" He said as he ran up to them.

"Levous, what's wrong." Raven asked.

"You out matched by Billy?" Beast boy jeered with a grin.

"Hardly, took him down with one attack." Lev stated, making Beast boy's grin disappear and a look of shock taking its place. "But these guys aren't important."

"Dude, they're out here causing trouble." Beast boy said. "How are they 'not important'?"

"What trouble?" Lev asked, crossing his arms.

"Well they were seen… and well… they were…" The green hero trailed off.

"They weren't doing anything illegal, they're just wanted criminals." Raven stated, as if that was all the reason necessary for them to apprehend them.

"So why would they just show up in front of us and fight?" Lev asked. "They did ambush you guys too, right?"

That stumped both Raven and Beast boy. He was right, villains only came out to do something bad, this was an ambush.

"They were bait." Raven deduced quickly.

"For what?" Beast boy asked.

"To get us out of the Tower." Lev answered. "A couple of my alarm spells where triggered. Someone's breaking into Titans Tower."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** Well another chapter down. I'm not sure if what I did with Beast boy is oocing, but I hope nobody is too upset with me. I do have plans for Beast boy, and he will be playing a grander role in the story in the coming chapters.**

**Please review; leave me with your thoughts so I may improve, and thank you for reading.**


	11. Assault the Titans  Birds and Prey

_**Author's Notes:**_** Welcome back readers, one and all. First, I have something I should have said in the previous chapter. I would like to thank ****a cursed monkey**** for the idea of Beast boy and the Beast fusing into one. I had planned on Beast boy accepting the animalistic side of himself, but I wasn't sure how to show it, so thank you for planting the idea in my head. (for those who don't understand what I'm talking about find and read ****Two Plus One Equals Together****)**

**avp5 – you shall find out, some sooner, some later, thanks for the post.**

**E-W – I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart, that is the highest praise I've ever received, and I hope to not betray your expectations. I'm sorry I can't say the BB transformation was **_**entirely**_** my idea, but I'm glad you liked my take on it.**

**Third part of the Assault the Titans! GO!**

**

* * *

**

Assault the Titans – Birds and Prey

The sounds of metal scraping against concrete echoed of the buildings as Cyborg received yet another shot from Mammoth. Ordinarily the hulking powerhouse villain is little to no match for Cyborg's cybernetic enhancements, but the in combination with the teleporting abilities of the much less physically adept Kyd Wykkyd was proving more than formidable.

As the half-metal hero rose to his feet, the lithe form of Kyd appeared behind him and with a wave of his cape, a gouge a few centimeters deep was cut into his armor, and disappeared again. His armor was covered with the cuts and gouges, and Cyborg had yet to land a successful hit to the teleporting menace.

The heavy footsteps of the massive teen villain caught his attention, charging his sonic cannon Cyborg turned, thrusting a punch toward a phantom enemy. Another heavy fist to the head told him all he needed to know, as his head crashed down to the ground.

"_Man, I'm getting my can handed to me."_ He thought, dazed.

Mammoth towered over him, with Kyd a few paces behind him, _"Great, their smarter too."_ He thought, realizing what the distance was for. The villain duo stood tall, yet still their faces remained, indifferent. Kyd was one things, he never talked or anything, but Mammoth shouldn't be so silent. The large teen loved to gloat, and eat… mostly eat, but gloating was a close second.

Suddenly, a flying disc zoomed past Cyborg at blinding speed, erupting as it contacted with Kyd Wykkyd, freezing him in a block of ice. Without missing a beat, Cyborg sprung up, his arm still transformed and delivered a devastating sonic uppercut to the slower Mammoth's chin. It may have been unnatural under normal circumstances, but given the power of Cyborg's punch, the massive, heavy, hulking teen was forced a good three, maybe four stories before plummeting to the ground, defeated.

"Booyah!" The metallic teen triumphantly proclaimed. "What took you so long?" He asked, turning to the red, green, and yellow clad figure that is there leader.

"You know how Johnny can be when I try to go play with someone else." Robin replied with a smirk. "I had to make him chill for a bit."

"Well I hope ya didn't leave him bored." Cyborg chuckled back.

"Le Blanc was kind enough to hang out with him until the police arrive."

"That was nice of him."

"This doesn't make sense though." Robin said, his face reverting to its usual scowl. "They were after anything; they just wanted us, separated."

"I'm more worried about that howl earlier." Cyborg said looking south-east. "Beast boy's in that general direction, but Adonis is also out here too."

"We can worry about that after we get the others, come on." Robin said running north. "Starfire needs us."

"Surprised you came to get me first." Cyborg teased under his breath as he followed.

* * *

***A few minutes earlier***

Raven was able to see what was happening in front of her. She saw the thin weak form of Adonis rip out of his metallic suit of muscles. She could hear him screaming in agony and defiance, she could see him clutch the sides of his head, as if it threatened to explode had he not. Her eyes took in all the information, his physique changing, growing, and defining. His hair grew long and shaggy, matted, almost like a wild animal. She could **see** it all, but none of it registered, for what she saw in her mind was the form of the diminutive jade crime fighter she knew as Beast boy deform and shift as a ferocious green furred creature stood in his place.

It was the earsplitting howl that drew her back to reality, for standing in front of her now was no longer the villain Adonis, but a grey stained version of the creature that, moments ago, flashed through her mind. Her hand unconsciously moved to her communicator, ready to call for back up.

The beastly creature stood a good foot or more higher then Cyborg's height, a mouth of fangs like razor sharp daggers, and claws so sharp, they could sheer through flesh like a heated blade through melted butter. In many ways, the creature resembled a werewolf, but it was still it's on unique creature, one of a kind… well two of a kind.

"Beast boy!" She gasped, releasing her communicator. Though she was unconscious during the experience, she remembered Cyborg telling her about how when Beast boy beat Adonis they both reverted back to human form, and how the opposite was probably true.

She instantly regretted the action, as the monster before her focused all its attention on her. It snarled at her, and crouching low, ready to lunge at her to attack.

The glow of light at her back told her Dr. Light had gotten to his feet.

Raven was stuck, and she knew it. Dr. Light was less than formidable, but the distractions he would cause would give the beast Adonis the chance he needed to finish her.

"_Great! Stuck between a beast and a dim bulb." _She thought to herself, turning and pointing her arms at either foe. _"Why am I always the lucky girl?"_ Even her dry attempts to humor herself couldn't take the edge off the situation. Her defenses were strong, but they weren't invincible, there was only so much time she could buy herself, and it would take only an instant for Adonis' claws to kill her.

"Azarath, Metrion…"

Light was first to attack, bringing his gauntlets together and unleashing a powerful beam of light at her and a mere fraction of a second later, the beast pounced. "_Zinthos!" _Raven was barely able to get a protective dome to materialize in time to stop both attacks. The beam collided with the dome and barely affected it, but the force of the Adonis beast ramming into it nearly knocked Raven off her feet. She stumbled back, and turned to the creature, her eyes glowing their bright white, and hands encased in black magic. She focused most of her attention on the beast, as it jumped atop the dome and began battering it with a barrage of heavy punches. Physically wincing at each blow, Raven strained to maintain control as cracks began to form in her ebony shield. The cracks spread throughout the shield, snaking all the way to the ground and with a final two fisted swing, her area of sanctuary shattered and vanished as if it wasn't even there.

She fell back; the beam of Dr. Light's passing by her as Adonis landed. It was too fast for Raven to comprehend, but the next thing she knew, fangs were in her face and claws were being trust towards her chest, intent to pierce through. Time slowed for Raven, yet her body couldn't keep up. She helplessly watched the clawed hand approached, as the claws ripped into her clothes, her cloak falling and her skin pinch under the pressure.

And with a rush of air and a flash of green the sound of cloth ripping was the only thing she could hear as she fell flat on her butt. She sat there stunned for only an instant before realizing she was still conscious and looked to her chest. He leotard was ripped, and she was bleeding, though neither was serious, her breasts barely exposed and the wound about as consequential as a paper cut, but how? Adonis was ripping into her and then.

Raven quickly turned to look at the direction the flash of green went, and saw Adonis lock in a grapple with… Beast boy?

"_What happened to him?"_ She asked herself, looking upon a form she had never seen before, yet looked oddly familiar. He was covered head to toe with fur, short scruffy looking fur with a long mane. Upon further inspection, he deduce that he looked very much like Adonis, but more streamlined, with muscle more defined than buff. His claws looked sharper and harder, and his torso looked more proportional to the rest of his body.

Another beam of light caught her attention as she instinctively dodged. "Azarath, Metrion,_ Zinthos!_" She chanted, turning in one fluid motion as a section of cement flew up from the ground and encased the illuminating villain's gauntlets. She clenched her fist tight and the cement compressed, then crumbled revealing the broken forms that were once gauntlets. With a satisfied smirk, she raised her other hand as more pieces of cement arose from the ground. At her silent command, the pieces gathered, collecting around Dr. Light, creating a full body restraint of stone.

Raven turned her attention back to Beast boy and Adonis's fight, just in time to see the jade changeling delivery a devastating uppercut, followed by a back flip kick sending Adonis sprawling out on the ground.

The two reverted back, though she didn't recognize Beast boy's form, or at least she wasn't expecting it. Taller, more muscular, shaggier hair and all around more mature, physically at least. She quickly grabbed her cloak and put it back on and flipped up her hood.

"Raven! Are you alright?" Beast boy asked as he turned to face her. She was taken aback when she looked into his eyes; they were fierce, yet compassionate.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." She said, composing herself but allowing the moderate amount of feeling show. "What about you?"

"Raven, Beast boy, we have trouble!" Levous' voice called out. Raven and Beast boy both turned to see the white haired teen approach. Raven clutched her cloak up around her chest, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Levous, what's wrong." Raven asked.

"You out matched by Billy?" Beast boy jeered with a grin.

"Hardly, took him down with one attack." Lev stated, making Beast boy's grin disappear and a look of shock taking its place. "But these guys aren't important."

"Dude, they're out here causing trouble." Beast boy said. "How are they 'not important'?"

"What trouble?" Lev asked, crossing his arms.

"Well they were seen… and well… they were…" The green hero trailed off.

"They weren't doing anything illegal, they're just wanted criminals." Raven stated, as if that was all the reason necessary for them to apprehend them.

"So why would they just show up in front of us and fight?" Lev asked. "They did ambush you guys too, right?"

That stumped both Raven and Beast boy. He was right; villains only came out to do something bad, this was an ambush.

"They were bait." Raven deduced quickly.

"For what?" Beast boy asked.

"To get us out of the Tower." Lev answered. "A couple of my alarm spells where triggered. Someone's breaking into Titans Tower."

"We have to get back, fast!" Beast boy said with urgency, turning to Raven.

"No, I'll take us." Lev said quickly. "I was thinking Raven could get me and her back quickly, but since you got here so quick, and you two know the Tower better than I do I'll do it. If I was my magic, then Raven won't tire herself out."

"Do you have enough power get us there?" Raven asked.

"How course, now come here." Lev said confidently, placing a hand on either hero's shoulders. A colorless rune appeared under his feet, and then grew large enough to encompass the three of them. The light faded in an instant, and the trio was gone.

* * *

The next thing Raven and Beast boy knew they were standing in Lev's room of Titans Tower.

"Dude, that was completely different from how Raven..." Beast boy said, stopping when he heard a mass hit the floor. He turned to see Levous lying on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Levous, you said you'd be alright." Raven said, trying to mask her concern.

"I got us here, sorry for misleading you, but you have to find the intruder." Lev replied with a weak smile. "I'll be fine, just go."

"Rae, come on." Beast boy said, trying to encourage her. "The sooner we deal with the intruder the sooner we can come back and yell at him."

That seemed to get a response, as Raven stood up and headed for the door. "Prepare yourself; you're in for an earful when I get back." She warned as the door opened.

Lev just smiled weakly, as sweat began to run down his forehead.

"I am soooo glad I'm not you." Beast boy joked, smiling his usual smile as the door closed, leaving Lev to himself and his pain.

"_It never fails to amuse me, seeing you in that state."_ The thunderous voice in his head said.

"_Great, how about you just go away? Just gotta grit my teeth until they come back and get my staff."_ Lev thought as the footsteps faded off into the Tower.

* * *

"How sure was he that there is someone here?" Beast boy asked as he and Raven ran through the halls. They check the Common Room, Med lab, Garage, Training facilities, Evidence Room, Basement and even Terra's Room and found nothing suspicious. They decided to check each of their rooms next.

"He was positive, and frankly I have yet to see reason to doubt his magic." Raven replied in her monotone voice.

"Is it me, or is his magic just a little too perfect?" Beast boy asked as they approached Robin's room.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's got a spell for practically everything."

"His life wasn't exactly easy."

"How would you know?"

"I _talk_ to him." Raven replied in annoyance as she open Robin's door. The room was empty. _"Sometimes it's like I'm the only one that does."_ She thought as they headed for Cyborg's room.

"I'd talk to him too, but he's always reading and stuff." Beast boy said defending himself. "Don't get me wrong, I know he's like learning about our world and junk, and there's a lot to learn. I'm not questioning that. It's his magic, you're probably around the same age of him, yet even after all the meditation and stuff, you still don't have complete control over your powers yet."

"He lived in a world that not only denied his existence since birth, but was in a state of constant war." Raven explained rubbing her temple in the hope to stay the migraine that was about to set in.

"Right, so every sixteen to seventeen year old sorcerer/sorceress has such a commanding control of their magic?" Beast pointed out. "I heard him explain his magic system, and though I don't understand magic at all, I do understand a power scale of one to ten."

"What are you talking about?"

"He said the magic system in his world is set up with 'Circles' right?"

"Yes."

"And the lowest was 0 Circle spells and the highest most people can use is 9th Circle, right?"

"Impressive, you understood all that?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

"Yes, 0 to 9th, what about it."

"On a scale of one to ten, one being 0 Circles and ten being 9th, where does he rank?" They arrived at Cyborg's room, and he opened the door. Everything was normal, high-tech computers and barbarian armor. Off the Beast boy's room.

"He said the highest he could cast was 5th Circle spells, so that ranks him at a six." Raven said, wondering if Beast boy heard the entire conversation or not.

"Not true. Think about it Raven, his exact words were, 'Right now, unless I want to incite the wrath or my curse, I could probably get away with a 5th Circle spell at full power', were they not?"

"Was your memory always that good?"

"Sometimes." The green teen replied with a devilish smile. "But he said '_Right now_', and let's not forget he said that spell to create the mansion was a 7th Circle spell."

"Why are you so suspicious of him all the time?" Raven asked, thinking there is something more here he's not telling her.

"I'm not being suspicious; I'm pointing out how vague he is with his answers."

"Like what?"

"Where does Mana come from?"

"Magical creatures and God's."

"What powers his magic?"

"Mana."

"Okay, so why has nobody asked where's he getting the Mana to cast spells?"

"Obviously because…" Raven hesitated. Beast boy was oddly perceptive at times, but this wasn't some fact hidden in questions and complicated riddles. It was an obvious question, one neither her, Robin, nor anyone else thought to ask. _"If he uses Mana to cast his magic, where is he getting the Mana to do so?"_ She asked herself.

They arrived at Beast boy's room, and though it looked like a tornado passing through would do more good than harm, it was normal for the animalistic hero. So it was off the Raven's room next.

"Look, I'm not saying he's hiding some deep dark secret that could potentially harm us…" He hesitated for a second, wishing to any god that would hear him to take back what he had just said. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I understand, go on." Raven said, brushing it off. Though unintentional he was right. She had kept a dark secret from her friend, the secret that she was Trigon the Terrible's daughter, and was destined to end the world. In fact, had she not told them about it, she probably would have succeeded. But in confiding in them, she was able to overpower Trigon, and banish him back to his prison dimension before he regained too much power.

"I'm just wondering how much of the obvious stuff do we know?"

As they turned the corner that lead to Raven's room, they saw the door ripped out of its guide, and a man with a clear dome exposing his brain step out.

"He was in my room!" Raven asked in outrage, her eyes sparked white and her hands were coated ebony. "_Nobody _goes into my roo-" She gasped as she looked at his hand and saw the intruder holding a hand mirror. "HE HAS MY MIRROR!"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** And here ends another chapter. Thank you all for reading, please leave a review so I may know your thought and opinions. I look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter.**


	12. Assault the Titans  Family Talk

_**Author's Notes**_**: I welcome you once again valued readers, though I am beginning the sound like a broken record am I not? I believe this to be the final chapter (before anyone jumps to conclusions please finish the sentence) of my 'Assault the Titans' arc, though only the beginning of an even bigger plot. I hope the story so far has met with everyone's approval, though I can only guess I am doing something at the very least interesting for you to keep coming back.**

**E-W – I am proud to know I have once again met with your expectations, and more so proud to know my story is on your favorites list. I hope to continue to live up to your expectations.**

**avp5 – I hope for you to enjoy this chapter as much, if not more than any others before it.**

**And now, the closing of 'Assault the Titans', enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Assault the Titans – Family Talk

"HE HAS MY MIRROR!"

That was the last thing Beast boy heard before the blur of blue and rage know as Raven charged the intruder. He had invaded their home, and sent numerous villains out in the city to draw them away, but going into Raven's room was the biggest mistake of Psimon's life. He tried to escape through a portal he opened in Raven's doorway, but the furious half demon was too quick, snatching him up and slamming him against a wall.

"NOBODY TOUCHES MY MIRROR!" She hissed, eyes pulsing a vibrant crimson. The entire hall was laced in onyx, and the Tower began to shake. Light bulbs and metal panels began to explode, as she raised a hand, and ebony talons formed around her fingers.

"Raven! Calm down." Beast boy called, running up to her. As he passed her door and Psimon's portal vanished, he could have sworn he saw a shadow disappear into it.

Psimon however did not seemed to be shaken at all, though unlike all the villains faced so far tonight he did seem surprised. He quickly changed his expression to a sinister smile. "My master wishes to speak with you, child." He said in a cracked, dark voice. A portal opened behind him, and through the force of Raven's grip, the two plunged through.

"Raven!" Beast boy called, leaping at the portal trying to follow after her. But it was too late, the portal closed, and he hit the wall behind it.

* * *

"_So child, tell me. What will you do with the minion of Scath?"_ The mighty voice from within Lev's mind asked as the youth in question remain pinned to the floor of his room, unable to move under the weight of his cursed marks.

"_I thought I told you she's not his minion; you're going senile in your old age."_ Lev replied, unable to drown out the voice, instead welcoming the distraction from his pain.

"_She holds his power, and his mark."_

"_And none of his cruelty."_

"_Irrelevant. She lacks mental discipline. He can easily manipulate her."_

"_Why the interest?"_

"_He's coming, and you'll be to blame."_

"_Why should this concern me, he was barely holding a divine seat back home if I remember correctly."_

"_And you are quite a visage of fear here as well, fledgling."_ The voice chuckled sarcastically.

"_What would you have me do then? Leave? Kill her? Allow __**you**__ to fight?"_

"_Now there is some wisdom of the elders within that useless bit of consciousness you control. If __**I**__ were in control,"_

"_It'd be far worst then if I let Scath run free. Seriously, you are so…"_

"_You've only yourself to blame. Had you not-"_

"_I know…"_

"_You're dance has become better, child."_

"_I had years of practice, it's subconscious."_

"_So, you're answer."_

"_What answer?"_

"_What will you do with Scath's minion?"_

"_What is there to do? She's her own person. She has her own thoughts, rights and life. She free to live and love, I'll not take that freedom from her."_

The voice heaved a disapproving sigh. _"Free to love. Is that more of Ariul's pacifistic nonsense, or something more."_

"_More? What more is there? She my friend now, so I wish only the best for her."_

"_She harbors admiration for you. You are blind if you do not see it."_

"_Well, since you see through my eyes, I'd say my sight is fine."_

"_So then you've noticed?"_

"_Your vain attempt to confuse me? Yes, I see that."_

"_It is you who confuses her, and that confusion will make her Scath's minion."_

"_She's not his minion!"_ Lev cried out defiantly. _"Say it again and I'll put you down here and now!"_ He stated in the utmost confidence, venom dripping from every word. _"You are a mistake that I made, but a part of my blood. I tolerate you and your condescendence towards me, but my friends I'll protect with the ferocity of Aerlion himself."_

"_The spark is there indeed, one that may yet make real your threats, but I'll not relinquish my hold, not over petty words and threats." _And with that, the voice faded, allowing only one last phase to flutter through his mind. _"You still did not answer my question."_

_

* * *

_

"_That was fun."_ Raven thought sarcastically as she slowly awoke. She eyes were still closed, but she was able to feel a solid mass, stone of some sort, under her. She brought a hand up to her forehead, trying to stop the spinning sensation she was feeling as she stood up.

"Greetings, mistress Raven." An evil sounding voice called, carrying with it the tide of events to flood over her.

Everything came back to her, Psimon and her mirror, and she turned to the source of the voice, glaring at the man in question. It was then she noticed where she was, and ancient ruined city, made of crystal and stone. An innumerable amount of builds sprawled out in front of her, and not one looked like the slightest wind wouldn't collapse it. Piles of rubble told her some already had, and the air was almost unbearably hot and humid, nearly choking her when she breathed.

"Why have you brought me here?" She demanded, obsidian flames burning around her. "Why steal my mirror? How did you even find out about it?"

"All at the request of my Master." The old, domed man said, cackling. "You weren't supposed to have come back so soon, and I was to take something to get your attention."

"Well you have my attention now." She said as the flames grew bigger, causing four buildings close to her to collapse.

"So it seems. I have no use for this then." The over-aged villain agreed, tossing her the mirror. "Shouldn't you dress just a little more… conservatively?" He commented, seeing Raven's ripped leotard when she caught the mirror.

"It's because of the guys you sent to distract us, dirty old pervert." Raven said back, quickly grabbing her cloak to conceal herself.

"Ah, yes… The one that slipped free of my mind control. So sorry about that, child." Psimon crackled sarcastically.

A flash of lightning in the sky caught Raven's attentions as the bolt of crimson ripped through the night sky, revealing a realm of intense white. The light flooded the land in its gentle glow, but Raven could sense something evil within it… No, to call this evil would be like calling Slade kind. It was a deeper evil, one that corrupts just by existing, an evil that creates other evils.

"Master!" The psionic super villain called out, though Raven could see him, she could barely make out his figure as he raised his hand to the sky.

"Psimon, my loyal servant." A deep, dark, calm voice bellowed from beyond the rip. A voice that had once haunted Raven's dreams, plagued her home, and almost destroyed her friends… her family.

"Trigon! You bastard." Raven screamed. "You dare show yourself before me."

"Ah, and I see you have brought my defiant daughter with you, excellent." Trigon said, as one of his massive eyes came into view through the rift, block some of the light. "Insolent child, hear your father's words and remember them well."

"You are not my father, Trigon. You've nothing to say that won't fall upon deaf ears, you heartless, cruel monster.

"So you do not wish to hear of the Master's return, mistress Raven?" Psimon asked from the side.

That got her attention. "What in Azar's name are you talking about? I banished that demon back to his prison, and sealed it tight. I was born for the very purpose of being him one way out, and he destroyed that body." She stared back up to Trigon. "What are you scheming?"

"Ah, but it is not my doing, dear daughter. There has always been a connection between us, the bond that makes us father and daughter. The stronger you become, the more it adds to my power as well, but alas you would have never been able to gain enough power for me to break the shackles that bind me, not after putting me back in here."

"You are not my father, I am not your daughter, and I've shattered very bond that bound us. How now are you gaining power?" Raven asked, hatred rising.

"A memento from our home world has appeared, and with it you grow stronger, with furthers my power. Soon daughter, I shall had the power to break free from with accursed dimension, with my full power intact, and when I do, I shall come for you first." Trigon said, chuckling darkly as the rift began to close. "Be well, my daughter, we shall meet again."

Raven could stand no more, and launched herself towards the rift as it closed. Two skyscraper tall talons of ebony energy emerged, and just before the rift closed, she let out a might cry, sinking the claws into the rip, and forced it back open enough to see Trigon away.

Trigon's look was that of surprise, as the visage of Raven was encased in obsidian light, and grew into the form of a large raven. "No, this time I have a message for you, Trigon!" She yelled. "You go ahead, and you break out of this prison, I dare you. You are not in there to keep this dimension safe from your cruelty anymore, it failed to do that job once already. No, this prison is keeping your sorry excuse of an ass safe from _**ME!**_" She threatened with a fury and rage burning hotter than the fire of chaos the god-like being before her once raised. "I promise you this time, I won't be so merciful." And with that she released the rift, as it snapped closed and blinked out of existence.

Dispelling the form of the giant bird, Raven shifted the energy, creating a portal of black energy behind her. Paying no heed the stunned villain below, Raven concluded he was not worth the effort at this point and vanished beyond the black portal.

* * *

"Okay y'all, what did we miss?" Cyborg asked as he, Robin and Starfire entered the Common Room of the Tower. The night had ended, but the cloud's refused to yield to the rising sun, coating the sky in an even shine of light. "I mean, there we were, kickin' Gizmo and See More's butts, and the next thing we know, they're on the ground unconscious. Then BB's on the com tellin' us Psimon was in the Tower."

Raven and Beast boy was sitting on the couch, as they looked back towards the other half of their team.

"There wasn't a signal sent out either, how did you know someone broke in?" Robin asked, as they walked over towards the couch.

"Levous seems to have trust issues with the security systems." Raven said, in joking sarcasm. "He had magical alarms set up throughout the Tower."

"Where is friend Levous? Did he not arrive back yet?" Starfire asked.

"I'm right here Starfire." Lev's weak voice called from behind the couch. As Robin, Starfire and Cyborg made their way around the couch they saw the weakened form of their newest comrade laying on the cushions, the glowing tattoos visible on his hands telling the entire story.

"Billy?" Robin asked, knowing the duplicating super villain can be difficult to handle, especially solo.

"Nah. He teleported us back usin' his magic." Beast boy said.

"Where's his staff?" Cyborg asked, "He brought out of that mansion thing, right?"

"We're not in danger anymore, he's refusing to use it." Raven explained.

"What good is a punishment if you disregard the rules." Lev chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"So, all the villains were just a decoy? For what, so one guy could sneak into our home and do what?" Robin asked, after nodding to Lev.

"He was after Rae's meditation mirror." Beast boy said.

"Not really…" Raven interrupted, taking on her monotone voice. "He just wanted to get my attention. I guess he succeeded either way."

"Get your attention? Why?" Robin questioned, though not liking where this was going.

"My _father_ wished to give me a message." Raven said, hissing the word with enough venom the fill a small lake. Everyone in the room, Lev excluded, gasped. The gravity of the situation increasing tenfold.

"He's coming back?" Robin asked, in shock. "But you already-"

"He doesn't need to use me this time." Raven said, cutting Robin off. "Trigon just for me to get stronger."

"How does that work?" Beast boy asked.

"It's because he is the one who fathered her soul." Lev replied, drawing all eye to him.

"You know about Trigon?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"Well," The white haired sorcerer said, staring into the half demon sorceress's lavender eyes with his mismatched grey and green ones. "I don't recognize the name 'Trigon', but it's possible that back in my world he went by the name of 'Scath'."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_**Here we are, the end of grueling night for the Titans. Trigon's shadow is far and wide, but who knew it once stood in Lev's world? I did! Thank you all of reading the whole of this chapter, and I hope it may have brought some enjoyment in exchange for your time. I again ask for everybody to review. All criticism, constructive preferably, is welcome and within each an opportunity to improve. I hope to see everyone back next time, until then may you all be well.**


	13. The Soul of a Demon

_**Author's Notes:**_** I bet you all are getting sick of me by now, what with the constant updates and such. The following chapter, I will admit, is a little dry; I have no action for you today. In the attempts to spice it up a bit, I've tried to add in some extra humor, only you, valued readers, can tell me if it worked.**

**E-W – Yes, I am a bit of a prude for details such as that, to the point of buying the complete Teen Titans series. When I read online that Trigon's origin (in the show at least) is unknown I just **_**had**_** to do it.**

**avp5 – Please indulge in this chapter as Trigon's secret (so secret I had to make it up) origins!**

**

* * *

**

The Soul of a Demon

Silence hung in the Common Room of Titans Tower, a normal reaction to the news that the resident white hair inter-dimensional sorcerer just revealed. Though he could only guess at the other's reactions, the one that said it all was Raven's, the half demon sorceress whose father he just claimed disappeared from his world. Her eyes went wide in astonished shock, which was quickly curbed.

"Are you sure about this?" Robin asked, breaking the silence, but none of the stares. Lev could _feel_ the weight of everyone's attention focused on him, his every word counted now. "It'd be a one in an unfathomable increment, but could this be coincident?"

"I wish it were, but I've known for over a month now that Raven's was connected to Scath in some way." Lev said in earnest. "I've never mentioned it because I also knew she wasn't his follower, I even guessed she fought against him."

"How?" Raven asked, the question barely a whisper when it slipped through her lips, but in the silence of the room, it may as well been a scream.

"I'm not sure if Beast boy told any of you about this," Lev began, closing his eyes. When he re-opened them, they were both grey, producing a golden light from his pupils. "But I have a couple more secrets to share."

"Man, what's up with the glowy eyes, and the color coordination all a' sudden?" Cyborg asked the obvious.

"While my eyes are in this state, I am able to see the souls of living creatures." Lev admitted, as the light faded and his left eye blossomed back to its usual green. "I actually saw Raven's soul about a week into my time in at that prison, and saw that it is branded with Scath's mark."

"That preposterous, I've released my soul self many times in the past, and not once have I seen Scath's mark on me." Raven protested.

"I'm sorry, the magic and scripts of Demons and their magic, culture and being disappeared from my world over a hundred millennia ago, back when the Celestials banished the Demons to the Abyssal Plane." Lev explained. "Humanity is a mere nine millennia young, but I have heard in ancient times there were those with the ability to project part of their soul into the Material Plane. Apparently it is not your full soul, leaving part behind to support your physical body, though perhaps it is not the case for you."

"What about Trigon? What does this brand do and how do you remove it?" Robin asked.

"Scath was a Demon that fought against the Celestials those many millennia ago, but before the final battle he disappeared without a trace. There have been few cases similar to his, but I assume it is the same for me." Lev said. "As for the mark, as I said, all I know is second-hand knowledge from a source disconnected from Demons or Celestials, so the only way to stop this 'Trigon' would be to kill Raven." There was the second collective gasp for the morning, "Not that I'd consider it anymore than any of you would."

"Do you know how it works?" Robin asked.

"Not all the specifics, but Demons were a formidable foe to the Celestials because of this ability. By giving form to a portion of their soul, a Demon is able to create a new life. That life will forever hold the power inherited through the rite and can grow in power, but only after it returns an amount of power equal to twice that the paternal Demon gave away." Lev explained. "But there was a drawback; the Demon is left vulnerable for a long while after the rite, something they could scarcely afford during their war, and if the child is killed, they forever lose the power it contained."

"Trigon created me when he was trapped in his prison." Raven said aloud. "He didn't have anything to worry about attacking him."

"And I bet he gave you practically all his power while he bides his time in that dimension." Lev finished her thought. "I'm sorry, this is my fault."

"Dude, how is any of this your fault?" Beast boy asked.

"It's because I'm a Sorcerer." Lev clarified. "Have you ever wondered why I'm considered the same as a monster in my world? It's because of the propaganda the New Order of God's have fed humanity since they first appeared."

"Friend, what lies did your worlds Gods spread?" Starfire asked.

"Magic is the pillar of human society in my world. We've always had it, and those that could use it were revered as those chosen by the Gods. The Gods have human believe all Mana comes from them, and humans with the power to focus it through their bodies are special, but creatures that create their _own_ Mana are dangerous, threats, and uncontrollable."

"Levous, you're not saying." Raven began.

"That I create Mana within my body? Yes, that is what sets Sorcerers apart from other Casters. According to the gods, Sorcerers, like myself, have tainted blood." Lev stated as anger burned in his eyes. "That the blood of monsters runs through my veins and that the blood could take control of me at anytime, causing me to go on a wild rampage destroying all in sight." Lev's eyes began to tear, as painful memories of his life flooded over him. "They took my parents when I was six, and pursued me my entire life."

The room fell silent again as the terrible injustices of Lev's world became known.

"Your parents and other Sorcerers…" Robin began, finding it hard to ask. "What happens to…?"

"They get branded." Lev said, though painful to remember he was willing to share this part of his life with his friends. "They get branded and sent to the frontlines of war against the Legion, the remnant army left behind by the Demons, to fight and _protect_ the very people who shunned them their entire lives."

"Couldn't they just turn traitor?" Beast boy asked.

"The brand kills them if they show hostility towards humans, and besides… the Legion kills humans, no exceptions." Lev replied, smiling sadly.

"Not to be unfeeling towards your past Levous, but I'd like to ask you something about Trigon again." Robin asked, and Lev nodded, glad to change the topic. "You said he disappeared over 100,000 years ago, but he's been in our world since before man appeared close to 1,000,000 years ago."

"I was wondering that too." Lev replied. "Days in this world are much shorter in this world than my own, how long does the average human live here?"

"Seventy seven to eighty one." Cyborg replied. "How 'bout your world? How long are your days? Years even? Lifespan?"

"Let's see, I believe a day in my world passes after fourteen or fifteen of yours do. As for a year, there are roughly seven hundred sixty three days long, and the average human lives to ninety five to a hundred or more." Lev said, thoughtfully.

After pressing some buttons on his arm Cyborg's eyes widened. "Man, how old are you? One year for you is over thirty one here. If you're in your late teens that make you over four hundred fifty!"

"Well, actually, I said the _average_ human lives to close to a hundred." Lev said, smiling weakly. "Spell casters can fuel their bodies on Mana as well, if properly trained, and can extend their life span tenfold."

"Dude, I'm gonna ask you a very straight forward question." Beast boy said cautiously as the rest of the Titans eyed their… teenaged?... guest. "How old are you… in your years?"

Lev began to blush, his age as a Spell caster was always an embarrassment, but giving the circumstances this time for an entirely different reason. "T-Two hundred sixty three." He said shyly as Cyborg quickly, if not in disbelief, crunched the numbers.

Upon completion the metallic teen's eyes widened, and his jaw hit the floor as he fell over onto the floor, arm sticking straight up in the air.

"Cyborg, what's the final result?" The Boy Wonder asked as he walked over. Peering at the screen he too froze in shock.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, floating over to her boyfriend. Yes, even though they did not always show it, Raven assured Lev the Robin and Starfire were indeed a couple. "Robin, what is the matter?" She asked again, grabbing the walking traffic light by his ankles and then… well Lev was pretty sure that his legs shouldn't bend that way, but in the end the leader Titan was mobile again.

"Thanks Star." He said was she lowered him to the floor.

"I welcome thee with arms most apart." She replied, embracing her beau until he trued blue. "Tamaranean acupressure is most useful."

"Dude, how old is he?" Beast boy asked, interrupting the young couples hug, which Robin may have been thankful for truthfully.

"Levous, you're sure you're two hundred sixty three?" Robin asked, to which the… young?... Sorcerer nodded. "Then according to Cyborg's calculations, you're just under 8239 years old."

Beast boy practically fainted, while Starfire just stared the white hair… youth?

"Over 8000 years old, yet you don't look a day over 17." Raven said sarcastically with a smirk. "What _is_ your secret?"

"So this means Trigon is _millions_ of years old?" Beast boy asked picking himself up off the floor as Cyborg's systems rebooted.

"But I still don't understand." Robin said. "How are you at fault still? Just because your body can create Mana doesn't explain how Trigon is getting more powerful."

"No matter how fine a control I have, I cannot use all the Mana my body creates." Lev explained. "Mana is… indiscriminant towards who uses it, so Scath must be siphoning the excess Mana I produce through Raven." He casted an apologetic gaze towards the violet haired teen.

"You don't have to apologize." Raven said. "I told you, you don't have to fear telling me about yourself." She allowed herself a small comforting smile for the teen looking boy.

"We beat Trigon once." Beast boy said confidently. "Well, Raven did anyways." He corrected himself, seeing the glare from the sorceress in question.

"But he wasn't even at full power then." Raven said.

"It doesn't matter, he thought himself unstoppable before, and you proved him wrong." Robin said confidently. "Lev, how do we know when he's coming?"

"The mark on Raven's soul is a hollow outline of Scath's mark. It is slowly filling, right now it's about an eighth of less full." Lev said, "He'll most likely wait until his full power is restored."

"I'll kill him before that happens." Raven spat spitefully.

"You can't!" Lev said in earnest, catching everyone by surprise. "You especially cannot slay Scath Raven, if he truly did father your soul."

"There's a catch to the ritual… isn't there?" Raven asked, noting the utmost concern in Lev's voice.

"If the child slays the parent, they gain all the parents power, morals, and knowledge." Lev said gravely. "Essentially, you'd take his place as evil for this world. What's the phrase? 'Better the devil you know'."

"But Raven's the only one that can harm the Trigon." Starfire stated.

"Is it a risk you're willing to take?" Lev asked raising his voice. Though not his intent, this caught the Titans by surprise, almost as if he was accusing them of considering allowing Raven to kill Trigon.

"That's not what she meant Levous." Raven said.

"I know... I'm sorry Starfire, it's just…"

"We understand, friend Levous." Starfire said, smiling gently to him. "We too do not wish for one of our friends to disappear."

"Question is, whadda we do now y'all?" Cyborg asked in a deathly serious tone.

"We fight, obviously." Lev replied.

"How? The only reason we were able to fight Trigon at all last time was because Raven gave us some of her power." Beast boy said.

"I can help." The teen sorcerer replied.

"Dude, no offense but you can barely use your magic as it is." Beast boy commented. "And how would that help us non-magical folks?"

"I have an entire magical mansion filled with trinkets and treasures from over two hundred years of adventures and misadventures." Lev said in a deadpan, rhythmic voice akin to Raven's. "It's a variable armory of magical items. Though you wouldn't be able to use most of scroll, wands and other magical items, I do have some weapons and armor."

A confident grin crossed Robin's face. "Okay, let Trigon come then, this time, we'll be ready."

"So… if we're done talkin all doom, gloom and the imposing threat of evil incarnate," Cyborg said turning to Beast boy. "What happened to you, green bean?"

* * *

The rest if the day went by pretty routinely, considering who the teens were. Beast boy explained how he was being trashed by Private Hive and how the Beast started talking to him, restricted his powers and nearly got him killed. He left out the part about it calling Raven his mate, but continued on telling them how they argued back and forth about how he had to stop trying to be human and the rest and finally he understood. Then the next thing he knew, he had changed, stronger, faster, and all around better.

Later, the mayor called, inviting the Titan's to a celebration in honor of their most recent public service, to which Robin accepted, claiming it would save him the trouble of calling a press conference to introduce their latest team member, and Beast boy tried to convince Lev that he needed a cool superhero name to protect his secret identity. Eventually reasoned with the changeling saying his white hair and mismatched eyes were pretty distinguishable features, but if he needed to he had tricks to pass unnoticed.

With the assistance of Beast boy and Cyborg, Lev made it back to his room, as all the Titans agreed that sleep was probably necessary. Though he didn't need the rest, being in the Common Room when it was so quiet did not appeal to him. He was laying in the serenity of his room, his clothes changed back to his more comfortable appearance; Aero had, for once, decided to grace his companion with his presence, though he was lying on the book Raven had been reading the night before.

A knocking at the door rang through the silent room, attracting Lev's attention.

"Levous, may I come in?" Raven's voice whispered through the door.

"Of course." He replied as the violet haired sorceress entered the room, without her trademark cloak, but a fresh leotard. "I'd get up, but you know." He said with a chuckle.

"May I sit?" She asked, as she made her way over to his bed, though her tone suggested she had something important to say.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" He asked as a memory of his conversation with his other last night floated through his head.

'_She harbors admiration for you.'_

"_Damn you, bastard."_ He thought as she sat on the bed.

"Do you have a lot of experience?" She asked, almost timidly.

"Experience?" Lev asked, turning a bright red. "Experience in what, exactly?"

"With Demon magic?" Raven replied. "You've lived a long life, even compared to most people in your world. Surely you know a thing or two."

Well that put most of his concerns to rest, as the color flushed from his face, returning to his normal, slightly pale complexion. "Sadly no, I do not." He said regretfully. "You saw my dream, right? When I fell into the Demonic Abyss to escape those pursuers." Raven nodded. "That floating continent is where humans live, and though it is larger than the Asian continent here, it pales in comparison to the size of the Demonic Abyss. The Gods had ninety millennia to eradicate all sources related to the ancient war, and the races that participated in it, and as I said, the Legion is not particularly forth coming with any resources they have."

"I was hoping you'd be able to help me gain more control over my powers." Raven said in earnest, the events of the night drained her and she just didn't feel like putting up a front.

"Well, I didn't say I couldn't help." Lev said, and despite his current indisposed, gave her a very confident smile. "I may not know much about Demon magic, but I _do_ know you draw your magic strength from your soul."

"Right, I know that." Raven said, unimpressed.

"What _is _a soul then?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"The immaterial part of a person, the spirit, of sum of emotions." Raven answered in her usual monotone. "How does knowing that help me?"

"Well, each Caster draws magical power from a different part of them self. For Wizards, it's their intelligence, the more the study, the more powerful they become. For Sorcerers, like me, it's a little more complicated. I gain power through my ability to influence others, how I communicate and my personal magnetism, kind of hard to work on making that stronger, but still." Lev explained.

"You, I have to make my soul stronger?" Raven asked, confused.

"Impossible, a soul is born with an immeasurable amount of strength already contained within, and if I could help you release all of that, well you'd _actually_ be a goddess." Lev said jokingly. "It's your emotions we're going to focus on, they act as limiters on your souls power, I'll help you control them."

"But I do control my emotions, not perfectly, but…" Raven stated.

"Don't confuse 'contain' with 'control'." Lev said the words plainly, but with much intent behind them.

Raven thought about the phase for a moment, before comprehending its meaning, and her eyes went wide. It was true, she was not commanding her emotions, she contained them, bottled them up for fear that the power released would be too much for her to control. She had spoken with Lev about her alter personalities before, but his knowledge far exceed hers, by a few thousand years, and his experience would be invaluable.

Perhaps it was the gratitude for his willingness to assist her, even in the face of such an imposing foe, that overcame Raven, or the newest emotion that had appeared and began plaguing her for the past six or seven years, but Raven had not the strength to refrain herself as she collapsed onto Lev's bed, sinking her face into his exposed chest. The grief of having to face her terrible, cruel father felt like an overwhelming tide washed over her, and even in his weakened state, Levous' clothes had the appearance of clouds floating freely in the winds wrapping the sturdy mountain that was his body, and she just had to hold on to something. Unable to physical console her, Lev whispered comforts to her was she wrapped her slender arms around his body as tears began to stream down her face. Fatigue set in, and before he realized it, Raven had fallen asleep upon him.

Aero had stirred from his sleeping place and flew over to the bed, pulling the blankets over Raven's sleeping form and nuzzled next to her on the bed. Lev thanked his petit draconic companion as he relaxed and felt the rhythmic in and exhale of the slumbering violet haired heroine. He noticed two words being repeated however, in her unconscious stake, barely a whisper within a whisper.

"Thank you."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** And there we go, a little bit of information to set up the coming chapters. Thank you all for reading thus far, and please review so I may hear your opinions.**

**Also, I would like to make a special thanks to everybody who has ever click the link to my story for helping me get over 1000 HITS!**

**Thank you all, and hope to see you all soon.**


	14. Emotions

_**Author's Notes:**_** Hello and welcome back. Thank you all for enduring the pervious chapter, and coming back to see where the story will go.**

**Thanks to lamia-amo for your review, I'm thankful that you enjoyed so far, and hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**

* * *

**

Emotions

When Raven's consciousness stirred, an unfamiliar scent filled her space, and the usual comfort of her bed was replaced with an estranged, yet pleasant mass beneath her. The area smelt of… ozone, the smell of air after a lightning strike, and the mass was warm and soft, yet firm and held form. Subconsciously she pulled closer, feeling safe within this area of charged oxygen, which given the events of the night before was most welcomed.

"_Night before?"_ The violet haired teen thought as she remembered the ambush, Beast boy snatching her from the jaws of death, Psimon, Trigon, Levous… _"Levous!"_ Raven suddenly opened her eyes and sat up, knocking a very startled pseudo dragon to the floor as she looked around. _"I didn't go back to my room?"_ She thought, seeing the contents of Levous' room before her. Books where all over the place, all of which were borrowed from the various Titans or the Library, but it was organized chaos. The books were stacked in a particular fashion, and she had come to realize this after the many times she would come to bring the inter-dimensional Sorcerer a new book or two.

"Good morning." Lev's voice greeted, drawing her attention back to the bed. There, lying pinned and helpless due to the strange curse branded to his body, was the white haired spell caster in question. His long white hair flowed down around him, like fresh snow on a mountain as he smiled warmly to her. "I hope I was an adequate pillow? Can't move much at least." He chuckled, as she reached back to pull her hood up on reflex to hide the redness in her cheeks, only to realize she wasn't wearing her cloak.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" She tried to explain, trailing off. Her head was filled with a symphony of emotions, all trying to have their voices heard. "I'm…"

"How do you feel, right now?" Lev asked the seriousness behind his words caught her off guard. "Remember, your emotions control the limits of your power, you're going to have to start at least _talking_ about your emotions before we can start your training." He explained.

"I feel… rested." She said awkwardly. It was never in her personality to express how she feels, but curb it.

"That's a state of mind, not an emotion." Lev said back. "Happy, Sad, Love, Hate, Brave, Timid, Lust, Disgust. These are emotions, presence of mind. Sensations of touch, sight, smell, taste, of hearing are states of mind. What emotions are you feeling right now?"

"I feel… Embarrassed, yet happy." Raven said after a few moments of thought. "Thank you, for comforting me." She said, as she stood up and headed for the door.

"It was my pleasure." Lev said as he heard the door open. "Oh, and Raven." He called, as the sorceress stopped and turned.

"Yes?"

"I feel embarrassed and happy too." He said, smiling broadly so she could see.

Since he couldn't see her, Raven allowed a large, genuine smile to appear on her face as she turned back around. "Good morning, Levous." She said, as the door closed behind her and she headed towards her room, ever so faintly humming slightly.

* * *

"You just left him there!" Shouted a figure almost identical to Raven, save for the bright red cloak and less than conservative leotard. "He was laying there immobile, we could have done _anything_ to him." She said in a very seductive tone.

Raven sighed, and rubbed her temple to stay the migraine coming. She had used her magical mirror to travel into her mind to try and reason with her emotions. Lust, the one before her and disapproving of how the earlier situation ended, was waiting for her in the realm of floating earth in a space of endless red and black.

"Bring him here, and I'll show you how to treat such a vulnerable, handsome man." Her lust continued, licking her licks lewdly with a mischievous grin.

"I cannot believe you're part of me." Raven said in monotone. Lust had been one of the most troublesome emotions to control, next to rage, and since Levous appeared it was becoming an all consuming job.

"I'm surprised she spent the night with him." Another Raven chimed, appearing clad in a pink version of Raven's normal attire. "Surprised and happy."

"You're always happy, hence you being my happiness." Raven replied, sighing again. At this rate, this was going to become an all consuming discussion for the events of the night before.

"He is quite comfortable." The pink clad Raven replied, ignoring Raven's comment and turning to the scantly dress Raven.

"Oh, I bet he's a lot more than just comfortable." Lust said, as she touched her reddening cheek with a longing look on her face.

"Do I have to start censoring you?" Raven asked, glaring at the lustful mirror of herself.

"I don't know why you're so bent out of shape. You feel the same way, I should know, I am a part of you." The red robed figure said, while a look of disappointment on her face. "He even said you're going to have to stop impeding us so much, and when that time comes," A devilish grin crossed her face, and Raven didn't even want to think of the lewd, sexual thoughts running through her mind.

"Then everybody in the tower, Levous included, will need protection." Another Raven-like voice said as a purple robed Raven descended from the sky.

"Why'd I even come here again?" Raven asked herself, turning to leave to see a grey form of her standing behind her. "When did you get here?"

"S-since the start." The grey incarnation said timidly, barely a whisper.

"Yes, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and especially that new body of Beast boy's." Raven heard the unadulterated lust say, addressing the purple robed Raven. "When he looked as us with those eye." She let out a pleasurable moan.

"Beast boy is fine, the rest are off limits." The purple figure said.

That caught Raven's attention as she quickly turn and flew over to the two. "What was that?" She demanded, grabbing the purple figure.

"Beast boy is fine, the rest are off limits." The purple Raven repeated plainly.

"You're my love, are you saying I'm in _love_ with Beast boy!" Raven asked in disbelief.

"That surprises you?" Her love asked back.

"Love as a brother like I do for Robin and Cyborg, sure." Raven replied, releasing her emotion. "But as a potential lover?"

"I'm happy either way." The pink clad emotion said, smiling widely. "BB and Levy are similar, and make me happy."

"You're _always_ happy." Raven said. "What's so similar about Beast boy and Levous?"

"They both make me happy." Her happiness replied.

"I… feel a little… less reclusive around them." The grey, timid Raven added.

"They both make my heart pound, and set me aflame." The red robed figure stated, lustfully.

"They accept us, comfort us, and care for us." Her love finished. "You've just blinded yourself to how Beast boy feels about you."

"How Beast boy feels about me?" Raven said aloud, as she thought back. When they first met he made her laugh, and ever since he constantly pestered her with annoying antics, lame jokes, and other mindless non-sense. But he was there when her heart was broken, protected her even when he was driven by pure instincts and released the Beast to protect her from Slade. She shook her head, "No, he just thinks of me as a sister, like how I think of him as a brother."

"Incest, eh?" The voluptuous red Raven questioned, smiling mischievously. "As long as I get to _feel_ good." She said, giggling lewdly.

"You are twisted." Raven said, unable to disguise her at the very notion.

"No, I am lust, _your_ lust to be precise. It doesn't matter to me how you feel _emotionally_." The red vixen said, as she began running her hands all over her body. "If he weren't such a bastard, I wouldn't care even if it was Trigon, that's what she's for." She said, pointing to the purple Raven. "And what you're for. I only care about the _physical_."

"Lust can be such an ugly thing." A darker sounding voice cackled; as another red robed Raven appear. Her cloak however was a darker crimson, and four glowing red eyes peered through the shadows cast by her hood. "You want a turn on, hatred always worked for me." She said, cackling again. "Or terrorizing someone, like what I did to Dr. Light."

"Who asked you?" Raven asked, rage not being her favorite emotion. "Why are you here?"

"Am I not an emotion too? I'm as much a part of your soul as lust or love." The crimson emotion replied with a grin.

"I'm leaving." Raven said, no longer wishing to tolerate her emotions any longer.

"If you want our power, you can have it quite easily." Her rage called to her, and though she didn't turn to face her, Raven did stop. "Indulge in us. Allow us to be free. I cannot speak for the others, but I would be willing to allow you my power if you did."

"It's not like we're asking you to become Starfire." Love added. "Just, express yourself… us, a little more."

Raven said nothing, merely flipping up her hood and flying off.

Love turned to Lust, as the other emotions gathered.

"Seriously, Trigon?" The purple clad emotion asked dryly.

The red robed lust shrugged. "The bigger they are." She replied, licking her lips.

* * *

Raven appeared back in her room, heaving a sigh as she placed the mirror back on her dresser. Her room was still a disaster, having not bothered to clean up after Psimon turned it upside down. There where books everywhere, scattered all over the floor and bed, and the figures and statues that once lined her shelve lay broken and scatter amongst the literature.

"Well that was productive." She said to herself. If sarcasm was an emotion, it'd be her strongest one. A knocking at her door caught her attention as she could feel a mass of swirling emotions, primal. Beast boy.

"Rae? You awake yet?" He asked, barely a whisper so not to wake her if she still slept.

She floated over the scores of tomes books, and general clutter to the door; sliding it open to reveal the jade changeling, who now stood taller than her. "Need something?" She asked dryly.

"Just, uh… wanted to make sure you were okay." He replied.

"Fine, given my room was violated by a super powered henchman of Trigon's." She said opening the door fully. "I was about to go get some tea before I clean up." She said looking back into her room as she tried to move passed him, bumping into his shoulder. _"His shoulders are wider now."_

"Oops, sorry Rae." Beast boy said, smiling. "Not entirely use to the new bod." He flexed his bicep and grabbed it. Raven took a moment to admire his new, muscular form as he had yet to change.

"I think you're going to need a new wardrobe." She said, walking around him as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, I was thinking of getting a whole new costume while I was at it, you know change my image." He agreed, following her as they walked to the Common Room. "Maybe a name change too."

"No 'Beast man' or 'Beast dude'." Raven said, remembering the green jokester suggestion after Cyborg treated him for the Beast. "Red and white would look good on you though."

"I was thinking of staying black and purple, but you never know." He said.

"_No annoying antics, or lame jokes."_ Raven thought, looking at the new Beast boy beside her. His goofy, playful face replaced with a more masculine charm, and eyes burning with passion and conviction rather than the innocent emerald orbs they once were. Indeed the transformation seemed to mature him mentally was well, at least enough to catch up with the rest of the Titans. _"He'll become a fine man."_ She thought, and then the words of her purple suited counterpart fluttered through her mind.

'_Beast boy is fine…'_

"Raven," Beast boy began, breaking her concentration as she looked up at him. Again his fierce, intense stare caught her off guard, and she could feel her heart beat quicken. "I know we didn't have a lot of time to talk last night, but I'm here anytime you need me." He said, his voice was deeper, more confident, and his eye as the intensity in his eyes changed to compassion as he smiled to her, his trademark fang pointing out of his mouth.

"_Can't see the forest for the trees."_ Raven thought, it was an old proverb, one she never gave much thought of, but it seemed appropriate. As she was admiring all the new changes to Beast boy, she realized how much she was going to miss his old traits, not that she'd _ever_ admit it. She knew it would happen eventually happen, growing up, developing as humans, half or otherwise, but she never thought how much she would miss it. She made a mental note to go back and hit love for having made her more aware of this.

"Thanks, I know I can count on my friends," She said, as they approached the doors to the Common Room, "Garfield."

"Dude, do you have to use my name?" The green shape shifter asked, scratching the back of his head and blushing in embarrassment.

"When you figure out what your hero name is going to be, I'll stop." She said, walking towards the kitchen to make herself some tea, leaving Beast boy to himself.

After some relaxing herbal tea, and listening to the sounds of daily life resume for the others, Raven made her way back to her room, ready to begin the laboring task of cleaning and organizing all her books, scripts and tomes. With a wave of her hand, the texts that littered the floor were encased in obsidian light; levitating into the air was she filtered through them, sending each book to its proper place. She took a few more steps into the room, to get a better view so to know where to send each book when she noticed something that made her lose focus, dropping the remain books unceremoniously back to the ground.

"No." She said, as her eyes went wide in shock, seeing a chest in the corner of her room wide open. She quickly ran over and peered into the chest, finding it emptied of whatever may have once rested inside. "No!" She said again, louder this time as she spun around raising all the discarded books off the floor, hastily searching through them all. "He's gone!" She cried out rushing back to the Common Room.

Everyone noticed Raven's panic as she entered the room.

"Raven? What troubles you?" Starfire asked as the Titan's rushed to the half-demon sorceress.

"It's gone." Raven said, drawing curious looks for her teammate. "Malchior's book is gone. Someone stole Malchior!"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** So ends yet another chapter. Now please let me clarify first that I neither condone, nor condemn incest, I'm not here to judge, and I believe in the eyes of pure lust (with no moral compass at all) anything goes.**

**Please review, and thank you for your time.**


	15. Future Matters

_**Author's Notes: **_** Thanks to all who read my last chapter and were not too insulted by lust's liberal mouth to come back.**

**E-W – I'm sorry if lust came on a little strong, though I'll try to tone her back a bit, I can't make any guarantees, it is after all, one of the most repressed feelings. Still I hope you'll like this next chapter too.**

**silentshadow55 – I'm glad you have been enjoying my story so far, and I have plans, don't you worry.**

**avp5 – I'm pleased lust didn't offend**

**Without further ado…**

**

* * *

**

Future Matters

"Malchior's book was stolen?" Robin asked, after Raven entered the Common Room in a panic.

"Last night, Psimon must have stolen." Raven concluded.

"Or he had help." Beast boy said with confidence in his voice. "Before Raven tackled him, Psimon opened a portal in Raven's doorway to try to escape. Why would he do that when placing it between her and him would have worked better?"

"He wasn't trying to escape…" Raven said aloud, trailing off at the end.

"He was covering for his partner." Robin said, finishing the sorceress's thought.

"I wasn't really sure, but I thought I saw something go through the portal. I was too distracted with trying to keep Raven from killing Psimon to check." The green skinned crime fighter stated.

"Hold on guys. We had _two_ intruders last night? Didn't Lev say there was only one?" Cyborg asked from the side.

"My alarm spells only tell me if someone disturbs them." The voice of the 8000 year old sorcerer said from the door, staff in hand. "It's a 1st Circle spell, too low to tell me the exact number."

"Friend, I thought you were choosing to wait for your strength to return naturally." Starfire said as everybody turned to him.

"Aero told me something was wrong, he heard Raven yell." Lev replied. "There was another intruder then?"

"Yes, and they stole a book form Raven's room, one containing a powerful enemy who goes by the name Malchior." Robin explained.

"Malchior? Not the Malchior from…"

"The very same." Raven answered Lev's question before he finished. "The last book in Rorek's tale depicts his battle against Malchior, and how he trapped the beast in a book with a very powerful curse."

"And you were guarding it?" Lev asked, unsure of how she came into possession of such a book. If the stories of Rorek were true, then it all happened over a thousand years ago.

"I happened to find the book, as I told you, it's rare, and I read it." Raven began; he was, after all, the only one who didn't know the story. "When I finished, Malchior spoke to me. He had changed the text and made himself out to be the wizard and Rorek to be the evil. He tricked me into breaking the curse once, but I was able to recast it, sealing him in the book again. I've held onto the book ever since." Her back was turned to him, so she clutched her hand over her heart, the scars still hurt.

"I see." Lev replied, noting the atmosphere, the tone in her voice, and the odd behavior. It was a touchy subject.

"Can you track the book?" Robin asked Raven. "We'll get it back."

"No, it may be an enchanted book, but Rorek was clever. From the outside it seems to be nothing more than a normal book." The blue clad half demon explained. "Otherwise I would have noticed long before Malchior spoke to me."

"I didn't notice any strange scents either." Beast boy said, indicating they had no way of finding Malchior.

"Malchior, Trigon, Slade." Cyborg said, shaking his head. "We've never been able to catch Slade, and Raven was only able to trap Trigon and Malchior back in their original seals. I donno y'all, I think we got our work cut out for us this time."

"Slade's only human; we can handle him, one way or another." Robin stated confidently. "Trigon is a problem for another day, and Raven can just recast the curse to seal Malchior away, if necessary."

"I suppose that could work." Raven announced in her usual monotone, having composed herself in the thought of her friends by her side.

"Matters of the future." Lev said with a chuckle as the rest of the Titans looked at him confused.

"Dude?" Beast boy asked.

"It is a saying in my world. 'Matters out of the hands of the present are best left to the future'."

"It's that a little irresponsible?" Robin asked, scratching his head.

"If you can't do something about a situation now, it's a waste of time to fret over it until a solution is found. It's not saying 'don't do anything', just 'don't worry'." Lev replied, grinning nonchalantly.

"I guess it make sense." Beast boy agreed. "Wanna play game station?"

"Game station?" Lev asked, having never heard of video games before coming to this world.

"It's simple dude, come on, I'll show you." The green changeling said, grinning menacingly at the prospect of an easy target as they walked over to the couch.

"No you don't green bean; I get to break 'im in." Cyborg protested following the two.

"Shouldn't we at least offer to help Raven fix up her room?" Lev asked, looking back to the sorceress.

"Rae doesn't like people in her room." Beast boy replied.

"Thanks for the offer Levous, but Garfield is right, I'll clean up my room while you have some 'boy time'." Raven said, grinning mischievously as she used Beast boy's real name again and leaving the room.

"Garfield?" Lev asked, looking at Beast boy.

"It's my real name, geeze tell the girl that I'm thinking of a name change and suddenly 'Beast boy' is dead." He replied, heaving a long sigh.

"How 'bout 'grass strain' or 'green bean'?" Cyborg suggested chuckling.

"Dude, in case you didn't notice, I'm not that small anymore." The jade skinned adolescent protested.

"Why not just use your real name then?" Lev asked.

"Garfield isn't the kind of name that strikes fear into the hearts of villain." Beast boy replied with a sigh.

"Grassfield!" Cyborg tried, barely able to contain his laughter. "It's perfect."

"Still not funny." Beast boy said dryly.

"How about 'Wildshape'?" Lev asked.

"Wildshape?" The green hero asked, considering the possibility.

"It's the ability Druids in my world use to change into animal forms, or 'Changeling' may work. It's a favorite description of you popular amongst journalists here."

Beast boy milled the suggestions around in his head for a bit, considering the possibilities. "Think I'll just stick with what I got for now, but maybe in the future. Like when Robin decides to start calling himself 'Nightwing'." He said, turning back to tease the walking traffic light only to see that he and Starfire had snuck off.

"She dragged him off for their date." Cyborg said, teasingly from the couch. "Now sit down so I can kick your butt."

"It is soooo on." Beast boy countered, jumping over the back of the couch and snatching a controller off the table. "Lev, you just watch for now, and we'll show you how to play." He said as the white haired sorcerer sat down next to them.

* * *

Time went by, and the Titans' lives pressed on as normal, for them anyways. The celebration held in honor of the Titans went off without a hitch… up until a bunch of screaming fan girls swarmed Levous and Beast boy, making the Titans glad a bunch of would-be criminal thugs tried to make use of the event to try and rob a bank. It never failed to happen either, some low life hears of an awards celebration, or some other big event and thinks that everyone is too distracted to notice a 'little' robbery here, or hostage hold out there.

In the following weeks, Lev's and Beast boy's fan mail and gifts quickly grew, they both even got a couple proposals and, at Robin's orders, had to make personal appearances to the girls' houses and explain the dangers and reasons they couldn't get married to heroes. Still, Robin was sure that between missions the team had plenty of training and practice focused solely on preparing for the second coming of Trigon. Lev and Robin were the running leaders in all the obstacle courses, and the only time the Titans were able to successfully defeat Lev in a sparring match was when it was at least three or more to one, no magic.

Raven was beginning to be able to talk about her emotion a little, at least to Lev, which was a great start, and Starfire was dragging Robin out on more and more dates, which he seemed more and more willing to go along.

In the all too short time, winter had crept up on Jump City, and for the first time in many years the city had a thin blanket of snow covering it.

"Christmas?" The inter-dimensional visitor asked, as all the Titans gathered in the Common Room.

"It is a most glorious day of togetherness, and happiness." Starfire explained doing a couple barrel rolls in the air as she giggled with glee.

"That is until capitalism turned into a ridiculous event of buying over priced gifts to exchange and give to others." Raven added from the table, reading a rather large book. "Just like Valentine's Day."

"I think I like Starfire's version better, can we celebrate that one?" Lev asked causing Raven to… well it's as close to a giggle as Raven will allow.

"Dude, presents are the second best part of Christmas." Beast boy glancing back from the couch as Cyborg proceeded to make the best of the distraction to win whatever game they were playing.

"Oh yeah!" Still the champion!" The robotic Titan declared in victory, jumping up and down.

"No fair! You totally cheated!" Beast boy retorted, turning back to his game companion. "Rematch!"

"Anytime, anyplace salad head." Cyborg said confidently, sitting back down.

"Robin, please come, and join in the anticipation of the Christmas with us." Starfire said, flying over to the Boy Wonder who was sitting in front of a computer terminal, investigating something. Normally the acrobatic teen would be in the Evidence Room working, but Starfire had somehow convinced him to at least be in the Common Room most days.

"I'm sorry Star, I'm just finishing up." He said as the alien princess landed behind him and very lightly, for her at least, wrapped her arms around him.

"What has you so trouble?" She asked, seeing a lot of open old news files, article written back every time it snowed in the area. "Does the snowfall bother you in some way?"

"No, not the snow itself." He replied, opening a map of the city. Three large red dots, roughly five kilometers in diameter were drawn to the north, east and south of the city.

"I'm guessing those dots aren't sites to hold a Christmas party." Raven said sarcastically, as she and Lev walked over to see what Robin was doing.

"Snow is melting faster here than the rest of the area." Robin said, eyes narrowing on the screen. "I don't know why, but these areas are almost summer temperatures. I was looking through some old news articles to see if it's ever happened before."

"Oh no, some devious villain plans to keep snow from falling in inconsequential areas outside the city." Raven said sarcastically, feigning actual worry.

"That's just it, these areas aren't important." Robin replied, ignoring the obvious sarcasm. "Nobody cares if there is snow there; they have no rich deposits of natural resources, no hidden government facility, nothing."

"And that makes it suspicious?" Lev asked, confused.

"It gives me cause for alarm, but nothing too serious." He said, standing form the computer and stretching. "Besides, if I remember correctly, Starfire and I are going to a movie today, we should get going." He said with a smirk as the Tamaranean's emerald eyes lit up. She grabbed his hand, and within an instant they two were gone.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves more recently." Raven said as she turned and watched the dust settle from where the superhero couple had left.

"So going to the movies and out to eat is something people do while they are dating then?" Lev asked.

"No, not really." Raven answered. "Normal people who are just friends can go to movies, amusement parks, and restaurants too."

"Oh, what kinds of movies do you like to watch?"

"There's a new movie coming out about vampires." She said thoughtfully. "Real vampires, not like the latest version that society likes to call vampires."

"Were you planning on going to see it?"

"Probably not, though I like dark places, and _real_ vampire movies, I hate some of the crowd a theater can draw."

"What if I come with you?"

"What?" This was certainly a surprise. Lev never really expressed an interest to go into the city, no more than to go to a library or out with the others when they didn't feel like cooking. _"He wants to go to a movie with me?"_

"Is that odd?" The teen looking sorcerer asked innocently.

"No, but, do you even like movies? Let alone any particular genre?" She asked, trying not to sound so shocked.

"Never been, but I'm sure it's more enjoyable with a friend." He replied with a warm smile.

"Okay, well the movie premiers on in a couple days, is a midnight showing okay with you?" She asked, trying to hide the redness flowing into her cheeks.

"I don't actually have to sleep, remember?" He replied with a chuckle.

"Right, those pesky human habits die hard." She said with a smirk. "I have to go mediate, so I'll see you later." And with that the blue clad sorceress phased through the floor.

"I can't believe it." Cyborg said and as Lev looked over to the robotic teen he could see the shock on both Titans' faces.

"What?" Lev asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Raven just agreed to go on a date." Cyborg said the disbelief still present in his voice. "She never goes on dates."

"It's not a date." Lev disagreed coolly. "She just said that non-couples can go to see movies too."

"Yeah, he's right." Beast boy said, forcing a smile, but it seemed natural to the others. "They'd have to like each other for it to be a date, besides he's like 8000 years old." He said, chuckling.

"Jealous much?" Cyborg teased.

"Am not. You're just embarrassing Lev."

"You're green with envy."

"I'm _always_ green!"

* * *

"Oh, Raven! You got us a date!" Squealed a pink tinted Raven as the original restrained the sudden urge to hit her.

"It's not a date…" She said, as more copies of her, all the colors of the rainbow and more, began to appear. "Just two friends going to the movies."

"He doesn't care about the movie," The bright red robed one said. "You don't even have to watch it."

"So… what are… what are we going to wear?" Asked the grey Raven cautiously.

"Does it really matter; I'll just wear what I always wear." Raven said, gesturing to what she had on.

"While he wears… a suit?" Came the timid reply.

"It's what_ he_ always wears."

"Are you going to hold his hand at least?" The purple cloak love asked. "Pretend to get scared during the movie?"

"I'm a hero who faces real, if not worst, monsters than any depicted in any movie on a need daily bases." Raven replied, deadpan.

"Is it… going to be a scary movie?" The timid one asked.

"I'll hold your hand." A Raven whose only difference seemed to be a slightly lighter colored robe said, placing a comforting hand on the grey one's shoulder.

"So if this isn't a date, why are you here?" Her lust asked her. "You've been coming more here often lately, so if you're looking for sex advice, look no further, but if you're coming for dating advice, wouldn't Star be a better choice."

"This isn't a date." Raven hissed. "I'm just clarifying that for you, so try and keep it under control, especially you." She glared at lust.

"How is Beast boy going to take this?" The lighter indigo Raven asked.

"He's like my brother, he'll probably be a little protective, but he knows Lev."

"Be protective?" Lust asked, laughing. "Protective of what? This isn't a date, remember. No chance of letting me out apparently."

"The world doesn't think as rational as I do." Raven snapped back as an incarnation of her in a deep, pure blue robe walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"You can lie to the world, but you can't lie to me." She said with a grin Raven could feel.

Every emotion associated with the color blue ran through Raven's mind, and when she realized which emotion that probably was she scowled.

"_Damn it. Why do I even come here?"_

_

* * *

_

"Just a couple more days now." A calm, dark voice rang through an empty silo. "Say your farewells Titans; I shall be coming by to get my protégé soon." An armored figure walked across a catwalk high to a monitor showing the wind currents for all the western side of North America. His dark, laughter rang through as it showed a large mass of cold air heading towards the mark indicating Jump City.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** Thank you all for making it to the end of the chapter, and I wish for more reviews to hear you opinions. This story is a living creature, and suggestions may make their way into the story where it fits best. Thank you, and until next time.**


	16. Winds of Change  The Calm

_**Author's Notes:**_** I have, again, another piece that I humbling submit for your approval. Please enjoy, for another arc is now beginning.**

**avp5 – I am most delighted that I am able to repeatedly meet with your expectations, and the coming chapters are to be most interesting indeed.**

**Now please, read on!**

**

* * *

**

Winds of Change – The Calm

It was midnight or later when there was a knocking at Raven's door. The half-demon sorceress had decided that sleep many have been the best way to deal with the routine migraines she develops after speaking with her emotions, and this interruption, depending on who it was and for what reason, was unwelcome. Twice more the sound of knuckles against steel rang through the room as she slowly got out of her bed, each time they got faster and harder.

"This better be important." She groggily hissed approaching the door, but as the final set of knocks sounded through the room, the door creaked and fell forward, revealing Starfire practically exploding with apparent joy. "This can't be good." Raven said sarcastically as the Tamaranean beamed at her.

"Oh this is a most wondrous occasion Raven. Why did you not inform me of the date at the movies you set with friend Levous?" She asked, hopping up and down.

Raven heaved a long sigh. "It's not a date, Levous is accompanying to a movie to see if he likes movies and what genre he may like." She said, having rehearsed the line earlier that night.

"But Cyborg stated…"

"Cyborg is letting his imagination run away from him." The violet hair teen interrupted, eyebrow twitching. "I'll have to go have a 'talk' with him later."

"You may wish to have the 'talk' sooner rather than later, lest the rumor spreads." Starfire said, nervously.

"Who else has he told?" Raven asked, her eyes glowing white hot in seething rage.

* * *

"I was just being supportive!" The cybernetic teen yelled as he rounded a corner, running for dear life, as light bulbs and metal paneling exploded left and right. Behind him floated the vengeful visage of the magical half-demon heroine he so foolishly angered. She kept an even pace behind the cowering heavy weight, neither gaining nor losing distance or speed.

"SPREADING RUMORS THROUGHTOUT THE _ENTIRE_ TITANS NETWORK IS NOT 'BEING SUPPORTIVE'!" She declared, shaking the very foundation of the Tower.

* * *

"So, where is this guy?" A pink haired girl asked entering the Common Room of the Titans Tower the following morning.

"Jinx? What are you doing here?" Robin asked from the table, in general surprise.

"I heard that goth chick found herself a man and came to check him out for myself." Replied the grey skinned teen, her pink cat-like eyes darting around.

"Levous? Wait, Raven and Levous?" Robin asked, again his general surprised not subsiding. "Who told you that?"

"The tin man sent out a mass email, every Titan and Honorary got it." Jinx said, walking into the room. "Levous huh? What's he see in the dark girl?"

"Last I checked, which by the way was yesterday, they were just friends." The Boy Wonder said, taking his now empty plate to the kitchen.

"He's taking her to the movies for a date tomorrow."

"Raven's going on a date?" The most shocking news he had heard all morning, Robin dropped his plate, but quickly caught it before it hit the floor. He grabbed his communicator. "Levous, can you come here for a minute."

"Sure, I'll be right up." Lev's voice replied over the speaker.

"Sounds decent at least." Jinx said approvingly. "Doesn't sound like he'd hang out in any of the dark, depressing places that witch prefers. Where'd she find him?"

"Let's just say he fell from the sky." Robin said with a smirk. "So how'd you get here?"

"I had KF bring me." She replied. "But you know him, can't be in one for more than a second." She sighed in spite of the super speeder.

"You two seem to be getting along well, you happy being a hero now?"

"I'll admit it gets annoying at times, and I do miss my old gang sometimes, but yeah. I'm glad I switched over, especially after the whole Brotherhood incident."

"You need something?" Lev asked as he entered the room, noticing the slender, pink haired visitor in the room. "Who's this?"

"Ah, Levous, I'd like you to meet Jinx, reformed villain. Jinx, this is Levous." Robin introduced as the pink hair heroine turned to see who in their right mind would take _Raven_ of all girls on a date.

She certainly was not excepting him. Long flowing white hair, mismatched grey and green eyes, dressed in a black suit, grey shirt and green tie. He smiled in welcome to her, and she had to fight to keep her knees from buckling.

"A pleasure to meet you, Jinx." He greeted, extending a hand to her.

No true audible sounds came from Jinx's mouth as she accepted the gesture.

"Jinx? You okay?" Robin asked, noticing the teen heroine's odd behavior.

"You know if she's interested in anybody?" Lev asked, trying to relinquish her grasp, smiling nervously. _"Not again, she wasn't strong enough."_

"Kid Flash, I guess, but I thought you were taking Raven on a date?" Robin asked as contempt was forming behind his mask.

"What? No, I'm just accompanying her to a movie she wants to see. It's not a date." Lev explained, turning to Jinx. "Kid Flash." He said to the teen girl who had, in that short time attached herself to his arm. As if snapping out of a trance, Jinx released Lev's arm, looking around in shock for a moment. "And I only asked to break the… I guess it's a charm, no bewitchment would be a better classification."

"What happened to me?" Jinx asked confused a bit, as the contempt in Robin faded.

"It's my personal charisma, the residual Mana I emit carries a minor bewitchment that entrances those of the opposite sex." Levous explained in apology. "Thinking of someone you hold admiration for, or having a discipline mind renders it useless, so I usually don't have to worry about it."

"I don't know entirely what you just said, but basically your good looks charm girls?" Jinx clarified.

"Personal charisma, how well I influence person as well as physical appearance, but yes."

"How did Raven manage to snag a man like that!" Jinx demanded, staring at Robin.

"They're not a couple; it seems to be a misunderstanding." Robin said coolly, composing himself.

"We're just going to the theatre together." Lev sighed, "How does she even know about this?"

"Cyborg." Robin answered.

"What about Cyborg?" A monotone voice rang through the room as Raven appeared, holding the hulking titanium clad hero in question.

"I take it Raven had a nice long 'talk' with you about the repercussions of spreading rumors?" Robin asked grinning, seeing the minor dents in his armor.

"All night." Raven replied, glaring at Cyborg.

"I was just bein' supportive." The mechanical teen muttered under his breath.

"I knew she couldn't get a date." Jinx said, walking up to her.

"Jinx." Raven said, nodding in acknowledgement of the pink haired teen's presence.

"Raven." She replied, crossing her arms. The two glared at each other for a moment and tension raised in the room.

"Those two have history I take it." Lev whispered to Robin.

"Raven uses dark magic and Jinx casts hexes. Since Jinx use to be a villain she held a deep resentment for Raven, something about bad luck and stuff, but when she joined the Titans that history formed a sort of… rivalry." Robin explained. "They don't act it, but they are friends."

"Me, friends with that witch?" Jinx scoffed.

"You heard Raven had a date and personally came here to make sure her potential date was good enough for her." Robin said confidently.

"You going deaf?" Jinx said, as her cheeks reddened from their usual pink. "I came to see you would consider dating _her_." She stated defiantly, pointing a finger at Raven.

"What's with all the yelling?" Yawned a groggy green teen as he entered the room, still in his pajamas.

"I was…" Jinx began trailing off after seeing Beast boy's new matured body. "What happened to you?"

"Puberty, you should look into it." He joked back. "Why are you here?"

"I heard Raven had a date."

"It's not a date." A choir of Lev, Raven and Beast boy said in protest.

"Dude, I didn't think you were serious." Beast boy said staring at Cyborg.

"I was just showin' my support." The titanium clad teen muttered again.

"There's nothing to support." Raven stated dryly, "Just two friends going to a horror film. Right Levous?"

"Exactly."

The room's tranquility of chaos was interrupted, filled with the sounds of sirens and flashing lights.

"Titan's, trouble!" Robin said, running to the computer console.

"Does he always state the obvious?" Jinx asked Raven as the rest of them walked over to join their leader.

"Every time." Raven said in a monotone.

"Friends, what seems to be the disturbance?" Starfire asked, flying into the room and landing next to Robin.

"It's Slade, he's back… He was sighted at the airport again, but now he's downtown." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"And we're gonna stop him." Raven whispered to Jinx, mocking Robin's voice.

"And we're gonna stop him." Robin said, causing both Raven and Jinx the smirk.

"See?" Raven said, as the Teen heroes ran out of the room.

"Jinx, are you coming with?" Cyborg asked, looking back to the former villainess.

"I believe I still owe Slade for using me before." Jinx replied, grinning devilishly as he followed the others.

* * *

"You're expecting me to believe he's from a different dimension?" Jinx asked, from the passenger seat in the T-Car. Cyborg was obviously driving, and Raven was between Beast boy and Lev in the back. Robin was with Starfire on the R-cycle.

"Not like a parallel dimension though, from what I can tell." Levous explained as they raced towards the manipulative villain. "I've been reading up on this world theoretical physic and the concept of different dimensions and I think I know how to best explain it."

"Just try and use small words so she can understand." Raven said with a sarcastic smirk, to which Jinx glared daggers.

"You're familiar with the three dimensions of space?" He asked, and the pink haired girl nodded. "Okay, so let's say we condense the entire dimension I came from to be represented as a single dot." He continued poking at a point of empty air in of himself and a dot of blue light appeared. "And all its parallels are dots along the 'X' axis." He poked more dots in a straight line dividing the space between himself and Cyborg's seat in front of him. "And if there are dimensions of magic, it follows logic to assume there are ones of pure science that we'll put on 'Y'." He continued, making a vertical line of red dots bisecting with the blue.

"That's easy enough to follow so far." Jinx said, appreciating the visual aid. Physics wasn't her strong suit, she was more the athletic type, Gizmo was the brains.

"Where the two lines meet, a dimension like this one, one with both magic and science, exists." He said poking at the point where the blue and red lines crossed, changing its hue to a purple. "And all its parallels are dots along the 'Z' axis." He poked more dots in a straight line extending between himself and Cyborg's seat. "It's not a perfect theory, but it's the best I got."

"You done with the science lesson?" Cyborg interrupted from the front seat. "'Cus we're here." He stopped the car, and everybody got out, as Robin and Starfire caught up. Up ahead was an intersection that was devoid of all traffic, and crater suggesting an explosion went off and scared the civilians away, and a dark, armored figure waiting patiently atop a traffic light.

"Slade! What's your game this time?" Robin shouted at the one eyed villain.

"Game? No game Robin, I am merely here to pick up my new apprentice." The gold and black faced man replied, calm and collected in the face of such unfavorable odds. Despite his superior abilities, facing an alien, shape shifter, sorceress, hex caster, cybernetic enhanced athlete, master martial artist, and a being unknown was not something he'd planned on doing.

"New apprentice? You're still looking for someone to take on your legacy?" Robin scoffed. "I thought you'd give up after the last one almost killed you."

"She would have if not from Trigon." Slade corrected. "But what can I say, I can't bear the thought of my passing and all that I have to offer go to waste." He chuckled sinisterly. "No, we can't have that now can we? Levous, come with me, and I'll not harm your friends." He said, jumping down from the traffic light to the ground.

"We will not allow you to take our friend away." Starfire said defiantly, her eyes glowing bright with her righteous fury.

"Are you prepared for my counter then?" Slade asked, confusing the Titans as he produced a charge trigger. "I have explosive set up on the two planes about to fly over head." The Titans all had looks of shock on their faces, even Jinx. All except for Lev. "Thought I had just flown in from a business trip?" Asked the smug villain with a chuckle. "Either Levous comes with me now, or I detonate the explosives."

"Slade, we'll never hand Levous over to-" Robin began, spitting venom with every word, but stopped as a mass of black and white passed.

"Friend?"

"Lev?"

"Dude?"

"Levous?"

Starfire, Cyborg, Beast boy and Robin all asked as the Sorcerer traversed the distance between the Titans and Slade.

"Seems you didn't know your 'friend' as well as you thought, Titans." Slade chuckle as his potential apprentice approached.

"I've read your file, and I must say it's rather impressive, I was wondering when you'd come and offer me a spot by your side." Lev said, as an evil grin crossed his face. "Leaving me to learn about this world at the Tower, getting to know each of the Titan's individually, and when you were ready for me, come and grant me an apprenticeship. Very clever." He finished, standing next to his new master.

"Levous! What are you doing?" Raven asked in shocked disbelief, falling to her knees.

"Ah yes, and Raven. You do know me the best, don't you?" He snickered. "Well, I do have something to tell you."

Beast boy didn't wait for Lev to finish, the pure rage overtaking him, as he charged the treacherous sorcerer. In an instant he took Beast form, and in less time he was in Lev's face, arm drawn back and claws ready. He had every intent of crossing that one line, for Raven's sake he'd kill Lev before he could break her heart, but as he thrust the deadly spear that was his arm forward, Lev's body didn't so much get pushed out of the way so much as it was guided, and with one fluid motion, he flipped the enraged Beast and kicked him in the head, sending the reverted form of Beast boy back half way to the other.

If anybody wasn't shocked before, they certainly were now, even Slade's emotionless mask seemed to light up at the display of skill his new protégé. Lev quickly reached into his pocket and produced a charm of his staff, allowing it to grow to full length before striking its end on the ground, sending cracks to snake out in all direction.

"I am really looking forward…" He said, striking the ground again, causing the cracks to expand as he began twirling his staff around in a flourish. Slade, not entirely expecting such a performance, lost his footing for only an instant, but it was all Lev needed as his flourished staff struck the trigger from the armored clad villains hand. Before Slade could even react, the trigger encased in ebony light and disintegrated into dust. "To the movie tomorrow." Lev finished, smiling warmly to Raven, whose hand was still pulsing with dark energy.

"You will pay for that." Slade hissed through what could only be clenched teeth. "I _always_ have a backup plan."

"Well you may want to dust it off." Lev said, extending a palm to the masked villain. "And make it a big one." He finished as a bolt of lightning sprung from his hand, blowing the head off Slade's shoulders, revealing wires and robotic parts.

"You did know he was a robot, right?" Cyborg asked, having at least pieced together what had just happened.

"I did mention I read his file, right?" Lev asked, thoughtfully stroking his chin.

"It was worth seeing that bastard's expression." Jinx said, grinning from ear to ear. "Even if it was mechanical."

"His luck with apprentices never was very good." Robin commented, "But how did Raven know what you were doing?"

"He cued me, 'You do know me best'." Raven said. "I know he'd never side with Slade."

"And Beast boy?" Starfire asked.

"That wasn't planned." Beast boy said, getting up and brushing off the dust.

"Yeah, had to use a lot of Mana to enhance my defenses, but I told him to trust me before I kicked him." Lev explained. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"No way dude, I should be the one apologizing to you." Beast boy said quickly. "I doubted you, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not sorry, not yet." Slade's voice rang through the streets. "I've told you all before. I am a very sore loser. So now I shall unleash the very force of nature to wreak havoc on your precious city." His dark, ominous laughter echoed on and on.

"Whatever you have planed Slade, we can stop it." Robin said defiantly.

"Oh, Robin, you all may be formidable adversaries for a human such as myself, but in the face of a torando… Well saying your dust in the wind just doesn't seem to capture it all." The cyclopes-esque villain declared.

"Jump doesn't get tornados." Cyborg said, pressing some buttons on his arm. "It's rarer than snow fall." The cybernetic teen's eyes widened as his arm beeped. "That's impossible."

"Cyborg, what's happening?" Robin asked, not liking where this was going.

"Y'all remember those 'hot spots' 'round the city?" Cyborg asked, as everyone except Jinx nodded. "Well they just became large masses of super heated air, and are traveling north." He explained with much alarm.

"So what, Slade's sending Canada a much needed summer break?" Beast boy joked.

"Don't you listen to the weather reports at all?" Cyborg snapped, indicating this wasn't a laughing matter. "There's another large mass of air coming south from Canada… cold air."

"I don't get it." The green changeling replied.

"Don't cross the streams?" Jinx asked, also not understanding the gravity of the situation.

"Slade's unnaturally causing a natural tornado to form north of the city, and since the cold air has a natural wind current behind it, it'll be coming right here." Lev explained, sending the shock through the Titans. "He's going to destroy the city."

"Oh, and one last parting gift." Slade's voice echoed back as two explosions in the sky drew the Titan's attentions as they saw two planes flying over head lose their wings. "Have a nice day, Titans."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** Thank you all for reading this chapter and I apologize to any aspiring meteorologists who must be banging their heads off a wall right now. I ask that you please turn off your brains and indulge in my farce. Please, review however, and tell me how I did, no matter how scathing it may be, I wish to hear your opinions.**

**Until next time.**


	17. Winds of Change  The Storm

_**Author's Notes:**_** Hello again, welcome back. I have no heat at the moment in my house, so I've been having to take breaks to warm up my hands. Not to mention with was the **_**hardest**_** chapter I've ever had to right, at the start at least. This is the longest chapter I've written, but not by much.**

**avp5 – I hope the surprises continue to come in with chapter as well.**

**

* * *

**

Winds of Change – The Storm

"Dude, he is totally a sore loser." Beast boy said, looking up in the sky to see the two planes Slade had blown the wings off of.

"Raven, can you get us to the launch bay in the Tower's basement?" Robin asked quickly.

"Shouldn't be a problem." She replied, flipping up her hood.

"Okay, Starfire, I want you to go assist one of the planes, Jinx can take your spot in the T-ship." The Titan's leader started, explaining the plan. "The rest of us will take the T-ship and assist with an emergency landing for both the planes."

"What about him?" Jinx asked, pointing to the white haired sorcerer.

"Levous, is there any magic you can use to help us?" Robin asked.

"No, but I sense something strange outside the city, probably where those 'hot spot' are." Lev said, "I'll go investigate, and stop whatever Slade has planned if possible."

Robin nodded in agreement, and as a colorless rune appeared underneath Lev, he disappeared, and the light faded.

"Okay, Titans. GO!" Robin declared, sounding his famous battle cry as Starfire flew off and Raven encased the remaining adolescent heroes in an orb of dark light and vanished.

* * *

Robin and the rest appeared in the launch bay under Titans Tower. Jinx expressed the eerie discomfort of traveling via Raven's dark magic, to which the violet haired sorceress glares her patented death glare as they all climb into their respective sections of the Titans famous sub turned spacecraft turned aircraft, with Jinx taking Starfire's place.

"When we get airborne, I want Raven Jinx and Beast boy to go after one plane. Cyborg and I will help Star." Robin said over the speakers as the T-ship's engines started up.

In moments the engines kick into gear, and the aircraft ascends up through the launch tube and into the sky over Jump City.

"You all have your mission. Titans, separate!" The Boy Wonder said, as their aircraft broke apart into five separate ships and flew off towards their objectives.

* * *

Levous appeared where one of the dots he saw on the map Robin was concerned about, the one north of the city, only to find no ground beneath his feet. Below was an enormous pit, at least two kilometers wide and five deep, with flames burning at the bottom.

"Well, that explains were the hot air came from." Lev said, as he fell towards the raging inferno before noticing some odd. The floor below the flames was visible, on from beyond the flames; a blue light seemed to be emanating from the liquid fuel. "He's burning Mana?" Lev asked in surprise as he threw his staff into the flames. The enchanted staff passed through the flames unharmed, and upon contact with the thin layer of liquid Mana lacing the ground, the inferno was extinguished as the Mana was absorbed by the staff. Lev landed at the bottom of the pit, unharmed despite the vast distance he just fell, and retrieved his staff as he looked around.

"Very impressive." Slade's voice echoed through the pit, his voice calm as usual and seemingly omnipresent. "That strange liquid is quite remarkable, I must say. But you, Levous, you are in a league of your own."

"What do you want, Slade?" Lev asked, unafraid

"You as my apprentice, I thought I made that pretty clear." The villain chuckled. "Shame about the city, powerful as you may be, not even you can stop a tornado."

"I can stop you." Lev said, as the colorless rune indicating his casting appeared and he vanished.

* * *

"So we caught it, now how do we land these?" Beast boy asked from his aircraft, under the nose of a plane missing a wing.

"Very carefully." Raven replied with a tone of annoyance. Her craft was under what remained of the destroyed wing.

"Yeah, and a bit of luck." Beast boy joked.

"Beast boy!" Raven chided, feeing a spike of emotional turmoil from the tail of the plane where Jinx was.

In her aircraft, the pink haired heroine clutched her heart, and her eyes became distant.

"I didn't mean it like that Jinx." Beast boy apologized over the speakers.

"I found a spot where we can try and land." Raven stated as she pushed some buttons on her console. In the other's pods, a mark appeared on their maps a few kilometers away from the city.

* * *

"Friends, I thank you for your assistance." Starfire said, holding the other damaged plane above her head with a single hand. "But I believe I am able to handle this on my own."

"Gotta say, the girl still surprises me." Cyborg said in disbelief, witnessing the sight before him.

"Yup, she's amazing alright." Robin agreed, smiling confidently at his girlfriend.

"Should we go help the others then?" The robotic teen asked.

"Yeah, Star can handle this."

* * *

Everything was going smoothly as Raven, Beast boy and Jinx proceeded to lower their plane towards the ground, in a forest clearing just outside the city.

"Okay, less than two hundred feet now. Jinx decrease your altitude and try to slip out from under the wing." Raven instructed. "We'll let the tail drag and then Beast boy and I will get out when it hits the ground."

"Got it." Jinx said nervously as she looked around at the controls in front of her. She had never flown this thing before, and though most of the controls were instinctual, she still didn't know where everything was. As she reached forward to the decrease her engine output, her sleeve caught on a lever, causing the jets on the underside of her craft to activate. Instead of slipping out from under the plane's tail, the hex caster unintentionally pushed the nose of the craft down, grinding along the ground as she cut through the tail.

"What the-" Beast boy began, before the jolt of hitting the ground flung him from his seat and smashing his head off the canopy of his pod, as cracks webbed throughout its protective glass. The changeling was knocked out cold, but not before his hand hit the thrusters in the front of his craft, which when combined with the others was the main thruster for the T-ship, sending his ship sliding between the underbelly of the plane and the rough terrain.

"Beast boy!" Both Raven and Jinx yelled in concerned, the rest of the planes damaged wing breaking under the planes weight, releasing Raven's craft unharmed. The two sorceress heroines watched in horror as pieces of Beast boy's ship were ripped off, and debris from the broken tail fell like and unforgiving hail, shattering the canopy and all.

The plane slid to a halt with little more damage, and all the passenger were assumed to be safe, but that was of little concern as Raven phased through her ship, allowing the craft to fall to the ground, as she flew over to Beast boy.

Jinx also allowed her craft to crash, gracefully leaping from the cockpit and landing lightly on the ground.

"Beast boy! I'm… I'm so sorry." She yelled as she ran over to his downed and totaled ship.

Raven stood in shock, her hands grasping her face as she looked in upon the emerald shape shifter, and when she arrived, Jinx shared the same expression of horror as tears began to form in her eyes. Inside laid the bloodied and cut form of the green jokester, unmoving. All of his injuries looked serious, but the deep gash in his forehead revealing the boney, white skull beneath and the large piece of metal scrap that threatened to rip through the remaining few inches of his waist that still held him together were by far the worst.

"Oh God! What… what have I?..." Jinx whispered through a constricted windpipe, the tears choking her and she was unable to do more that sob uncontrollably.

"Raven! Jinx! Beast boy! Come in. Are you okay?" Robin's voice called from above as he and Cyborg arrived at the scene.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked, as he and Robin landed and ran over to the others.

"It's my fault!" Jinx screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm cursed; I've always been cursed, and now my bad luck has… has…" She could finish, falling in a heap of tears and sobs.

"Raven, get us to the Infirmary, now!" Robin said with the utmost urgency, snapping the violet haired sorceress to her senses.

"Right." She said as her eye took on their white glow. "Az-Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos!_" She said, as the five Titans vanished into an orb of black, leaving behind the broken craft.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Lev asked, appearing in the Infirmary.

Everyone was back, and in various places around the room. Starfire was with Jinx, they were both crying, but Starfire seemed to be trying to comfort Jinx, telling her it will be okay and 'we must be ready to meet their friend with the warmest of smiles when he awakes'. Robin stood looking out a window, thick clouds were forming over the city, casting a dark shadow, as he had a stoic look on his face. Even though he wasn't showing it, Lev was sure he was crying as well. Raven was next to Beast boy's bed, the front of her cloak soaked with what looked like her tears, and her hands covered in the changeling's blood. Cyborg was still setting up medical equipment, mutter about how he should have 'built it better', he was also the first to notice Lev's arrival.

"How did you find out?" The cybernetic Titan asked, knowing they hadn't had the time to contact him.

"I finished breaking Slade's operations and sent a message to Raven when I couldn't get through to any of you. Her reply mentioned Beast boy was seriously hurt, so I rushed back here." The sorcerer explained.

"I wish he was merely 'seriously hurt'." Cyborg scoffed. "He nearly bashed he skull in, got deep cuts all over his body from shrapnel and debris, most ever bone is broken, and he was this close to being bisected by a piece of metal." He explained. "I donno, if he were still his little self, he'd probably be…"

Lev looked over to Beast boy, all bandaged and bloody. Most of his wrappings were saturated in blood, especially the ones around his waist. He seemed to be breathing, but maybe it was one of the machines Cyborg had hooked up to him.

"Raven healed him as best she could, but even with his new body… If nothings done soon…" Cyborg said grimly, shaking his head.

Raven, finally noticing Lev's presence, shot up from her seat and wrapped her arms around him. "Levous, please. There has to be something you can do." She asked, her usually beautiful lavender eyes were red and dry from crying, and the white salt marks of tears were a stark contrast on her blemish free grey skin. "A spell that can help? A magical item in your mansion? Anything, please. We have to save him."

Lev looked down at Raven, and embraced her comfortingly. "I'm sorry, healing living creatures is a magic on the Gods and their faithful possess, it's not a spell I can cast." He said with great remorse. Raven's eyes went wide in shock, and her grip tightened as she buried her face in his chest.

He looked back onto Beast boy, his injuries are deep.

"_Kinda like how I was, back when Ariul found me."_ He thought.

Suddenly, everything seemed to fade, and he felt himself being moved over a great distance.

"Levous, what's happening?" Raven asked, as he looked down and saw she had not faded with the others.

He tightened his grip on her, drawing her closer. "I'm not sure." He said as everything went white.

* * *

When the world came into focus, Lev and Raven found themselves hovering high in the sky, above a thick, dark mist tens of thousands of feet below. Off in the far, far distance, the shadow of a floating land mass was barely discernable on the horizon.

"Levous, is this…" Raven asked.

"Another one of my memories? Yes. Look there." He said, pointing opposite from the floating land as few feet away floated himself, badly bloodied, and bandage, a lot like Beast boy. "I was reminded of this, looking at Beast boy."

"You look terrible, what happened?" Raven asked, "Wait, should I even-"

"It's fine, I don't mind." He interrupted, smiling gently to her. "This is what happened after I fell into the Abyss. Here, watch." He said motioning to the unconscious form of himself.

"Where… where am I?" The dream Lev whispered weakly, opening his eyes, but still not moving. "Thought I was going to die."

"And so you would have, had I not saved you." A wispy feminine voice said gentle.

"Who's there? Why would you save me?"

"I witnessed the events that transpired. How those men hunted you, threatened your freedom." The voice replied, was gentle as a summer breeze. "I expected you to give yourself in, and resign to being a captive, you desperate act to retain your freedom moved me, and I rushed to aid you… but I was too late in my pursuit, and you nearly died."

"So you kept me alive? Nursed me back to health?"

"Yes, you're body was broken, but resilient. Even unconscious you refused to yield your freedom, even to death. It's been nearly a month since then."

"So, who are you? What's your name? Where are you?" Lev asked.

"My apologies." The woman replied as a strong updraft carrying some of the mists from below blew past. The visible vapors of the mist began to swirl within a contained air flow, and seemed to flow in the shape of a female humanoid form, as two golden lights appeared in where the face would be. "My name is Ariul, an Air Elemental."

"An Air Elemental?" Raven asked in surprise.

"Yea, she's kind of a second mother to me." Lev admitted.

The scene began to fade away again, into a white light and Raven and Lev felt themselves returning.

* * *

As Lev and Raven found themselves back in the infirmary, Lev looked to Raven with a serious expression.

"Can you let me talk to Beast boy? Telepathically that is." He asked.

"I believe so, why?" She replied, confused.

"There may be _something_ I can do…" The white haired sorcerer explained, drawing the hopeful and surprised expressions of everyone in the room. "It's not a spell, and carries a great risk, but it could save his life. I don't want to force the burden on him though, so I'd like to ask him."

The dreadful foreboding atmosphere in the room nearly evaporated in an instant at the hope that Beast boy could be saved.

"Truly friend? You are able to save Beast boy?" Starfire exclaimed, the pure joy she felt threatened to send her through the ceiling.

"It's not a guarantee, but it's something I think I could only do with Beast boy." Lev explained. "Every second we wait decreases his chances though; he'll need his strength should he choose to allow it."

"Then let's not waste any more time." Raven said, as she flipped her hood up, releasing Lev. She took Lev's and Beast boy's hands and chanted her mantra. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Beast boy within his mind. What was probably a mindscape of a large, lush tropical jungle was reduced to a mere twenty foot square of vegetation, as if it was plucked from the jungle and placed there. Outside the safety of the greenery was a deep darkness that no light could penetrate, as vines and branches disappeared into it.

Beast boy sat by a tree, and was surprised at Lev's sudden appearance.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" The jade jokester asked.

"You're dying." Lev replied simply, but seriously.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Not too hard to figure this isn't reality." Beast boy chuckled. "You can't save me, can you?"

"Well, that's why I'm here." The adolescent looking boy replied. "I may be able to save you."

"But there's a catch."

"How'd you guess?"

"Why else would you come?"

"I'm going to give you some of my blood." Lev explained. "I have a self healing property in my blood, and with your adaptable body you may absorb some of that property and be able to heal yourself faster."

"I'm guessing there's more than the risk of foreign infections here." Beast boy replied, smiling weakly.

"My blood, it carries a lot of things in it, including a… I don't know how to explain it."

"Another consciousness?" Beast boy asked, not really in question, and affirmation.

"I knew you'd understand… Yes, there is a presence in my blood that threatens to overcome me. Since coming here, that force has lessened, due to a lack of Mana, and though I doubt you'll start producing Mana like I do, it is still formidable."

"And I'll be in a constant fight over control and blah, blah, blah. Yeah, I've heard that before." Beast said jokingly. "Listen, I know you wanted to give me the choice, and I appreciate it, so yes, go ahead. I can handle another voice or two in my head."

"You know, you're a lot more mature than everyone gives you credit for." Lev said smiling.

"Don't tell anybody, I got a reputation to uphold." He replied, grinning widely.

"You should know how well I can keep secrets." Lev replied, as he began to fade. "See you soon."

* * *

Lev opened his eyes, returned to the infirmary, and quickly caught Raven who was hit by a strong wave of fatigue.

"Are you alright?" He asked, as he sat her in the chair next to Beast boy's bed.

"I've just been using a lot of my power." She assured him. "What did Beast boy say?"

Lev merely smiled as he grabbed one of the clean scalpels from the table next to him. With one fluid motion, he turned and cut the bandages from Beast boy's waist away, revealing the open wound beneath.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Cyborg bellowed, as Lev held his arm out over the wound.

"I'm giving him some of my power." He replied, jabbing the scalpel into his arm and carving a deep gash, allowing his blood to spill onto Beast boy's wounds. "I'm trying to pass some of the self healing properties in my blood onto him."

"Will it work?" Robin asked, walking over.

"I'm not sure, but it's the best I can do here. If we were in my world, even if we couldn't save him now, his soul is probably strong enough to weather it being brought back too." He said, cursing the situation.

"Are you talking about Necromancy?" Raven asked. "He'd never want that."

"No, not necromancy, though it also exists in my world." Lev explained. "Most do not have the will to be brought back from the dead, and those who do are weakened for life, but there are high circle healing spells that can restore a soul to its body fully." He pulled his arm away, grabbing some gauze to soak up his still bleeding arm. "We're going to have to re-dress that wound."

"I've got it covered." Cyborg said, grabbing some more bandages.

"Here, let me see your arm." Raven said, reaching out and grabbing Lev's wrist.

"It's fine, the bleeding has stopped," Lev said, removing the gauze to show his wound had indeed stopped bleeding, and was slowly, yet visible healing itself.

"And we can expect Beast boy to have the same ability from now on?" Robin asked, intrigued.

"Probably not to such an extent, but yes." Lev said.

Sirens and alarms filled the room, and a screen on the far wall displayed a weather chart tracking the air currents around Jump City.

"Looks like it's starting." Raven said, seeing the two masses of hot and cold air meet and begin swirling around.

"How are we to stop a force of nature?" Starfire asked, as everyone in the room fell silent.

"I don't care _how_ we do it." Cyborg said from Beast boy's bed, still changing bandages. "BB's in critical condition, we can move him, and we definitely cannot allow a tornado to move him."

"I already told Slade I'd stop him." Lev spoke up, as everyone turned to him. "I'll stop that tornado." He said confidently.

"But Levous, how? You can't use your most powerful magic." Raven said.

"Don't worry, for this I don't need magic." He replied. "We should get to the roof."

* * *

"Okay, we're on the roof." Robin said after he, Levous, Starfire, Rave, and Cyborg made it up to the top of the Tower. Jinx offered to stay in the Infirmary and watch over Beast boy, saying it's the least she could do.

"And there's the twister!" Cyborg said, pointing north at the enormous column of swirling air that was steadily approaching. "Satellites figure it to be an F-5, 3K wide."

"How are you going to stop something like that?" Raven asked, concerned.

Levous took a few steps forward then turned to face his fellow Titans. "It shouldn't be too hard." He said, as he closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. His suit reverted back to his other-worldly clothes, and when he opened his eyes his left eye was grey and his pupils were producing their golden, soul seeing light.

"I do not understand." Starfire said raising her voice as the winds began to pick up. "Those eyes allow you to see living creatures' souls, correct? How will they tame a tornado such as this?"

"This is something I don't like doing too often if I can avoid it." Lev said, his voice was its usual volume, but it carried over the wind. "It uses a whole lot of Mana, but I can't afford not to."

"Levous, what are you talking about?" Robin asked, just as confused as the others.

Lev merely closed his eyes and smirked, as the winds picked up even more. The wind seemed to swirl around his body, and the dust it was kicking up began to obscure the adolescent vigilantes' vision, then the unthinkable happened. Levous' body began to disintegrate right before their very eyes, starting at his extremities, slowly working its way to his core, and up to his head. The Titan's watched in shock as their friend disappear and when he finally vanished the winds stopped completely, and his clothes hovered in space. Even though the winds stopped, the sound of a blowing wind could still be heard.

"What just happened?" Cyborg asked, not sure to trust is eyes, organic or mechanical.

"Levous?" Raven asked, walking over to where he stood, the sound of flowing wind getting louder.

"I'm right here, Raven." Lev's voice replied, with a whistling undertone, as two golden lights appear where his eyes once were.

"Levous… you're a…"

"An Air Elemental?" He asked. "No, not really."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_**Thank you all for having read this far, I really cannot express my thanks enough. So one of Lev's biggest secrets is out of the bag, and I asks for evaluation on how well I set this up. Please review, and see you all next time… hopefully.**


	18. Winds of Change  The Wayward Current

_**Author's Notes:**_** Okay, well first welcome back everybody, but I must tell you all about the revelation I had while writing this chapter. It's **_**hard**_** to write about fight against a force of nature… especially tornadoes, I do not recommend any try it unless you feel like pulling out your hair. Still I am satisfied with how this chapter turned out, so all's well that end well.**

**avp5 – I hope a pleasant read for you in this chapter too.**

**

* * *

**

Winds of Change – The Wayward Current

If there's one thing that's hard to do, it is to surprise the Teen Titans. In their line of work, that have seem villains of every size, shape and power, gone to alien worlds, fought inter-dimensional demons and magical dragons, and defeated a disembodied brain. Yes, it was truly difficult to surprise the adolescent vigilantes, but Levous seemed to always pull it off.

"Levous… you're a…" Raven said in disbelief, staring at the two orbs of golden light that served as the wing beings eyes. His clothes marking where his limbs and core body were, as currents of air flowed in a humanoid shape, the dust carried within making him discernable.

"An Air Elemental?" Lev's voice asked with a whistling undertone. "No, not really." He finished, was he remarked his clothes, simply by letting them flow through him, and handing them to Raven. "I'll explain when I get back, until then, could you hold onto these for me."

Raven wordlessly received the garments as he raised what was probably his hand to her face. The currents of swirling air still carried his warmth, and he featureless face seemed to smile reassuringly at her as he turned away and flew off towards the twister.

"_Never tried to stop a tornado before."_ Lev thought to himself, floating a few hundred meters in front of the deadly windstorm. _"Then again, Ariul warned me not to."_

_

* * *

_

"I did it Ariul, I finally did it!" Lev exclaimed, floating high in the sky in his elemental form.

"You are a remarkable child," Ariul's voice complimented. "Only thirty years into your training, and you've already mastered your Elemental heritage."

"This feels amazing." Lev exclaimed, flipping and rolling around. "I'm not just as free _as_ the wind, I _am_ the wind."

"True as that may be, remember this, dear child." Ariul's voice took a more serious tone. "You are not a true Elemental, and as such even that form has its limit, if you spread yourself too much, you will die."

"You don't have to worry about me." Lev said, as he ascended, flying through the open sky. "I'm not about to kill myself."

* * *

"_Yet here I am."_ He laughed in spite of himself. The tornado had closed, now less than a hundred meters, as large object, such as uprooted trees and rocks, flew passed._ "Being scattered within a tornado of this size is most definitely beyond my limits."_ The winds seemed not to affect him, and any object threatening to collide into him was guided, by some unseen force, around him. He stood defiant in the face of the natural disaster as he disappeared into the wind currents.

* * *

"Y'all think he can do it?" Cyborg asked, staring out the Infirmary's window towards the twister.

"I don't know." Robin replied, standing next to the hulking cybernetic teen.

"He will." Raven said, sitting by Beast boy's side, clutching the clothes Lev left with her. "Whether he comes back or not…"

Starfire placed a hand on her shoulder, and offered a comforting smile. "Believe. We must believe friend Levous will come back to us." She said, her emerald eyes displaying the utmost confidence in the white haired sorcerer's abilities.

"You guys still have a date for tomorrow anyways." Jinx teased, her mood improving just enough to try and comfort Raven.

"I am confident in his abilities…" Raven said quietly, clutching Lev's clothes tighter. _"But he's not so sure."_ She thought, remembering the conflicting emotions and the sense of the expression behind that featureless face of his. "It's not a date." She mumbled softly in protest.

* * *

"_Not many people get to see this."_ Lev thought, emerging from the outer wall of wind currents and arriving in the eye of the tornado. The suns brilliant radiance shone down to the tranquil funnel, and everything in sight was still. _"Okay, got to get into the center."_ He thought, as he flew towards the center of the tranquil space. _"Ariul would kill me if she knew what I'm about to do."_ He chuckled.

Lev centered himself in the middle of the deadly wind storms tranquil space, and closed his eyes. Out of habit, his elemental form even drew in a deep breath as he summoned the strength for the ordeal he was about to endure.

"_Child, stop this at once!"_ The thunderous voice within his mind bellowed. _"You cannot stop a whirlwind of this magnitude, we will surely die!"_

"_Your concern is touching."_ Lev thought dryly as his windrous form began to shift, become a singular whirling current spinning opposite to the twister. _"But I'm going to save my friends, even if I have to die to do so!"_ The current of wind began to expand, wider and wider unto finally it touched the edges of the twisters funnel.

"_All this for that spawn of Scath's! Don't be so foolish, you ignorant fledgling."_ The voice called once again. _"Even Aerlion himself would have difficulty subduing a whirlwind or this caliber."_

"_I had to surpass at ancient relic someday."_ Lev replied, and most surely if he had a face he would be smirking. _"Now if you don't mind, I've got to concentrate on controlling my Mana, so shut up."_ He thought, straining to retain control over his wind. Lev's area of control grew slowly and became harder and harder as he gained more and more. _"So… much… harder… than… I… thought."_ He thought, as a cry of pain escaped his intangible lips. He was stuck, now he barely had control over five percent of the tornados winds, and it began shrinking, as he could feel some of his original air slipping from his grasp.

"_Stop this, child."_ The voice beckoned, almost desperate. _"You'll never see another tomorrow at this rate."_

"_Tomorrow…"_ Lev thought, his counterpart's words resonating deep within his soul. He thought of his time in this world, with the Titans, with Raven. _"Raven…"_ He thought of the violet haired sorceress, her large lavender eyes, and the night they shared in his mansion. He could feel his consciousness waning, and the pain began to fade. _"I won't… I won't be able to…"_ His thoughts filled with a single vision, one of Raven crying, clutching his clothes as she gets swept away in a great violent wind. "I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!" He yelled, releasing his hold on the wind storms air currents and reforming at its center again. His element form was missing his left arm, but he paid it no mind as he let out a thunderous roar. Liquid Mana filled the immediate space within a fifty foot radius, forming a floating sphere around him as his humanoid form began to morph, and grow.

* * *

"Levous!" Raven gasped, bolting from her chair to the window and looking towards the twister.

"Raven? What is the matter?" Starfire asked, following the blue clad sorceress to the window.

"I just heard Levous scream." Raven said franticly, "He's in pain." Before anyone could say anything, she fazed through the wall and flew off towards the tornado.

"Raven!" Starfire said, about to smash out the window to give chase before a blue glow emanated from within the wind storm, causing the deadly funnel to swell and contort. "I am not familiar with such weather phenomenon, but I believe that tornados are not supposed behave in such a manner, correct?" She asked to Robin and Cyborg.

"No, Star, they're not." Robin said as the tail of the tornado curved up off the ground, and the head bent down causing the tornado to fold in on itself.

* * *

Raven sped towards the tornado, its blue glow and strange deformation telling her that Levous was at least alive, but the screams of pain still left her unsettled. She tightened her grip on his magical dressings, and every time he cried out anew, she felt her heart skip a beat.

The tornado continued to fold in on itself, and finally, instead of a column of high winds and fatal debris, a massive sphere of deadly currents took its place, the familiar blue glow at its center beginning to fade.

"Levous!" She cried out, erecting a sphere of ebony light around her as she plunged into the mass of raging air currents.

* * *

It was deafening within the tornado, or perhaps his mind could not process the sounds around him as Lev strained to reform the tornado. He pulled his legs up, and tucked them into his chest, wrapping his one arm tightly around them as bit by bit his form eroded away in the winds.

"_You know, stopping a tornado may not have been my best idea."_ He thought to himself.

"_If you released your hold on it now, you may survive still, child."_ The voice commented in vain sincerity.

"_No, it's far too late for that."_ Lev replied, chuckling in spite of the situation. "_All I can do now is use the last of my energy know and send a shockwave to destroy this monstrosity."_

"_The shock will be felt for miles. Was it no your purpose to stop this with no damage?"_

"_I'll take what I can get. By comparison, a couple hundred thousand broken windows is light damage."_

He began to condense the Mana around him, compacting it to the smallest form possible. Just as the Mana began to solidify into a crystalline orb roughly the of a basket ball, a voice pierced through the howling winds, entering Lev's brain, and was processed for his conscious mind to comprehend.

"Levous!"

"_Raven!"_ He thought, as his concentration broke and a crack appeared in the near solid orb.

* * *

Raven couldn't see where she was going, the veil of swirling winds and dust obscuring her vision as she pushed against the raging storm. Her only guiding light, the mass of emotions that spike with fear and panic just as she entered the vortex. "Levous, where are you!" She yelled in vain against the howling winds.

Suddenly there was a turbulent force that washed over her shield and the winds died to a tranquil and everything froze. Raven was about to lower shield and survey the area for any sign of the air manipulating being, but another wave of blunt force crashed against her shield again. This time however, her shield didn't hold and shatter into a million shards of obsidian glass, and what scattered into the rushing winds at followed the shockwave.

Raven tried to hold her… air… but it was a futile effort as the all consuming winds hurled her backwards like a ragdoll.

"Levous…" She whisper quietly was she was flung towards the ground, carried with the tide of air.

"Raven!" Lev's voice howled over the rushing winds, as she looked up and saw the two golden orbs of light for his eyes approaching fast. "Raven! Take my hand!" He said as his hand began to appear the same way it vanished.

She reached out, trying desperately to right herself and halt her fall but the force of the winds around her prevented any action other then grasping for the hand of the elemental sorcerer whose body was slowly appearing before her. It's always the case, their hands were mere centimeters apart, but the distance may as well have been miles as in his physical form Lev was unable to cut through the air as well and couldn't close the distance.

Off in the corner of his eyes, Lev could see a large boulder on a collision course for Raven and scowled as a yellow rune appeared beneath his feet. His body became a bolt of lightning as he shot past Raven, and reappeared beneath her. He turned and embraced her with his one arm, using his body as a shield as the rock smashed into them.

Levous let out a groan of pain as he felt the some of the bones in his back crack, but refused to loosen his grip, pain be damned. "Levous! Are you okay?" Raven asked, not having seen the rock until after he shielded her.

"I'll be fine." He replied, through clenched teeth, though he wasn't sure if it was the truth of not. "Don't worry, I'll protect you, I swear." He said as she turned to face him, his eyes reflected the determination to keep his promise, and his embrace set her at ease, despite it only being a one armed embrace.

That was when Raven noticed Lev's missing left arm. "Oh, Azar. Your arm!" She exclaimed, reaching to his shoulder.

"It's nothing, I'm still alive, so it will heal." He said drawing her closer, which caused her to blush. "Hold on." He said as the ground approached quickly. Raven pointed her hand at the ground creating dome a dark energy appeared, and as they struck into it, the dome burst after a futile attempt to cushion their fall.

Lev hit the ground first, as was his aim to begin with and a spray of blood escaped his mouth as he tried to gasp in pain. Raven landed on top of him, relatively unharmed as Lev had taken the blunt force of the impact. Thanks to the dome she had created, the two practitioners of sorcery did not leave a crater where they fell, which may have been all the worst for Lev.

"Levous! Levous, are you okay?" Raven asked, shaking off her daze and looking to her white haired hero. His right arm was broken, and she didn't need medical equipment to tell her that wasn't the only thing. A pool of blood began to flow out from underneath his unmoving body, and his eyes became blank and distant. For the second time that day Raven was unable to stop tears from flowing down her face, Lev wasn't breathing, was cold, and had not pulse; she could even sense any emotions or presence of mind from him. Her hands began encased in an icy light, and she focused all her energy into pushing the healing energy as far into his as she could. "Levous! Don't die, please… Please, you can't die!" She pleaded as her tears fell on his exposed chest. "You said you'd be back! You promised you'd take me to the movies tomorrow! You can't just die, not now. Not after you… you…" She couldn't finish her sentence, not after a hand put its finger to her lips, and then wiped away her tears.

"I can't die." He whispered softly. "You'd drag me back." He coughed out a laugh, spitting up some more blood.

Raven didn't have the wherewithal to come up with a sarcastic remark. The fact that he was conscious was more than enough, as she collapsed onto him, for the first time that day shedding tears of joy.

"Think we should go to the Tower?" He asked offhandedly, despite his front, Raven could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"Yes, let's go home." She said composing herself as best she could and chanted her mantra as her glow shone pure white. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

* * *

Raven and Levous appeared on the floor of the infirmary in Titans Tower to a bunch of surprised faces.

"Not a date, huh?" Jinx jeered at the two on the floor. "At least get proper before appearing in front of us."

Raven and Lev looked at each other for a moment confused and it was Raven who realized what the hex caster was implying. In her relief of seeing Levous alive and for the most part well, she absentmindedly teleported them back to the Tower while she was still on top of him. Worst yet, she was still holding his clothes!

Raven's face lit up in a shade of red so bright, it would put that stupid reindeer's nose that the carolers sang about this time of year to shame. Looking around, she saw Jinx hiding a playful, cat-like grin behind her hand, and Cyborg had averted his eyes, though the redness in his ears told her all she needed to know. Starfire had a look of pure joy, neither embarrassed nor insecure with the scene in front of her, while Robin had his hands in front of his face, covering his eyes as he peeked from between his fingers.

The entire room became encased in black energy, as all the lights, and monitor exploded, turning the room dark.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** Thank you all for once again making it through another chapter; I cannot express just how much I appreciate it. I ask, once again, for reviews (I know, I am persistent) so I may understand how you, the readers are enjoying the story. Thank you again, your time is a precious currency and I am delighted you've spent some on my story. Until next time.**


	19. Winds of Change  Fleeting Tranquility

_**Author's Notes: **_** Hello and welcome back, I do not have a big long rant for you all today, I just hope you enjoy the conclusion to 'Winds of Change'.**

** – I am ecstatic over both a new reviewer, and such a positive review. I am delighted you are enjoying both the story and my character, and I am relieved I am not speeding through the development of Raven and Levous' relationship. I intend to try to keep up the pace.**

**avp5 – Yes, nothing like almost dying to see your true feelings.**

**

* * *

**

Winds of Change – Fleeting Tranquility

Seething roars of anger, frustration and disbelief rang through the darkened hollow chamber was bits of glass scattered along the floor. The lone undamaged monitor replaying clips from a hacked weather satellite of a large mass of swirling air currents vanished, and a large shock wave spread over the Jump a few miles away. It alone displayed the defiant act of the Titans' newest member, the very same one that scorned the enraged armored villain who was now destroying his hideout.

"That little brat." Slade said, breathing heavily in attempts to compose himself. "I will make him pay for this humiliation." He closed his eye as he began formulating a devious plot. He began chuckling to himself darkly, as he pressed a button on the remote he was holding and the monitor displayed the pictures of all the Titans. Picking up two rather large pieces of fragmented glass that lay on the floor, and threw the two impromptu projectiles piercing Levous' and Raven's pictures on the monitor.

* * *

The night in Titans Tower was pretty uneventful, aside from having to replace all the monitors and lights in the Infirmary that Raven blow up due to her sudden embarrassment after teleporting back on top of a naked Levous. Thankfully, whatever Lev did to help Beast boy seemed to be helping as his condition improved significantly in such a short time and there was no infection, so the temporary lack of equipment was moot. Levous on the other wasn't doing so well, aside from having almost every bone in his body broken, nearly every organ ruptured and punctured, and a missing arm, he came down with a case of chicken pox, measles, small pox and even possible strain of influenza and many other illnesses and diseases.

After everyone else left the Infirmary, Raven snuck back in, not ready to face them yet. Cyborg seemed to have guessed that Raven would be avoiding everybody for a while, and left a note explaining how both the patients were doing. She could tell both of them were doing better in the time since she had left to hide, shower, change from her dirty and bloodied clothes and conference with her emotions, but she appreciated the gesture. She sat between Beast boy and Levous' beds, but was still carrying Lev's cloths, having ran out of the room too fast to leave them.

"_Between Beast boy and Levous?"_ She pondered in her mind, the soft hum and beeping of the medical equipment fading in the background as she recalled her, for lack of a better word, 'talk' with her emotions.

* * *

"Did you _see_ that?" The red clad lust exclaimed, her face rivaling the shade of her cloak. "Now that's what I call a man." She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes; by her sensual moan and lewd gesture it was easy to guess what she was imagining. "But once again, you just _had_ to leave him in such a vulnerable state." She added, glaring at the original Raven.

"But… everyone was watching…" The grey Raven said quietly, "and Beast boy is…"

"What does that matter?" Lust shot back, causing the timid incarnation to shy away, hiding behind the comforting embrace of a lighter tinted indigo version of Raven. "Beast boy is also very nice, and I'm sure he's both packing and a wild man in bed, but think about being with an _Elemental_."

"He's not an elemental, remember." Raven corrected, already nursing a migraine, _"Damned lust_".

"Beast boy is very protective of us, that is true." The purple robed love said. "But Levous fought a tornado, and nearly died protecting us. I am sure given the right situation Beast boy would do the same, but there is no doubt that Levous cares for us deeply too."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Raven asked, not entirely liking where this is going.

"You are going to have to choose." Love replied.

"Choose?" The sorceress asked confused.

"You're between Beast boy and Levous… though Beast boy seems a little distant these days." The purple hued emotion said, placing a hand over her heart and as she did, Raven could feel her own heart tighten.

"I've already cast my vote." A pink clad figure said jumping up and down. "BB and Levy both make me happy."

"I _know_, you've voiced your opinions numerous times already." Raven said with much annoyance. "And before any of you continue to put your two cents worth in, I know how you feel too."

"Just hurry up and choose then." Lust countered, just as annoyed as Raven. "And when you choose, you be one step closer to letting me have some fun." She smiled mischievously as she wet her lips.

"What makes you think I'll ever let you out?" Raven asked defiantly.

"I _felt_ that burning desire you experienced while free falling in his arm. When he looked at you after saying he'd protect you, and when he drew you closer before you hit the ground." The red cloaked emotion stated accusingly. "The sudden _urge_ you felt, the regret that washed over you when you thought he was about to die. Let's not forget that night in his mansion or when you went to him for comfort when you wanted to become strong enough to fight Trigon. Hell, I don't not why we're here debating this. You may have not finished your sentence when you were pleading for him to live, but _we_ know what you were thinking."

Raven's eyes widened in surprise at the accusation, as she looked around to the array of her incarnations, all dressed in different colors and styles of leotards and cloaks; each of which were averting their gaze in a variety of different ways. She lowered her head, and float of towards the exit.

"You're always so hard on her." The pure deep blue robed Raven said to lust as she followed after Raven.

"She just bugs me is all." Lust said, turning away. "It's your fault anyways… you're the one that told us."

* * *

As dawn approached and the sun's rays slipped through the few lingering clouds, one middle aged balding man walked merrily towards his work place. Despite the deadly tornado warning the day before, or the millions of shattered pieces of glass that litter the streets of Jump City that glistened and sparkled in the morning sun, he was in a very good mood. So what if almost every person in the city almost die? The Titans, in true to form, had saved the day, and also true to form had managed to shatter almost every plane of glass in the city, but who cares, the city survived with no mortalities… at least not from the storm.

Whistling a merry tune, the man entered an office building that, like every other building, was in desperate need of windows. The sounds of phones, dozens of phones, ringing off their hooks could be heard from half way down the street, which had only seemed to brighten his mood.

"_Too day is going to be a good day."_ He thought as he entered the staff room.

As he took of his coat and clocked into work, he sat behind one of the desk and calmly picked up the phone.

"You have reached the office of the Jump City Glass Refinery, how may I help you?"

"_Yup, gonna be a good day."_

_

* * *

_

Jinx and Cyborg were first to enter the Infirmary in the morning, Jinx still worried about Beast boy's injuries, and Cyborg worried about both Lev and BB. Even though they were expecting Raven to be in the room, they weren't, yet half were, excepting her to be laying half on Lev's bed, having fallen asleep in her chair during the night. She looked very comfortable laying there, Lev's one arm strung over her shoulders.

"BB's not gonna be too happy 'bout this." Cyborg whispered to Jinx.

"Of course I'm happy." The jade changeling voice said hollowly, drawing both the hex caster and cybernetic teen's attention. "I know he'll treat her right."

"Wait, are you telling me _she_ had _two_ guys after her?" Jinx asked in disbelief.

"Well, once he realizes how he feels." Beast boy said, looking over to the two spell casters with a hollow, regretful look in his eyes. "Guess you can't win 'em all."

"Come on, BB, you'll find someone." Cyborg said, trying to console his friend.

"Ya, sure. You know what they say. Third time's the charm." The green skinned shape shifter replied, feigning his usual vigor poorly.

Despite the poor act, Cyborg and Jinx indulged the broken hearted Titan, offering him comforting smiles.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better in no time… right 'Stone'." Jinx said, glaring mischievously at Cyborg.

"How many times does a guy have ta say 'I'm sorry' before ya understand?" Cyborg asked, exhausted from repeatedly having this conversation. "I swear, if I could have stayed I would have, but I couldn't bring myself to doing crimes. It's just how I was raised."

"You could have offered me to come with you." The pink haired former villain countered.

"I would have if I thought there was a chance you'd accept it."

"Well Kid Flash got me to."

That, as always, killed any argument the armored teen could have thought of.

"Look Jinx… I'm sorry, I should have done things differently." Cyborg said after a few moments and left the room, the patients were fine physically, and since science had yet to find the remedy for a broken heart, Beast boy was on his own.

"Hey Lucky, I know this isn't any of my business, but you should lighten up on Cy." Beast boy said, drawing the cat eyed girl's attention.

"Why should I, he never even mentioned what happened back at H.I.V.E. Academ…" She began to reply bitterly before trailing off. "How'd you hear about that name… Not even Kid knows that, I only told…"

"Yea, so I _may_ have dragged it out of him. But that's beside the point, listen, he didn't not tell everybody because he was embarrassed about your relationship, or because it 'wasn't any of our damn business'. He was embarrassed about how things ended, and regretted not being able to fix things between you two."

"He… He really said that?" Jinx asked, the pink in her cheeks turning a darker red.

"Just don't tell 'im I told you." Beast boy said, smirking weakly as he looked longingly at Raven.

"You sure you don't want me to hex him?" Jinx asked jokingly.

"The guy lost an arm to protect her… and he knows the pain of being judged just for how you were born. I'm happy she'd found someone who can ease that pain, I just thought I'd be me." He admitted sadly. "But I'll get passed this, and hopefully he'll be able to see what right in front of him before it's too late."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get some breakfast, you get some rest." She replied, turning to leave the room. Just before the door closed behind her, Jinx whispered one last word. "Sorry."

Beast boy lay in his bed for a while, staring at the ceiling, not daring to glance over to the two magic users as the tiles began to blur and distort. He had been fighting them while Cyborg and Jinx were where, but he could hold them back no longer as tears began falling down his face.

"_Damn it, if only I fought for her!"_ He cursed himself, but then he noticed a change in the atmosphere. The air smelt… charged, like electricity filled the place, and ozone filled his lungs.

"_You need not lay there and lose her."_ A voice called to him from within his mind, a voice familiar, yet different. _"You can still fight for your mate."_

"_She's not my mate, not even my girlfriend._" Beast boy replied, recognizing the 'Beast's' tone in the voice. _"She sees me as a friend, annoying brother at best."_

"_And yet you yearn for her to embrace __**you**__, not that pathetic being."_

"_Watch your tone, he's my friend!"_ Beast shouted back angrily._ "He risked life and limb to protect us… protect her, and lost his arm in the process."_

"_Then why do I sense hostility towards him from you?"_

"_I do not hate Lev."_

"_You feel no resentment towards the filth that stole your love? Nothing at all? If he is so worthy of trust, why then did you lunge at him and attempt to murder him?"_

"_T-That was…"_

"_Are his motives not questionable?"_

"_I didn't say…"_

"_What will you do if he is to betray the trust __**she**__ has in him? Would you attempt to murder him again?"_

"_I… I…"_

"_What would you do if ever he were to harm her?"_

"_I'd… I'd kill him."_

"_Would you ever allow harm to come to her?"_

"_Never! I'd die first!"_

"_Can you say the same for that, that creature lying over there? Had he only said two words while standing next to Slade, he would have destroyed her. All it would have took was 'I lied'."_

"_No… wait, he didn't though…"_ Beast boy tried to clutch his head, he felt like he was spilling, but his still broken body refused to allow him to move. The voice in his head was confusing, it was manipulating his thoughts, wrapping him. _"Just shut up, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I will not be swayed!"_

"_Hmph, I shall rest for now, but know I am here… watching."_ As the voice began to fade, so too did the scent of ozone and electrical charge.

The jade changeling felt himself tire, fatigue washing over the numb all consuming pain he felt as he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_**As always, I offer my thanks for your time spent reading and meekly as for reviews. For those of you who have become accustomed to my pace of updates, I regret to inform you that by the end of the week I will be moving and today is my girlfriends birthday, so I may be delayed a few days posting the next few chapters, but I assure you I will be back. Until then.**


	20. Injury and a Movie

_**Author's Notes:**_** I welcome you all and hope what I have prepared, though short, is acceptable.**

**avp5 – Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer, truly it is an honor to have such constant feedback. I am glad I am able to keep with you expectation.**

** – I must admit, I didn't come into this story intending it to be a RaeXOC, but the story demanded it. I am thankful that everybody appears to be pleased with Levous, it's hard to not try and overpower him all the time, and it seems I was able to get him to fit well. Anyways, thank you for the review.**

**

* * *

**

Injury and a Movie

"_You almost died, child."_ A familiar voice chided from within Lev's mind, its tone more quiet and concerned then before.

"_I would have if not for Raven."_ Lev replied oddly enough with a merry tone. He floated freely in an open, sunless sky of the deepest, most tranquil blue, while below drifted the wayward sea of white clouds.

"_Yes, that girl, I owe her my thanks."_

"_Oh, it's 'that girl' now, not 'Scath's minion'?"_ Lev joked.

"_She's no minion of Scath's, she is too… human, you may have lost consciousness there for a moment, but I witnessed the entire ordeal."_

"_She __**is**__ human, just because she has a Demons soul doesn't make her evil. In fact, just being Demon never made them evil if I recall."_

"_A small minority used their powers for less evil end, fewer still for good. What will you do about your arm?"_

"_What is there to do other than wait for it to heal itself?"_ He asked looking to his arm, which now bore a stump, rather than the clean, flat surface that was there before.

"_What luck you must have, to have been born with the soul of an Elemental."_ The voice chuckled in an amused tone.

"_And for the first time in my life, I think I'm thankful for being born a Sorcerer. I've always had my pride, but if I hadn't been born as who I am, I never would have made it here, to a place that is so… peaceful."_

"_If you exclude all the wars, crimes, and maniacs vying to control the world."_

"_Have to have some excitement. What's with you lately? All concerned and chummy with me. Given up on taking control?"_

"_Child, I will never surrender to you, but perhaps my age is catching up to me, I tire more quickly, and my strength has begun to leaves me weak."_

"_Hey, you go ahead and lay down anytime you need to, I don't mind."_ The wind powered Sorcerer jeered.

"_That I shall do child, the young girl is awaiting your awakening anyways. I'd hate to keep her waiting."_ The voice said as it faded along with the free open sky.

* * *

"I'm tellin ya, he ain't gonna be up for a while yet." Cyborg's voice caught Lev's attention as he slowly regained consciousness. "He's still fightin' off all those diseases and stuff, and most of his bones are still broken."

"Dude, the guy stopped a tornado, you think a few hundred illnesses and a couple unbroken bones are going to keep him down?" Beast boy replied jokingly as he tried to laugh, but the sound of coughing up what Lev assumed to be blood stopped him.

"He's still human." Cyborg retorted.

"Mortal would be the better term." Raven interjected, which Lev gauged her to be next to his bed.

"Technically since I perpetually create the fuel that keeps me from aging, I'm immortal." Lev said weakly as she opened his eyes and slowly and very painfully sat halfway up.

"Told ya he'd be up." Beast boy stated triumphantly.

"You're awake!" Raven said curbing the sudden urge to fling her arms around the white haired wounded Titan, mostly for not wanting to hurt him.

"You won't die then?" Cyborg asked the obvious question, since nobody else seemed to register the fact that the inter dimensional spell caster nearly older than modern civilization.

"Of course I can die." Levous replied as if it was natural to assume someone claiming to be immortal could die. "Just not of old age… or most 'fatal' injuries."

"Like how?" The cybernetic teen asked.

"Well, I was born human, so I assume my mind would assume a decapitation would kill me, thus I'd die." The spell caster reasoned, apparently not giving the matter too much thought. "But I was also born with an Elementals soul, and when I learned to harness power from there, I transcended my mortal body. I don't have to eat or sleep, I'm immune to poisons and magical diseases, and in theory my physical body is of little consequence. Oh, and I can see in the dark." He explained, not even stopping to consider that he was flaws as well as strengths. "But if I spread my elemental form to thin, I'll lose it, like my arm."

"So, trying to control a tornado?" Raven asked dryly, with anger at the wind beings recklessness.

"Way out of my league." He replied and though his face said he was trying to make light of the situation, his eyes reflected a deeper truth; that he knew just how close he came to death. "If it wasn't for Raven, I probably would have died." He said looking down at his… spotted hand? "Uh… what are these?"

"Chicken pox, small pox, measles." The purple haired sorceress said.

"You've contracted almost every disease known to man." Cyborg explained. "Must have drawn them into your body after blowing up the tornado."

"Really?" Lev asked, as his thoughts wandered. He closed his mind for a second, and took a deep breath and when a moment passed his face lit up. "I can breathe your air now!" He said excitedly, or at least. "That frees up quite a bit of Mana for me."

"I guess that's one less thing to worry 'bout at least." Cyborg chuckled.

"Speaking about worrying, how are you fairing Beast boy, I'm assuming the treatment took?" Lev asked looking to the other wounded Titan.

"I think I'm doing better than you at the very least." The changeling said, with a weak grin. "No infections or diseases, and I still got all my limbs."

"Doesn't look like I'll be able to make it to the movie today Raven, sorry." Lev said, ignoring the light spirited joke.

"You almost die protecting not only the city, but me as well, and the only thing on your mind is missing our d… movie night?" Raven asked with slight disbelief.

"My life's in no danger anymore, how are you feeling?" He replied.

"I had a few bruises and scrapes, nothing worth noting." She smiled, slightly, at the city's savior as he sighed in relief. _"Broken bones, missing arm, and diseases too numerous to count, and he'd rather worry about me."_ She thought as, for the first time since she was a child, she felt a little warm and fuzzy inside.

"Human habits can be so pesky, can't they?" Lev joked. "Like doing whatever you can to help people."

"Yeah, and what's up with table manners?" Beast boy added, chuckling weakly.

Cyborg stifled a light hearted laugh, shaking his head. "The mind ages and forgets, circuitry can be replaced and data can get backed up."

"Emotions are overrated." Raven added sarcastically as the four part-humans, for the most part, laughed at nothing in particular.

* * *

It seemed that Levous' magical healing properties worked wonders for the two patients, as each were up within two days, sore but up and moving.

"Are you sure you're well enough for this?" Robin asked as he, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast boy and Jinx stood in the entry hall of the Tower seeing Raven and Lev off.

"Yes, my arm is fine, all the spots are gone, and I have as much mobility as any above average person would." Lev assured flexing his 'new' left arm that had grown back.

"Just try and have her back before dawn then." Jinx said, teasingly.

"The movie is merely two and a half hours long." Raven replied dryly, turning away from the group.

"Okay, well we'll see you two later." Cyborg said, grinning almost as widely as he does when there are large servings of meat close by.

"I wish for you the most glorious of first dates." Starfire exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the spell casters.

Lev and Raven merely sighed there denials wordlessly, deciding it was a waste of time to actually protest.

"Just… uh, have fun." Beast boy said hesitantly, looking away.

"We'll only be gone a few hours; you guys make it sound like we'll be gone for years." Lev said after escaping Starfire's 'hug'.

"We should get going." Raven said as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the door. "And I'll only say this once." She warned, stopping only long enough to glared back at the remaining Titans… and Jinx. "_Don't_ follow us."

After the large, steel doors closed behind them, the rest of the heroic adolescents looked at one another.

"Tell me friends, what are we to do while friends Levous and Raven participate on their date?" Starfire asked, in the most purest of innocence only she could display.

A decidedly evil and mischievous smile crossed the others faces, which only served to confuse the Tamaranean princess.

Jinx took a few steps forward, and rubbed her hands together sinisterly, a glint of misdeeds to come sparkling in her feline-esque eyes. "We spy on them of course."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_** I know, it was short, but I promise that in the coming chapter it will be worth it. I'll try to get more up before Sunday… the internet where I'm going is bad, but existent, so I hope to see you all soon and thank you all for reading. Please leave a review.**


	21. Friends of the Past

_**Author's Notes: **_**Greetings everyone, and welcome back. Tomorrow I am off to my new… dwelling, I'll no call it a home, for t is only temporary, I hope before I move to someplace with actual internet, still I just had to get this chapter up before I went. So please enjoy.**

**avp5 – I am overjoyed I have yet to disappoint, and I wish you a pleasant experience with this chapter as well.**

**

* * *

**

Friends of the Past

"What do you _mean_ the damned 'Gloaming' trilogy is playing?" A very angry purple haired teen heroine hissed at the clerk behind the counter. "It is nearly 6:00… PM! I check the show time at least fifty times and it starts at 6:10."

"I'm s-sorry miss… but we rec-ceived a very g-g-g-generous sum of money to accommodate f-f-for a last minute 'Gloaming' triple threat." The very frightened clerk replied; the enraged visage of Raven struck fear into the hearts of hardened criminals, to a normal human if must have been like facing a living nightmare. "You are f-free to come back at mid-d-dnight for the postponed showing of 'Unending Night' or if you want I c-can offer you a f-full refund."

"Well 'Gloaming' is a horrible concept of a movie, burn all the films you own of it." The half-demon sorceress demanded; her white burning brighter than the light of a thousand suns.

"Raven," Lev whispered into her ear, placing a hand on either of her shoulders from behind her, "you're scaring the poor girl. It's not her fault, she just works here."

Raven blushed at the sudden proximity of the ivory haired hero, and the light in her eyes, along with her anger, instantly vanished. "Do you want to come back at midnight?" She asked, as she averted her lavender eyes from his ashen and emerald ones.

"Would you like to go get something to eat or something while we wait?" He asked, smiling gently to her as they walked away from the counter, to the clerk's great relief.

"I know a café that is still open; it's a little dark though." She stated as they exited the building, it had become overcast with a forecast of snowfall later that evening. _"This is becoming more and more like a date."_

"Don't people consider you dark?" He asked causally as they walked down the street, with Raven slightly in the lead.

"Yes." She admitted a little self consciously; which is very uncharacteristic of her, but when she was with Levous, she just wanted him to accept her unconditionally.

"Then I'm sure it is a nice place." Lev replied in his care free tone.

Raven could feel herself light up a bit inside, not that she'd even consider outwardly showing it, but she was pretty sure her eyes were betraying her as she could almost _feel_ the 'sparkle' in them. _"Damn eyes."_ She thought as she guided them towards the café.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

"You are positive this is a good idea?" The brilliant red headed Starfire asked her acrobatic boyfriend as they flew over the city, watching the indigo clad sorceress and ebony suited sorcerer walk through the crowds.

"Trust me Star, it's what friends do." He replied smirking. "You think the others have never spied on us?"

"Where are they headed now then?" Starfire asked, trusting the walking traffic light.

"I don't know." Robin replied, grabbing his communicator. "Jinx, do you know where they're going?"

* * *

"You know you're evil, right." Cyborg commented as they peeked around the side of a building and watched Levous and Raven leave the theatre.

"All I did was suggest they play the 'Gloaming' trilogy, and offer a bit of money." Jinx replied, shrugging her shoulders. "They're not heading back, which means they're going somewhere to kill time."

"The date is on then." He replied, before looking up to a nearby rooftop to see a green leopard leap to another roof in pursuit of the two spell casters. "Think we should leave BB alone?"

"He'll be fine, he's Beast boy after all." The coral haired ex-villainess replied, though her voice carried concern for the poor emerald changeling.

"Jinx, do you know where they're going?" Robin's voice asked over the communicator.

"No, I can't hear them." She replied as she chanced moving forward since their targets were moving away from them.

"I got this." Cyborg said, pressing a few buttons on his arm making a radar dish pop out of his arm. He pointed the dish in the direction of Raven and Levous, and after sifting out the noise of the city, Levous' voice came through.

"Don't people consider you dark?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure it's a nice place."

"Sounds like they're going to one of her hangouts." Jinx said as she ducked behind a corner.

"Yea, but I don't know where she likes to go." Cyborg said, putting the radar away.

"That's way we just have to follow them." The feline-esque girl replied.

"And hope we don't get caught." The cybernetic teen added.

* * *

"_It should be you down there with her, not that creature."_ The Beast scoffed as the green skinned teen watched the two spell casters enter a small, creepy looking café named 'The Shadowed Corner'.

"_Would you give it a rest, she chose him, not me."_ Beast boy replied looking up at the gloomy clouded sky. No light penetrated the veil of clouds, but dimly lit the world below in its ambient light.

"_You still don't trust him though, and nobody could blame you."_

"_I told you already, I do trust Lev, he's a great guy."_

"_And yet you still spy to see how things are going?"_

"_I'm just curious; Raven's never gone on a date before."_

"_You lie."_

"_Shut up, what would you know?"_

"_I know he still hides something from us."_

"_And what makes you say that?"_

"_He claims to have been born human, yet have an Elementals soul. Souls do not __**need**__ physical bodies to survive."_

"_Negative man does, so does Raven."_

"_That is soul projection, and they are both human, mostly. He can exist without a physical body, yet his blood has a healing property powerful enough to regenerate an arm?"_

"_Maybe it's not an uncommon trait in his world."_

"_If so, healing magic would be irrelevant, no. There is something more to him and you know it."_

"_There was that time in the prison." _ Beast boy said thoughtfully thinking back to when Raven's emotion got out of hand and she tried to kill him over a little joke. _"Being an Elemental explains one presence, but the other."_

"_If there is another within him, like he claimed, what will happen should he lose control? If he were to attack your friends?"_

"_We'd stop him."_

"_If he were to attack the girl?"_

"_**I'd**__ stop him."_ The emerald changeling thought as a dangerous, feral gleam shone in his eyes. The very thought of _anyone_ trying to hurt Raven infuriated him to no end, something this 'new' Beast seemed to pick up on.

"_And if you were too late? IF you were to show up and he stand over her bloodied, lifeless body?"_ It suggested with a malicious cunning in its voice.

"_I'd __**kill**__ him."_ Beast boy thought as an image flashed through his mind, one of him, in Beast form carrying an unconscious Raven with his claws soaked in blood as he stood over Levous' mauled, dying body.

"_He… __**It**__ poses such a threat to her. The only way you can guarantee her safety…"_

"…_Is if we get him away from her."_ Beast boy thought finishing the Beast's thought.

"_And you do wish for her to be safe, correct?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Then we must take her back."_

"_Not yet, not while I am so weak."_ He thought turning away from the edge of the roof.

* * *

"Welcome to the Shadowed Corner, what can I get you?" A young boy with medium length black hair covering half his face asked in a monotone, disinterested voice as Raven walked up to the counter.

"Two of my usual." She ordered, placing the appropriate amount for the her order plus a tip on the counter.

"It'll be ready in about five minutes." He replied, as he took her money and rang it through.

Raven nodded and turned, walking through the barely lit shop to the table where Levous was sitting. "I'll be about five minutes."

"I'm sorry for making you pay; I only brought enough for the movie." He apologized while looking around the small café.

"Well since this isn't a date, I don't think it counts." She said sarcasticly.

"Still, even friends going out should at the very least split the bill."

"_Friends…" _ Raven thought as she sat down across the small circular table from him. "Don't worry about it, besides you said you were paying for my ticket too, so we are splitting in a sense."

Lev seemed to lighten up a bit as he offered her a small smile, still looking around the room. "Aero would love this place; it's a lot like his home."

"Small and cramped built from dry wall and plaster?"She asked jokingly.

"Under lit." The white haired sorcerer replied.

"How did you and Aero become traveling companions anyways?"

"I spent some time in his homeland, and he followed when I left."

"So you were just passing through then?"

"Yeah, after Ariul showed me how to use my Elemental heritage I wandered for a while."

"Back on the Realm?"

"A bit there, I chanced the Demonic Abyss most of the time though. Better to just _know_ every living thing wants to kill you." Lev said with a sorrowful smile.

"Was the Realm really so bad, nobody accepted you?" Raven asked, reaching over and holding his hand.

"There were a few, but…" He trailed off, recalling one or several memories when the café suddenly disappeared.

* * *

"Are you okay, sir?" A female voice asked Lev opened his eyes. He was surrounded by many people, of all ages, and they all looked like poor laborers.

"_No, not here!"_ He thought helplessly as his body paid my no mind and began to move of its own accord.

"I think so, what happened to me?" He asked, slowly sitting up.

"We found you here, laying in the fields, are you sure you're okay?" The woman asked, sitting back to give him some air.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little mixed up. Where am I again?" He asked.

"This is Helrigarn, the village that provides grain for the Capital." The woman replied, "Might you be the Wizard we requested to kill the Gorgon?"

"A Gorgon? Here? Has it been terrorizing your village for long?" Lev asked.

"_No! Damn it you fool, just leave now." _He screamed at himself, but to no avail.

"Yes, for nearly a year now those who wonder to far are attacked and turned to stone." An older man from the crowd stepped forward. "But if you were sent by the Capital, you'd know that."

"How long ago did you request the Wizard?"

"After the first attack."

"I'll go then, I may not look it, but I'm pretty strong." He said, pulling himself to his feet. "Just point me in the creature's direction."

The villagers seemed to brighten up at the news as the crowd erupted into a chatter of thanks.

"Young man, you seem well traveled, but this is a Gorgon we are talking about, are you sure you're willing to take such a risk?" The older man asked.

"I'll be fine, so where is she?" Lev replied confidently.

"To the north, past the forest line there is a cave that is where the creature dwells."

"I'll set out immediately then." He said, as he began to walk north.

"_No, don't go! She's not what you think!"_ Lev tried to reason with his self, but his words did not reach, and before he knew it he was in front of the cave surrounded by trees. His body reached to its wrist, pulling the glaive charm from the bracelet and allowed it to grew to full size before entering the cave.

The cave ran underground for a ways, stalagmites and stalactites barely a foot or two long, when it opened to a large chasm. Stealthily, and carefully he made his way past a few eerie statues of aggressively posed people, all attacking, when he heard something he wasn't expecting, the sobbing of a young girl.

"Hello? Is someone there?" He called to the crying girl, she was probably scared. There was a sharp gasp as the crying suddenly stopped and the cave went quiet. "It's alright; I'm not here to harm you." He assured, as his voice echoed.

"You lie; they all come to harm me." He heard the child's voice whisper. "I do not wish to petrify anyone else, please… leave me be."

The ivory haired sorcerer put away his weapon. "You're the Gorgon, aren't you? The one that's been attacking the villagers?" He asked calmly, soothingly.

"I didn't attack anyone, they attacked me… they all did, called me a monster." The voice said, crying slightly again. "I didn't mean to look at them, but what do you care, you wish to kill me too."

"I did, yes. The way the villagers made you out, I figured you were a monster preying on the helpless villagers." He said, as he wandered the cave, looking for the body that produced the voice. There was movement in the cave, other than his own, but he couldn't discern its location. "But you're different, aren't you? But they don't understand; they judge you because you were born different, and because most of your kin kill humans for fun, you must too."

"You're human, what would you know?" The small voice demanded.

"I know, because I too am wrongly hated." He admitted. "I'm a Sorcerer."

"A Sorcerer? What does that matter, you can pass as human, you're not like me; you can hide what you are!"

"True, but what happens after that? I can try and hide what I am, but if anyone finds out, all the people I've met, all the friends I made, they turn on me, and I have to run. You don't have to worry about betrayals, I'm a little envious of that, but it's still lonely… isn't it?"

"Your parents too?" The voice asked, much more subdued than before was he heard the sound of scales on rocks directly behind him. Lev made no move, he readied no defense, nor did he turn to attack as the hand of a girl, no older than eleven or twelve hesitantly touched his shoulder.

"The Realm got them, eight years ago." He admitted as the fragile form of a young girl pressed against his back and tried to embrace him.

"_Melli…"_ Levous thought as the memory began to fade, but the embrace did not. He turned to see Raven in the little girls place, tears running down her face as she embraced him. _"Raven?"_

_

* * *

_

Lev's mind returned to physical body, Raven was still seated across from him, her hand on his, as they sat in the dark little café. Two cups of some sort of tea were sitting on the table now however; steam still raising out of them.

He blinked a couple times, and shook his head to fully bring his head to reality as Raven seemed to do the same, withdrawing her hand.

"Another of your memories?" She asked.

"Yea, Melli the Gorgon, she was my first unconditional friend." He replied, pulling one of the cups of tea to him. "What did you see?" He asked.

"I was the girl; I saw what she saw, which was a lot of dark, and a lot of crying." She said looking down into the tea cup she pulled to herself. "I heard… what she heard." She added, almost at a whisper, afraid she heard something she shouldn't have.

"It's not something I talk about easily, but she shared a pain I knew well. It's not that I didn't _want_ to tell you, I just didn't think you'd want to hear about all the bad things in my life."

"I could also feel how she felt; she truly appreciated it, from the bottom of her heart. You must miss her." The was a touch of loneliness that she couldn't hide in her voice. _"He already has…"_

"In my time, I have missed her, for nearly two hundred fifty years." Lev said hollowly, his eyes momentarily lost their gleam of life and an empty smile crossed his face. "It was roughly a year before I met Ariul, I was fourteen or fifteen, and she was almost thirteen. I told the village I had dealt with the problem and the Gorgon was nothing to worry about anymore, but those idiots went looking for evidence. One day, I was in the area to visit, and I found her body; she had been decapitated by the Wizard they had requested from the Capital."

Raven's throat caught as she tried to breathe. The girl she had just seen was no more a danger than a meta-human who couldn't control their power, and being so young, it was just cruel. "Levous…"

"She was a good friend, and I ended up destroying that villages corps that year. The Capital was not happy about that." He said, chuckling emptily. "But I'll never forget her."

"I'm sorry to have brought up such a painful memory." She said, not sure what else she could say.

"It's the past; I prefer to think of the happy times we shared together, it's my duty to, as the one still alive." He said, as his usual energy returned, most like from recalling a more please memory of the young Gorgon. The two sat in silence, enjoying their tea and each other's company until they had finished. As they left Raven nodded politely to the boy behind the counter, who was wearing a name tag stating his name is 'Goth'.

"You think it's about time we ditched the onlookers?" Levous asked with a cunning grin as they exited the café.

"What onlookers?" She asked, looking around noticing only the normal prying eyes of the cities inhabitants.

"Beast boy's left, but the others are following us." Lev explained.

Dark flames began to rise from the half-demoness as anger burned within her. "I told them not to follow us." She said darkly.

"Okay, here, I'll handle this." He replied, as he abruptly and suddenly lifts the petit sorceress, carrying her bridal style. Her anger and frustration towards her friends forgotten, replaced with only embarrassment, happiness, and a strange comfort. If not in the public eye, she probably could have allowed herself to enjoy the situation, but of course the universe consorts against her.

"L-Levous… what are you doing?" She asked in feigned protest, turning away to hide the redness in her cheeks.

Lev smiled to her warmly, which made her heart quicken slightly. Wordlessly she wrapped her arms around his neck, accepting his whim, as a colorless rune appeared under his feet and the two vanished into thin air.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** Another grand thank you to any that has made it to this point, I humbly ask for reviews once again, and apologize in advance if I am to take a leave of absence due to fail internet. Until I see you all again.**


	22. Date Night

_**Author's Notes:**_** Oh thank the writing gods! I have internet! It's even better than the internet I left behind… slightly. Please understand saying this internet is better than my last is the same as saying Slade is nicer than Trigon, but still I can continue posting again.**

**avp5 – Yes, Beast boy will have to work through some things, but that's all part of growing up… and dealing with whatever Lev did too him. I'm glad you're liking Jinx, and I will say that this story evolved into a RaeXOC quite well has it not?**

** – Very happy to hear I have met with your approval again. Yes, spying on a date is a must… **_**especially**_** among teenage friends. Yes, the Beast is quite manipulative but yes plot thickening, story epicizing.**

**Maehl – As always I am very happy to hear from a new reader. I am very ecstatic my story has met with your expectation despite it being romance as I try to add enough action to spice things up, and a bit of humor… but that is not my forte I must say. I am glad Jinx is working in this story, I had meant to only keep her in for a short while, but if people keep liking her in it I'll have to rethink that.**

* * *

Date Night

"Where the _hell_ did he go?" Hissed a very enraged Jinx as the targets of her espionage vanished into thin air. "And has he no decency? Holding her like that in public."

"I don't think you get to talk about 'decent', miss spy." Cyborg joked stifling a chuckle as the fuming heroine glared death at him. "Maybe that's his subtle way of asking us to mind our own bee's wax." He said, shrugging.

"Well, I don't pick up on subtle, find them… NOW!"

* * *

Levous and Raven appeared in the middle of the sky, just above a thick layer of clouds obscuring any sight of whatever may lay below.

It was chilly at best up at such an altitude, and Raven usually avoided being so high form that exact reason. In the winter climate, despite the suns best efforts as it slowly began to sink beyond the horizon dyeing the clouds in vibrant oranges and reds, it was even more so, and she couldn't help but shiver as a breeze blew past. "You know how to show a girl a good time." She said sarcastically, rubbing her shoulders though his embrace warmed her slightly.

"Is it cold?" He asked, not being affected by the frigid temperature at all.

"Not… entirely." She admitted, now rubbing only the side not next to the white haired Sorcerer's body.

"How about this then?" Lev asked, as another colorless rune appeared floating under his feet. As the spell finished, Raven noticed that she no longer felt the frigid climate, not even a little cold. She felt comfortable, as comfortable with the temperature as she was with Lev's embrace.

"Much better, but why are we here… and why do you have to carry me? I can fly you know." The purple haired half-demoness asked.

"I haven't been able to fly since I got here, so I wanted to share something with you." He explained, as his left eye faded from leafy green to an ashen grey and his pupils began to shine in their golden light.

"If sighting souls is a big part of this, I think you're the only one who can participate." Raven commented. "And you still don't have to carry me."

"It's because you have to see souls that I'm carrying you." He replied as he moved his hand holding her shoulder and began conducting an invisible orchestra with a bright smile. The two hovered there for a while, Levous making both grand and small movements of arm and wrist, painting an imaginary master piece beaming with the joyful innocence of a child, or Starfire; while Raven simple allowed herself, out of the one of the public, to enjoy being held in Lev's arm. Since he had adapted to this atmosphere, his body had gained a comforting warm, one that felt more comfortable to be next to then a fire on a cold winter's night. "Okay, I'm done." The ivory haired wind manipulator announced with a satisfied grin.

Raven turned to see just what her escort had created, wondering what new trick he was about to reveal, and saw empty sky. "It looks… amazing?" She replied dryly, not sure what he had just done.

"Ha-ha, I know you can't see it," Lev replied with playful sarcasm, "not unless I do this." He swept his free arm up, drawing some of the lingering clouds below up in front of them. He inhaled deeply, then slowly and softly blew the mass of cloud forward. The collective of condensed water particles drifted away a few feet before breaking apart into multiple masses, each caught in what was most likely a wind path as they raised and dipped, twisted and turned, corkscrewed and barrel-rolled, all in long sweeping arcs or straight lines. It was a slide, of wind, and as the air currents carried the bits of cloud through its course, the setting sun refracted off the moisture particles in all the colors of the rainbow.

"It's very beautiful Levous." Raven remarked, as the clouds seemed to reach the end of the slide and dissipate.

"Wanna ride?"

"But I could just fly."

"That's not the point of a Wind Slide." Lev replied looking to her with his grey and golden eyes. "Seeing wind current, manipulating them, that is something I learned from the Air Elements, and Ariul. _All_ Air Elementals can fly, obviously, from the time they are born, but even they find merely drifting in the wind fun."

"But you created those currents."

"Not the point. It's fun, here I'll show you." He said, as he jumped into one of the starting areas for the slide. Raven, still in his arms, watched as his face lit up and his light hearted laughter of pure amusement filled the sky as they traveled through the wind current.

Still it made no sense to her how he, or a being _born_ with the ability to fly, could find this amusing, not when they themselves could produce the same effect. Flight was a natural part of her powers; in fact it's hard to find a super powered who didn't possess flight. It wasn't until the two, after finishing the slide and going back multiple time, hit a large dip which turned into a falling corkscrew did her heart stop for a moment and a small shriek escaped her lips, one of enjoyment.

"_Oh come on Ravey! Just sit back and enjoy this a little."_ The usually annoying high-pitched squeal of the Starfire-gone-Raven emotion carried through her thoughts. _"It's just fun, there doesn't have to be a reason for it, be happy. Levy is here, and you're in his arms, that alone should allow you to enjoy yourself."_

"_Perhaps… Just this once…"_ Raven replied, as her eyes lit up a bit as the slide made a twisting turn, flipping them upside down. She smiled slightly as she clung to Levous a bit closer and closed her eyes, allowing the sensation of drifting freely in the wind to flow through her. For a moment, everything faded, her problems, the world, Trigon, everything except for Levous and the wind and she felt warmth deep within herself and her body relax. Then all of a sudden, it ended as they reached the end and Lev turned to her.

"One more?" She asked as Lev smiled to her.

"Told you it's fun." He said as he raced back. "Watch this." He said just as they were about to enter another wind slide, encasing them in a bubble of clouds. This time, while being carried along the air current, the sunlight reflecting through the bubble changed the mist's color to a rainbow of others. But it wasn't only the water particles changing color, this time, Levous' own pure white hair was also dyed a multitude of shades and hues in the colorful light.

It was a breathe taking sight of color and Raven could only watch in wonder as they continued through the loops, twists and turns before arriving at the end of the ride.

"See, it's one thing to control the wind, but allowing it to carry you is also a part of flight." Lev said as they exited the ride.

"Once more… please?" Raven asked shyly, never before had she been embarrassed to ask a favor, and certainly she had never been so child-like in asking, but here, in the twilight sky, free in the air in Levous' arms, she thought herself justified to be a little selfish.

Lev favored Raven another smile. "As many as you wish." He said, taking her back to the start of the slide.

* * *

"You guarantee this with work?" A dark clam voice asks from the shadows of a darkened alley.

"Hey, now why would I lie to you?" Another voice asked in return, spoken through some sort of voice synthesizer. "You got what I asked for?"

Slade strolled forward from the shadows, arms behind him as he usually composed himself. "Yes, it was trivial to relieve Professor Chang of some of his Xenothium." He said, producing a thin tube of a glowing red substance.

"Perfect, in that case, here you are." Replied the other shady party to this dirty, and obviously illegal deal as he appeared from thin air clad in a full black suit and white skull-like mask, both of which had a big red 'X' on the chest and forehead respectively. In his hand he held several 'X' shaped objects. "Straight for the kid."

"My offer still stands." Slade comments, as the two place their respective offerings on the ground and cross paths.

"Sorry, but like I told the kid, I don't like playing the big villain or the big hero." The masked teen said, picking up the Xenothium. "I'm just a thief looking out of number one."

"Pity."

"Sure is, next time you have Xenothium to get rid of, you know how to reach me." He said, and disappeared.

"Now Levous I have all I need to make you pay." The masked cyclopse chuckled darkly, retrieving his goods and disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

"Haven't you found them yet?" Jinx asked angrily at Cyborg in the Common Room of Titans' Tower.

"It's been five hours and sixteen minutes… In that time you've managed to ask me that question 3172 times out of the possible 6320 maximum amount possible." The cybernetic teen replied dead pan and void of all emotion as he feverously typed away at a computer terminal.

"Well, you're taking _forever_." The pink haired hex caster scoffed, folding her arms.

"I'd like to see _you_ do better!" Cyborg erupted, glaring at the gymnastic heroine. "Robin and Starfire already gave up and are off enjoying their night, and BB downstairs doing some light cardio workouts.

"I'm still pissed they disappeared."

"Pissed? Or worried about Raven?"

"Me, worry about that creepy, dark chick?" Jinx asked, forcing the ridiculousness on the mere suggest of such a thing.

"Don't give me that. You and her are almost as close as she is with Star."

"Let's just go to the theatre, it's almost midnight and they'll be back soon." She replied, ignoring Cyborg's and walking out the door.

"Girl, you got some issues."

* * *

"W-welcome back… Miss Raven." It was nearing midnight, the most dreaded moment for the past 6 hours for the frightened box office clerk, as she had to face Raven, founding member of the Teen Titans and beater of villains more heinous than her nightmares. "The 'Unending Night' will be s-starting shortly."

"Thank you." Raven replied, having composed herself to be back in the public eye after hours of fun riding wind current with Levous, but trying to no look as threatening… at least to this girl. "I'm sorry about earlier, I just don't approve of vampires radiating neon pink in the presence of a cross…" She apologized.

"Wait, vampires doing what?" Lev asked, having obviously never heard the plot of the 'Gloaming' movies. "Crosses kill vampires… even I know that."

"Not in 'Gloaming'… It's a horrible movie about how some religious guy falls in love with a girl, but finds out she's a vampire when he gives her a crucifix pendant as a gift. Chaos ensues in the vampire community, I think a Werewolf is either in love with the guy of the vampire, and the Were-clans get involved too." Raven explained in a monotone voice. "I'm not sure what else; I only know that much because of televised trailers."

"And someone got away with something so… wrong?" Lev asked in disbelief.

"Six books and the fourth movie is in the making I believe." The clerk girl replied, looking longingly off into space. "Eric is too good for her, I would treat him right."

The two superheroes looked at one another questionably then back to the older teen girl, who was most likely fantasizing about life with the character 'Eric'.

"Uh, two for 'Unending Night'." Lev said, placing the money of the counter. Snapping the girl out of her trance.

"Right away." She said, shaking her head loose of stray thoughts as she handed the white haired teen a pair of tickets. "Enjoy your… date." She somewhat nervously said, smiling weakly.

"_It's not a date."_ Raven thought, expecting Levous to turn and correct the girl, but he didn't, to her surprise. She chanced a glance towards him but didn't note any sign of embarrassment, or frustration. _"Does he consider this a date?"_

It was hard for Raven to focus on the rest of the night's events as she began to wonder if Levous considered them to be on a date or just a friendly outing. During the movie, Lev was mentioning something about their being creatures like vampires back in his world that fed on Spell Casters to live, but Raven was too distracted to give him her full attention. After the movie, they walked back to the Tower and she was, again, oblivious to the metal hulking and grey-skinned lithe teens watching from the shadows. She didn't even notice her possibly considered date vanish for a few moments and reappear; leaving two cowering spies huddled together in fear.

It wasn't until they had returned to the tower, standing in front of Raven's door, did she realize where she was.

"Thanks for allowing me to come with you to the movies, Raven." Lev said, smiling. "I really appreciate you putting up with my selfishness."

"You weren't being selfish; it was nice to have the company." Raven replied.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning."

"_No… don't leave… not yet." _The violet haired teen thought as she watched the young looking sorcerer turn to leave. _"Just a little longer…"_ Her mind wished for the night not to end.

"Levous…" She said, unwittingly to her senses. It was just above a whisper, but enough to catch him attention as he turned back to her.

"_That wasn't me!"_

"Yes?"

"I was going to stay up a bit later tonight… reading. Would you care to join me?"

"_What am I saying, inviting Levous into my room?"_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** Oh yes, I am evil, Mwahahahahaha! For those of you who believe me to be OOCing Raven here at the end, please wait until the next chapter for my explanation of what is happening first, and if you still have concerns, please I encourage to hear from you.**

**Still, that was a long time coming, wasn't it? The promised 'date' all the way back from chapter 15.**

**Thank you all for making it this far, and also I am proud to announce that during my move, you all helped me make it not only past 2000 hits, but over 2100 hits! I cannot express how happy this makes me, and all I can say is thank you.**


	23. Rise of the Dragon  Cimorahl

_**Author's Notes:**_** Okay, so my chapter is long and my rant short, thank you all for coming back to see what happens next, and I hope you enjoy.**

**avp5 – Yes, they do seem quite reluctant to admit they had a date, but the events have been set in motion.**

** – I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying the plot and developments of the characters, all I can say is every hint to something or another will mostly become a part of future developments and events; and how could I not reply to such dedicated readers. I am thrilled you would actually take the time to leave me your thoughts and opinions, it's the least I could do. Thanks, I hope for many more hits too.**

**

* * *

**

Rise of the Dragon – Cimorahl

There was silence in the corridor, as the Titan's two spell casters stood outside of Raven's room. The white haired sorcerer stared at the purple haired demoness in question as she adverted her gaze from his, her cheeks flushed red from their usual grey. The movie they had gone out to see was postponed and it was after two in the morning now, as most of the city had gone to bed by the time the two heroes left the movies.

"Would you care to join me?" Raven asked again, having waited what she had thought to be an appropriate amount of time for Lev to reply.

"_No, no matter how you look at this, it's inappropriate… inviting a man into my room so late at night."_ The blue cloaked girl thought, having lost control of both motor and vocal functions of her body.

"_But he's not just __**a**__ man."_ A familiar voice snickered mischievously. _"He's __**the**__ man, and I'm gonna take him for a ride."_

"_Lust, I swear if you do __**anything**__ to shake the friendship Levous and I shared I'll…"_ Raven hissed, pissed beyond belief the vulgar emotion had taken control of her body.

"_You'll what?"_ The lecherous emotion demanded back, cutting her off.

"_I'll take a vow of chastity!"_

That silenced the out of control emotion; she knew Raven had the resolve, if pressed, to do so, something she never wanted to happen.

"Are you sure? It's pretty late, and you are half-human." Lev replied, not exactly refusing the offer.

"_I swear it."_ Raven warned.

Being in full control of Raven's body, the lewd ardor weighed her option as Raven's physical eyes changed to a more reddish purple.

"I'll be fine, a little meditation in the morning and I'll be fully energized." She said confidently. _"I'll take my chances, besides; I don't think you can take a vow of chastity if you've lost it already."_ Lust said, as Lev walked back to Raven/Lust.

"_Levous, don't be fooled, I'm not the one control my body!"_ Raven yelled feverously, trying to communicate with him.

But to no avail as the door to Raven's room opened and the two entered.

"_He… he can't hear me. Doesn't he know it's not me?"_ She thought, disheartened at the situation.

"_Of course he can't hear you."_ Lust replied, as she walked over to the bed, tossing her cloak over to the side as she sat down. _"And what possible indication would tell him I'm not you, especially with how you've been acting lately."_

Lev was browsing around the room, looking at the figures and books that lined the shelves as Raven recalled recent events. Lust was right, she had been acting differently, opening up, showing more and more emotions while Lev was around, how could he differentiate from this, it is naturally odd.

After a few moments of watching Levous browse the collective of tomes, texts and manuals, which by happy coincidence Raven had been able to inherited after trapping Malchior back in his book, the sex-deprived emotion joy riding in Raven's body got up, floated over behind him, and very seductively pressed her chest against his back as she reached, over his shoulder, for a book on the shelf. A decidedly lewd smile graced her lips as the ivory haired sorcerer's body froze at the physical contact, and taking the chance she released the book and wrapped her other arm around him and embraced.

"Uh…" He began, but before he could say anything, the lustful emotion lost all patience and flung both him and herself onto the bed as she landed on top and pinned his arms.

"Levous…" She said longingly as she leaned down closer and closer.

"_No… Not like this."_ Raven thought as she helplessly watched her body coming closer and closer to Lev's. _"Even if he doesn't know it's not me… not like this."_

"Can you let Raven have control please?" Levous asked, Raven/Lust's lips only a few centimeters away from his own, promptly halting the renegade lust in her tracks.

"_He knew!"_ Raven exclaim happily, though still had yet to regain control of her body.

"How could you tell?" Lust asked calmly, sitting up and un-straddling the unresisting sorcerer.

"Your eyes mostly."

"My eyes are the same as hers."

"It was the _way_ you looked at me, and when Raven's in control they are a pure, gorgeous lavender. Yours are slightly more red."

"I can make it worth your while if you wish me to stay." She replied, shamelessly squeezing her breast together with her arms as she leaned forward.

"_Give me back my body!"_ Raven demanded, shocked that _any_ part of her would be so brazen.

"The original is much more appealing." He replied, smiling innocently after completely rejecting the audacious offer.

"Have it your way." Lust sighed as she relinquished control over Raven's body. Her eyes returned to their original color, and after a few seconds Raven was in control of her body. Levous had to force himself not to stare at the immodest position Lust had left Raven in, his cheeks reddening as Raven's personality retook her body.

"See, much more…" He said, trailing off at the end.

"Levous?" The purple haired sorceress asked in a small, tender tone. He turned to see what she wanted, noticing she hadn't moved from her position, but it was her eyes that caught his attention… well most of it anyways. They were glistening, probably from tears forming, and a mixed look of gratitude and apology filled them.

"Y-yes?"

"You knew… the entire time right?"

"Of course I did." He replied smiling gently to her. "I know you better than that."

"Thank you." She whispered, probably too low for him to hear as she began to tremble, relieved that he understood her so much. He seemed to understand more than she thought, as her reached over and pulled her in, embracing her tightly.

"It was nothing." He whispered back as she wrapped her slender arms around him, hugging him back.

* * *

"Are you not done with the preparations yet?" An irritated disembodied voice asked, apparently having lost patience which whomever may have also been in the large, dark enclosed area.

"Would you stop whining already." Another voice commanded. "I've been running all over the country looking for your obscure tomes and books for months now."

"But at last the preparations are complete, and soon I shall be free of this accursed binding."

"And you will give me what I asked for?" The other voice asked, as an older gentleman stepped out of the shadows; he was dressed in a black suit with a top hat, red cape and a mask, and he had a short white beard, moustache and hair and greenish skin. He held a white, leather bond book with very simple decoration on it, as the cave he was in began to light up revealing a podium in the middle of a ring of books.

"Yes, I shall grant you powers beyond your wildest dreams, but first I get my 'sweet' Raven." The book said as the man placed it on the podium.

"Then tomorrow, we strike." The man said, laughing hysterically as he opened the book and flipped through its pages. "Hezberek Et Morine...Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex...Ind Obrium Bis Pendrule...Paran Sic Cortis Rex!" He said, reciting an incantation and waving his arms over the book.

"AT LAST! I AM FREE!"

* * *

Although he was almost always up early in the morning, the knocking at the Boy Wonder's door was subdued, as if not to disturb him if he were still asleep. He crossed his room, and opened the door, revealing his Tamaranean sweetheart, who looked… confused.

"Star, is something up?" He asked, inviting her into his room.

"I believe something is indeed up, Robin." Starfire replied, as she entered the room and Robin closed the door behind her, though he couldn't help but hear the concern in her voice. "May I ask a question of you?"

"You know you can ask me anything."

"Sharing a bed is a natural custom between couples, even on my home world, so why is it that Raven and friend Levous have yet we have not?"

"They did what!"

* * *

His internal clock told him it was morning, yet the room was still as dark as night when Levous slowly opened his eyes to a not so familiar bedroom. The air carried the scent of lilacs, lavender and books, his familiar grey sheets were replaced by soft lavender ones and his usual draconic sleeping companion switched for the lovely, purple haired half-demon sorceress.

"_I fell asleep?"_ He pondered to himself, wondering what possessed him to spend the night in Raven's room, the fact that they were laying sideways, on top of the sheets, and fully clothed putting his mind at ease. _"Damned human habits."_ He chuckled quietly, so not to wake the slumbering beauty. _"Perhaps I should move?"_ He thought, trying to inch ever so slowly away from Raven, only to find her arms were wrapped around him.

Despite his best efforts not to, the rustling of the sheets combine with the amount of sleep acquired stirred movement from Raven, as she tightened her embrace before realizing something was amiss and her eyes bolted open. She looked up to the white haired sorcerer who was smiling innocently down to her and she just rested her head on his chest.

"We fell asleep." She said plainly.

"Looks like it."

"Together… again."

"Yup."

"Right after our date." It was a slip of the tongue, one she didn't even realize until after it was said. Her heart quickened a step, _"Perhaps he didn't hear it, or maybe he wouldn't care."_

"That pretty much covers it." Lev said, nodding his head. "But it's not like anybody knows."

"With how my luck's been lately…"

She didn't even have to finish her sarcastic remark, as the feverous knocking at the door cut her off.

"Raven! Levous! I know you two are in there!" Robin's voice bellowed through the door.

* * *

Five adolescent vigilantes stood while two others sat on the couch in the Common Room.

"Nothing happened." Even though she said it, Raven knew even she wouldn't have fully believed it if she were in the others position.

"You expect us to believe that after what we saw three days ago?" Jinx asked, and from the glint in her eyes Raven could tell she was enjoying this.

"You were on top of him." Starfire commented.

"And he was naked." Cyborg added.

"Just to clarify, he gave me his clothes _after_ taking elemental form." Raven argued, as her cheeks flushed red recalling the event. "He physically shielded me from debris and the impact into the ground."

"Listen Raven, not that I care, but you two slept in the _same_ bed, at the _same_ time right after a date, what are we suppose to think?" The pink haired former villainess asked, almost keeping all concern out of her tone.

"We were both fully clothed." Raven protested in her no-nonsense monotone voice. "Levous, say something will you?" She asked, sighing heavily. _"Like I'm taking to a wall."_ She turned to her fellow interrogate hoping for some support, but he was staring at Beast boy, who was also staring back. In fact, the two had been staring at each other since the emerald changeling entered the room.

"How are you feeling Beast boy? Any side effects from my treatment?" He said finally, ignoring the atmosphere.

"You realize you're being interrogated here, right dude?" Beast boy asked in his usual confused tone.

"Does what you did mean nothing to you?" Robin asked, giving the inter-dimensional Sorcerer his best intimidating stare.

"And what exactly did _we_ do?" Lev asked calmly to the others but looking at Raven.

"You slept together." The Boy Wonder replied, not backing down.

"That effects you how? Even if something _did_ happen between us last night, shouldn't that be between Raven and I?"

"_Levous…"_ Raven thought, appreciating how mature he was being about this issue, but then again he is over 8000 years old.

"Hey, I'm not sayin' one thing or the other man." Cyborg said, holding up his hands in surrender. "What goes on behind closed doors is none of my business. I just wanna make sure you two don't hurt one another."

"We're a team, and what effects one of us effects all of us." Robin said with authority, justifying his position.

"Same could be said 'bout you and Star then, couldn't it." Cyborg stated accusingly, turning to the Titan's leader.

"Th-this is different," Robin said, his eyes widened and his crossed arm loosened slightly as he lost his footing. "Star and I don't…"

"How do we know that for sure?" Raven asked, staring at Robin with a satisfied look on her face.

"Okay, before we start peeking in on peoples personal lives here, can I just say something here?" Beast boy asked, catching everyone's attention. "Robin, you and Star are like eighteen now, right? And Cy, you're nineteen, I'm almost seventeen, Jinx and Raven are eighteen and Levous is like 8239."

"He's _how_ old!" Jinx asked staring at Lev, her jaw almost hitting the floor. "You're kidding… right?"

"No, he's actually that old, _I_ did the math." Cyborg whispered to her.

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say is we're all old enough to make these kinds of decisions now. We're not kids anymore."

It was a profound observation, especially coming from Beast boy, and it made Robin think.

"So, he was still like over 8200 years old when we were born?" The pink haired teen asked. "Isn't that like…"

"Eighteen is the age of unrestricted consent." Raven stated matter-of-factly.

"Did some reading?" Robin asked, lifting one eyebrow questionably.

"A while ago…" She said hollowly. "Before Levous showed up if you must know."

Silence promptly fell on the room, until Lev turned to Beast boy.

"Any side effects?"

"Uh… no, none that I can tell." Beast boy replied, though the nervous grin he had told another story.

Lev had come to realize Beast boy was quite independent when it came to his own issues that didn't directly the Titans as a whole, so he let it slide, simply nodding his head.

"So… are we done?" Raven asked, standing up.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be on the roof." Lev said, rolling himself over the back of the couch. "You wanna come? He asked, turning back to Raven.

"I'll be up in a moment." She said, as she stared at Starfire. "I'm just going to have a little talk with Star first."

"Okay." The ivory haired sorcerer said, disappearing through what was no doubt a teleportation spell.

* * *

"So, how was your talk with Starfire?" Levous asked as Raven opened the door to the roof. The city was blanketed in a few more centimeters of the fresh fallen snow from last night, and the clouds had thinned enough for the sun to dimly shine through.

"She had come to ask how my first 'date' was and absentmindedly peeked in to see if I was still sleeping." She replied.

"Technically you were." He said jokingly turning to her with a smile.

"Yeah, and she went to ask Robin why they haven't shared a bed yet." Raven continued, with a bit of a playful grin as she visualized how that may have turn out.

"How are you feeling about it?"

"Us sleeping together?"

"It is the second time it's happened."

"Make yourself less comfortable and perhaps there won't be a third." The violet haired sorceress teased with a distinctly mischievous look.

"So you were planning for it to happen again?" The cunning sorcerer countered, which caused Raven to blush a bit.

"I just sleep better is all." She said quietly.

"Do you hear that?" Levous asked in a suddenly more serious tone, his eyes narrowing and darting from side to side.

For a moment she though he could hear her heart beating form the embarrassing turn their conversation had taken, but then she could also hear it. The wing beats of a tremendous beast. Her brain raced to identify what could be making such a noise until a very familiar, and hated voice of her past called out.

"Well this _is_ a surprise. Not only is my _dear_ Raven here, but so too is that pathetic hatchling Aerlion favored." A dark, condescending voice chuckled.

"Cimorahl!" Levous spat bitterly at the foe Raven had wished to never see again, but her could never forget that voice.

"Cimorahl, what a nostalgic name." The ebony and aubergine winged quadruped draconic beast mused, as Raven turned to see _him_ hovering in the air above the Tower.

"M-Malchior…" She whispered in shocked disbelief.

"It's good to see you again, Raven." The evil dragon replied, mocking sincerity.

"Malchior? _He's_ Malchior?" Levous asked looking just as shocked as Raven did. "The one you trapped in the book that was stolen? That Malchior?"

"Ah yes, thank you for reminding me of that." Malchior said, whipping his tail at Raven who was still too shocked to even move.

In a flash Levous appeared in front of the stunned sorceress, protecting her head and wrapping his arm around her waist at the scaled whip lashed into his back. Stifling a cry of pain in his throat the ivory haired spell caster, along with Raven, were flung through the air, into the corner of the roof access, which Lev make sure he was between the unforgiving concrete and Raven. Unfortunately he didn't take into account at he hit arm first, as his bones understandable broke.

"_Damn, even if I were fully recovered, Cimorahl is still an adult dragon, I don't stand a chance right now."_ Levous thought as he and Raven fell and hit the rooftop.

"Levous!" Raven cried, either the force of the blow or seeing her friend hurt bringing her back to her senses. She turned to face the offending villain who had brought such injury to the sorcerer.

"He always did have to play the hero." Malchior contemplated aloud.

"And you were always the weak little wyrmling picking fights with those smaller than you." Levous spat back.

"How do you… no, he can't be." Raven said, realizing the only possible conclusion.

"It was about forty years or more ago, he vanished without a trace, and I couldn't have cared less."

"Yes, here I was able to spread my wings a bit and have some fun, until that damned Rorek of Nol trapped me within a book for over a thousand years."

"Then you used me, tricked me, and toyed with my feelings so I could release you!" Raven shouted with much venom to her words. "I'll never forgive you!" Her eye shone in their brilliant white, and her hands were encased in her obsidian aura. Thrusting her hand to the side, a portal opened and she reached in, producing both a book, and a diminutive emerald scaled dragon who seemed to be sleeping upon said book. Having not noticed Aero's presence, as he jumped off after appearing on the frigid roof, she held the book up in front of her and chanted an invocation from memory. "Aldruon Enlenthra Nalthos Sola Narisnor!"

"No! Not again!" Malchior cried out in fear as a beam of black light struck him in the chest and began to draw him in, like a focused black hole, and in a few seconds, the fouls beast vanished into the book.

"That seemed a little easy, don't you think?" Levous asked, as he propped himself up against the wall. Aero few over to him and licked his face with a distinct look of concern on his face.

"I prepared this book after I found the original stolen." Raven said, "It should be enough to…"

Before Raven could finish her sentence, the text holding the dark dragon erupted in sickly green flames, exploding in a burst of energy, sending the half-demon sorceress flying backward, hitting the wall to the right of Levous hard.

"You thought you're feeble seal could hold me! Rorek was ten times the wizard you are, and he gave his life to lock be away, my sweet Raven." Malchior proclaimed, reforming only a few meters away from them, laughing arrogantly. "The dark, creepy little girl, all alone and insecure. I'll not be beaten by the likes of you, no, I have something far better planned. I am going to wreck havoc on this planet, spread word far and wide that _you_ were the one who released me and asked me to do so." The draconic demon stated, taking note of the horror forming in the teenage girls eyes as he explained his plan, but did not notice the static charge filling the air, and the smell of ozone it brought with it. "Every pitiful human on this wretched little planet will despise and hate you, and hunt you down like the witch you are. I will kill any who defend you and watch as you suffer, all alone in a living hell I create." He began to laugh darkly, but was cut short as five lightning bolts, much brighter and at least five times longer than the usual ones he produced, struck the damnable dragon in the chest, sending him flying back onto the roof as Levous stared, arm pointing at where the mighty beast once hovered with a look Raven had never seen on him before.

"You bastard." He declared, in a tone that surpassed the deepest anger he could ever have felt, and Raven noticed, after looking over in shock having not seen the lightning wielding caster attack with such ferocity before, that his right eye was no longer its ashen grey, but now an emerald green matching his left, and his pupil was reptilian in shape. "How _dare_ you even consider trying to place such torment on someone!" Levous continued as large sparks of anger literally leapt from him, his arm was still pointed out straight, but Raven could see the curse seal on his hand.

"_He's… he's infuriated, for my sake."_ She thought as tears ran down her face she could feel it, how deeply that very thought of Raven having to suffer that kind of hell hurt him. _"He knows what it's like, he's pushing himself past his limit… for my sake?"_

Malchior slowly rose to his feet, rubbing the nearly unscathed area where Levous' attack hit. "Aerlion taught you well, I see." He said, flapping his large wings and hovering over the two incapacitated Titans. "Perhaps I should merely kill you both now then." He said as he reeled his head back, an eerie green glow emanating from his jaw. And just as the foul beast was about to loose his dark flames of wrath, a low growl grabbed his attention and he stayed his attack to look around for the source of the hostility he could feel.

There, standing between the two Titans and the dark dragon, standing on all four legs, back arched, and wings spread, was tiny little Aero, hissing hatefully at the attacking villain.

"Aero?" Raven asked in surprise. _"Is he protecting us? He doesn't stand a chance!"_

"What's this? This wyrmling likes not even fifty years of age yet, you dare stand in my way?" Malchior asked laughing condescendingly at the petit dragon.

Levous lowered his arm, as a satisfied grin crossed his face. "You really should underestimate Aero." He said calmly, his usual disposition returned.

Suddenly a strong wind picked up, wrenching all the snow on the rooftop into a swirling vortex that encased Aero, Levous and Raven; pushing Malchior back half way passed the Towers roof as it grew larger and large, stretching far into the clouds and down onto the island.

"What trickery is this?" Malchior demanded as two, very large glowing masses shone through the swirling air current and snow, and two enormous scaled wings emerged at either side of the vortex, and with one, mighty beat dispersed the artificial twister revealing a much larger, much more vicious looking emerald scaled version of the pseudo-dragon that had stood in defiance of the now much less intimidating dark dragon.

The mighty green dragon threw his huge head back and let loose a roar powerful enough to shake the very heavens.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** Again I hope that you all have enjoyed this story, and the liberties I have taken in the interest of a good plot. I, again, asked for reviews, and thank you for reading and I hope to see you all again next time.**


	24. Rise of the Dragon  Dragon's Blood

_**Author's Notes:**_** It seems the further I into this story I write, the less I have to say here. As always I welcome you all for another installment of 'The Sorce and the Titans', and I thank you all for continuing to read my humble story.**

**avp5 – Yes, it's always the quiet one, isn't it? I tried to set that up better, so I hope it doesn't seem like I just randomly decided to give him that power. The night was sweet, and the day is still young, let's see how Malchior fares.**

** – Thank you, I'm glad I was able to make them into such a good couple without overly OOCing Raven… I hope it not too much anyways, and reluctance to outwardly admit their relationship makes them all the cuter. Malchior, believe it or not, has been planned since the very first concept of this story, in fact, I think having Raven face him again **_**was**_** the first big plot event I planned. Again, I had hoped to set him up better, but sadly development of his 'secret' powers slipped through the cracks in the later chapters, so I'm sorry if this crept up on you, but hopefully I can balance his power into the story well.**

**

* * *

**

Rise of the Dragon – Dragon's Blood

"Well, that explains where he puts all the food he eats." Raven said in sarcastic surprise, staring up at the underbelly of the transformed visage of the diminutive pet-like dragon she had come to know. His cute little scaled wing, before spanning wide enough to wrap around her shoulders, now stretched as wide on the Titan's rooftop; and the tiny claws that tapped sharply on the floor whenever he walked where now razor sharp talons, sinking into the concrete roof. Everything about the adorable creature had matured, looking more ferocious and intimidating.

"A-Ae-Aerlion!" Malchior stuttered in shocked fear, even thought the imposing green dragon before him did not dwarf him, he was still larger.

"Aerlion would have left this dimension looooong ago, you fool." Levous replied, though the strain was most evident in his voice. "Surely you've not forgotten his son?"

"Aero!" The dark dragon hisses, as hatred oozed from his words. "You _dare_ stand against me!"

Though she could not see his head, Raven heard the enormous draconic guard says something to Malchior in a language she could not understand.

"Such insolence! I'll not be looked down upon!" Malchior replied in outrage as his sickly green flames began licking at his lips. He sent and blast of eerie flames at Aero and quickly flew higher to gain the high ground for their impending battle.

With not so much of a second glance, Aero turned to the raging ball of fire and the crackling sound of electrically discharges filled the air. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning erupted from his mouth, piercing through Malchior's attack like a spear through a balloon.

Malchior rained down a hail of emerald fire balls, all of which met with a piercing bolt of lightning from Aero. Finally, having enough of standing around being attack, the forest green dragon flapped his mighty wings and took flight, chasing after the evil, dark dragon.

Raven watched with amazement and disbelief as the two dragons exchanged blows flying in the air. Malchior descended fast, his sharp claws thirsty for blood as he fell, but despite Aero's large size, he was able to avoid the attack and shot a rain of lightning bolts at his attacker. The ebony dragon swiftly dodged the electrical counter, and gaining some momentum to account for his smaller size, charged straight for the defiant lightning breather's chest. Again Aero agilely avoided the attack, but when he turned to loose another retaliation of retributive lightning, a hard black scaled tail slammed into the side of his head and snaked itself around his neck.

"All those millennia of quiet waiting have made the Dragons soft." Malchior said arrogantly as he wretched the larger dragon from the sky, diving towards the sea. "Here I have learnt and practiced more advanced fighting tactics." He finished, flinging the slightly stunned Aero into the icy waters that surround the island.

"Damn, he right." Levous said breathing heavily, sitting against the roof access on Titan's Tower, but able to guess what had just happened. "Aero's out of practice. He didn't even fight in that war. He's strong and well practiced, but a real fight is different than training."

"So true." The dark voice of the evil beast agreed as he appeared hovering a mere few meters away. "I'll have to settle for just killing you both now, since he's around. Ready for oblivion?" He asked as he opened his mouth wide and the swirling dance of green flames began to fill his mouth.

"We'll not die so easily, Malchior!" Raven shouted bitterly, raising her hands and quickly erecting a protective bubble of black energy as the foul dragon unleashed his fiery attack.

"Oh, my sweet Raven, you don't believe your pitiful magic stands a chance against my attack, do you." Malchior asked as he continued to produce a steady stream of flames onto the barrier.

"Raven…" Levous said softly as cracks began to form on the dome. The curse marks all over his body where shining brighter than ever before, and his breathing was very strained.

"We'll make it through this." Raven replied, looking over to the ivory haired sorcerer.

"May I… have your hand?" He asked, not making light of the dire situation they were now in.

Raven knew how futile her barrier was, she could feel the heat of Malchior's flames already and the cracks had spread and deepened in the short moments that had passed. Wearily, she released one hand from its ebony aura, and reached over holding Levous' own, if they were to die they die together.

"I'm sorry… I really am… a cruel person… aren't I?" Lev whispered as a colorless rune appeared under Raven just as her shield broke and green flames rushed into the area.

Raven felt a strange sensation just before her defense broke, as the rune appeared under her, she felt it energizing her, and the heat of the flames vanished. She wasn't able to reply to the white haired sorcerer's question, and her eyes filled with tears as she watched the flames flood over them both obscuring her sight. In mere second Lev's screams of pain echoed over the roof.

"LEVOUS!" She cried out, squeezing his hand tightly before she realized something, she wasn't burning. The flames were all around her, but an invisible force, a few centimeters thick covering her body was absorbing the fire, and she could see it was reseeding quickly. _"He… even in that condition… he, protected me…"_

"CIMORAHL!" Levous' defiant cry rang over the fires. "YOU'LL NEVER HARM HER! I SWEAR IT!"

"_He still alive!"_ The purple haired sorceress thought overjoyed.

"Foolish Sorcerer, what can you do in such a state?" The inter-dimensional dragon asked mockingly. "I'll burn you both to a crisp."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Malchior was right, she could see where the protective force Levous had cast on her had shrunk, now barely a few millimeters where left, and he was in no shape to keep protecting her. Suddenly, Lev's grip tightened, and Raven felt the same strange sensation from only moments ago, and watched as the flames were pushed back.

"Levous! Stop, you don't have to keep protecting me!" She pleaded, having realized what he had done. He was already past his limit, yet still he intensified his curse to keep her safe. "Please, don't make yourself suffer for-" She began, as tears flowed steadily down her face, but then she was cut short as the flames of Malchior's attack were no longer reaching her. Not just hitting the protective force Levous had cast, but not touching her all together. Slowly, the image of the spell caster in question appeared, but he seemed different. His eyes were reptilian and a brilliant emerald green again, but that wasn't all; his clothes were transformed back to his otherworldly style, and there were things spread out from his back. One was stretched out blocking the green flames in front of her, and she turned to see it what it was. _"A scaled wing!"_

"That. Is. ENOUGH!" He declared boldly as he stood and turned, with the flick of his wing he cast all the flame aside and shot a bolt of lightning from his mouth in the dead center of where to offending fire was produced.

The attack hit found its mark, promptly halting Malchior's attack as he choked back the electric charge. "You… you finished your training?" The dragon asked in disbelief as he stared at the new form standing before him.

Levous stood in regal defiance of the foul beast, his reptilian eyes charged with confidence and determination. His four limbs, from the elbows and knees down where covered in emerald scales, with claws and talons sharper than daggers. The cursed tattoos shone brightly all over his body, but it he seemed to pay it no mind as he crouched down and lifted a very stunned Raven from the rooftop.

"What's this? I see you even murdered some of those free spirited Air Elementals while I was away. You have been busy." Malchior chuckled darkly. "You do not intend to fight me carrying such a burden _and_ that girl, do you? Surely you know how foolish it is."

Levous ignored the dark dragon as he looked down to the violet haired half-demoness and gently smiled. "It's safer if we stick together." He assured her, protectively wrapping his scaled wings around her, as she looked up to him.

"You dare ignore _me_!" The enraged dragon questioned, raising a clawed hand to strike, but a bolt of lightning from the side caught him off guard and sent him flying off the side of the Tower, as a very wet, very angry green dragon perched on the side of the Tower.

"Levous… I thought you were…" Raven began, but he places the back of an obsidian claw to her lips.

"When we've dealt with Cimorahl, I'll explain." He said, though he knew this may be a bit of a distraction. "But in short, I'm a being with the will of a human, the soul of an Elemental, and the blood of a Dragon."

"I expect a detailed report when we've finish… in print." She replied sarcastically.

"A green winged hatching to combat, an atrocious excuse of a dragon and a weak, little girl _dare_ to stand against me!" Malchior declared, slowly rising up into view. "Don't make me laugh." He said with a smug grin.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** And here we are, I know, it was a slightly shorter chapter, especially after my last update, but the pieces have been set, now all that's left is to watch how the game plays out. Thank you all for reading this far and I will ask for reviews anew. Until next time.**


	25. Rise of the Dragon Two Fall One Rise

_**Author's Note:**_** Welcome back, one and all, as I humbly submit the next chapter for your reading pleasure.**

**avp5 – Thank you, I have put a great deal of thought behind Levous' character, and I hope to meet with your approval when he finally explains everything to her.**

** – I'm not sure if I'm making him seem more powerful than he is, but yes, there are definitely going to be some major consequences for him pushing himself so far.**

**

* * *

**

Rise of the Dragon – As Two Fall, One Will Rise

It had been a long day… and it wasn't even past noon yet. Forget the fact that she had woken up sharing a bed with Levous, it happened before and he didn't seem to mind, it was win-win. Starfire peeking in and seeing them sleep together, though irritable, was still manageable, as was the interrogation from her friends about what exactly happened the night before, not that it was any of their business. No, those sorts of things were normal, especially in comparison to battling the inter-dimensional bastard who had broken her heart once before, watching a cat-sized green dragon grow to the size of a small house right before her eyes, and finding out that Levous was not only part Elemental, but also part Dragon.

"_Should have just stayed in bed."_ The violet hair sorceress thought as Levous dashed towards Malchior, or as he had been calling him Cimorahl, while holding her in his arms. A flurry of lightning bolts shot passed them as they raced across the roof, each one meeting with a green ball of fire that was produced by the dark dragon in question.

"_Ah, so Cimorahl is the reason you summon my powers then?"_ The thunderous voice from within Levous' mind asked, amused.

"Hold on tight." Levous instructed Raven, paying no mind to the arrogant personality, as they neared the edge of the roof and jumped with all his might, launching them at Malchior.

"_Ignore me all you wish; just now it is my power that will save you."_

"_**My**__ power, not yours."_ Levous snapped back quickly.

"Again I will say, I can fly." Raven replied, but still she did as he asked, wrapping her arm around his neck as they soared through the air.

"_No need to split scales, this power is ours, and you are forced to use it."_

"Pitiful." Malchior scoffed, as he raised a clawed arm ready to swat the two away.

"Maybe I just like having your arms around my neck." Levous replied jokingly, ignoring the black dragon's presence momentarily; a comment with set Raven face ablaze and heart racing.

"_Do you mind, I'm trying to focus here."_ The white haired sorcerer thought.

"_Very well, proceed."_

Just before they were in arms reach of the foul dragon, Levous flipped over, and with a single beat of his wings hurled them both downward away from the black claws that threatened to slice into them. "Aero, now!" He said, as he launched a bolt of lightning form his mouth up at Malchior, hitting the evil dragon in the jaw, which stunned him long enough for a much larger bolt to crash into his chest.

The attack seemed to rattle Malchior for a moment, as he began to fall towards the ground, but he shook off the shock and turned his freefall into a dive as he chased after the part-dragon sorcerer and half-demon sorceress.

"_Such insolence!"_ Malchior thought, as he brought his claws back, ready to strike.

Levous wasted no time righting himself and began to ascend towards the ebony scaled beast, adjusting his grip on Raven to free a clawed hand. Malchior flipped around, whipping his tail down upon the two to, again, try and swat them out of the air, but Raven could free as they rode to winds that were being pushed aside to allow the offending whip to fall carry them around it. With a mighty roar, Levous brought an open palm, clawed thrust up into the vile villain's chin, releasing an electric charge from his hand as his claws pierced the thin aubergine scales that vainly tried to resist the attack. Malchior's descent halted momentarily, the force of Levous' attack resounding through his body, as the ivory haired part-dragon delivered a swift spinning kick to the side of the dazed dragons face.

"_This… cannot be…"_ Malchior thought in stunned disbelief. _"I cannot lose… only…"_

"If you would be so kind." Levous said to Raven, motioning to Malchior, who began to resume his descent to the unforgiving ground below, with his free hand and a large shadow passed over head.

"It would be my pleasure." She said, as a satisfied smile crossed her face. "Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos!_" She cried, as her eye lit up with their brilliant white and she pointed one of her hands at the being that once broke her heart. A giant talon of obsidian light appeared and grabbed the great beast, holding him in place until a green scaled tail flashed passed, shattering the talon as it wretched Malchior down towards the ground. The emerald scaled perpetrator then unleashed a hail of lightning down upon the falling dragon, ripping massive holes into the ebony wings.

"_I cannot be defeated by anyone… only…"_ The dark dragon thought as he crashed into the icy ground, not even a thin layer of snow left to inconsequentially cushion his fall. A cloud of icy and dirt hung in the air for a few moments, obscuring view of the defeated villain, that is until a sickly green stream of flames erupted from the cloud, revealing the enraged visage of Malchior. "ONLY ROREK SHALL _EVER_ BE THE ONE TO DEFEAT ME!" He proclaimed launching himself with great speed at the trio that stand against him. With a heavy two legged kick, the dark dragon knocked Aero away and flung himself over Levous and Raven towards the side of the Tower. While in mid flip, Malchior coiled his tail around the two, constricting tightly as he sinks his powerful claws into the Tower's side.

Levous was able to wrap Raven with his wings, but the crushing power of the near-berserk dragon was too much and they both felt the sting of Malchior's attack. "You so much as look at me wrong and I'll crush these two." He said looking at Aero as electric charges danced around the jaws of the massive emerald beast. "I've got you both right where I want you now, 'sweet' Raven." The foul dragon said, laughing sinisterly as he tightened his grip and moved the two in front of his face. Levous and Raven strained under the pressure of Malchior's attack, but after constricting that little extra, Raven could not stifle the cry of pain that escaped her lips.

Levous' eyes widened at Raven's cry and malice toward the vile beast that dare harm her filled his eyes. _"That bastard!"_ He thought, and instantly the cursed marks covering his body began to intensify as he strained with all his might, wrenching open the tight coils of Malchior's tail, but Raven had already passed out from the pain. _"Not a cry more!"_

Malchior's eyes widened in shock at the display of raw power, and quickly readied more of his trademark flames when all of a sudden, something came crashing through the window of Titans Tower and slammed into him so hard, not only did he loosen his tail, but the concrete he so firmly held onto ripped out form the Tower itself.

As Levous watched, no more stunned than Malchior himself, the foul beast plummet towards the ground, there was a swift rush of air as something moved past him. He looked up to see; well he wasn't sure what his eyes were seeing. There hovering a few dozen feet up was a four winged forest green creature of fur and scales. The creature let out an unearthly roar, one neither animalistic nor draconic, but somewhere in the middle. At first, he recognized the creature as Beast boy's 'Beast' form, but the wings, long tail, quadruped-esque hind legs, and short obsidian spikes running down his spine and forearm and two decidedly longer ones that protruded from his head told a different tale. It was then Lev also notice he was holding something, a figure of blue and black with purple hair.

"Raven!" He exclaimed, looking down at his now empty arms.

"_Ignorant child! Be on guard!"_ The thunderous voice bellowed.

"Beast boy? What are you-" He began to asked, looking back up to the transformed teen when there was a sudden pain in his chest. "Huh?" A stunned look crossed his face, as this new Draconic Beast was now face to face with him, and was Lev looked down, the jade creature's clawed hand halfway in his chest.

"_Raven…"_ He thought as she slowly reached out and tried to grab he hand.

"LEVOUS!" Raven's shrill scream filled the air as his eyes went dim and his body, pulled by the weight of the curse tattoos and himself, slid off Beast boy's hand and fell limply towards the ground, the four words the Draconic Beast said echoing in his mind.

"You are not worthy."

* * *

"_They've bedded one another."_ The Beast said as Beast boy watched Raven exit the room, dragging Starfire behind her.

"_Nothing happened, they said so."_ He replied, though he couldn't help but feel doubt, even if they do anything, their scents covered each other.

"_How can you be so sure? It would not be the first time she's lied for our sake."_

"_I trust her."_

"_But not __**him**__?"_

"_I have to, for now."_

"_Why do you wait? You're near full strength, we can __**take**__her back."_

"_She's not an object!"_

"_No, she'd our __**mate!**__ You understand, do you not?"_

"_Of course I do, she not just a friend to hung out with, a special girl to share my life with, or someone to be intimate with, she my teammate, my soul mate, the other half of my existence. She's my mate in every sense of the word."_

"_And yet that __**creature**__ believes he can take her from us."_

"_I'll never let that happen."_

"_But you are."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_This wasn't the first time they spent a night together, or did you believe she had slept on all those books all those months ago."_

"_Back then too?"_

"_Are you blind? Her room hadn't been touched since the night before."_

"Earth to BB! Come in Beast boy!" Cyborg's voice broke the changeling's thoughts as he yelped in surprise.

"Dude, you don't have ta yell." He protested, clasping his ears.

"I've been asking how you're handling this for a couple minutes now." The armored teen replied. "Must be serious if it's got you thinking." He joked.

"The offer to hex him still stands." Jinx said, smiling mischievously.

"You're gonna hex him… after last night?" Cyborg asked, paling as he recalled Levous appearing before them while they tailed the two on their 'not a date'. He didn't threaten them; he merely 'suggested' that they find better ways to occupy their time, but something about his tone and disposition had the two spying Titans cowering in fear for a few moments.

"On second thought, never mind." The pink haired hex caster said, turning white as a sheet.

"I have to work past this, you don't have to worry about me." The green changeling replied, smiling emptily at his friends.

Starfire re-entered the room and floated over to Robin, apparently wanting to finish a talk the two were having earlier which caused him to turn a shade of red as bright as his shirt.

"Come on BB, maybe getting' stomped at some Game Station will cheer you up." Cyborg offered, leading Beast boy towards the couch.

"You know, it never ceases to amaze me at how similar we were." Jinx said shaking her head. "Gizmo and Mammoth loved that stupid video game console almost as much as they loved committing crimes."

"They may be criminals, but they're still teenage boys." The cybernetic teen replied, grabbing the remote and turning out the jumbo screen and loading up a game.

"They also liked the _exact_ same games you guys do." She remarked, seeing the title screen for some racing game pop up on the screen. "Did we really end up as criminals just because of how we were treated as kids?" The pink haired former villainess pondered, grabbing her arm in insecurity and staring at the ground.

"Here B, you do some warm-up laps." Cyborg sighed, jumping over the back of the couch and crossing the room to where Jinx stood. He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder, drawing she to stare up into his grey and robotic eye with her coral, feline-esque one. "It's the choices we make that decide how we turn out." He said in a calm, supportive voice and with his trademark, reassuring smile. "Our environments _can_ cause us to make some bad choices, but it's never too late to turn over a new leaf."

Jinx smiled at the support the cybernetic teen showed, and placed a hand atop his, which by comparison looked so small and fragile.

Before she could thank him for his help, the Tower shook, as if something crashed into it, and the sound of lightning ripping through the air echoed past the room.

"What was that!" Robin asked, running to the computer console.

"It sounded like it came from the roof." Cyborg replied, crossing the room with Jinx as the others grouped together.

"Is that not where friend Levous and Raven are?" Starfire asked with the utmost concern.

"Levous, Raven, come in." Robin said, pressing a button on the console. "What's going on up there?"

There was no reply, and only static could be heard over the communicator.

"Uh guys, were we suppose to get a blizzard?" Beast boy asked, looking out the window. The other turned to see what he could be taking about, only to see a wall of swirling snow to thick to see past. As if the situation couldn't have gotten any more confusing, the tip of a long, reptilian tail swung past the window, and the wall of snow suddenly dispersed. A roar pierced the silence of the room, a roar so loud it rattled the windows and shatter a few glasses within the cupboards.

"Titans! To the roof!" Robin order, as he began to run towards the door only to hear the echoing, insane laughter of a familiar villain.

"You can't leave yet, you are merely the audience, so sit back and enjoy the show." The voice said as a flash of light blinded the Titans for a few moments.

"Mumbo!" Robin shouted angrily as he tried to shield his eyes from the light, only to find he couldn't move his arm, or any other part of his body for that matter.

When the light faded, the adolescent heroes were all sitting on the couch, with popcorn, candies and treats of all kinds around them as they stared out the window.

"Oh, we're getting to the best part." The insane magician said, appearing on the couch in the middle of the Titans, grabbing some popcorn and throwing it into his mouth. The teen vigilantes tried to protest, and demand what the deranged villain wanted, but even their mouths were paralyzed. "I can't have you talking during the show, it's just so rude." He replied to the muffled shouts and scream with a demented smile.

The five heroes and one villain watched as a rain of lightning bolts streamed past the window, followed by a beast of black and purple that all the Titan's, Jinx excluded, recognized immediately as Malchior, the dark dragon.

"_That bastard! How dare he show his face here!"_ Beast boy thought in outrage, his eyes taking on a reptilian shape as his fangs sharpened and his muscles tensed at the sight of the offending dragon.

"_Another to try and steal our mate away?"_ The Beast asked. _"Is that creature capable of defending her?"_

"_He'd die before allowing anything to happen to her."_ Beast boy replied, having no choice but to believe in Levous' power, if not for anything else, but for Raven's sake. He could feel something stirring within his body, something powerful.

Malchior raced past the window again, dodging the lightning attacks again as he gained speed.

"_It seems the foe is too powerful."_ The Beast concluded, and that is when _another_ voice called to Beast boy, one from within even the Beast himself.

"_That child is weak, but __**I**__ can provide the power you wish to protect the girl."_ It said, as the scent of ozone filled the air and Beast boy felt his arm twitch.

In seconds, the foul dragon reappeared, further away from the island, diving towards the sea, dragging an unfamiliar green dragon, slightly larger than Malchior himself, behind him and tossing the creature into the frigid waters, where the beast floated stunned.

"_Where did that come from?"_ Beast boy wondered as Malchior disappeared back towards the roof. _"That wasn't…"_

Beast boy's thoughts trailed off, but then the piercing cry of his violet haired crush banished all other thoughts. "LEVOUS!" He could hear the concern and dread in her voice, it was a tone only used when…

"_So the creature has perished."_ The Beast said solemnly.

Oh, I love a good heroic tragedy, don't you?" Mumbo asked, cackling madly.

"_Pity, I wished to kill that damnable child myself."_ The other voice said, though it seemed the Beast was unable to hear it.

"_I have to protect her!"_Beast boy thought, not caring about whether Levous had actually died or not, there would be time to consider such things later, right now, Raven took priority. He clenched his hand into a fist as he began to strain against Mumbo's magic.

"CIMORAHL!" Levous' defiant cry rang through the room. "YOU'LL NEVER HARM HER! I SWEAR IT!"

"_Ah, it appears he is alive still."_ The other voice said, seemingly pleased.

"Boo, when the hero falls he should just stay down." The magical villain heckled.

"ENOUGH!" Levous' voice carried strong through the room, as a flare of green flames blew past the window.

"_If we stay here, his heroics will only deepen her affection for him." _The Beast warned, and in the distance, the green dragon slowly clawed its way to land then appeared to go around the Tower.

"_If you use my power, not only can you save her, but you could win her affection as well."_ The other promised, and Beast boy didn't care about the dark thoughts and radiantly from the presence.

Malchior fell past the window again, daze for an attack by the looks of it, but quickly righted himself and ascended slowly back towards the roof.

Several more lightning attacks pushed the foul dragon back from the edge of the roof, and he was now in view of the Common Room's massive window again as Mumbo stood up and walked over to it to get a better view.

"Oh, this looks like fun, come on, get a better view." The evil magician said, waving his hand and pulling the heroes to him. "Oh, you there, the double-crosser, be a dear and bring me my popcorn would you?" He asked, sending Jinx back to grab one of the over sized bags of popcorn from beside the couch.

From this angle, the Titan's could see Malchior preparing to swat what appeared to be a winged Levous from the air when saddening, Levous turned and thrust himself down towards the ground, avoiding the dark dragon's attack and sent a bolt of lightning from his mouth into the foul beasts jaw as another, larger bolt hit him in the chest, knock Malchior out of the air was he began to fall.

"_They're beating him?"_ Beast boy thought as he watched Malchior turn his fall into a dive. Levous avoided the tail-whip of the large ebony beast and brought a scaled arm up into the creature's chin, sending a lightning bolt into the wound. _"How did he transform? I thought he was an Air Elemental thingy."_ When an obsidian talon grabbed hold of Malchior's dazed form, he saw Raven, embraced by Levous with her arm around his neck. _"Raven!"_

"_Already she clings to him."_ The other voice stated.

"_She is __**ours!**__" _The Beast declared, snarling at the sight as the huge green dragon swooped down and lashed at the helpless Malchior with a mighty spiked tail, shattering Raven's spell, followed by a hail of lightning bolts and sending the dark dragon down into the unforgiving frozen ground.

"No! The evil dragon strikes down the heroes in this performance!" Mumbo said angrily.

"_I won't let him take her!"_ Beast boy said.

"ONLY ROREK SHALL _EVER_ BE THE ONE TO DEFEAT ME!" Malchior declared as a flash of eerie green flame shot past the window. In the span of only a few second, a dark blur kicked the imposing green dragon away, and snatched Levous and Raven out of the air as the purple underbelly of the foul dragon filled the window.

"You so much as look at me wrong and I'll crush these two." Malchior said looking at the emerald dragon as electric charges danced around the beast massive jaws. "I've got you both right where I want you now, 'sweet' Raven." He said constricting his tail after moving to two in front of his face, Raven could not stifle the cry of pain that escaped her lips.

"Much better, wouldn't you agree?" The insane magician asked, turning to the Titans.

"_He seems incapable of protecting the girl." _The unknown voice commented.

"_Give me that power, and I'll protect Raven myself!"_ Beast boy demanded, not able to watch any longer.

The cursed marks covering Levous' body began to shine brighter as he visibly strained with all his might, wrenching open the tight coils of Malchior's tail, but Raven had already passed out from the pain.

"_As you wish."_ The voice said darkly as a bolt of great pain shot through Beast boy's body.

He collapsed on the ground in a heap of pain, but couldn't utter a sound as his body began to change into Beast form.

"What's this?" Mumbo asked, turning to Beast boy, "You're supposed to be paralyzed, there's no intermission, so just hold it." He said as the fur covering Beast boy's body began to reseed, giving way for emerald scales, and obsidian spikes. Two sets of wings burst from his back, the top two larger than the bottom, a tail sprouted from his tailbone, and his legs changed to a quadruped form. "This can't be good." The villain concluded, wide-eyed as forest green beast before him lunged forward, sinking his sharp obsidian claws into his gut and slamming him not only into the window, but through it and into the gut of the Malchior.

Both Malchior and Levous were stunned as the dark dragon released his hold on the two heroes in his tail, and fell once again to the ground, but Beast boy paid them no mind as he rushed up past Levous, snatching an unconscious Raven from the stupefied Sorcerer.

"_Raven, you're safe now."_ Beast boy thought, looking at the lovely girl, but then his body let out an unearthly roar, one neither animalistic nor draconic, one he had not commanded it to make.

"_I shall take the prize now."_ The other, unknown voice stated with a chuckle.

"_What are you doing!"_ Beast boy demanded. _"Give me back my body!"_

"Raven!" Lev exclaimed, having realized what had happened, drawing the creature's attention.

"_Now I shall take that bastard life!" _The overpowering persona announced, ignoring Beast boy's protests and swooping at Levous, clawed hand drawn back.

"_No! Levous watch out!"_ Beast tried to warn in vain.

"Beast boy? What are you-" The winged sorcerer began to asked, looking back to Beast boy's new form, but it was too late as the hostile force controlling the changeling's body pierced his chest. "Huh?"

"_Levous! No, not like this!"_ Beast boy muttered in horror. _"Wh-what have I done!"_

"LEVOUS!" Raven's shrill scream filled the air as the impaled body slid off Beast boy's hand limply.

"You are not worthy." The Draconic Beast scoffed as he watched the newest Titan fall helplessly towards the ground. _"Neither of you are."_

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Notes:**_** Thank you all for reading this, I cannot tell you how appreciative I am for your time. Also, I have a bit of an announcement to make. As much fun as I am having writing this story, I am going to have to slow the posts slightly I believe, for it is time for me to stop postponing re-working my other Bleach based Fanficton 'Hitting the Mark'. I'm not entirely sure as to how I will work a schedule around this, but I guarantee to see this story through and keep the updates as frequent as possible.**

**Until I post again, farewell.**


	26. Rise of the Dragon Inside the Black

_**Author's Notes:**_** I'm back, and hopefully with another great chapter for your reading pleasure.**

**E-W – It's good to hear from you again, and with such a resounding review :) I am truly joyful you still approve of my story.**

**avp5 – Wait no longer, for here it is, hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Rise of the Dragon – Falling Inside the Black

"_What have I done?"_ The green changeling thought from within his mindscape forest watching the scenes of reality unfold before him displayed through a window in space. The blood on his claws fresh and warm as he watched Levous, a friend, plummet towards the ground with a hole in his chest. A wound that Beast boy himself had inflicted, well that wasn't entirely accurate, it was the unknown entity that had promised him the power to protect Raven, the girl he loved more than anything else in the world, now controlled him, and _it_ had been the one to stab the ivory haired Sorcerer with his claws. _"No, this is my fault."_ Beast boy thought, _"I was blinded by my want to protect Raven, to not lose her… not like…"_

"Beast boy! What are you doing!" Raven demanded, tears streaming down her face as she struggled to free herself from the emerald creature holding her. She knew it was Beast boy, though his appearance had changed, he still resembled the Beast to know that much, and though she wondered why he had changed, finding out why he had attack Levous took precedence.

"_How did it come to this?"_ He thought, not sure how he could explain this, even if he _could_ try. His thoughts carried him to the night before.

* * *

It was well after midnight and Beast boy, who normally would have been sound asleep, instead sat in his bed, back to the walk as he rested his head on one knee. Raven and Levous were still at the movies, Cyborg and Jinx were spying on them, and Robin and Starfire were off doing who knows what. He was all alone, the only one in the Tower, and he could smell the hollow scents left drifting through the air, feel the motionlessness of everything around him, not a vibration around to indicated a living being present.

Here, not even the comfort of his room seemed to put him at ease, all he could think about was how Raven, his second true love, was off in the arms of Levous, the upstart. He had been here for less than eight months and yet in that time he had grown closer to Raven than any of the other Titan's had in the few years they've known each other. He couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself however, Raven had always been the most mature of the team, and he by contrast the least, and not just because of age. His light hearted pranks and attempts to make her laugh always seemed to annoy her, but he thought she was the one who needed to laugh the most.

"_I'm such an idiot."_

He began to recall all the things he and Raven have been through since their founding of the Titans back went Starfire first arrived on the planet trying to escape her Gordanain captors. Memories of being in Raven's mind and meeting the different sides of her emotion and helping her tame her rage flood his mind, and a wearily, hollow grin appeared on his face, then being the first time he hear Raven, or at least her happiness, admit the she thought he was funny. He began to unconsciously rub his arm as the warmth of the memory faded.

"_I should have kept her closer."_

Closer… A phantom warmth wrapped around his neck, and pressed against his chest, reminding him of the time she willingly and abruptly hugged him after Malchior had deceived her. He rubbed his chest as the sensation faded, sending a chill to run deep through his body, as he pulled his knees to his chest, in an attempt to warm up.

"_Will I ever feel her warmth again?"_

The conversation they had after the 'Beast' incident played in the furthest recesses of his mind, how she had never doubted him or though he was dangerous, despite his hostile attitude during that time.

"_She always believed in me."_

Thoughts of all the various times Raven had used her healing magic to help him recover from an injury flashed by in his mind, like a slide show, every time it was freely given, never once did he have to ask her to.

"_She was always there, no matter how much I annoyed her."_

All the adventures, trials and ordeal they faced, all the villains they defeated, arguments they have, every memory he could possibly recall filled his thoughts, the countless moments.

"_How long did it take to make all of these memories? All this time and I did nothing…"_

Then, images of Raven with Levous began to appear in place of his fond memories, and Beast boy could see the two of them walking away from him, hand-in-hand.

"_No, don't go!"_

_

* * *

_

He had been so blinded by jealousy that now he had hurt Raven in a way that he may never forgive himself for.

"_Why… How could I let myself be so stupid?"_ He thought bitterly to himself.

"He is not worthy of such a fair maiden." The Draconic Beast holding Raven said, replying to her earlier question.

"Release me at once." The sorceress demanded, reaching out for Levous as he still fell towards the ground. "Levous!"

"_Even so… I still want her to stay with me."_ The changeling thought, clutching his heart. A quake shook his private jungle, as the ground he stood on split apart, revealing an abyss of infinite sable shadows and he fell helplessly down into.

"Silence woman!" The green winged beast commanded, striking Raven roughly in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of her as she passed out.

Beast boy could hear the events unfolding still, as he plummeted into the darkest corners of his mind, and he knew what his body had just done. He knew that things, no matter how the events played out, could no longer simply be fixed and forgotten, that everything was going to change.

"_RAVEN!"_ He cried out in vain, his voice couldn't reach past the edge of the pit he was now freefalling in, let alone reach her. So his voice echoed through the endless sea of darkness as he fell further and further.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Raven had been his pillar of strength for so long, even if he didn't realize it right away. Through all the times he had to control the Beast, and summoning the strength to fight the Brotherhood, thoughts of Raven had been the thing that forced him to rise to the occasion. He bet _everything_ just for the power to protect the girl he so loved, and yet it wasn't co-operation that voice was offering, Beast boy was left with nothing as he was lost in an abyss of his screams and yells of torment. If only he could have just been happy for her, if only he had been satisfied with the happiness she had found and not been so selfish.

Then, a voice pierced the darkness, and spoke to Beast boy, a voice he never thought he'd be so grateful to hear. _"You can still redeem yourself."_

_

* * *

_

"Starfire!" Robin cried having been released from his magical binds after the insane villainous magician was defeated. The Titan's watched stunned as Beast boy, transformed into a winged, scaled beast swooped down and attack Levous, who was now falling to his supposed death.

The Tamaranean wasted no time, bolting from the window's edge and diving to catch the wounded Sorcerer.

Beast boy waited long enough to smile satisfied with his work, and flew off at great speeds towards the city.

As Starfire closed in on Levous, a massive, green beast appeared beneath him, allowing the ivory haired hero to land on its large back.

"Return to me my friend now please." Starfire asked, floating a few dozen feet above the emerald creature.

Assured of his safety, the dragon hovered in place, looking up to Starfire as if to suggest she should now take him, a gesture she did not misunderstand, flying down quickly to recover her friend.

Down below, there was a massive empty crater of where the fallen form of Malchior once laid, having slipped off in the confusion.

Before Starfire could return to the others, having carefully picked up the boy who now had an empty hole in his chest, the large dragon on which she stood disappeared in a strong gust of wind, and Aero appeared lying on Levous' stomach, curled up in a ball exhausted.

* * *

It was cold when consciousness slowly returned to Raven's mind and dark, too dark to be daytime. She slowly opened her eyes, but to only be welcomed to pitch darkness her eyes could adjust too. _"Okay, I'm in a cave."_ She determined with a sarcastic tone, as if the rocky surface below her couldn't have told her. Still it didn't answer why she was so cold. She reached back to pull her hood up over her and try to conserve heat when she realized, she wasn't wearing her cloak… in fact, when she wrapped her arms around herself to stay off the shivers radiating cold, her hands touched flesh not her leotard. _"Where are my clothes?"_ She thought, wrapping her arms around her to cover her exposed flesh, but in this dark it was a moot point. The frigid stone surface her sat on felt as if it were sucking the heat from her, and she began rubbing her arms feverishly to try and generate some heat. _"What I would give for that spell Levous used yester…" _She trailed off as the image of Lev's dying face, falling hundreds of feet towards the unforgiving ground below. "Levous!" She said, but the words were unable to escape her lips as she realized there was some sort of adhesive substance covering her mouth.

"I see that you are awake, fair maiden." Beast boy's voice cut through the darkness, but there was something different about it, a low growling undertone. "I was beginning to worry, if you'd sleep for _another_ day."

"_Beast boy?"_ She asked, though the words were muffled in her throat, unable to escape her mouth.

"Your name is Raven, correct? You are quite the beauty." He said, almost lewdly and she covered her exposed skin again, even though it was pitch dark, there are animals that may be able to see. "Do not fear, fair Raven, I shall not harm you."

"_Then release me!"_ She tried to shout as she stood up. She tried to distance herself from this Beast boy doppelganger, but the uneven terrain and biting cold on her feet slowed her pace, but after only a few feet, she felt her leg pull, and she felt the same substance that had covered her mouth also connected some sort of tether to her leg... If only she could speak, she could teleport away.

"This host of mine…" The voice said, standing right behind her as she felt a pair of strong scaled arms warp around her. "He desires you, but still I had to await your awakening." He whispered, embracing her closely and licking her cheek. "A desire I now share, and one _I_ shall be denied no longer."

"_Stop it!"_ Raven cried out, struggling to escape the embrace of the bold creature, but it was in vain for he was too strong. She could feel his two large hands caressing her skin, one resting on her stomach, and the other on her knee, slowly moving up. _"Levous."_ She pleaded for the handsome, ivory haired Titan to come to her rescue. Suddenly, a soft, grey glow filled the space with illumination, confusing both Raven and her captor.

"What is this?" The creature asked, looking at Raven's hand where a strange rune was glowing.

"A mere cantrip." A familiar voice said, echoing off the walls of the enclosed cave, but Raven knew it was emanating from next to her. The scaled creature suddenly released his hold on her, and she could feel it go flying back involuntarily. "A cantrip, but in a world devoid of Mana, it is easily tracked."

Tears immediately swelled up inside Raven, and she wasn't sure which she was more grateful more, the rescue or the fact that Levous was alive. Either way, she flung her arms around him, she exclamations of happiness to see him lost to her muffled mouth and cries.

"Here, let me get tha-" He began, pulling away from her slightly and extending a hand to her mouth before unintentionally seeing the violet haired beauty's naked form.

Embarrassed, Raven released Levous from her embrace, covering herself with her arms as she turned away. The sound of clothe unraveling filled the awkward silence when the Sorcerer's clothes landed next to her in a pile.

"You just have to think about what you want them to be… then snap your fingers." He said, looking away, but even in the darkness Raven could see the red in his cheeks.

"How did you survive?" The Draconic Beast's voice asked, as he picked himself up off the ground, have been hit away from Raven for all she could tell. A large, dark, squishy mass was tossed from the shadows, and it landed with a sickening splash at Levous' feet. "I took your _heart!_"

Raven quickly looked at her hero in question, even though his eyes were averted, she could still see a dark spot near the middle of his chest with a faint blue light pulsing from it. She also realized he no longer had his scaled wings or claws.

"It's just a flesh wound." He replied confidently, as if losing a heart is the same as a paper cut, reaching down towards Raven's leashed leg; since he wasn't looking his hand first her thigh and he cautiously ran his hand down her leg. Raven could feel her skin tingle as he touch the strange adhesive, and in an instant it released its hold on her. "You probably want to get dressed, right?"

She nodded in reply and grabbed his hand, as she could see him debating whether or not to chance guiding his hand up her exposed flesh to her face. Again, her skin tinged and the substance unbound itself from her mouth.

"Keep your filthy hand off of her! She is mine!" The green creature declared, lunging from the shadows to Levous' left, it's claws out ready to dig into his flesh. "This time I'll take your head!"

A shimmer of light past down Lev's arm as he raised his left hand to met the beast blood thirsty claw. I one fluent motion he caught the index and middle fingers of each the offending hand, halting the attack in mid air was the ground he stood on concaved under him a few inches as the power of the attack was absorbed.

Both Raven and the Draconic Beast's eyes widened in shock at the display of finesse and power as Levous flicked his wrist downward, ripping the beast from the air and to the ground caught in the Sorcerers grip. "You won't get any more lucky shots." He said, thrusting his arm forward, throwing the creature back a couple feet.

"I won't need any!" The creature growled, crouching low and digging his claws into the ground. Suddenly, four deep long gashes appeared on its back, and it fell to the stone howling in pain.

"What did you do?" Raven asked, still clutching Levous' clothes looking to the wounded form on the ground.

"Not me," Lev replied with a smirk, "Beast boy."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** I have a confession to make. This chapter was intended to be a songfic for 'Falling Inside the Black' by Skillet, but as luck would have it, the song was too short and repetitive at the end, so I added some more. I hope that, despite my experiment, this chapter still meets with everyone's approval. After writing the last chapter Falling inside the Black played on my iTunes, and I thought it was a perfect song to show how Beast boy was handling things. Anyways, thank you to all who have made it this far into the story, your support is greatly appreciated, and I hope to carry you through to a great end… sometime in the future (not sure how many more chapters that'll be lol).**

**See you next time.**

… **Creepy, I'm just about to post this and the song is on again o.O**


	27. Rise of the Dragon  Beasts verus Dragon

_**Author's Notes:**_** And I am back, with another humble chapter to submit for your reading pleasure.**

**avp5 – He you are my friend, I hope you enjoy.**

**E-W – I am glad that you find such joy in my writings, and I'll strive to continue to deliver such quality caliber chapters.**

**

* * *

**

Rise of the Dragon – Beasts versus Dragon

"_You can still redeem yourself."_ A voice called to the emerald shape shifter as he freefell through a boundless abyss of ebony shadows and swirling inky mists. _"We were influenced, and we must set things right."_

"_What can I do? I let that thing control me so easily, even after Lev warned me."_

"_Our thoughts were easy to read."_

"_He used how I felt about Raven."_

"_Those thoughts influenced him as well… He has taken her."_

"_I know that… I was watching."_

"_Do you also know he has none of the restraints you have?"_

"_What do you mean…?"_ Beast boy asked, not sure he truly wanted to know.

"_Your desires influenced him, twisted him, and he __**will**__act upon them."_

"_How would you know?"_ Again, he didn't actually want to know.

"_He waits for her to awaken, he overpowers us, but I am still aware of his thoughts."_

"_No!"_ Beast boy said defiantly, as his freefall halted. _"He is __**not**__ going to have Raven!"_

"_You said it yourself, what can you do?"_

"_**We**__ are going to stop him."_ The changeling replied with a smirk, assuring Beast form. Pooling all the power into his leg that he could, and with one mighty leap he began the lengthy journey to the tiny dot of light above the depths of his mind.

* * *

On the stone, uneven floor of a dimly lit cave, curled up in a ball in great pain with multiple lacerations covering his body, lay Levous. His breathe was short and raspy, and emerald scales covered his arms up to his shoulders, and legs up to his waist. He let out another cry of pain as another cut appeared on his chest, with no attacker in sight, and more of his blood split onto the ground.

"You are a human," A loud, proud voice echoed off the wall, its source unseen, "and yet you have our blood in your veins… _my_ blood."

Levous rolled around on the rough terrain, more wounds and gashes appearing, and none from the unforgiving floor.

"It is because of your birth that you must now fight for control." The voice continued. "Your will is strong… for a human, but pales in comparison to the raw power your diluted blood contains."

Another scream of anguish echoed through the cave.

"It is that difference in perspective that created your foe, and now if one of you does not conquer the other, neither shall have the body."

* * *

The scene is near identical, except the cave is much more poorly lit and the one on the ground bleeding is Beast boy's altered form.

"Levous, what is happening?" Raven asked wearing his clothes altered to look like her usual leotard.

"Dragons are a very strong willed creature, and that will carries on within their blood." Levous explained as they watched deep claw wounds appear all over Beast boy's scaled body. "Beast boy and the Dragon's will will clash in his mind, with control over the body to the victor… That is, if his body will last that long." He said grimly, as bite the changeling's body rolled into the darkened shadows of the cave. "Both sides injury the physical body though."

"Can't we help him?" Raven asked, listening to the howls and whimpers for each throes and pain the fight caused the body to produce.

"No, and not just because this is something Beast boy must do alone." Levous said sternly. "In theory, if the fight drags on, both sides will lose consciousness until the body can recover enough to support another bout; but a third party is unaffected by such a thing, and could easily kill them without knowing."

"So, we just watch?" She asked flinching at some of the sharper cries of pain.

"Someone has to be here to greet Beast boy when he wins." He replied with a smile, pulling her in close suddenly as the heavily wounded form of the Draconic Beast fell where she once stood. The violet haired sorceress gasped at the sight, it looked like he had been mauled by… well the Beast, which is what was actual happened but still, he didn't look good and he wasn't moving.

"Is it…" She asked.

"No… not yet."

* * *

This had to be the worst Beast boy had every looked, aside from after that crash a few short days ago. Still he probably never felt better as the barely stood on shaky legs. His beastly form was covered with wounds, including deep gashes to his hamstring, heels, and triceps. He was breathing heavy and short, his fur dripping with sweat and blood, and though his vision was blurring, his eyes held the resolve to keep going.

Before him, in full form was the Draconic Beast, not a scratch on him aside the four long claw marks running down its back.

"Dude, you should give up." Beast boy said, smiling confidently as he fell to his knees.

"How! How can you still stand?" The draconic doppelganger asked, dashing past Beast boy and leaving four more claw marks running up over his chest.

The emerald shape shifter stifled a yelp of pain as he turn and smirked to the creature. The wounds were shallow, nothing to worry about.

"We've got you figured out," He said, slowly, but painfully standing tall. "Now give back our body!" He demanded, digging his own claws a few millimeters into the flesh around his heart.

"What are you doing?" The scaled double asked in amusement. "You die, and _I_ take command."

"You are stronger than us, faster than us, and tougher than us, yet you haven't killed us. Why is that?"

"I underestimate you."

"You wanna try again? No? Then how about this, not a single wound we've received from you is fatal. Care to explain?"

"I wished to watch you suffer."

"Close, the answer we were looking for was 'I _didn't_ wish to watch _Raven_ suffer'. My desires are yours, and you want to be with Raven, but you know if this part of me were to die, she'd be sad." He sank his claws a bit further into his chest and watched the creature's expression change from confidence to worry. "I know Raven would be sad at my passing, which is why I'm willing to end _all_ of our lives to protect her from you."

"Fool, stop this at once!" The scaled beast demanded, charging towards Beast boy.

With his free hand, Beast boy caught the Draconic Beast by the throat, hoisting him into the air and halting the creature's attempts to cease his actions.

"We know that if we die, so too do you; and to protect Raven from you, it's a price we're willing to pay. Now give back our body, or _else_."

"_He_ will take her from you."

"I don't care… as long as she's happy. We know you want her happiness too." Beast boy said, releasing the winged beast.

"You are a fool."

"The biggest."

* * *

"Now it's over." Levous announced, bending down to gather the green changeling who had reverted back to his human form. "It seems he won."

"Beast boy?" Raven asked quietly, reaching out and touching the green skinned teen's face. He stirred slightly at her touch and she smiled looking to Levous. "He'll be okay?"

"Yeah, he should be fine." He replied, "Let's get him home."

Raven nodded, as the familiar rune appeared under their feet, illuminating the area with light as they vanished.

* * *

The Infirmary was nearly empty was the three appeared, Cyborg was just disposing of crimson dyed sheet, at probably _should_ have been white. The mechanical teen's face lit up as he dropped the ruined linens and ran over to Raven, giving her a big, metal bear hug.

"Girl am I glad he found you." Cyborg said with a relieved smile.

The sound of bodies falling to the floor broke the tender moment, as Levous collapsed, dropping Beast boy with him.

"Levous?" Raven asked, releasing herself from Cyborg's hug and kneeling next to the relatively young Sorcerer. "Levous are you alright?" Blood began to pour from the still open wound in his chest and he wasn't moving. "Levous, open your eye." She said weakly, as a fragile smile graced her face and tears formed in her eyes. "Everything is alright now, so I guess I can let you rest." She placed a hand of his pale cheek and noted that it was losing heat. "You wake up when you're ready."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** I know, a little short, and fair warning the next chapter will focus more on Lev's past than anything else, but I hope you all enjoyed this installment of TSaTT.**


	28. Origin

_**Author's Notes:**_** Hello again, I know it took me a while, but this is one of those chapters. I'm sorry to say there isn't a lot… or any action in this one, but hopefully the plot points planted within are enough to satisfy your tastes.**

**avp5 – I sincerely hope you enjoy this. At the very least, this chapter will lead to better chapters to come.**

* * *

Origin

"Okay son, you ready?" A man, no older than thirty, asked the white haired child with a grey and green eye in his arms. They stood over a large, half fallen tree, in the middle of a mystical forest, that appeared to be hollowed out, creating a natural tube.

"Yes father." The boy replied cheerfully looking up to into the man's ashen eyes. He had short pure white hair and a fairly slim but athletic physique.

"Okay, here we go." He said, smiling to his son as he jumped down into the tree. The child's joyful laughter filled the air as the two slid down the makeshift slide. They emerged from the other end and landed at the bottom of a hill covered in grass. A few feet away sat a kind looking woman with long green hair and emerald eyes as pure as the gemstone they emulated.

"Mother, did you see that!" The boy asked, running over to the woman as she smiled gentle to him. "Will you go with me next?"

The woman stood up and reached down to her son, "I'm sorry baby, but we have to keep going." She replied with an apologetic look on her face.

"Aww, just once, I promise." The boy pleaded.

"Son, what have we told you?" The father asked in a kind yet stern voice, following behind the child.

"When it's time to go we have to go." The boy sighed with disappointment both in his tone and on his face.

The mother picked her child up and hugged him close. "I'm sorry we've force this life… our crimes upon you baby." She whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"But I like my life." The boy said innocently. "I'm with my mother and my father, and we'll be together forever."

* * *

"Forever isn't as long as you think, kid." Levous said, sitting in an endless sky watching the events play on one of the near infinite portals dotting the space. The open wound in his chest still looked fresh, but was not bleeding. He reached out to the image as the three figures began to walk away from the clearing and further into the forest.

* * *

***The Night Before***

It was dark in the Tower, and the hour was late as Cyborg left the infirmary, only to meet Starfire and Jinx's gloomy expressions.

"Please friend, tell us how friend Levous is recovering." Starfire asked.

"He's going to be okay, right?" The pink haired hex caster asked. "He's from a different dimension, and is able to even regenerate an arm."

"I… I don't know Jinx." He replied, gravely. "Lev's body isn't healing itself, and it's but it's not bleeding anymore either. It's like time is frozen for him right now. He may never come out of it."

"Robin is still unsuccessful in locating either Beast boy or Raven as well." Starfire said, adding to the heavy atmosphere.

"And Mumbo and Malchior pulled a disappearing act too." Cyborg added, punching the wall. "Man, we were just getting past the whole Slade thing and this had to happen."

"It's because of me." The unusually reserved Jinx said. "Because I'm-"

"It doesn't take a whole lotta thought to attack when your enemy is weak." Cyborg said, cutting her off. "For all we know, Mumbo and Malchior were waiting for an opportunity like this." He finished, beaming her his best reassuring smile, which served to lighten the mood, if only a little.

The sound of medical alarms echoed from the infirmary, and the three in the hall bolted into the room to see what development had occurred. The room was empty of any patients, only medical equipment, tools and supplies as they looked to the bed where Levous had once lay, a small pool of crimson devouring the once stainless white sheet.

* * *

***Present***

"_Is Levy going to be okay?"_ The persona embodying Raven's happiness asked her usual energy drained from her voice.

"_He'll be fine."_ Raven replied, looking over to the wounded Titan in the bed.

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_If I was able to believe I could still do good in the world before Trigon appeared to destroy it, then I can believe in his power to come back."_

"Rae?" A weak voice cut through the background voice of ECG beeps and fans humming catching Raven's attention as she turned to the other wounded Titan, the green changeling who stared past her to Levous. His stare could make even a non-empath feel the regret and sorrow flooding over him. "I'm sorry Rae, for hurting Lev."

"It wasn't you," The purple haired sorceress replied, "Anyone could tell."

"No, it was me…" He protested. "Lev warned me about it, but I didn't understand even a fraction of what he meant. That… Draconic presence… it did what it did because of me… my, desires, all the things I could never allow myself to do, it just did."

Raven was taken aback by what Beast boy was telling her. "Beast boy, what are you…"

"I _wanted_ to hurt Lev and take you away from him, or at least a part of me did."

"But, why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't want you to be with him… I wanted you to be with me." He said, looking her in the eyes with an empty smile.

"Beast boy… I…" Words, one thing she was never short on, were lost to Raven, in any of the several languages she knew.

"I know Rae, I was being selfish, but I understand now."

The two sat in silence, allowing the ambient noise of the room fill the air, as tears began to fall down Raven's face without her even noticing until they hit her hands.

"_Huh?"_ She thought, reaching up and touching her wetted cheek. _"Why?"_

"_Beast boy's heart is in pain."_ The unmistakable tone of Love carried through her thoughts, and she could feel her heart pinch.

"All I do is cry lately." Raven said a loud, in a tone of self pity.

"It's because of him," Beast boy mused softly, in a kind voice. "He's making you more honest with yourself, even if you can't see it."

The sudden sharp beeping of medical equipment broke through the room and an ominous glow shone at Raven's back, and she could see the new source of light reflecting in Beast boy's widening eyes. She spun around quickly standing and knocking over the chair as she saw the curse marks slowly growing brighter, shining through the sheets, and a pained expression wrinkled Levous' once tranquil face.

"Levous!" She said in a slight panic as the gauzes over the ivory haired Elemental/Dragon's chest began to dye red.

"_Raven."_ Levous' voice whispered into her thoughts, as his hand fell off the side of the bed and hung limply in the air. _"Take my hand."_

"Beast boy, no matter what happens, I'll be fine." Raven said as she took the Sorcerer's hand, sliding her fingers between his. She felt the room become distant, but the heat return to Levous' hand as everything else blurred into a deep all consuming azure.

* * *

Raven found herself in an infinite sky, surrounded by an innumerable amount of portals. Next to her, still holding her hand, was the white haired sorcerer, smiling as if nothing were that matter.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" He asked.

"How am I holding up? You're the one who gave his heart ripped out and thrown to your feet… literally." She replied, half in shock, but really, this was typical when dealing with him.

"Well, I thought what happened might have shaken you up a bit."

"I only survived thanks to you."

"Never thought Cimorahl was actually Malchior here… but then again Scath is here as well."

"Never thought you were a Dragon yourself." She said, her tone indicating an explanation was in order.

"It's not a power I can control fully, or easily… at least not back in the Realm." He said, smiling sheepishly. With the wave of his hand, the portals dotting the sky began to move, sorting themselves out and lining an invisible hall. Two particularly tall portals aligned themselves behind him, one showing the image of a woman with long, green hair and beautiful eyes to match; her skin was close, if not darker than Robins, and the other displayed a man with short, white hair, and grey eyes with skin a few shades paler that Levous'. Looking up to the woman Lev smiled warmly, "It's a power I inherited from my mother."

"_His mother? Then that man is…"_

"Your parents?" Raven asked, looking at the two images behind Levous and comparing the two to him, the resemblance was staggering.

"They were mediocre Sorcerers in power at best, by combine they were able to rival some of the strongest champions the Gods were willing to send after mortals." He paused for a moment, letting the memories of his parents pass before continuing. "If pressed, I'd say my father is where I got an Elemental's soul, and the one I take after the most. He was a Wind Manipulator, able to move the currents through his Elemental heritage, though I doubt he knew that much. Before he met mother he traveled the Realm, eluding his pursuers."

"Sounds almost exactly like you. What about your mother?"

"Remember how I told you before that Sorcerers have tainted blood?" Raven merely nodded, remembering the conversation form months ago. "Well that's another half truth, while it is true that the blood that runs through a Sorcerers veins is not entirely human, a human and a random monster cannot produce a Sorcerer."

"So, only Dragon blood has the ability to turn humans into Sorcerers?"

"Yes, but Dragons, or at least the True Dragons, disappeared along with the Celestials and Demons, so by the time it was introduced into humans it was over ninety millennia diluted." He thought for a moment, trying to organize his thoughts. "As examples, let's say when Sorcerers first appeared in human culture, the total percentage of the power in the Dragon's blood was around twenty five, then after the Sorcerer hunts and dilution into human blood by the time my mother was born that percentage dropped to less than five. My mother, however, was an oddity, using the same scale, she had the potential to use at least twenty percent of the power carried in her blood, as do I."

"So both your mother and father had Dragon's blood, but your mother had more than any other?" Raven asked, still slightly confused.

"There were others who might have had as much potential as my mother, but none had ever realized their full power."

"But you were able to?"

"Yes, because I was probably the only Sorcerer in all of the Realm that knew about the True Dragons." He waved his hand around again, and another portal call before them. "These are all my memories, or at least the more important one. Here, this is one from after I finished training with Ariul." He said, motioning to the images displayed through the gateway.

* * *

Inside was Levous, wearing the clothes he currently owns, floating high above the Demonic Abyss that she was able to recognize from his previous memories.

"Thank you, Ariul… for everything." He said to a pair of golden eyes in front of him.

"Must you go? That land will continue to pursue you." Ariul's wispy voice asked with much concern. "You have been here for nearly thirty six, away and safe from those faux divine beings."

"Yes, but this is the Elementals home, and I thank you for your hospitality, but I shouldn't linger." He said, turning to face the continent on the far horizon.

"You'll come back to visit every now and again?"

Lev looked back and smiled to her. "Even if my blood is tainted, my soul is that of an Elemental. The winds guide me, and since this is where all winds reside, I'm sure I'll pass through every so often."

"Tainted blood?" Ariul asked.

"Oh, I never mentioned it before, did I?" He replied, scratching the back of his head. "The reason Sorcerers are so hated on the continent is because the blood of monsters runs through our veins."

"Who told you that, child?" She asked again.

"The Gods. They say that the blood within my body will one day seize control and send me into a blind rampage of destruction."

"Dear child, listen well to what you are about to be told." Ariul said in a decidedly more serious tone, to which Levous turned back around fully to face the incarnation of air. "The blood that grants you the gifts of your sorcery, the blood those proxy gods claims is tainted, is the remnant of one of the most powerful races to exist in this land, Dragons."

"Dragons? But there are dragons all over the Realm."

"Those are poor imitations created by those beings masquerading as gods. Dragons, True Dragons, stand far above those 'gods' that rule the continent, and along with the Demons and Celestials they governed these lands."

"I think you should start at the beginning." Lev said, assuming a sitting position.

* * *

"She told me all about the Great War, the Demons, Celestial, and Dragons." The white haired sorcerer said, moving the portal away. "My parents, no, not even most of the gods have any knowledge of those three great races, or the wars they raged."

"How did you find them then, or how did Ariul even know about them?" Raven asked.

"What child can forget their parents?" Levous replied with a sly smile.

"An Elemental was born from…?"

"All Elementals were created by the dragon of their element, water, fire, earth, and of course wind."

"How do beings with a physical body make incorporeal races?"

"Demons mastered their souls by means of their power, and Celestials found strength in the morals of their race. Dragons, however, are creatures of insurmountable will, and with such will power they gave birth to sentient consciousness in their respective elements. It explains why my mother and father matched each other so well."

"I remember you telling before you were able to visit Aero's homeland, meaning you found where the Dragons disappeared to?" Raven asked, taking all this in fairly well.

"I wouldn't really call it 'found'." Lev replied, scratching the back of his head again and smiling weakly. "The Legion believed they were putting me to death."

* * *

"You sure she's going to be okay?" Cyborg asked Beast boy. All the remaining able bodied Titans had rushed to the infirmary after hearing the alert.

"She's just gone to see Lev dude, nothing to worry about." The green changeling replied.

Just then, there was a scratching at the metal door. Robin, who was closes, went to see what it could be, with a couple explosive discs just in case. When he pressed the button to open the door however, there was no body in the doorway.

"Uh, so what's the story with this thing?" Jinx asked, as he turned to see a tiny green dragon crawling along the floor very slowly, making his way to the bed Levous was laying on.

"Don't mind him, he's just Levous' pet dragon." The Boy Wonder replied with a smirk, putting away his weapons.

"He even has a pet dragon?" She asked in disbelief as Starfire picked Aero up and took him to the ivory haired sorcerer's side. "Wait, the dragon we saw the other day was huge; he's not the same one… is he?"

"Aero returned to this form after catching friend Levous." Starfire explained. "He was tired, so I took him to his room to rest and regain strength. But what of friend Levous? Should we not be concerned about his curse?" She asked, standing over the Titan in question.

"He's the only one who knows how to deal with it." Cyborg replied, folding his arms. "I ain't got the foggiest."

"But before while he was injured these did not appear. He has had plenty of time to regain strength, and I have never before seen the markings so bright."

Aero's face looked grim, as he stood over the Levous, staring at the bandages covering the Sorcerer's chest saturated in blood. He looked over to Beast boy, and with a small, reptilian voice spoke in a language nobody could understand, not that they truly heard what was being said over the shock that the diminutive dragon could actually speak.

"Did y'all hear that?" The cybernetic teen asked, shaking his head.

"Not that I could understand it." Jinx replied.

"He said Lev is in trouble." Beast boy said, empty hearted. "Without his heart… he can't produce Mana anymore."

* * *

"Well, well, well. What a surprise." A dark, calm voice echoed through the dark tunnel as a light shone down upon a mass of blood and muscle laying on the ground. The portable device in his black gloved hand displayed a scanner of some sort, with the reading topping the scale, and the soft glow it offered shone dimly against his masked face. "I can make good use of this." He said, reaching down and retrieving the object.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** Thank you all, I really must apologize for both the wait and poor quality in which this chapter was written. This has to be the hardest chapter I've had to write yet, and I hope the rest will be both easier and better, but this is the best I can do. I hope to hear your thoughts in reviews, no matter if you think this is the worst chapter yet, but I hope to see you all in the next chapter where I will hopefully be able to redeem myself.**

**Until then, farewell.**


	29. Power Beyond Death

_**Author's Notes:**_** Thank you all for coming back, and I welcome you all. This chapter still deals with Lev's past mostly, but hopefully it will be exciting enough to get you through.**

**avp5 – I am truly glad you found the last chapter enjoyable, and apologize for that you found it slightly confusing, it wasn't the best structured chapter, but I hope you find this one better.**

* * *

The Power Beyond Death

"What do you mean, they thought they were putting you to death?" Raven asked, staring at Levous wide-eyed.

"Well, after Ariul told me about Dragons, I decided to go find them." Levous explained, averting direct eye contact, which was hard considering she still held his hand. "The only problem was the regions of my world the Dragons use to call their own are now the Demonic Abyss."

"So you went anyways? And by yourself I bet." She said scornfully.

"Well, it's not like I could ask for help… besides, that's not the best part." He replied, with a sheepish smile. "The Dragons had large structures, towers actually, where they use to live, so with nothing else to go on I searched them out." He paused for a moment, cautiously looking to Raven.

Her expression was one that screamed 'you did something stupid, didn't you?' but instead she opted to try and answer what he was implying. "The Legion uses them as bases, don't they."

"Maybe…" The ivory haired Sorcerer said, trailing off and looking in the other direction.

"Well you obviously survived, so what happened?" Raven asked, settling to know how this story ends at least.

Levous turned back to her smiling, and waved another portal over.

* * *

"You understood him?" Robin asked, staring at Beast boy.

"Yeah, let's chalk it up to one of the many benefits of being part dragon now." The changeling replied with a weak smile.

"Okay, so what did the little guy say?" Cyborg asked.

"He said it is the heart that produces Mana and feeds it into his veins. He had a reserve build up from resting, but it's all gone now." Beast boy answered. "And I'm betting he can't grow back his heart."

"So he's alive because he's part Elemental, his physical body doesn't _need_ all his parts in place." The cybernetic teen said, thinking aloud.

"But the human and dragon parts of him need the heart to create Mana, at the very least to offset that curse."

"Dragon?" Jinx asked.

"Where'd you think the wings and claws came from?" The changeling asked rhetorically.

* * *

The scenes shown to Raven through the window in space before her were, at the best of times, very dark. Jagged rocky terrain covered in thick fog, eerie swamps and forests, and even the flat plains looked ominous with all the decaying vegetation.

The tower it finally showed, however, was breath-taking. Four massive pillars, each of which were at least two hundred feet wide, spiraled around each other leaving only a few tens of feet between them. The pillars wrapped around one another for a couple thousand feet, and as the pillar reached the apex of the structure, they faded seamlessly into the tails of four massive dragons, each colored differently and different forms. The green dragon similar to Aero, quadruped with wings and spikes lining its back and tail; while the dragon to its right was a blue winged serpent, with a streamline limbless body. Next to that was a brown color statue of a dragon with hind legs and clawed wings, but no forelegs, and finally the red dragon looked almost exactly like the brown one, except it had front legs, or at least leg further to the front than the previous, and none closer to the back.

Days had passed in the memory, with Levous searching the structure very carefully, but finally be spotted. He lead the Legion of fragile looking winged beast more numerous to count, savage doglike creatures, and humanoid giants wield massive clubs, axes and swords, on a chase for nearly a week, but in the end he was captured, and now was being dragged somewhere.

"Come on, you guys don't have to be so rough." He said jokingly, dodging a swift strike from one of the giant humanoids Lev had identified as Devils, as they entered a grand hall a few hundred feet high.

"Silence, mortal." A creepy, hissing voice said, "Count yourself lucky you are not dead yet."

"Creepy voice and sentient thoughts, you must be a Lich, correct?" The white haired boy called up to the elaborately adorned corpse sitting in a seat high above him.

"An educated human? Still, teach a dog to talk and it's still a dog." The figure said, condescendence thick in its deathly tone. "Do you wish to know what we are going to do to you, human child?"

"You're going to kill me, obviously." Levous replied, matter-of-factly. "Doesn't take a Psion to figure that out."

"Insolent child, do you not know the gravity of your situation?" The undead creature asked. "Do you not know to fear death yet, it comes to all mortal. Perhaps you are still too young."

"If you're going to kill me, just get it over with."

"Watch that tongue human, lest you'll soon find it in the jaws of a Hellhound! Take him to… The Gate of Death." The Lich commanded with sadistic glee.

"The Gate of Death?" Lev asked confused was he was roughly turned around and led back through the enormous structure to the ground. "The Gate… of Death…?" This time his tone was much more fearful, and his eyes were wide as he now stared at an arc a couple hundred feet high encasing a weird vortex of light. Overhead, a large, steady stream of the winged terrors, Fiends as they were called, flew into the light and disappeared. Few Fiends came back out of the portal, and when they did they were set ablaze by an eerie crimson flame that burnt them to ash.

"Those flame do not just destroy the body, child." The Lich from before said, appearing before him. "A few thousand years ago, a Lich like myself tried to enter The Gate of Death, to see where it led. We Liches do not attach ourselves to physical bodies, when one is destroyed our soul creates a new one, but his did not. Those flames burn away the soul as well, so there is no coming back." It cackled as Levous was thrown into the light.

* * *

"He mentioned before that he got those strange marking by killing some sort of beings that shouldn't be killed, but he never mentioned if you could remove them." Cyborg stated, pressing buttons on some medical equipment.

Again the small dragon on Levous' chest spoke in the same unidentifiable language, and all eyes fell back to Beast boy whose eyes widened and jaw dropped at the statement.

"Beast boy?" Starfire asked, hesitantly.

"Aero says there is no way to remove the curse." He replied, unsteadily. "It was a failsafe intended to protect the Elementals from the Demons and Celestial."

"Elementals?" Robin asked his eyes wide in shock. "Levous _killed_ Elementals?"

"But, he's part Elemental, right?" Jinx asked confused. "Why would he kill them?"

* * *

A sea of crimson flames filled the portal as Levous' memory self passed through the Gate. All around the fallen forms of Fiend set ablaze and reducing to ash as some attempted to crawl back through to escape the inferno. Nothing was spared the wrath of these flames, none but the lone white haired human who had been thrown in.

"Huh… Why am I not burning?" He asked, kneeling down to one of the winged beasts that was still alive. "Why are you burning but I'm not?" The Fiend seemed to stop wailing in unrivaled pain long enough to look at the youth with what seemed to be disbelief before turning to dust. "Not that I mind." He said, turning away from where he had entered to look at the endless sea of flames when he noticed something strange. The flames seemed to part, wrapping around an invisible path. Beyond he heard a voice, a whisper, both in audible and too quiet to comprehend.

Unconsciously, he began to follow the path and voice, slowly making his way through the inferno. He was greeted by a familiar looking arc containing a vortex of light.

"Well, I come this far." Levous said aloud as he passed through the portal.

"Now this is a surprise." A deep, crackling voice said as he found himself staring at a grand chamber as large as a small town. At the center stood four dragons, each one looking exactly like one of the four dragon statues that topped the tower of the Legions headquarters.

"What manner of creature is this?" The blue one asked its voice carried like a rushing river.

"The fires have allowed this puny creature passage." The brown one replied, his voice loud and concussive like an earthquake. "Speak if you are able to creature. What is your race called?"

"Human, am I to believe you are Dragons?" Lev answered.

"That we are." The crackling voice of the red dragon filled the room. "How is it a 'human' as you call yourself was able to pass that sea of flames?"

"Ariul told me I have Dragon blood in me."

"Did you just say Ariul, human?" The green one asked in a soft, yet thunderous voice. "Ariul the Air Elemental?"

"Yes, I spent some time among the Air Elementals, and before I left she told me about your great race."

"You carry our blood, human?" The green one asked again.

"Humans like myself are called Sorcerers. We are humans that create Mana within our bodies and use it to cast. The beings that call themselves gods now have spread lies about people like me, saying the blood in my veins comes from monsters, and now Sorcerers are hated, and hunted. The gods want everyone to believe they are the source of Mana in our world, but I've come to learn the truth."

The green dragon approached Lev, sticking his nose a few feet away and inhaled deeply. "It's there, the scent of a dragon is faint, but this one carries it. I am Aerlion; tell me human, what are you called?"

* * *

"That's how I came to find where the Dragons vanished to." Levous said, pushing the portal away.

"_Just a few more seconds…"_ Raven thought as the portal realigned itself.

"After that, Aerlion took me in, taught me about the power in my blood, and trained me how to use it."

"And you made a friend."

"Yes, I also met Aero. Some days were hard, Aero helped me through them."

"And then you left and became travel companions?" Raven asked.

Levous' eyes wandered, and his features softened. "Yeah… we left." He said, regret and remorse thick in his voice.

"Levous, what happened when you left?" Raven asked, squeezing his hand in comfort.

He seemed to brighten a bit at the gesture, and smiled weakly to her. "After we left… the very same day, I received those cursed marks… right after I killed seven Air Elementals…"

* * *

"Uh, whatever happened to the old cane to drag an act of stage?" A weak deranged Mumbo said, as he slowly opened his eyes and allowed the blurry surroundings to come into focus.

"You told me you could contain the others." Malchior's dark voice called from the side. "You failed to contain the buffoon!"

"His power was too strong, he's never shown that form before."

"That's because that filthy mixed breed hatchling gave him some Dragon blood."

"How was I supposed to know that he still had a trick up his sleeve?"

"Well two can play at that game." Malchior said, snaking his way out of the shadows and looming over the mad magician as he sunk a claw deep into his scaly flesh.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** And so ends another chapter. Once more I ask for reviews so I may hear your thoughts on how I did/ am doing with this story, I cannot improve without your help. I hope to see you all in the next chapter.**


	30. The Day the Wind Died

_**Author's Notes:**_** Greeting and welcome back for another installment of 'The Sorce and the Titans'. Before we begin I have a small apology to make. Chapter 27 'Beasts vs Dragon' should have marked the end of the 'Rise of the Dragon' arc, but I have been absentmindedly putting it in the title still. I have already changed the last two chapters, and apologize if it seemed this arc was running longer than it should.**

**avp5 – I'm glad you enjoy learning the past of my OC, this however should be the last chapter that solely focuses on his past, and I shall now continue with actual plot next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

The Day the Wind Died

The Dragon's gate at his back, Levous took one last look at the Den where the unfathomable Dragons now live.

"Two centuries have passed since your arrival, young wyrmling." The thunderous voice of Aerlion said as the mighty scaled creature entered the chamber. "You stand where you first entered into our domain a changed being. Your power now rivals that of those false gods that persecuted you, and even though your training is now complete, know there are forces stronger still."

"I wonder how much the world has changed." Lev said, glancing back at the portal behind him. "You know, the Demons and Celestials are gone, the Dragons could always come back and put an end to the chaos the world is in."

"That is something we cannot do, child." Aerlion said shaking his massive head. "But before you leave, there is one favor I ask of you."

"A favor?" The white haired boy asked as a tiny dragon emerged from behind Aerlion. "Who's that?"

"You do not recognize your best friend? This is my son, Aero."

"Aero! But he's…"

"He asked to go with you, and I agreed under the condition that his power be sealed. He will travel with you and when you need him most, he will be there. Will you take him with you?"

"Aero? Is that really you?" The diminutive dragon flew over to the stunned Sorcerer, landing on his shoulder. "Guess we don't have to say good-bye then."

"You both have my blood running within your veins. It pains me to watch my two sons leave the Den, but it is for the best. May you return safely to this place."

"You don't have to worry about us, Aerlion, we'll be fine." Levous said, turning to the gateway. "Thank you for all you've done." He said as he disappeared beyond the light.

The two Dragon blooded creature passed through the sea of crimson flames with no problem, and before long, the two arrive at the other end of the dimensional path. Fiends were still flooding into the flames, making it no further than they did two hundred years ago before being reduced to ash.

"_Okay, the immediate proximity of the gate has a Dimensional Anchor cast on it. I'll have to get out of the room at least before I can teleport."_ Levous thought, stopping just before the exit. _"Problem is, even if I use Unicorn Heart to increase my speed, the room is huge and the Fiends will most definitely attack me, slowing me long enough for the Devils, and Hellhounds to show up."_ The clever Sorcerer weighs his options carefully. _"Well, can use magic in here."_ And with a final deep breath he jumped through the light.

* * *

Raven and Levous stood floating in the boundless sky that is the white haired Sorcerer's mindscape, the violet haired teen genuinely shocked at the deed he just claimed he committed.

"So… he wasn't lying then?" Raven finally asked though not breaking her gaze from Levous. "What Malchior said, you really did kill Air Elementals?"

He couldn't look her in the eye, the guilt he felt for what had happened written all over his face. "I didn't just kill them… I _murdered_ them…" He said.

"Levous, I know you. You would never harm anything without reason." Raven said, placing a hand on his face and turning him to look at her. She offered him a gentle smile, "What actually happened? I'm sure it was an accident."

Lev merely called for another of the near infinite memories.

* * *

Immediately upon entering the chamber, a golden rune flashed under Levous' feet as he began to run with all his strength, but within seconds the stream of winged monsters over head came swooping down on him.

"Hang on Aero." He said, whipping his arm around and firing a bolt of lightning that cut through four of the foul beasts.

Three Fiend swooped past him while his back was turn, their claws ready to separate his head from his body, but the agile Sorcerer flipped over their attack, leave the blood thirsty claw deprived of their prize.

"_They're quicker than I thought."_ Lev thought, as a few strains of snow white hair fell behind him. Another rune appeared below him, yellow, and a ring of electric energy formed around him. Suddenly every fiend surrounding him began to convulse and fall to the ground as lightning shot from the ring. Levous continued to run as scores of the monsters fell, each one trying to attack being struck dead as the electric defense lashed out automatically. _"Half way there."_

The lightning wielding spell caster thought as the literal doors to freedom opened and a flood of Hellhounds and Devils poured in. Uninitiated by the unholy tide of demented beings before him, Levous continued to charge. "Just a bit longer." He said aloud, as the fronts of winged monsters behind him and canine and giant humanoids before met were mere moments away from colliding, trapping him in the center. "Well, it's been fun, but it's time for me to go." He quipped as a colorless rune shone below him.

The world faded instantly to shades of grey and the hordes of monsters ready to rip the young sorcerer apart froze in place. The winged beast behind were stuck in mid air, their already hideous faces deformed and distorted all gnarled up as hissing and snarling once escaped their mouths, now silent. The hellish dogs and the hulking devils lunging at him were unmoving.

"Okay, I don't have much time, so I'll leave you all a nice farewell gift on my way out." Levous said, as he began weaving between the ranks of the Legion as runes appeared beneath him. Waving his arms he moved each rune to various positions throughout the monsters, all the while making his way to the exit. With only seconds to spare, the ivory haired boy turned to the battle area as time slowly began to resume. Slowly, a multitude of swirling spheres of electricity appeared above the monsters and began to fall to the ground as attacks where followed through and the Legion of monsters looked around in confusion. The balls hit the ground and instantly exploded, throwing the horde into utter chaos as Levous admired his handiwork and vanished.

* * *

"You can even stop time?" Raven asked as the memory moved away.

"My power was strong once, but that was merely the prelude to my downfall." Levous explained, as another memory came forward. "Here is the result of my arrogance."

* * *

"Ariul! I'm back, and you won't believe where I've been." Called the white haired youth as he appeared in the area where the Air Elementals dwell. "I even brought a visitor."

"Oh, dear child, thank the Dragons your alive!" Ariul's wispy voice replied as the Elemental appeared and wrapped her incorporeal arms around him. "You were gone for so long, we feared the worst." More elementals appeared around them, dozens of incorporeal beings all welcoming back their wayward kin.

"What the Legion? I should have really thanked them for sending me on my way. I probably never would have found the Dragons if not for them." He replied, happy to receive such a reception. "Aero, say hello to your siblings."

The diminutive dragon poked its head out of Levous' clothes, and its eyes went wide, having never before seen the sky.

"It that?" Ariul asked, seeing the small creature.

"Ariul, this is Aero, the son of your race's father; Aerlion."

"One of the True Dragons. This is a day for celebration!" Ariul declared.

* * *

The portal displayed scenes of dancing and fun, as the Elementals celebrated the return of Levous and Aero. Raven watched as they rode Air Slides and hours passed in the memory.

"Everyone looks so happy Levous, what could have happened?" She asked, looking to the sorcerer.

"I should have noticed, but I was too distracted." He replied, staring sorrowfully at the scene. "I was foolish, I shouldn't have taken the Legion on like that. I should have just ran…"

"What are you…" The sorceress began, but a flash of light caught her attention, and she turned back to the memory just in time to see a Fiend be slain by some nearby Elementals and Levous held in Ariul's arms gasping for air. "What happened to you?"

"The hair that I left behind in the Tower, a Lich found it and used it to scry me." Levous explained. "He sent that Fiend and through it, hit me with an antimagic ray. As luck would have it, I was doing an intense Mana training, trying to gain complete control over my draconic powers. My entire body was functioning off my Mana supply, which was being forced fifteen feet away from my body at the time, see?" He pointed to the portal, where a film of blue liquid began to form around an invisible sphere around him. "Ariul was safe, holding me, and most of the others were able to get away in time, but seven were not so fortunate." The film of Mana quickly grew and became a bubble and Raven could make out seven bubbling forms within the liquid. "Do you know how to kill an Air Elemental? Something made of the very air around you?" He asked with a grievous, weak smile on his face, turning away from the scene as the bubbling masses slowly faded.

"They drowned?" Raven asked, not sure if she could believe what she was seeing.

"Simple rain can't kill them, if it could, well then they wouldn't have lasted as long as they have." He said, as his eye glazed over and he fought the tears and torment within him. "Only fully submerged."

Raven watched as the bubbles stopped, and after a few more minutes, the spell cast on Levous must have faded and the Mana rained down into the mists below. She saw as Levous continued to writhe in pain in Ariul's arms as the familiar cursed tattoos etched themselves into his flesh. He cried out more as the markings covered his body, and Raven cringed at the cries.

Levous pushed the portal away, sensing how it disturbed the half demon teen. "Ariul and the other Elementals taught me how to suppress the curse, but it doesn't erase what I did." He said dejected, pulling his hand away from Raven's.

"Levous, that wasn't your fault." She said quickly grabbing his arm. "It wasn't your fault, so don't blame yourself." She pulled him into her embrace, tucking his head under her chin.

"How can you say that, it was _my_ Mana the drowned those Elementals, _my_ actions that angered the Legion, and _my_ hair that lead them to the Air Elemental's home." Levous cried out, vainly trying to break free of Raven's hold. "How can I not feel responsible? A simple 'I'm sorry' won't bring them back. So how can I not blame myself? How can _you_ not blame me?"

"Because you regret what happened, you mourned the loss of life and you wish it could have been different." The violet haired empathy said soothingly, holding the grief-stricken sorcerer tightly. "You're a good man despite all the hardships you've endured."

Levous said nothing in reply, instead he just accepted Raven's embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

It was dark by the time Raven returned to reality, having spent the day in Levous' mind. She awoke to Cyborg changing the bandages on the Dragon/Elemental/Human's chest, the wound still slowly bleeding, and the curse marks glowing bright.

Beast boy was resting quietly in his bed, and Aero was on the other side of the ivory haired Sorcerer, also asleep.

Cyborg didn't say too much, as Raven got up and made her way to the Common Room where Robin and Starfire where watching a movie, the window Beast boy smashed out already replaced. She quietly made herself some tea and went to her room and fell asleep before she could even drink any.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** And so here we are, at the end of another chapter. I thank you all for making it through another installment of my writing, and hope for reviews and for your continued support.**

**Until then, take care.**


	31. A Sorce is Summoned

_**Author's Notes: **_**Hello, it'd good to have you all back again for another chapter of my story.**

_**avp5 – **_**yes, it was a short chapter and this one is barely longer, but still I hope these updates meet with your approval. I really am pleased to hear that Levous and Raven fit together so well. Hope you enjoy.**

**MaysHere – I am always overjoyed to hear from a new reviewer! Thank you for such a positive review, and I hope that I can continue to allow your enjoyment of my story continue. Also, I realize there are grammar mistakes and I appreciate that you are able to enjoy my story despite them. ^^**

* * *

A Sorce is Summoned

"Do you understand what is being asked of you, child?" A strong, powerful, yet gentle female voice asked a black haired girl in red and gold.

"I… but he is…" The girl replied, her head bowed to the light from which the voice was being produced.

"It is a difficult and most tragic task. It grieves me for having to place the burden on your shoulders child, but if something is not done soon…"

"I understand… It's just a little hard to think about… Levous is a fellow Titan."

"His is an existence that was never meant to be in our world. This is something that must be done, I ask that you trust in my wisdom."

"Yes, I will not fail you, Lady Athena; I shall bring Levous before the gods." The teen girl said, standing and turning from the light, clipping a golden lasso to her belt as she went.

"Know that you go with the protection of Olympus." The goddess said as the light faded.

"_Even the protection of the gods may not save me of Raven's wrath."_

* * *

The unrelenting clouds covering the sky of Jump City hung thick in the air, the diluted sunlight casting its shadowed light over the snow covered city. The 'T' shaped tower standing tall on the small island in the middle of the bay, home of the teen protectors of the city and location of their latest battle, is now, for the most part, restored from the damage it received less than a week ago.

"Make sure you contact me when he wakes up." Jinx said, standing in the entrance hall of the mighty tower.

"You sure you gotta go?" Cyborg asked, walking over to the teen heroine. "It's almost time for Christmas."

"Sorry gravel brain, but I already told 'the fastest boy alive' I'd spend Christmas with him." She replied looking at the cybernetic teen. "But maybe I can convince him to bring us both for a visit." She added seeing the semi-depressed look on his face.

"When are we going to visit who now Jinxy?" The voice of the super speeder asked as he appeared behind the hex caster.

"What are you doing here?" The pink haired girl asked turning to the gold and red suited boy. "And what are you doing with HER?" She demanded upon seeing the red and golden clad girl he was carrying, her hands crackling with a pink aura.

"Calm down Jinx, I'm here on business from Olympus." The girl said with a grave and serious tone; successfully extinguishing the cat-like girl's jealous anger.

"Olympus? What do the gods want with us Titans, Wonder Girl?" Cyborg asked in obvious surprise.

"Well…"

* * *

The rhythmic, constant beeping of the various machines monitoring the white haired Titan's health had become an annoying yet comforting and familiar sound to the blue robed figure at his bedside.

Her gaze was unbroken as she looked down to her wounded hero with tired eyes. Even though she fell asleep fast the night before, it wasn't a restful as she had hoped, and she spent the entire night tossing and turning both in physical discomfort and worry.

The bandages covering the hole where the Sorcerer's heart had once been began to develop spots of red, the wound _still_ not healed; and the markings covering his body were glowing strong. Encasing her hand in an icy blue light, Raven placed her hand on the dressed wound, allowing the aura to sink into the injury, stilling the encroaching crimson dye.

"In order to get you back, I need to find your heart." She said, thinking aloud. "But I don't know where we were." She added, frustrated at how little use she could be.

"Come on WG, what do those all powerful immortals want with us lowly mortals?" Cyborg's voice carried into the room at the large metal doors slide open; allowing the armor clad heavy weight, lithe former villainess, gold super speeder and red dressed amazon to enter.

"It's… difficult to say." The dark haired teen said, averting her eye when she saw Raven in the room. _"And her being here won't make it any easier."_

"So," Kid Flash said, unable to stand the wait any longer and crossing the distance between the door and Levous in less than a second. "This is the man who capture the heart of our fair Raven?" He asked with a playful grin, looking at the sorceress in question.

"Do you like being in _this_ dimension?" Raven replied deadpan as her eyes began to glow in their white aura.

"So what happened to him?" The teen speedster asked, ignoring the threatening half demoness. "Way I heard it, he's supposed to be really powerful."

A comment which earned him a swift whack in the back of the head by Jinx.

"What was that for?"

"I'd like to see you survive without a heart." She replied with a huff, turning away from him.

"_So the gods were right, he is weakened."_ Wonder Girl thought as she went over and looked at the machines monitoring Levous.

"He stable for now, but he's lost the largest source of his powers." Cyborg explained, walking over and adjusting the setting on some of the machines. "If it wasn't for those tattoos, he'd be fine."

"That will make thinks a little easier." Wonder Girl said.

"Makes what easier?" Raven asked cautiously.

"Levous has been summoned by the gods of Olympus." The red and gold amazon stated in a gloomy and serious tone. "They plan to send him back to his world."

Silence hung in the room for what felt like an eternity, as everyone stared at the bearer of such depressing news. Raven was first to act, getting out of her chair and physically putting herself between Wonder Girl and Levous.

"What do you _mean_ 'send him back'?" She demanded, not bothering to hide the hostile anger forming in her words.

"Levous' existence will herald the second coming of Trigon the Terrible." The amazon teen replied, again averting her eyes towards the floor.

"We've known that for _months_ now." Raven replied, which drew the attention of the three heroes in the room that were not aware of that, her anger not subsiding.

"Whoa, hold on, Trigon?" Jinx asked, "Levous is bringing Trigon back?"

"No, he's not." Raven snapped. "Trigon is just taking advantage of Levous' power through me."

"He is not meant to return." Wonder Girl added. "Trigon's first coming was prophesized, as was his defeat and so the gods did not intervene. But this time, there is no telling the damage Trigon can do, and the only way to stop his return is to remove Levous from this dimension and keep him away from Raven." Everyone in the room could not only hear the torment in the young amazon's voice, but could see it on her face.

Everyone except Raven, who only saw a servant of some gods who would separate her from Levous.

"No, I will not allow you to send him back." The violet haired sorceress said defiantly. "_You_ haven't seen how he is treated in his world, but _I_ have. You won't send him back to that hell."

"Raven, you of all people should be able to see reason." The black haired girl pleaded. "If Levous stays, Trigon could potentially destroy our world."

"So we just send him to a world that persecutes his very existence? There's an even easier way to stop Trigon from returning permanently, remove his connection to this world." Raven stated boldly as she motioned to herself. "He's siphoning Levous' power through me, and even if Levous were to disappear, Trigon would still grow stronger as long as I did."

"I could never…!" Wonder Girl gasped at the very thought of taking Raven's life.

"Why now?" Cyborg asked. "Lev's been here for months now. Why didn't the gods just send him back when he got here?"

"Because… Levous has more power than the gods." Wonder Girl admitted reluctantly, the news surprising the heroes again. "He is estranged to the gods, and they were unsure if they could force him back to his realm if necessary."

"Well it doesn't matter what state he's in, you're not getting him." Raven stated as her eyes narrowed.

"Raven, I've been charged with this duty by the goddess Athena herself." The red clad heroine said, reaching for her golden lasso. "As much as I wished it wouldn't come to this, I will subdue you to accomplish my quest. Though I do not begrudge you for your position."

"You're gods and their wishes hold no domain over me." Raven replied, her familiar obsidian aura sheathing her hands. "But Azar help me Wonder Girl, I don't want to fight you either."

"Shouldn't we be trying to stop them?" Kid Flash asked Cyborg and Jinx as they watched in silence for the impending fight.

"You wanna get between them?" Cyborg replied, to which the golden speeder shook his head hastily. "How 'bout you Jinx?"

"Like I'd pass up a chance to fight Raven." The gymnastic hex caster said, a decidedly evil smile on her face and battle ready cat-like eyes. Without any warning she flung out her hand, and a wave of pink energy flew towards the dark magic sorceress, ripping up the floor where it passed.

Raven sensed the incoming attack, but there was no hostility behind it, and she jumped back hitting against the hospital bed where Levous lay.

"_Where was she aiming?"_ Raven thought as she rechecked the damaged floor and noticed the attack would have barely missed her. Still this was no time to be thinking of such things, she had to protect Levous. _"He's stable, so I could take him somewhere and he should be fine, but where?"_ Suddenly, she had a thought, a safe place away from even the gods. "Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos!_" She chanted as a black dome quickly began to encase her and Levous.

"Raven, come back!" Wonder Girl cried, throwing her lasso in an attempt to ensnare her target, but it was too late as the dome finished sealing the two spell casters and they disappeared. "Cy, can you track where she went?"

Pressing a few buttons on his arm, a look of confusion crossed the mechanical teen's face. "She in the Tower… in her room?"

* * *

Raven landed both her and Levous on her bed where they would be safe for a few seconds before Wonder Girl caught up with them.

"_I'm not sure which is riskier, staying here to fight off Wonder Girl."_ She thought as she waved a hand and called a small, unassuming hand mirror over to her. _"Or exposing Levous to… her."_ Holding up the mirror to reflect the recovering white haired sorcerer in it, a vortex appeared within the frame and Levous disappeared beyond it.

"Raven, open up before Wonder Girl shows up and bust down your door." Kid Flash's voice carried through the room as she turned to mirror towards herself and also disappeared within the portal it held.

* * *

Within the infinite space of black and red that forms Raven's mindscape, safe from the gods and Wonder Girl, Raven explained to her emotions why she had to bring Levous here.

"So… you _finally_ bring him here…" The scarlet robed Lust stated deadpan. "And I'm still not allowed near him!" She whined, fighting vainly while being held securely in the cape of a light orange copy of Raven.

"He's not here for your enjoyment." The pumpkin tinted emotion said, in a voice devoid of emotion.

"So, Levy is going to be okay, right?" Happy asked, peering over the unconscious Levous.

"He's stable for now and safe from Wonder Girl here." Raven replied. "Other than that, he just needs his heart back."

"It's all Beast boy's fault." Lust said in annoyance, ceasing her futile attempts to approach Lev. "He threw my _entire_ plan off schedule."

"It's _not_ his fault." Raven snapped, yelling in defense of the jade Titan. "He blames himself enough."

"Well it was his claws…" The red robed persona grumbled as the orange Raven restraining her let her go.

"But, it wasn't him… it was that other presence…" The grey shaded persona stated, standing behind an indigo robed emotion. "The one that appeared after Levous gave him his blood."

"Yes, yes. We all remember, what happened." Lust sighed, waving off the timid doppelganger. "I suppose I can be happy he saw us naked." She said happily, smiling devilishly. "It makes us even."

Raven let out a disappointed sigh, "Is that really all you can think about?" She asked, though her cheeks did redden at the memory.

"No," Lust snapped defensively, almost insulted. "I also remember the thrill of having his hand caress our leg." She said, lewdly sticking out her leg and running her hands along it.

"Okay, that's all of you I can handle for one day." Raven said, turning away from the immodest display of the brazen emotion; though it was mostly to hide the bright shade of red her face turned rather than to ignore Lust.

"Really, only three minutes?" The red clad emotion teased as Raven began to float away. "I think that's a new record."

"I trust that the rest of you will help keep her in check?" She asked, looking to the other emotions that had gathered. "Except you, if you don't want to." She added, seeing the uneasy look on Timid's face.

She turned to Levous, lying motionless in mid air a couple feet above the ground. The curse marks still shone brightly, but the bandages retained their mostly unspoiled white. She floated over to him, and ran her fingers through his pure, snow white hair.

"I'll figure something out, whether I find your heart or not; those gods be damned." She said softly.

"There may already be a way." One of the psyches said stepping forward wearing a yellow robe and large glasses. "But it's a long shot."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** Thank you all for finishing another chapter of this story. I cannot thank you enough for your continued support, and humbly ask for reviews so I know what you liked and what you didn't.**

**Thank you again and I hope to see you all next time.**


	32. A New Sorce of Strength

_**Author's Notes: **_**Welcome back and on such a special day, even if I'm right down to the wire on this. I wanted to have this chapter done to post on my birthday! 22, now I'm old, hopefully I make it on time.**

**avp5 – I am glad you enjoyed the chapter, and hope you will like this one just as much.**

**

* * *

**

A New Sorce of Strength

"You know, I really should take this opportunity to try and reign full control over you." Levous said out loud, talking to a non-present entity from within his mindscape of endless sky.

"You are in no condition for such a task, fledgling." The thunderous voice of his draconic heritage replied in amusement.

"Before Scath returns I'll have to deal with you." Lev countered with a smirk. "And without my heart, you are completely without power. All I have to worry about is your physical strength."

"You are welcome to try your luck, but in your weakened condition I could very likely take control."

"Too bad my body has no strength for you to use even if you do win." The white haired part Dragon said, as a glaive appeared in his hand. "I _need_ the full power of a Dragon to take on a Demon, and this is my only chance."

The pure, limitless blue of the sky slowly faded and darkened, as storm clouds bled into existence. Lightning flashed through the sky, and the combine concussion of the thunder and high winds blew the infinite portals linked to his memory beyond the furthest reaches on his mind.

A brilliantly bright bolt of lightning fell from the sky, blazing just in front of the unflinching sorcerer as a shadowy outline of a large creature hovered in the clouds. "If it is my power you desire, prove to me you are greater."

* * *

"Should we not also see Jinx off?" Starfire asked, hovering over Robin and Beast boy who were locked in a match on the game station. Robin had challenged Beast boy as an attempt to preoccupy his mind and snapping him out of is depression, and after a few rounds of overwhelming loses, Beast boy seemed to get out of his slump and start playing with his usual vigor.

"Probably best to just leave that to Cy." Beast boy said with a bit of a mischievous snicker, though his eyes didn't leave the screen for an instant.

"They never really get time to talk." Robin added, pressing some sort of combination of buttons on his controller with blinding speed.

The character display on the screen began to perform some sort of super attack that in reality would break nearly ever law of physics aside from gravity and it only loosely obeyed that. By the time the flashing lights and massive explosions faded, Robin's character stood over the defeated form of Beast boy's, who looked like every bone in its virtual body was in the same state of the aforementioned laws of physics.

"Dude… how did you _do_ that?" The jade Titan asked in shock and awe.

"Been working on it for three months now." The Teen Wonder boasted, sitting back proudly in his spot on the couch.

"I am most joyous that all of your practicing has finally given you vegetables!" The Tamaranean princess squealed, allowing herself to drop right into her beau's lap.

"I think you mean 'bears fruit' Star." The acrobatic martial artist corrected, having quickly caught the orange skinned teen.

"As much as I hate to break up this lovely scene, we need help finding Raven." Kid Flash joked, appearing leaning against the giant T.V.

"When did you get here Kid Flash?" Robin asked.

"Somewhere between doing Wonder Girl a favor and Raven taking that Levous guy and disappearing."

It only took a few seconds for the adolescent heroes to try and process a likely scenario that fit what the golden speedster meant, and fail to do so, the three looked at him. "What?"

* * *

Ready to return and, if necessary fight off Wonder Girl, Raven was suddenly stopped by a comment from a yellow robed persona.

"What do you mean? There's a way to help Levous?" Raven asked, half relieved that there may be something she could do to help the kind ivory haired sorcerer and half irritated that this is the first she's heard of it.

"Well, when you think about our current situation it's a sound theory." The lemon shaded Raven replied, adjusting her glasses and producing a rather large book out from under her cloak. Opening the book and flipping relatively close to the end she cleared her throat and began reciting. "To Robin: 'My concentration was focused on the ground directly under his feet. I didn't try to stop Cinderblock because I was unsure I could control my powers well enough not to fatally harm him.'"

"That was when Levous first appeared and my powers were hard to control." Raven stated, remembering the event easily.

Turning a few more pages, the yellow cloaked copy continued. "Trigon: 'Ah, but it is not my doing, dear daughter. There has always been a connection between us, the bond that makes us father and daughter. The stronger you become, the more it adds to my power as well… A memento from our home world has appeared, and with it you grow stronger, which furthers my power.'"

"Trigon relaying his warning." She nodded, through unable to hide all the contempt in her voice. "That damned crafty bastard is to blame for this mess."

"And finally, Levous: 'No matter how fine a control I have, I cannot use all the Mana my body creates. Mana is… indiscriminant towards who uses it, so Scath must be siphoning the excess Mana I produce through Raven.'"

"So, basically what you want me to realize is that Levous' Mana is able to fuel mine and Trigon's power?" The half demon sorceress asked, crossing her arms as the yellow clad doppelganger put away the book, which seemed to disappear.

"No, what I want you to realizes is the opposite may be true as well." The yellow robed persona stated, adjusting her glasses again.

* * *

"I don't think Raven will appreciate the new…" Cyborg paused, looking at the large metal door that was now embedded in the wall that was facing the door frame, assessing just what to categorize this under. The large, fist-shaped dent in the center of the metallic slab a clear indication of how it ended up in the wall. "… wall art?..." He decided upon, nodding his head in affirmation of his choice of description. "That you added to her room, Winder Girl."

"You said she was here, where is she?" The amazon teen asked, ignoring the cybernetic Titan's comment.

"My scanners said she was here, maybe she teleported again." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Can't rightly blame her either."

"Why can't the gods come and pick him up themselves?" Jinx asked, browsing around the room. "She sure got more books since I was last raiding her room." She mused, remembering back when she was still a fresh graduate of the H.I.V.E. Academy and first fought the Titans.

"It was decided long ago that the gods would stop interfering with the mortal world." Wonder Girl explained. "I am usually happy to be of use to the gods, but this time…"

"You know, none of us will let you take him." Cyborg stated in a serious tone, crossing his arms over his titanium chest. "So what if Trigon comes, we beat him once and if Lev is as strong as you say then we should have no problem this time."

"Wonder Girl!" Robin's voice carried into the room from the hall as Kid Flash, Starfire, Beast boy and the Teen Wonder entered the room.

"Please, there must be another way to combat Trigon." Starfire said, saddened by the event told to her by, most likely, Kid Flash.

"Trigon didn't even have a fraction of his full power when he came last time." The red dressed heroine said, turning to face the assembled Titans. They just didn't understand the impending danger, so she was going to have to make them understand, no matter how horrible the choice. "And he wasn't taking you seriously. He dropped his guard, and Raven managed to seal him back into a prison designed to hold his terrible power. This time however, there won't be a prison to trap him into again and you believe you can beat him?"

"If Trigon has god-like powers, why don't the gods stop him then?" Beast boy asked.

"Trigon denied a divine seat, not wanting to give up the ability to directly spread his chaos." Wonder Girl replied shaking her head. "Though he is ageless, Trigon is mortal and holds more power than the gods as well."

"So, not even the gods can stop Trigon?" Jinx asked in disbelief.

"Of course they _could_, but the battle would result in the loss of many of them, leaving the world in a state of turmoil and unbalanced power."

"Hold on Wondie," Cyborg interrupted, "You said Lev is more powerful than the gods too. Now I can appreciate the gods no wanting Trigon breaking free again, but Lev isn't a god either."

"He is also weakened greatly, a fact the gods were unaware of until just recently."

"He wouldn't be fighting alone." Robin stated, stepping forward. "He'll have us fighting right there when Trigon reappears."

"But the battle can be avoided by simply sending back to where he belongs." Wonder Girl said, her voice begging for her friends to see reason, no matter how unpleasant.

"What were you going to tell him?" Beat boy asked in a decidedly harsh tone, "Or were you hoping he wouldn't wake up before being sent back?"

Wonder Girl did not answer the changeling's question, looking away and holding her arm insecurely.

"He's not producing Mana right now." Beast boy said, this time his voice was softer and he walked over to the tormented girl. "Mana is the power Trigon was using to grow in strength, so is it alright if you can just let him stay until he wakes up? Explain the situation and let him decide."

"More than just your appearance matured, didn't it Gar." She replied, smiling for the first time since she received the quest. "I was given no deadline to bring Levous back. I suppose a few days couldn't hurt."

Beast boy quickly whirled around, glaring at his teammate. "Okay, which one of you told her my real name!"

* * *

Raven stood stunned, and perhaps if the monks of Azarath hadn't trained her to contain and curb every emotion she experienced she probably would have hugged her wise and intelligent copy. It never occurred to her before, the fact that she's an empath made it all the more likely it could work. Because she is able to sense another's pain and make it her own, she could try to do the same for Levous' magical powers in reverse and try to give him _her_ power.

"Um… since everybody else seems to be distracted, should I point these injuries out?" The voice of Lust brought Raven back to her senses as she, and the multitude of incarnations of her psyche, turned around to see the scarlet cloaked figure straddling the unconscious sorcerer at her side, who had seemingly been distracted while trying to remove his pants.

"GET OFF LEVOUS THIS INSTANT!" Raven yelled, ready to swat the audacious emotion off before the thought dawned on her. _"What would be so important to make her forget about trying to have sex with Levous and draw my attention to her?"_ She cast her gaze downward as seven of her doppelgangers tackled the lustful persona off Levous, and the sight nearly stopped her heart.

Levous was covered with wounds and injuries again, and though none of them were all too serious, several were close to where his heart once was, causing the wound to bleed once again. There was already a pool of blood under him and the bandages were a deep crimson.

"It would appear he is clashing with his inner Dragon." The yellow robed figure behind her observed. "Those injuries seem similar to when Beast boy battled his own."

"Levous…" Raven gasped in a low whisper, too afraid to touch him, his warning still fresh in her mind.

"_In theory, if the fight drags on, both sides will lose consciousness until the body can recover enough to support another bout; but a third party is unaffected by such a thing, and could easily kill them without knowing."_

"He is in pain…" The always compassionate indigo replica said, concern thick in her tone. "Will he be alright to stay here?"

"We could always lure Cyborg back if necessary." Lust said from under the pile of emotions. "You can get off me now."

"I shall refrain her." The orange tinted Raven said, taking off her cloak and with the flick of her wrist was now holding a rope.

""Didn't know you had a kinky side." The scarlet robed sex fiend joked, though her eyes lit up slightly as the sight of the bounds.

"Levous will be safer here than out there where Wonder Girl want to take him away." The yellow clad Raven stated, stepping forward. "But we have some more pressing matters to attend to."

"What could be more important than insuring Levy health?" Happy asked, her vigor fading as fast as the sorcerer's condition.

"As it stands, Raven does not have enough power to attempt to help Levous." She replied, taking off her glasses and cleaning them. "She's still not open enough to deserve most of our power. How do you plan to rectify this?" She asked, turning to Raven.

"I have… an idea." Raven said without much confidence and just a hint of embarrassment. "First, I need to call _everyone_ together…"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** And so ends another chapter, but a thought just occurred to me. Should I be the one **_**receiving**_** gifts, and not posting them? Oh well, my birthday present to you. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review.**


	33. A Shift in Power

_**Author's Notes:**_** Welcome back everyone. I wish to take the time to once again thank you all for making my story such a success. I never imagined I'd get so many views and reviews, and yet here we are, 33 chapters, over 100K words, and 3.6K hits later.**

**avp5 – I would like to extend an extra large thanks to you, for being my most faithful reader. Your constant support really drives me to continue to post so frequently.**

**I am glad you like Lust, she is fun to write, and as far as Lev is concerned… well you can read to find out. Enjoy.**

**TiredTired – Welcome to the reviewers list, and I must say I am impressed you took on the lofty task of reading all 32 chapters. I thank you for such a positive review, and will endeavor to continue to meet everybody's expectations.**

**

* * *

**

A Shift in Power

The clouds as thick as smoke and black as night blanketed Levous' mindscape sky, blocking out any trace of the once pure, cloudless blue.

Before him hovered a figure identical to him, aside from the scaled limbs, obsidian claws, draconic wings and emerald eyes. Despite being covered with wounds and lacerations from his glaive, the draconic double seemed unconcerned, grinning smugly at the sight Levous himself was in.

So far Levous had been able to avoid any damage to his right arm, which strongly held his glaive in rigid defiance, the rest of him however looked as if his skin should be a bright crimson with patches of pale Caucasian colored blood. Even his pure ivory hair from the neck down was soaked in his blood and his left arm hung limply at his side, though there were no visible wounds on it.

"I shall make good use of your body, fledgling." The incarnation of draconic power said arrogantly, flexing his clawed hands as he readied to strike. "It was foolish of you to try to overcome me while in such a condition."

"Since when do I do rational things?" The heavily wounded sorcerer asked with a light laugh. His wounds were not healing, and his left arm was not strong enough to even lift his weapon any longer, yet still he tightened his grip with his right and held out his blade, preparing to charge for what was most likely the final attack he could wage.

"I am eager to end this as well child." The scaled Levous said in reply, spreading its wings out wide, claws at the ready.

* * *

Raven stood surrounded by a crowd of her various incarnations, all wearing cloaks and robes of every color of the rainbow. Readying herself, she took a deep breath as her eyes began to glow in their pure white light. Weaving her arms through some simple arm movements the crowd began to split, following her wordless commands, and form three groups; one behind her, and ones in front of her to her left and right.

The half demon sorceress turned to face the nine figures that now stood behind her, each wearing distinctly different colored adornments. "I didn't realize there were so many of you." She said with genuine surprise.

"Sometimes, you over express me." The one wearing a peach cloak said quietly. "Never allowing yourself to stand out."

"I just blend in with the shadows." She replied plainly.

"Whether you show it or not, I know how you feel about yourself." Snickered the emotion clad in a deep crimson. "How you feel about our father. If it helps, I'll let you use as much of the 'tainted' power as necessary to try and forget disgrace."

Raven did not reply to the accusation by the persona who now laughed at her expense, instead looking away in discomfort until four of the other emotions, clad in baby blue, cream, gold and silver robed, intervened.

"She also understands exactly what we are." The one adorn in a cloak of what looked like flexible sheets of gold said.

"And makes no attempt to change it." The cream shaded copy added.

"Despite our cruel and twisted origin, she has shown only kindness to those who try to live for the betterment of our world." Said the silver clad emotion, her cloak very similar to the golden one's; both as reflective as mirrors.

The baby blue incarnation rested a hand on Raven's should and smiled softly in reassurance. "And now the second of her greatest hopes as come true." She said, staring done at Levous, who seemed to be fighting a grueling battle. Her sentiment seemed to reach, as Raven's discomfort faded, and the deep crimson double huffed at the sight.

"And let me guess." The violet haired sorceress said, turning to face the last three emotions that stood behind her. "All my years of study and meditation has satisfied you." She said to the yellow robed figure, who simply nodded, adjusted her glassed and smirked slightly. "The years of rigorous training and disciple with the monks of Azarath made you second nature for me." The pumpkin shaded duplicate was about to answer, but quickly spun around and hoisted the scarlet Lust in the air as she tried to sneak past to Levous.

"I never get to have any fun." Lust pouted, crossing her arms. "Stupid Self-Control."

Ignoring the childish protests of the bright crimson emotion, Raven instead turned to the jade figure. "Being a hero has no limits to its charity."

"Yes, yes, those are the emotions that you draw your base powers from." The dark voiced Rage said, impatiently form within her group of 12, if you include Lust who is securely held by her Self-Control. "Why have you called us here?"

Raven faced the other two groups, the gravity of the situation reflected in her eyes as she readied herself to address them.

"I've called you here… to make a deal."

* * *

"You guys are jerks." The jade skinned superhero grumbled under his breath, storming out of Raven's room. His voice still carried back into the room even after he left however. "Inviting Rita over to tell story's during girls' night…"

"Beast boy will be… alright, correct?" Starfire asked as the inaudible complaints and gripes of the lean, green shape shifting teen faded off.

"He'll be fine Star." Robin said, smirking in the directing Beast boy had left. "I'm more concerned with Raven right now. Cyborg, can you track her?"

"Man, my scanners must be on the fritz." The mechanical teen replied, hitting the panel on his forearm and shaking it around a bit. "They say she's in this room."

"She is playing the 'conceal and discover'?" The ever innocent Tamaranean asked.

"She means 'hide and seek', right?" Jinx asked.

"Well, I think I just won." Cyborg said, carefully picking up a hand mirror that was lying on the bed. Making sure the reflective side of the looking-glass faced away from the others, he held his evidence to five confused heroes.

"She's hiding in a mirror?" Kid Flash asked sarcastically.

"Laugh it up Flasher, because she probably is." The cybernetic teen replied in all seriousness. "BB and I accidentally got pulled into Raven's mind because he looked into this thing."

"So Raven retreated into her mind with Levous to escape Wonder Girl?" Robin asked, not sure of her motives.

"I could easily follow her." The red suited amazon stated, a little insulted that she had been underestimated.

"Yeah, and once there you can fight off the multiple forms of her emotions." Cyborg countered. "In her mind, Raven's emotions become physical copies of herself and they each hold their own power. It actually makes a lot of sense; even if you did find and follow her, her emotions would let you anywhere near Lev."

"So… now what do we do?" Jinx asked, "Wonder Girl has called off her pursuit of Lev for the time being, so how do we tell Raven?"

Holding the mirror out, Cyborg smiled and asked, "Any volunteers?"

* * *

"Oh Ravey, I like this idea." Happy chirped, smiling broadly standing in a group with three other emotions.

"Didn't think I'd need so many of you." She mumbled under her breath, staring at two of the four emotions who both wore different shades of grey, particularly the dark grey, slightly overweight one.

"This is the bare minimum to get him up and moving." The yellow clad more intelligent Raven said plainly. "He won't be able to use magic, and will most likely be reduced to martial skills, though the extent of those skills will also be severely limited."

"I-I'm sorry…" The timid, grey robed emotion whispered. "If only… we were stronger."

"It's not your fault." Raven said, though she knew nothing she said could comfort her shyer double. "I'm just not… able to offer this to them." She turned to the other two groups of emotions.

"Where in the Golden Being's grace is this?" A voice much like Levous' asked, echoing through the mind space.

All the incarnations of, and the original Raven looked to the ivory haired visitor.

"Levous." Raven exclaimed relief and joy filling her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ah, the girl Raven." Levous replied, abruptly forcing Raven to end her embrace and stare at the injured hero.

"Levous? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, young demoness, the fledgling is not here right now." He replied, and it was then Raven notice the emerald irises staring up at her.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** Yes, very, very short, but this is just such a perfect cliffhanger I couldn't resist. As always, accepting reviews, so done feel shy, I do take all reviews into considerations.**

**Again, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and promise a longer one next time. Until then.**


	34. Shine to Light the Way

_**Author's Notes**_**: Welcome back everyone, no I did not forget about you, and I apologize for the extended leave of absence. This chapter sat open and empty on my computer for two and a half weeks, and only a week of that was because of Dragon Age 2 (very addictive and I had to beat it 3 times over to get all the trophies [yes PS3]). I honestly had to fight to get this chapter started and going, only getting a few lines done at a time before erasing it and starting over, but I am satisfied with how this turned out.**

**Anyways, as always I hope you all enjoy this meager piece I have prepared for your reading pleasure, and hope to update more frequently from now on.**

**avp5 – I'm sorry I kept you in suspense for so long, and I hope this was worth the wait.**

**KafeiDetour – I am very excited to hear that, and hope you will continue to spend your valuable time reading my humble story. I promise you that the extended periods of absence are not normal, and I shall try to update as frequent as possible.**

* * *

Shine to Light the Way

The sound of the howling winds and the feel of air rushing passed was never a foreign sensation to Levous, being part Air Elemental and all he welcomed the feeling; but falling through the endless pit of thunder clouds and lightning just slightly off-set the experience.

"_Years of training under Aerlion's guidance, a life time of evading every hunter and champion the gods send after me, and being transported to a dimension devoid of Mana and I still couldn't beat him."_ He thought to himself, his wounds still bleeding, leaving a trail of crimson strained clouds behind him. He looked at his left arm as a smile of self pity crossed his face. _"Even if it's my mind, I guess I was still at half strength."_ He looked around, scanning his surrounds though unsure of just how far he could actually see. "_If he's not here, that means he awoke… I wonder if Raven figured out what I did."_ Heaving a defeated sigh, Levous' body began to shine as the cursed tattoos appeared on his flesh. _"No sense continuing this farce… If only I didn't… I guess my luck really hasn't been the best since I got these things."_

He could find it in himself to blame anyone or anything other than himself for his present state. If he hadn't tempted his fate so often the perhaps he wouldn't have ended up in the prison of his mind, surrounded by a sea of grey and black clouds that sucked not only the color and feeling from the mindscape around him, but the blood in his body.

"_Not even Raven could find me in all this."_ The ivory haired Sorcerer thought thinking back to his match of ding-dong ditch at Death's door several days prior.

* * *

"Hold on." Levous stated tightening his hold on the violet haired Titan held in his one remaining arm as they were thrown towards the ground with great force.

"_This isn't good."_

It was an incomprehensible instant between the protective spell Raven had cast to try and cushion their landing broke and they hit the ground; and Levous was now staring at a sky of shattered obsidian glass. He felt his hold on Raven loosen, the impact having sent a shock threw his body causing all the muscles to constrict in pain, and the ground began to concave as he collided with it.

The momentum still not completely absorbed by the harsh landing, Levous' body shattered the ground, causing him to begin a fall into a pit of pitch black, the bits of sky visible between the ebony remnants of Raven's spell filled, blocking out all light and color.

Further and further into the abyss Levous fell, consciousness slowly faded from him as shadowy flames began to gluttonously devour his body.

"I guess this is where I die…" He said satisfied. All things considered his life had more pleasant memories than hardships, and if he could die protecting Raven, the Titans, and Jump City he could die happy.

Just as he was about to fade into the endless abyss of black, an icy blue sun appeared far above Levous, shining radiantly down upon him. The obsidian realm released its hold on what it had already claimed at the touch of the light.

"What is this?" The white haired Elemental asked.

"Levous! Don't die, please…" Raven's desperate voice pierced the silent void. "Please, you can't die!"

"Raven…"

"You said you'd be back!"

"I know…" He couldn't, he didn't have the strength to make it back to her.

"You promised you'd take me to the movies tomorrow!"

"I wanted to…" Slowly, he reached up, trying to grasp the light, his salvation that was so far into the distance.

"You can't just die, not now. Not after you… you…"

Suddenly, Levous felt warmth on his finger tips, much to his surprise, as the blue sun expanded and erased all trace of the black abyss, replacing it with the view of Raven, knelt over him crying.

He wiped away her tears, amazed she was able to pull him back. "I can't die." He whispered softly to her. "You'd drag me back."

* * *

This time, however, Raven would not be able to aid him. He had not died, merely gotten lost in the clouds of his hidden desires. The dark, ominous mists around him only seemed to darken more and more as he continued to fall.

Levous had lost track of just how far he had fallen, not that it truly mattered.

"_I'm already sick of this place."_ He thought, straining vainly to control himself. _"Could she even find me anymore?"_

Raven had mentioned it before, that they were connected, and the ivory haired sorcerer couldn't argue that. Their magic seemed to react to the others, as such he always knew when she was close; but since his heart was ripped from his chest that tie seemed to be severed. He could no longer tell where she was, or how to get back.

* * *

Raven stood in shocked disbelief, the relief she had felt mere moments earlier now replaced with a fearful worry.

"I finally gain control of this body, and this is the state the ignorant child leaves it in." Commented the, from what she could tell, possessed form of Levous as he sighed disapprovingly.

"It would seem he lost…" The yellow robed persona of Raven said.

"Yes, that little fledgling was too rushed." The dominating presence replied with a grin. "I would have let him recover before trying to take this body again, but he thought it wise to attack why I had no access to my magic."

"Why would he do something so foolish?" Raven absentmindedly asked aloud. "He also couldn't use magic."

"He was trying to prepare for your father's arrival."

That comment caught Raven's attention, as her eyes narrowed. "Trigon is _not_ my fath-" She began hatefully at the accusation that the cruel, damnable incarnation of all the worlds evil could ever be called her father, but the new state that Levous' body was in cut her speech short as she gasped at the sight.

Aside from the fresh wounds he had, there were four long, deep scars wrapping around his right side; like a set of claws ripped into his side. But those were not the most surprising change; his mangled looking left arm is what drew most of her attention. The bone was visible in most places, while patches of muscle and skin where just missing; and what little muscle that was clinging to his bones looked weak and discolored.

"Azar… His arm."

"It never healed." Levous' inner dragon replied. "After he so foolishly tried to stop that whirlwind he has been using tricks of the wind to create the illusion that it grew back."

"He's been using his arm though." The violet haired teen tried to counter.

"He's been using his _right_ arm." Her yellow shaded counterpart corrected. "He only really used his left arm once, when he had no other choice."

"It still has some uses, but otherwise it is a useless appendage."

"I don't care about that right now." Raven stated, standing over the still free floating figure. "Give Levous back to me! I'll not lose him to you after protecting him from the Olympian gods."

"Oh, if only that were possible, young demoness." He replied, unafraid by the imposing teen heroine. "I've fought for many, many decades to finally get a hold of this body, and now it is neither useful to me nor does that child have ability to take it back." The triumphant dragon began to laugh in condescendence. "But he has no power to oppose me."

"Then I'll just have to give it to him."

* * *

It was pitch black now, and Levous couldn't even see his face an inch in front of his face. The clouds fogging his mind had become so thick, and seemed to suck any light away.

The defeated Sorcerer however paid it no mind; no matter how much he wished to leave the abyss of infinite darkness, he couldn't now, not in this state.

"Maybe it would have been better to just die." He said aloud in morbid humor.

"You should never give in to despair." A voice called to him, as he jolted his eyes open in relative surprise. It was most definitely Raven who had just called to him, but there was something different about it, the tone was slightly higher.

The clouds separated as a great orb of obsidian light shone radiantly up high above him, creating a path for him to ascend.

"Return to us Levous." Another Raven-esque voice beckoned, this one had a very soft, kind ring to it.

"_She found me?"_ Levous thought in wonder as his wounds slowly began to cease bleeding. He closed his eyes and took a deep, soothing breath as he felt power slowly filter into him and his fall halt. _"Of course she did, now all I have to do is make it back."_

"You've only just got here; Levous is what you call yourself now, correct?" A voice of rushing winds spoke as the young(ish) hero was about to ascend towards Raven's ebony light. Seven incorporeal beings materialized around Levous, their golden eyes staring at him as the smirk of happiness he had faded and his features took on one of shame and horror.

"You guys… But…" Levous tried to say but the words died on his tongue as he merely stood in dumbfound shock.

"We are not here to harm you, Levous; we simply have something to tell you." The form in front of him spoke again, moving forward. "The curse you wrongfully bear; we know a way to remove it."

* * *

Four duplicates of the teen heroine known as Raven floated above a sea of whirling clouds and darkened sky, staring down into the hole directly below that seemed to never end.

"He is coming, right?" The yellow clad girl asked, though it wasn't really a question.

"Of course he is," The baby blue robed Raven replied, "he is probably injured still."

"I think I see something." Said the pumpkin colored emotion, as the other three snapped their attention down the hole. Surely enough, in a slow but steady pace, the ivory haired Elemental/Dragon made his way up the path to the four cloaked teens.

"I'm guessing you are incarnations of Raven's emotion." He stated once he fully emerged from the hole and stood/floated among them.

"Yes, your Draconic self n conscious right now, talking to Raven. She asked us to give you the stores of her power we hold in the hope that you can regain control." The yellow one explained.

"May I ask who I will be working with then?" He asked, smiling to the group.

"I represent Raven's logic and intellect." The yellow one replied, adjusting her oversized glasses. "Either name is fine by me."

"I am Raven's self-control." The pumpkin clad copy said.

"I am Kindness." The silver robed one said bowing.

"And I am Hope." The final, blue persona said.

"So, is there a reason beyond mere concern that would force Raven to make a decision like this?" Levous asked, sensing a deeper meaning to this gesture.

"It's a little… complicated." Intellect replied, "Perhaps Raven should explain."

"He's talking to her… isn't he?"

"Yes, but she decided on this before you… I mean _he_ awoke."

"Well, let's call him back and put him in his place." The Sorcerer cracked a confident smile.

"Will you be able to win?" The reflective robed Kindness asked.

"If I know him, I won't have to fight this time."

In an effort to retake control, Levous closed his eyes and draw several deep breathes; each one seemed to brighten the world slightly. Slowly, the clouds and black faded back into the pure, hypnotic blue of his sunless sky.

"Hmph, I have no use for this body now, fledgling." The thunderous voice of his draconic powers echoed through the air, though its source remained unseen. "Rid yourself of those pesky curses, and reclaim your heart, then we shall fight for dominance."

"So rude." Levous replied, mockingly. "Not even going to say 'Hi' to our guests?"

"You are within that girl's mind at the moment, I have already met them."

The teen looking sorcerer turned to face the different shaded forms of the teen demoness with general surprise. "I'm where?"

* * *

"She's finally gone!" Lust exclaimed with a joy and vigor that matched Happy as she clung to Levous' legs. Raven, along with several of her emotions were all attempting to pry the brazen persona off the wounded man, but only succeeded in halting her climb up his legs to her prize. "She's gone and you can't hold me back for much longer."

"In hindsight, you should have kept your Self-Control around." Jeered the red clad Rage as she chuckled at the sight.

"Just go away." Raven hissed looking to the collective of nine figures not helping keep Lust away from the indisposed spell caster.

"Just let me have some fun." The scarlet robed emotion pleaded, looking back at the group holding her back. "He'll never find out, even Dragon-Lev is gone."

"It's kind of hard to not notice the red tinted, and surprising more exposed Raven crawling all over my body." Levous' usual, light hearted voice carried over the group, freezing everyone in their place as they looked to the creator of the voice.

"L-Levous?" Raven asked, watching the teen (looking) Sorcerer's skin return to its normal, slightly pale complexion and the glow of the cursed markings faded. She released her hold of Lust, who had loosened her grip due to the distraction and was hauled off the awakened hero by the other emotions. "Levous, that is you… isn't it?" She asked cautiously as he righted himself.

He took a second to assess his current physical condition as the wounds covering his body healed, all except for his left arm which merely seemed to fade back to a healthy looking arm. His hair and skin still stained with blood, he turned to the young sorceress and smiled; his stunning emerald and ashen eyes confirming he was back in control.

"Not that I mind the show of trust but why exactly did you bring me into your mind?" Levous asked, looking around at Raven's mindscape.

Refraining for flinging her arms around him, Raven simply looked him over, circling him once to check on his injuries; a moot effort as he was covered in blood and would need to wash it off before she could accurately inspect his wounds. Still he was awake, and the steady streams of blood that had been flowing from him were beginning to slow, and she couldn't see any open cuts.

"This was the best place to keep you safe." She replied as a blur of red rushed passed her and tackled Levous to the ground.

"Hello sexy." The scantily dressed Lust greeted with a smile that displayed lewd intensions.

The white haired sorcerer looked passed the lustful mirror of Raven to the original with a questionable look. "This is safe?"

"Better than letting those cowardly Olympian gods send you back to your dimension." Lust replied, walking her fingers up his torso.

"Would you get off of him already." Raven demanded in a low, dark tone.

Levous, however, paid Lust next to no mind, standing with relative ease, considering he now had a person hung off his neck, as he spun the brazen emotion around to drape down his back. "Care to give me a full update?" He asked as Lust began to occupy her time with his hair, stroking it and such.

"Wonder Girl, a fellow Titan, showed up today." Raven began, not sure how to react to the strange behavior Lust was exhibiting. "She's an Amazon raised on Paradise Island, an island of women where no man is allowed to set foot on. They isolated themselves to get away from the wars of man, and worship the Greek Gods who dwell on Mount Olympus." She continued as Lust moved on from playing with Levous' hair and begun… licking at his neck? He still paid her no mind and listened very patiently to Raven's explanation. Normally she would rip the audacious copy off him in an instant, but since she didn't seem to be bothering him she let it slide, though she couldn't help but feel a little hurt he'd allow Lust to do as she pleased. "The gods know of Trigon's impending return and wanted to send you back to your world to stop him while you are weak. So they sent Wonder Girl here to get you and take you to them."

"They know how to get back to my dimension?" Levous asked in general surprise, but his voice did not emanate from in front of her. Confused, Raven looked around, and found a second Levous standing next to her. Doing a double take and blinking a few time Raven reached out and poked the, what she thought to be, illusion only to be greeted by solid flesh. She was about to ask what he had done, but he motioned for her to not draw attention towards him.

"She said they could send you back." She replied, though there was a slight excitement to his question the left her uneasy. _"He could possibly be considering…"_

"Thank you for protecting me Raven." He replied, smiling his charming, heartwarming smile.

"Your place is here now." She said firmly as if to end any further argument. "I don't… I mean it's not right for them to try and send you back to that place, gods or not."

"I think we should leave before she realizes that not really me though." He whispered cautiously, pointing to the scene of Lust vulgarly pressing every possible inch of her body against what she thought was the handsome figure of her desires.

A small, but rapidly growing part of Raven couldn't help but find pleasure in tricking the rebellious emotion as she took Levous' arm and guided them towards the exit.

* * *

"No way dudes!" The shrill voice of the green teen changeling echoed through the halls was he backed up into a corner. Before him stood Robin, Starfire, Jinx, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl and Cyborg who was holding, what he considered, the most dangerous weapon known to man, Raven's meditation mirror.

"Come on BB, all ya need ta do is tell Raven Wondie is postponing her mission a bit." The mechanical teen said as though it was a simple enough task, but the look in his eyes betrayed his intentions.

"The way Raven is right now, she's more likely to attack first and ask questions later." Beast boy protested, knowing they were trying to pawn off a dangerous assignment on him.

"Perhaps Raven will see reason before she proceeds to commence the kinking of your butt?" Starfire offered meekly, know full well that wasn't the case.

"Right and Robin will start wearing pink, Cy'll stop eating meat, and Kid Flash will lose an uphill foot race to molasses."

"I believe Robin would look most handsome adorn in pink attire." The Tamaranean replied, either not noting the sarcasm in the emerald shape shifter's voice, or not caring as her eyes lit up and she turned her attention to her masked beau.

"I don't think so, Star." The Teen Wonder replied, though there may have been a hint of defeat in his voice, under the circumstances though Beast boy couldn't spare the concentration to make sure.

"I would _pay_ to see bricks-for-brains give up meat," Jinx giggle, "and to see KF lose _any_ race."

"Well keep your money." Cyborg and Kid Flash said in unison.

"Come on Beast boy, just go in and tell Raven to come out, please." Wonder Girl pleaded, ignoring the distracted others.

"I may be a fool Wondie, but-"

"No, you most definitely are a fool." Raven's trademark monotone sarcasm teased, interrupting Beast boy as a vortex appeared from the mirror. When the vortex disappeared, the two missing spell casters were standing between the helpless changeling and his imposing predators.

"Well. Three surprises in 0.4 seconds." Jinx said. "She came out on her own, Levous is awake, and I didn't know Raven was so rough." She teased, looking at the bloodied form of Levous, and in comparison to how he looked before… "You know it's only kinky to a point, right?"

Raven simply turned to the acrobatic heroine, saying nothing in retort, but Jinx could have sworn there was a rosy gleam to the young demoness' eyes. She then turned to Wonder Girl and in a clam, controlled voice spoke. "I will listen to what you have to say, Wonder Girl."

"I just wanted to tell you that I was going to postpone taking Levous to the gods until after he woke up." The red dressed amazon replied unsteadily to the overly patient visage Raven now displayed, as opposed to the irrational heroine who whisked her target away not too long ago. "But now he's awake, so I don't know what I should do."

"Wonder Girl was it?" Levous asked, stepping forward to greet the Titan. "Raven's told me most of what your mission was, and I understand the dangers my presence creates, but right now I have now exploitable powers, not without my heart. If at all possible, I would like to remain in this world for as long as I am allowed."

"As I told the others Levous, I was not given a set deadline to bring you back to Olympus." She replied, smiling kindly. "I will stay for a while and assess the dangers of your presence here, and if I feel it necessary, I will drag you to Olympus if need be."

Well what happened next took everyone by complete surprise as Levous found himself tackles to the floor, accompanied by the joyful squeal of Raven of all people as she hugged him tightly. As if the giggling and random hugging didn't catch the collective heroes off guard, what the usually broodish sorceress said did.

"Levy! You get to stay!" She exclaimed with the energy of Starfire.

"Raven?" The ivory haired hero asked, looking into nearly neon pink eyes. "Is that you?"

"Oh course it's me silly." She replied, beaming a smile that could outshine the sun. "Well, her happiness anyways."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** And so ends another chapter, I hope the length makes up for the wait. Seriously, I will strive to at least update once a week at the slowest, but I thank you all for understanding. Please review so I know any concerns or problem areas I can touch up.**

**Thank you, and until next time.**


	35. The Life of a Titan

_**Author's Notes:**_** Hello again my most valued readers, it is so good to have you return. I do have an announcement to make, a slightly depressing one at that… I will have to halt production of this story, temporarily of course, for the next month or so because I will be going on vacation. Vacation good, but I don't see myself writing as much with actual high speed internet and a years' worth of anime to catch up on. Still I will pick this story back up once I end up in my new destination upon my return, just giving you fair warning that the next chapter will be a little late.**

**avp5 – I am glad you did not mind the wait, and apologize for making you wait again for such an extended period of time so soon. Lust may have her day, but not yet… it's too much fun dangling Lev in front of her and taking him away :P I know, I'm evil… My cat always has a look of distain when she looks at me :(**

* * *

The Life of a Titan

It was always the days that started out a little _too_ ordinary in Titans Tower that developed into the weirdest. What started out as a quiet day of waiting for Levous to awaken, Jinx leaving to go back to Keystone City, and Beast boy getting his virtual butt kicked in video games had become, in amidst the chaos Wonder Girl caused by showing up to take Levous away, a day where Raven tackled the ivory haired Sorcerer in a hug in front of seven other Titans.

"_Things just can't ever be normal…"_ Lev thought as he looked down to the emotionally possessed Raven wrapping her arms tighter around him.

"Can you let Raven have her body back, please?" He asked as calm and caring as he could to the giggling demoness, smiling gently to her.

"Nuh-uh, it's my turn right now." The pink eyed Raven replied.

"Since when does _Raven_ do 'happy'?" Jinx asked unsure of how she should look at the usually dark and emotionally reclusive girl. A confusion shared by the other six Titans. Though it wasn't unheard of for Raven to initiate a hug with someone, she never giggled like she was now.

"Aw man, this is de-ja-vu all over again." Cyborg sighed.

"Hey Cy, BB, what's up?" The joy-filled Raven asked, looking up to the others.

"Uh… nothing but the ceiling?" Beast boy replied, slightly cautious, almost afraid of how Raven may react.

The blue robed heroine began to laugh, almost uncontrollably, as she released Levous and stood up, lightly punching the jade changeling in the shoulder. "Good one."

"Raven… are you feeling okay?" Robin asked, strange enough she was hugging and laughing, but to laugh at one of Beast boy's lame jokes? It was almost too much to comprehend.

"I'm fine Robby." She replied, her laughter subsiding.

"Dude, since when could you take control of Raven's body?" Beast boy asked, now understanding what had happened. Raven had only ever responded to his jokes twice, once right after they defended Jump from the Gordanians, and when he met her 'happy' incarnation in her mind.

"That is none of your business." She replied in monotone, the pink in her eyes fading back to their normal lavender.

"Good to have you back." Levous said, still sitting on the floor.

"Rae? Were you just possessed by one of your emotions?" Beast boy asked.

"I'll explain later." She replied, looking to the confused faces. "First to Levous, since this directly concerns him, then to the rest of you."

"I'll just go get clean first." The white haired Elemental/Dragon replied, accepting her terms; here wasn't the place obviously. She nodded, and began to walk down the hall towards her room. He too left the assembled group of thoroughly confused vigilantes, heading for the showers.

"What just happened?" Kid Flash asked, looking around for an explanation.

"What, things happen too fast even for you?" Jinx teased, no amount of confusion was going to keep her from poking fun at the super speeder when he of all people could process the quick succession of events, it was too ironic not to.

"WONDER GIRL!" The enraged cry of Raven filled the Tower as the fuming sorceress came flying down the hall, her eyes glowing red. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR!"

"Trust me, run." Cyborg suggested as he efficiently backed up against the wall of the hall to allow Raven to pass unimpeded.

* * *

"So… you made deals with four of your emotions so you could send the four I met into me." Levous stated, straightening out everything Raven had just told him. The violet haired sorceress nodded, sitting quietly on her bed, the still slightly dented door leaning in the frame, as Levous now paced.

"And by allowing those four to take control of your body to express the corresponding emotion, they give you access to the power they limit in your soul?"

"I originally got the idea from that night we went to the movies." She replied, blushing from under her hood slightly remembering how that night ended. "They can't take control while I'm fighting, and can only take control when it concerns you."

"So, besides… I'll just call her Happy, who else did you make deals with?" The white haired sorcerer asked, wanting to sit, but not allowing himself because of the blood he had yet to wash off.

"Another virtue and two vices." She replied purposely vague.

"Which ones?"

"Does it matter?"

"Only for my benefit."

"How could knowing benefit you?"

"Well for one I'd at least be ready to be tackled by a surprise hug." He teased, which only deepened the redness of Raven's cheeks.

"None of the others will do that…" She replied quietly, slightly embarrassed. "There are only two besides Happy who would, one of which wouldn't stop at a hug."

Levous did not need for her to specify which emotion she was implying. "Has she found out yet?" He asked with a small grin.

"She hasn't come yelling yet, if that's what you're asking."

"Okay… well there's no changing what's done." Levous replied, throwing his arms up in surrender. "Thank you, Raven." He said sincerely, smiling warmly to her.

"It's the least I could do, after everything you sacrificed for me…" She said, her gaze slowly shifting to his now normal looking left arm, veiled in some illusion to cover the decrepit state it was truly in. "Levous, about your arm."

"It's usable to an extent, but I doubt I'll be able to use it without using Mana to give it strength. Probably would be best to amputate it."

"Can't I do anything?" Raven asked, the icy blue glow sheathing her hand.

"Would you be able to regenerate my arm if I had lost it?"

"No."

"Then no, don't worry, I knew the risks going into that tornado."

"May I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What kind of magic did you practice before meeting Ariul?"

"That seems kind of random."

"I was just thinking of the spells I've seen you use. That mansion, the one that increased your running speed, changing into a bolt of lightning, fire and lightning balls, teleportation, protective shields, the spell that made me comfortable in the cold, shielding me for Malchior's fire, even that rune you imprinted on my hand." She explained, listing off all the spells she's seen him use on her fingers. "They just seem like they were all pulled from all over the place."

"Growing up, I never had a mentor to teach me spells." Levous began, sitting next to Raven on the bed. "I had to learn by myself and on the run. Every now and again I was able to pass myself off as a Wizard, learn a few spells or get some scrolls to help me learn. Most of what I know I remembered from my parents, but having to fight off bounty hunters I had to learn more combat than they did."

A memory of his parents must have flashed in his mind, because Raven felt a rush of sadness and loneliness flooded over him. She reached out, putting her hand on his to comfort him, a gesture he appreciated as the regret left him and he favored her a weak smile.

"Sorcerers, well casters in general, are no fighters, not that I have to tell you." He continued. "It's as Beast boy said, after the first training session I joined in on, I am tough for a caster because before I met Ariul I found a tome that once belonged to a Sorcerer in a similar situation as me. He left the tome, instructions on how to enhance physical and martial abilities with Mana. I guess that was my first lesson on Mana manipulation."

"Is that common for Sorcerers? Leaving books and things behind?"

"Most never get the chance."

"Would you have?"

"I left a lot of things behind, but I guess most of my things I brought in my mansion, though I guess that's just more of what wasn't meant to be here."

"You don't have to worry Levous, I… we won't send you back or let anyone or any force either." She reassured. "You're a Titan now."

"And yet I was never meant to be here. I know enough about balances of power to know why the Olympian Gods what to send me back, and not just kill me." The white haired Sorcerer said.

"Levous… what are you saying?" Raven asked, afraid of where this conversation was going.

"I… I change fates. I don't know how, but Slade has already found ways to use Mana, and he's a normal human. How else could I change this world? Lives that are saved that weren't meant to, or lives ended before their time. I've already done enough damage to the people I know… to you." He looked to her, but not into her eyes, the shame overwhelming. "Scath… Trigon was already defeated once, and locked away. You should have never had to face him again…"

"Those things are beyond your control Levous, it's not your fault." She replied soothingly, softly cupping his cheek in her hand and turning his gaze to meet hers. "Facing Trigon again is a small price to pay to have met you."

"But it won't stop at Trigon." He whispered back, unable to draw his eyes away from her beautiful lavender ones. "My blood carries a power superior to divine beings, and Mana is a weapon that any can use…"

He began to tremble, and Raven felt an emotion envelop Levous that she had never felt in him before, fear.

"I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt because of me."

"Everything will be fine Levous, you're not alone here." The violet haired sorceress said, moving behind him and wrapping her arms around him. "You don't have to do everything on your own."

"It's a strange feeling to me." Levous replied, reaching up and holding onto Raven's arms. "Being able to trust others, but it feels nice."

* * *

It was close to noon when the two practitioners of sorcery entered the Common Room. Beast boy, Robin, Cyborg and Kid Flash were all on the couch, playing some video game involving monkeys and ninjas, most days Lev swore game designers where mentally unsound, while Wonder Girl and Jinx where talking and Starfire was in the kitchen cooking some alien concoction for either her, Silky, or at his dismay, a poor, unsuspecting Robin.

The teen heroes all stopped what they were doing while Raven and Levous explained what happened earlier.

"So… you're in no danger and this won't potentially put you in danger during missions?" Robin asked after all the explanations were told.

Raven nodded her head. "If there is one thing my emotions, minus Rage, can agree on, it's that I'm best suited for combat."

"And you'll be fine until you get your heart back Levous?" The walking traffic light asked, assessing the damages to his teammate.

"Thanks to Raven, yes." He replied confidently. "Speaking of which, I should probably start looking for that."

"You don't know where it is?" Robin asked, noting the fact he said 'looking', not 'go get'. "You teleported there right?"

"I teleport to an area where there was a small amount of Mana." The white haired Sorcerer explained. "I don't have to _know_ where I'm going to teleport, but since I teleported us back without taking it, I have no idea where it is now."

"Do you know where it is?" Raven asked, looking to the green skinned teen as his ears drooped.

"No, I couldn't see what was happening… I'm sorry." He replied, looking to Lev. "Dude… I…"

"It's okay Beast boy. I know how it works." He said, accepting the unspoken apology.

"Is there any way we can help?" Raven asked.

"It's fine Raven, I'll find it and be back before you know it." Levous replied, smiling to her. "You haven't been sleeping well for the past week, go rest, I'll be fine."

"I'll help look." Beast boy said, "I can sniff around and try to find my trial."

"Thanks Beast boy." The ivory haired caster said, turning to Raven. "I'll be back soon, don't worry."

Raven wanted to protest, wanted to be adamant and tell him that she would search with him, but as always, he was right and she was very tired. She simply nodded, and allowed him to lead her out of the room.

"They make a cute couple." Wonder Girl admired after the door closed.

"They would if they ever admitted their feelings." Jinx teased.

* * *

The layer of clouds covering the sky had thickened in the hours Levous spent wandering the mountainous outskirts of Jump City. The best Robin was able to find was that when Beast boy flew off with Raven, he was heading in this direction, but after all his time searching every inch he could he still couldn't find any openings.

The green feathered, ever changing bird of prey circling overhead seemed to have no better luck.

Defeat setting in, Lev sighed heavily and looked to the sky. "Let's call it a day Beast boy! A heart won't walk away on its own."

The circling Beast boy quickly dove down to ground level, landing softly on a large rock, and reverted back to the jade changeling. "Dude, won't your heart like rot or something?"

"Remember, my body isn't on the same timeline as yours." The white haired sorcerer pointed out very nonchalantly. "And it's the one part of my body that will live the longest."

"Levous, Beast boy! Emergency!" Robin's voice crackled over their communicators.

"Levous here. What's wrong Robin?"

"We don't know how, but Slade snuck into the Tower."

"Are you fighting him?"

"No… He's gone… and he kidnapped Raven."

* * *

Despite being without his heart or magical powers, Levous was quick to get back to the Tower. As the heavy, metal doors slowly opened to allow access to the fortified structure, they were nearly thrown off their guides as the impatient Sorcerer forced his way in. He quickly made his way up into the Common Room, and everyone, Robin included, could help but feel a little intimidated by the fierce rage apparent on his face.

"Friend Levous, please calm yourself before you do something you may later regret." Starfire asked hesitantly. None of the Titan's present had ever seen so enraged.

"I am perfectly within my senses Starfire." He replied with a cold, harsh tone never before associated with his voice, though it was quite apparent he tired to soften it more. "_When_ we find Slade, you guys will have to send me to jail again, because I'll kill him, I swear it."

"Quite the bold threat, Levous." The dark and eerie voice of the masked villain in question echoed through the Tower, as an image appeared onto the screen. Slade stood in the foreground, his featureless face betrayed by the smug glint in his eye, behind him strung up in chains with a red 'X' shaped gag over her mouth was an unconscious Raven.

"It's a promise you bastard." Levous hissed at the methodic villain, and to any who actually looked at Levous, his eyes seemed to be trying to take on a different form. But none of the Titan's noticed this, the soft blue glow intensifying slightly behind Raven catching their attention.

"Slade! Give Raven back to us!" Beast boy's wrathful voice carried over the room as he entered.

"I believe she is lost to you, ignorant fool." Slade replied with a condescending chuckle. "No, I believe I shall hold on to her and if you wish for her to remain unharmed, Levous, you will tell me all I need to know about that fascinating substance. 'Mana' I believe you called it, correct?"

"You already know more about it that is of use to you than I do. How did you know you could even burn Mana?"

"Through trial and error, I assure you it was quite by accident." Slade replied, but then his attention was caught by the glow from behind Raven. "Remarkable." He said, walking over to the source of the light, pushing Raven aside to see whatever was behind her.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Levous yelled in fury as the sight. The glowing grew brighter, and the armored villain turned back to the camera.

"Interesting…" Slade said, slowly resting a hand on Raven's shoulder. "What will you do to stop me, boy?"

"If you so much a harm a hair on her head, I'll bestow upon you a fate worse than any you could possibly imagine."

"You would have made such a fine apprentice. Speaking of which, I don't believe I repaid you for wrecking the tornado I worked so hard to make." Slade said, walking off camera for a moment and returning with a broadsword. "You know, it occurs to me that I've never actually seen Raven bleed." He said menacingly, as he unsheathed the blade.

Rage quickly forgotten, Levous now knew only fear, at the reflective blade shone in the light, and the villain brought the edge to her throat.

"Slade!" Beast boy growled, the draconic tone thick in his voice warning the villain to watch his step.

"Don't you dare you bastard!" Jinx also threatened.

"Raven!" Starfire gasped the concern for her friend very apparent in her voice.

"Man, this is a move we will make you regret." Cyborg declared, his stone cold gaze fixed on the screen.

"Raven, wake up!" Wonder Girl cried, unable to avert her eyes.

Robin could say nothing, his mask wide in surprise and his mouth agape. He didn't just feel helpless, he knew he was, and there was nothing he could do to stop Slade, nothing he could do to save Raven, a teammate… a friend.

The screen displayed the image of the armored villain sanding behind the helpless teen, the tip of his sword at her throat as he held the blade high above his head. He chuckled sinisterly at the deed he was about to commit, and turned his gave back to the screen. "I wonder what color the daughter of Trigon's blood is."

And in a flash, blood filled the screen.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** Thank you all for your time, I cannot tell you how much joy it brings me to have so many faithful readers. Please review so I may hear your opinions, if I am doing something that bothers you I wish to hear about it.**

**Until next time.**


	36. Levous' Rage

_**Author's Notes:**_** Well hello to you all, and I am terribly sorry for the long absence I have taken. Though fun, I did miss writing for everyone to enjoy while on vacation, but I took the opportunity to relax, and refresh my mind. I know the cliffhanger I left you all with was quite foreboding, so instead of the long drawn out introduction I shall save it for the end.**

**avp5 – Yes, it was quite fun to write that part and I hope for more heartwarming moments, but unfortunately, not everything can have clean, happy endings.**

**Brad W – Thank you for the positive review, and I'm glad you enjoy a good cliffhanger. I apologize that the time waiting has been so long, I shouldn't be a recurring theme.**

* * *

Levous' Rage

Silver… Violet… Crimson… Gold…

Blood.

The screen depicting the location of the kidnapped Raven filled with a spray of the life sustaining liquid, the blade Slade wielded quenching its thirst as he stabbed it down towards the young heroine's neck.

Levous' legs buckled under him as the red liquid filled the monitor, his mind went blank and silent as he feared the worst for Raven.

"Damn it! That hurts!" A voice carried through the speakers, snapping Levous from him trance as he looked once again at the screen. Wiping the tears that had begun to form from his eye, and thanking every deity he could list in his mind, he saw the form of the gold and red super speedster, Kid Flash, standing between the dark armored villain and Raven, a blade piercing through his arm.

"Kid Flash!" Jinx cried out, the concern thick in her voice.

"I'm alright Jinxy, I've suffered worst."

"Where are you?" Robin asked quickly, ready to turn and race to the door.

"Pier 21, the industrial sized meat locker." He replied, kicking Slade back and removing the sword lodged in his forearm.

"We're on our way." Robin said, as everyone in the room began to run towards the door.

"Don't bother Robin, neither I nor Raven are there." Slade's dark, clam voice echoed through the room, stopping all the adolescent heroes in their tracks. "If you wish for Raven to remain unharmed, first Kid Flash returns to the Tower."

Looking back to the screen, the frustration was apparent on everyone's face as they watched both Raven's and Slade's faces fall off, revealing robotic circuitry.

"Where are you hiding Slade?" Levous demanded, the anger returning full force to his voice.

The villain's condescending chuckle only served to deepen that anger as he replied. "Oh, I have full intentions of telling you where I am, Levous. But first Kid Flash returns to the Tower… now."

The young speedster, reluctant as he may have been, obeyed and was back in the Tower in less than two seconds, nursing a bleeding arm.

"Are you alright?" Jinx asked, rushing over to the wounded hero.

The gold and red Titan smiled energetically to the worrisome hex caster. "Yeah, it's nothing."

"Good, now Levous, I shall tell you where I am, but there are some things that the rest of you Titans should know before you all try to rush here to Raven's rescue." Slade began, the monitor set behind the mask of the Slade-bot lighting up. The anatomic double walked up to the camera, allowing all the Titans to see Raven held in iron restraints fixed to a wall, and gagged in the same method as her robot double. At her shoulders, hips and neck where special, guillotine looking devices, each set with a menacing looking blade. "There are eight of you in the Tower right now, I shall allow one of you to leave for free but that one will be my choice. Any attempt to contact anyone outside the tower, or if anymore than the one Titan I choose tries to leave; Raven here will lose a limb." The shock of the circumstances the devious villain had set up hit the young vigilantes hard, which only served to increase his pleasure as he chuckled darkly. "So I suppose four of you could leave the Tower and Raven would be able to keep her head."

"This is…" Starfire barely managed to squeak out, tears running down her face as she stood in horrified shock.

"So who are you going to pick?" Levous asked glaring death at the monitor as Slade appeared on the monitor.

"A moment, Levous. One of you left the Tower already, didn't you?" The armored villain asked, wearing a satisfied grin that even his masked face couldn't hide.

"Don't fuck around! You didn't even mention any rules." The ivory haired teen replied in pure rage.

"I suppose you are right, still I should hand down some sort of punishment." Slade said, swiftly pulling a knife from his belt and cutting a shallow, but long wound into Raven's right arm. Though bleeding slightly, the damage was not enough to wake Raven's conscious mind. "Also, every five minutes it takes for you to get here, I will repeat this act, Levous."

"Will you tell me where you are so I can RIP YOUR GUTS OUT?" Levous declared, his form shaking in rage.

"_For once fledgling, I agree. That girl saved your life, and by extension my own, I'll not see her harmed further."_ The draconic voice of his other self echoed through his mind.

"Jump Stadium, you better hurry." The ever calm Slade replied, unflinching before the furious inter-dimensional being. "And leave your pet dragon behind." And with that, the screen went black.

Before any of the Titan's could try to calm Levous he was gone, the doors to the Common Room busted off their hinges and the floor cracked where he had stepped.

"Damn it Slade. He's gone too far this time." Beast boy growled, punching the wall and creating a hole the size of his fist through it.

"He seems to be getting desperate." Robin stated, and everyone could tell he was doing his best to keep his emotions in check.

"Will friend Levous be alright? He will be able to save Raven without our assistance, correct?" Starfire asked, her voice trembling ever so slightly.

"He will." Beast boy said, with the utmost confidence, groundless as it may seem.

"Hey man, we all know how strong he is, but he doesn't have his magic right now." Cyborg said.

"So, if you were running on empty and that was Bee, would you stop?"

"Heck no."

"How about you, Rob, Star?" The changeling asked, turning to see his comrades face's. "If either one of you was in Rae's place and Slade called you out…"

"Not even X'Hal herself could stay my hand." Starfire replied, cutting Beast boy off.

"Forget some goddess, not even the League could keep Slade safe." Robin added.

"And I'm sure you guys have someone like that too." Beast boy said, turning to Wonder Girl, Jinx and Kid Flash. "Even without his magic, Levous will save Raven. Besides, it's not like he _always_ had use to his magic before."

"If we don't watch out, your gonna out grow us one of these days BB." Cyborg said with a kind smile.

"He sure was mad though." Wonder Girl said, "What if he makes a mistake?"

"If I know Slade, he'll send plenty for Lev to blow off steam before he even gets there."

"Not to interrupt," Kid Flash interjected in his usual half sarcastic tone, "but as it would turn out, not only am I the fastest boy alive, I'm also the fastest _bleeder_ alive." The pool of blood at his feet confirmed this.

"Right man, let get ya to the Infirmary and fix 'ya up." Cyborg said as Jinx and he led the injured speedster out of the room.

"How long does it take to get to the Stadium from here?" Wonder Girl asked, looking out towards the city.

"Man, I know you're in a hurry but you didn't have to wreck the elevator!" Cyborg's frustrated groan carried into the room.

"Uh, driving we can make it there in ten minutes." Robin answered, ignoring the minor problem Cyborg was facing. "On foot and swimming across the bay, well it'd take me about 45 minutes to an hour."

"Will Slade do it?"

"Unless someone is there to stop him, he will."

* * *

"Oww, ow, ow, ow, ow! You trying to kill me?"

"Oh calm down you big baby. You're makin' it take twice as long."

Jinx stood, mostly in disappointment at how badly Kid Flash was acting. Sure he was stabbed through the arm, but it was a clean cut and Cyborg was great at fixing people up. Though a little, twisted side of her did enjoy watching and so a small smile did cross her face.

"It's been a half an hour since Lev raced off, you think he's okay?" She asked, leaning up against the window and looking out to the city.

"Why, just 'cus there haven't been any explosions or large scale collateral damages yet?" The hulking half metal teen asked jokingly. "He never was one for the less subtle route that we always seem to take."

"Does he stand a chance against Slade?" Kid Flash asked, examining his arm.

"So far, not one of us has been able to claim a definitive victory against him one on one while he's not using magic." Cyborg replied. "Whatever he went through in his world, he definitely came out with a lot of combat experience."

Just then, Jinx saw a multitude of flashes of light appear in the district close to the stadium.

"Looks like he's close." She said, as the time between explosions grew smaller and smaller. Both Cyborg and Kid Flash made their way over to the window, and watched the light show with Jinx.

"He's really not himself right now." Cyborg observed, his robotic hooked up to a satellite as he watched from above. He patched the video feed into the Towers computer and turned on the monitors so everyone could watch.

On the screen, Levous was surrounded by Slade's robot commandos and though he was felling them in quick success with his glaive, he was quickly being overwhelmed. It wasn't until he was on the street that led to the stadium that one of the villainous drones knocked his weapon from his hands. Reaching into his pocket, he armed himself with what looked like a shield and the hilt of a sword. A new light source shone brightly down the street, which caught the ivory haired sorcerer's attention and when he turned to face it he fell to his knees. The robot commandos wasted no time lunging at the Titan, but with a sudden thrust of his fist, Levous smashed his shield into the ground, sending a shockwave of forces that instantly blow up all the robotic minions within 30 feet of him. The resulting explosions cast a thick coat of smoke over him, obscuring the satellite feed.

"You think he's okay?" Jinx asked, staring back out the window.

Cyborg rested a hand on her shoulder as he also stared out towards the scene of the fight. "You should know he's full of surprises." He replied confidently as an arc of black flames shot up, cutting a path from the area roughly were Lev was to the stadium.

"You mean like that?" Kid Flash asked in monotone shock, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Yeah, something like that." Cyborg replied, also in shock.

"That was a good seven blocks long." Jinx added, merely pointing to the smoke that rose from the attack.

"I think Slade is screwed this time." Kid Flash said.

"Agreed." Jinx and Cyborg said.

* * *

The dust had yet to settle from Levous' last attack, the voices rang loudly in his head as he made his way forward through the broken terrain that was once a street.

"_She's alright Levous; there is no need to rush."_ The voice of Raven's intellect said, trying to reason with him.

"_She's not alright; Slade is mercilessly cutting her while I waste time removing his damned minions."_ He replied, and try as he may to pick up his pace, he was become physically fatigued, a sensation he didn't experience often.

"Very impressive Levous. I thought it would have taken longer for you to arrive, but you always seem to exceed my expectations." Slade's voice carried through the smoke, along with his devious chuckle. "I suppose this is the last I will be able to cut Raven before you reach me, so I'll make it a good one."

Levous' eyes grew wide in shock, and the sound of flesh being sliced was drowned out by the muffled cry unable to escape Raven's lips.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** And so concludes another chapter, I hope it was worth the wait. As always I encourage everyone to leave a review, and I would like to thank everyone for helping me reach over 5000 hits while I was on vacation! It was a nice surprise to see that the count had reached over 5000 when I returned, so thank you all who have read my story.**

**I suppose it is about time I wrapped this up, but I promise to have another chapter up within a week, crappy internet be damned.**

**Until then.**


	37. Levous' Darkness

_**Author's Notes:**_** Greetings, it would appear I have an abundance of free time again, time that I can fill with writing. I am a bit ahead of schedule, so here is a little present for you all.**

**avp5 – Slade will get what's coming to him, I just hope it meets with everyone's approval.**

**Taeniaea – Thank you, I wish you happy reading in the chapters to come.**

* * *

Levous' Darkness

It was dark. The sounds of the last loose pebbles falling into place echoed through the cave as a young boy sobbed quietly next to the pile of rubble that now blocked the entrance.

"Father… Mother…." The child whimpered, holding tight the blood soaked clothing to his right side.

"Don't let her get away!" The voices of men began getting fainter and fainter as they gave chase to their prey.

"No, don't leave me alone… Father… Mother…"

* * *

It really was an obnoxious laugh, Slade's condescending chuckle that is. Having just explained the 'rules' they would have to follow to rescue Raven.

"So who are you going to pick?" Levous asked glaring death at the monitor displaying the captive sorceress as Slade appeared.

"A moment, Levous. One of you left the Tower already, didn't you?" The armored villain asked.

"Don't fuck around! You didn't even mention any rules." The ivory haired teen replied in pure rage.

"I suppose you are right, still I should hand down some sort of punishment." Slade said, swiftly pulling a knife from his belt and cutting a shallow, but long wound into Raven's right arm. "Also, every five minutes it takes for you to get here, I will repeat this act, Levous."

"Will you tell me where you are so I can RIP YOUR GUTS OUT?" Levous declared, his form shaking in rage.

"_For once fledgling, I agree. That girl saved your life, and by extension my own, I'll not see her harmed further."_ The draconic voice of his other self echoed through his mind.

"Jump Stadium, you better hurry." The ever calm Slade replied, unflinching before the furious inter-dimensional being. "And leave your pet dragon behind." And with that, the screen went black.

It wasn't rational thought that carried Levous' feet but pure, unrestrained rage as he produced a shield-shaped charm from his pocket. Though it was a regular sized shield, the handle formed a fist shaped gauntlet, which he promptly used to bash the too slow moving doors open.

"_Damn it, Slade! I swear I'll kill you."_ He thought as he bashed the elevator doors open and jumped down the shaft. _"Raven, just wait for me, I'm on my way."_ As he neared the main floor, Lev quickly placed the shield under him and pressed a button on the rod fixed to the back of his shield, suspending it in mid air. Placing his feet on the wall opposite to the door, Levous released the shield from its magical restraint and quickly bashed the door out of his way.

His pace didn't slow as he reached the main doors to the Tower, as he once again began punching his way out. The large heavy doors however didn't yield to a straight forward attack, and took the fury of blows with relatively no damage.

"Damn it, I don't have time for this!" He yelled, turning the rod slightly and heaving one heavy punch to the doors. This time, a shockwave of force rippled through the doors, deforming them enough to gain him passage through. He wasted no time putting the shield back onto the bracelet as he dove into the frigid waters that surrounded the island.

Swimming with all his might, Levous raced against time, counting the seconds in his head as he went. _"295, 296, 297, 298, 299…"_

"_Ah!"_ A chorus of cries filled Lev's head, which in all honesty surprised him for a moment.

"_What has happened?"_ A Raven-esque voice asked.

"_Where were you guys?"_ Lev asked, realizing that the four persona's Raven gave him where still in his mind.

"_We are still linked to Raven. When she sleeps, we sleep."_ The same voice replied, and judging from the tone it was probably Intellect.

"_Do you realize what's happened?"_

"_Slade's explaining it to Raven now…"_

"_You still see and hear what she does as well?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Tell her not to worry; I'm almost across the bay now."_

"_He's quite twisted. What kind of sick pleasure does he get from this?"_

"_It doesn't matter… He would live long enough to enjoy or regret this."_ His tone was harsh, carrying the promise of death with it.

"_Don't allow Slade to corrupt your heart, Levous."_ The much kinder toned Raven rang in. _"He is merely inflicting flesh wounds, allow for society to decide his fate."_

"We'll see how things go…" He replied, pulling himself out of the water as he raced down the street. _"This won't be like then… This time I have power, power enough to protect…"_ As he ran towards the stadium, his mind recalled the day he lost everything.

* * *

"Hey, mother?" The child-age Levous asked looking up to the emerald haired woman whose lap he laid on. The camp fire was burning well, blanketing them warmth while Lev's father was out patrolling the area.

"Yes, what would you like?" She said, smiling down to her precious child.

"Could you tell me that story again?" He asked cheerfully. "The story about Faust."

"Faust, the man that created the Legion?" The woman asked, to which Levous nodded. "I have told you that story hundreds of times already, and it's not the type of story a growing boy should enjoy."

"I know, but Faust is _almost_ as cool as father!"

"I'm not sure if I should be faltered or insulted." The voice of Levous' father chuckled as he emerged from the forest. "We're safe for the night, dear."

"Well, I know he went on to create the Legion and all, but before all that he was super cool and stood up to the Gods that unjustly oppressed him." Levous said with a childish laugh. "When I grow up, I want to be as strong as you father, but if I can't achieve that it'd be awesome to be like Faust was."

Lev's father sat behind his mother, and wrapped his arms around the two of them. "You can do it son, you can become even stronger than Faust or myself could have ever dreamed, and as long as you remain as kind and pure as you are now, I'll always be proud of you."

"Okay father!"

"If you like the story that much, I will tell you it as long as you wish." His mother said.

"Yay! Thanks mother."

"Okay, it all started long, long ago, not too long after humans began developing cities and towns." She began. "The gods oppressed the freedoms of us humans in exchange for their power. Life was easier with the gods' power, but one day Faust's family was killed for helping an infant monster that was injured. The gods killed his family, and cursed Faust at a very young age." She paused for a moment and looked sweetly to her son. "Roughly your age actually. Faust grew up with a deep hatred for the gods, vowing he would kill the gods that have been abusing their powers."

"And then he met the evil goddess Magi, right?" Levous interjected, frowning at the deity's name.

"Yes, she told him that she would side with him and help him destroy the gods." She continued, not minding the interruption. "During their first battle against the very god that cursed Faust, Magi betrayed him, and he struck her down and stole her power to put himself on equal power with the gods. Do you remember what he said then?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah! This is my favorite part." Levous exclaimed, standing up and positioning himself between the fire and his parents and struck the coolest pose he could think of. "He said, 'If you are the gods that maintain order in our world, I'll become the darkness that will plunge it into chaos.' Right?"

"That's right, monster brat." A sinister voice said from the shadows of the forest. His parents quickly stood, and placed Levous between them as they glared in the direction of the voice. "And Faust went on to create the Legion of Darkness that plagues us now, even after his own death."

"How did you here?" Lev's father asked as a group of armored men strolled out of the trees surrounding them.

"What, you're pathetic alarm spells?" The man in the most fancy armor asked. "They don't go off if you dispel them you know."

"You two get ready to run…" The white haired man whispered to his family. "I'll draw them away and meet up with you later."

Tears began to form in the emerald eyes of Levous' mother as she grabbed her child's hand. "Yes, dear."

A grey rune appeared under his feet, and as Lev's father raised his arms, a thick fog enveloped the area. The as Levous and his mother disappeared into the forest the last words he heard from his father were, "I love you both. Be safe."

* * *

"_Levous… was that?"_ Kindness asked.

"_The day I lost my parents, I guess you guys share my memories when I think about them too."_ He replied, sliding to a halt as he rounded a corner to find a street full of Slade robot commandos. Reaching into his pocket, Levous retrieved his glaive and stood ready to attack. "If you think these tin bots can slow me down Slade you're sorely mistaken!" He proclaim as he charged the street.

A single robot leaped at Levous first, but was quickly met with a blade through its chest as he spun around and slammed it into three of its comrades. As the first exploded, the shrapnel caused a chain reaction, causing the others to explode, but this didn't even register to Levous as he continued straight forward, impaling another commando. This time he leaped, digging the his weapon into the ground and used it to vault up to four others that were trying to take advantage of him being in mid air. In one swing, he dissected the offending robots, continuing his attack into a whirling slash that cleared the area where he landed.

"If this is the best you got I won't even be warmed up by the time I get there. SLADE!"

* * *

As useful as the mist may be as a smoke screen for escaping, it did make it difficult to run in a forest. Lev tried his best to follow his mother's movements as they tried to elude their pursuers.

"We've got this one, the rest of you fan out and get the woman and their spawn!" The leader ordered as a violet burst of wind blew the mist away.

"NEVER CALL MY SON A 'SPAWN' AGAIN!" Levous' father howled in rage, but the trees where already blocking view of the camp.

"Hurry sweetie, we have to get away." His mother said, squeezing his hand tighter but not looking back.

"But what abou-" Levous stopped mid sentence as a drop of water hit his cheek. IT was a clear night and hadn't rained recently, but he somehow knew what it was. "No, I don't want to leave father behind." He sobbed.

"He'll… He'll catch up with us later."

"No, he won't. You're lying mother."

Just then a armored figure appear in front of them, one that was swift dealt with by a lightning bolt cast from the sorceress mother.

"We must run." She said, still not looking back.

They continued to race and weave through the forest, Levous having not reached puberty yet being without magic had no choice but to rely on his mother to protect him. It wasn't until they jumped into a little gorge that Levous collapsed, his small frame and underdeveloped physique unable to supply him with the strength he needed to continue.

"Mother… I… I can't…" He panted, gasping for breath.

"They went this way!" The voices of more pursuers grow louder as they drew closer.

"This is enough sweetie; mother will take care of the rest." She said, standing on unsteady legs as the light from the torches grew brighter and brighter. She grabbed her child and lifted him up, kissing him on the forehead. "Grow strong and free." She whispered was she spun around to face the way they came, using her left hand to throw Levous into the small cave she spotted. She didn't have time to notice as she cast another lightning bolt and hit the edge just as a couple of pursuers appear, but Levous saw it. The image was burnt as deep into his mind as the wounds to his flesh were, the image of his mother, her eyes fierce like an enraged beast filled with tears, and long black obsidian claws on her hands as lightning sprung from them. He landed harshly on the rock floor of the cave, and before he could call out to his mother, the entrance collapsed.

There was nothing more he could do now, but without the strength to move, Levous sat in the dark, and cried.

"Father… Mother…." He whimpered, holding tight the blood soaked clothing to his right side.

"Don't let her get away!" The voices of men began getting fainter and fainter as they gave chase to their prey.

"No, don't leave me alone… Father… Mother…"

* * *

He had lost count of just how many of the damnable robots he had slain, the scattered debris of what remained of the one he did at his back, the one waiting to become scrap standing before him.

"_This time I have power. Power enough to protect those that I hold dear."_

A commando circled behind him and launched a sneak attack while two others charged in from the front, one leaping over the other to attack. His patience wearing thin, Levous quickly reached back and grabbed the robot behind out of the air and threw it at the other two in front of him, the sea of Slade-bots was not decreasing, and he had only one more block to go before he was on the street that led to the stadium. His attacks became fiercer and fiercer as he charged through the mechanical minions ranks with large sweeping attacks.

"_How is she doing?"_ He asked, leaping as far as he could to make it to the intersection.

"_She still alive and none of the cuts are life threatening."_ Intellect replied, as a mass of commandos tried to block his path.

Finally the stadium was in sight, as about ten to fifteen more robot corpses fell to the street, but Levous was now surrounded. Cutting down foe after foe, Levous finally lost his weapon when one of the heavily damaged robots lunged at him just as it exploded. His glaive lost in the sea of commandos a couple dozen feet behind him, Levous quickly grabbed his shield and a sword hilt that was much like a Japanese katana, with a black wrap and guard and blue and red gems set in the handle.

The jumbo screen at Jump Stadium lit up, all the robots creased their attack as Levous turned to see what was going on and what he saw broke his spirit. The screen showed Raven, with six large cuts in various spots all over her body, and what seemed to be hundreds of smaller cuts all over her body. She was bleeding profusely, but was still conscious.

Levous couldn't stand, not after seeing what had happened to Raven. It was his fault she was in this mess, his fault Slade had her, and his fault she had been hurt. As he began to fall, he could only watch as the sea of robotic minions all took their chance and leap for an attack. It wasn't until the perpetrator of Raven's injuries appeared on the screen at the last second that Levous' anger and rage burned through his body again, and with a swift crack of his fist, Levous sent a 30 foot shockwave of force surging forth, instantly destroying all the mechanical commandos caught in the blast.

"SLADE!" He roared, tightening his grip on the katana hilt and as he swung his arm up, black flames erupted from where the blade should be. The flames burned their entire way to the stadium entrance, leaving a cloud of cloud in its wake.

The dust still thick Levous began to make his way forward, towards the stadium, towards Raven.

"_She's alright Levous; there is no need to rush."_ The voice of Raven's intellect said, trying to reason with him.

"_She's not alright; Slade is mercilessly cutting her while I waste time removing his damned minions."_ He replied, and try as he may to pick up his pace, he was becoming physically fatigued, a sensation he didn't experience often.

"Very impressive Levous. I thought it would have taken longer for you to arrive, but you always seem to exceed my expectations." Slade's voice carried through the smoke, along with his devious chuckle. "I suppose this is the last I will be able to cut Raven before you reach me, so I'll make it a good one."

Levous' eyes grew wide in shock, and the sound of flesh being sliced was drowned out by the muffled cry unable to escape Raven's lips.

"RAVEN!"

* * *

"Mother… Father…" The lone child's sobs didn't carry far, his voice hoarse from crying all night and all day after he navigated his way out of the tunnel his mother tossed him in to protect him.

"Why? We… never hurt anyone… We were happy… Why?" He cried, as he weaved some twigs together to form two large rings and two smaller rings. He unraveled some length of copper wire around his leg and connected each of the smaller rings to the larger ones, and using some leaves he created a domed cover for each, making two lanterns. He lit the two lanterns and released them, the heat of the flames carrying the lanterns skyward.

"Please… please come back…"

* * *

"Levous."

Her wounds were superficial, none of them were truly life threatening or painful but the vision shown to Raven was heart wrenching. She didn't know that she could now share memories with Levous, nor did she realize it as a possible side effect, but that was no excuse for it. Whether he was willing to share his past with her or not, this was taking things too far.

Yet the pain she felt…

"My, my, so it appears that you can cry." Slade said, standing in front of her. "It appears I cannot play with you any longer. You're knight is here to save you."

"SLADE!" Raven's rage, both vocally and magically muffled was on the verge of exploding.

"Oh now, now. No need to be so jealous. I enjoyed our time together, but I can't spend all my time on you. That just wouldn't be fair, now would it?" The masked villain mocked, as he turned and left the room and Raven futilely struggled against her restraints.

* * *

His feet were shaking with every step, but the white haired sorcerer was not sure if it was from his exhaustion, or the pure rage he felt for the bastard that stood in the center of the stadium. The hilt by his side burst into a brilliant blaze of ebony flames as he made his way towards Slade and with a sheen of onyx frost, a black blade emerged from the blaze.

"Any last words." He asked, stopping a few paces in front of Slade.

"The time for my final thoughts is still a ways off." The masked villain replied, drawing his own blade. "Are you sure you'll be able to fight Levous, without your heart I mean?"

Levous didn't answer the question; instead he passed Slade in an instant, slashing open the villain's chest.

"Today is the day you die."

He stood stunned for a moment, his body not realizing he had been cut but then fell to one knee. "I'm afraid you're a few years too late for that." Slade said, as he turned to face Levous, the wound where he cut exposing rotting flesh and deteriorating organs.

"I read that you died when Terra betrayed you, and that Trigon saved your soul and made you his slave." Levous stated, all emotion draining from his voice, and the kindness gone in his eyes. "You managed to retrieve your body for the underworld, but it appears that wasn't enough."

"Correct. Trigon's taint on my soul corrupted my body, and soon it will fail."

"Is that why you so desperately need an apprentice, so your life may mean something?"

"No… not since you appeared."

"What do you mean?"

"That fantastic liquid you brought to our world, Mana, is was able to pause the decomposition of my body. I wanted you as my apprentice to keep that resource close."

"And now what? Kidnapping Raven… cutting her like that… I'll kill you here and now!"

Levous led with a strong horizontal slash to Slade's neck, but the armored villain blocked it with the metal plates on his right forearm. Still the force behind the seething sorcerer's attack was enough to brake Slade's arm and he managed a shallow cut on his neck. Slade was thrown back slightly by the attack, but countered with a spinning slice aimed at Levous' back. The attack, however, did not find it's mark and in an inhuman movement of highly tuned reflexes Levous brought his blade up, separating the hand on Slade's broken arm from the rest of his body.

The pain forced Slade to drop his sword and as he clutched his arm, he brought his left knee up to strike Levous in the gut. "Conceited brat!"

But today, no deity would dare favor Slade's hand, and this attack was met with a black blade stabbed right down through it, the blade running from knee to heel. Slade stumbled back, attempting to distance himself from this merciless attack, and had he been his usual self Levous would have allowed it, but he wasn't himself. With a flick of the wrist the leg that the sword was in was split in two, while the other lost its heel entirely.

"You'll find nothing but hell here." Levous stated coldly, as he stood over the clearly out matched villain.

"Do you expect me to beg for mercy?" The defeated Slade asked, glaring up at Levous.

"No." His response was cold and harsh. "You'll do nothing but suffer."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** Well, somebody picked the wrong guy to piss off. You will have to wait to see how this one plays out.**

**Until then.**


	38. A Demon's Nature

_**Author's Notes:**_** Welcome back everyone, and thank you all for taking the time out of your busy lives to read my humble work.**

**avp5 – Oh, Lev is far from done with Slade yet, so without further delay…**

* * *

A Demon's Nature

He had won, standing over the decrepit form of Slade, and yet it wasn't enough. Slade's body was rotting and there was no stopping it without Mana though the nerves seemed to be intact, the pain apparent in his eye; but it wasn't enough. After all, this wasn't the first time Slade had taken joy in hurting Raven, haunting her dreams and acting as Trigon's messenger those few years ago. The pain and heartache she must have felt, knowing she was going to cause the end of the world and he rubbed her face in it.

Slade laid on the ground, his right hand and heel severed, left leg split vertically from the knee down, the large cut to his chest and arm broken. Perhaps if his body wasn't failing so drastically, he would have been able to fight more, but still…

"It's not enough." Levous whispered hollowly as an image of Raven's current condition flashed through his mind. A burst of black flames erupted from the tip of his blade, followed by a gleam of ebony frost, extending the sword.

"_That's right fledgling. Instill into this pathetic man's mind the fear of crossing a Dragon!"_ The draconic voice edged him on from the darkest depths of his mind. _"Show him the consequences to his actions."_

"Suffer you say?" Slade asked, unwilling to let things stay as they were. "Please, you're a Titan Levous, and you've beaten me. Would you still strike an enemy while he's down? Knowing that you are a hero?"

"Hero?" The white haired sorcerer replied, his voice colder than the arctic wind. "I stop a few random criminals, halt a tornado and fight a Dragon, and you think I'm a hero?" It was then Levous noticed something odd about Slade's wounds… they weren't bleeding.

"You think the Titan's will allow you to stay with them if you continue this? There are camera's set up all over this stadium, there is no way they won't find out." The dark villain threatened. "Would Raven accept you if you were to kill me now?"

"Don't you dare speak her name." Levous threatened, slashing away the black and copper mask. Beneath was discolored flesh, falling off its bone, and one eye missing, though it looked like an old wound to begin with. "I'm not like the other Titan's Slade. I _do_ have blood on my hands. I can't be a hero."

"And you're no villain either, boy." Slade said, as he began to cough violently. He covered his mouth with his remaining hand, and when he removed it Levous saw a familiar sight. A soft glowing blue liquid.

Quickly, he swung his sword, cutting the hand from the villain and retrieved it. Upon a quick examination, Levous could tell it was Mana, but it was of poor quality, nothing like what he could produce. Still, Mana was Mana and as he touched it, his body instantly absorbed it.

"Where did you get this Mana?" He asked, tossing aside the useless limb.

"Why would I tell you?"

The air was filled with a small surge of electricity, followed shortly after by the sound of light bulbs shattering as the stadium was filled with darkness. The emergency lights kicked in, but the damage was already done.

"Now then, shall we talk?" Levous asked, as he slowly sunk the tip of his blade into Slade's shoulder and twisted it.

Slade bore the pain, gritting his teeth as he glared at Levous. "So you're really going to cast yourself out of the only 'home' you have here?"

"No one can see us now, Slade." Levous stated with a decidedly dark smile. "I shorted out all the main power supplies in the stadium."

Understanding slowly crept over Slade's eye as it widened mostly in shock, but there was something else to it.

"Now tell me. Where did you get that Mana from?" The ivory haired caster asked again, cutting the blade out of Slade's shoulder down through his armpit.

"If you must now, I produced it myself." Slade replied, glaring at Levous.

"How?" He asked, frowning down at the armored villain and stabbing into Slade's knee. "The more questions I have to ask, the more I'll torture you. Tell me how you did it. Everything."

"Since you're going to kill me either way, I see no true reason to tell you anything."

"_Hope, Kindness, Self-Control, Intellect… close your eyes and plug your ears… I'd rather you not see me like this."_ An even darker smile crack Levous' face as the shadows hid his eyes. "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

Since a certain, impatient sorcerer destroyed the elevator; it took some time for Jinx, Cyborg and Kid Flash to get back to the Common Room; the slow pace something the super speedster was not use to.

"Come on, I could have ran back and forth a hundred times by now." He complained as they entered the room.

"Yeah, and opened your wound and bled out a hundred times too." Cyborg replied.

"Did you guys see that black fire too?" Jinx asked, ignoring Cyborg and Kid Flashes littler argument.

"Was that Levous?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Most likely." Robin replied.

"But how? I thought he lost his ability to use magic."

"He told us before that his mansion is filled with magical weapons and armors." Beast said. "Not to mention the other charms on that bracelet."

"Mansion? Bracelet?" The unison choir of confusion from Kid Flash, Jinx and Wonder Girl asked.

"It is surprising how much of friend Levous we have come to except as 'normal' is it not?" Starfire observed, giggling lightly at the present founding members of the Teen Titans.

"Hard to believe we were once as confused as they are." Cyborg agreed, smiling.

"Well, we have time before Lev gets back. I guess we could explain a few things about Lev and Aero in the meantime." Beast boy added.

"Speaking of Aero, I haven't seen him in a while." Robin commented, looking around the room.

"Now that you mention it, where is the little guy?" Cyborg asked.

* * *

Sitting in the wind on the roof of the Tower, the lone green pseudo dragon looked out over the city, his tiny obsidian claws digging into the concrete ledge.

* * *

It was a rare enough sight to see either Slade so badly beaten, or Levous displaying such cruelty; rarer still for the two scenarios to happen at the same time.

His deep voice hoarse from yelling in pain, Slade laid on the ground as Levous pulled his sword out of the stump where Slade's left hand once was. He couldn't move his body from a combination of too many wounds, a fear of the pain that would come and the lack of limbs to move. Slade knew all too well the stated of his body, decomposing was bad enough, but Levous had been thorough in his torture. Both his femurs were broken in three places, as well as his tibias and fibulas, all of which were cut open and exposed. All his toes were split in half, and the skin was peeling of the broken bones of his right arm. Each of his ribs were broken were they met his sternum and spine, and broken again in the middle for good measure. His collar bones were each cut half way through four or five times, and his spine was laying next to him; all of which was done slowly so he could anguish over ever second. Indeed it was a gruesome sight, and had he been truly alive, he would have passed out and died long ago.

"Now then, what should I do next?" Levous asked, and though he was going to such an extent, there was no enjoyment in his eyes.

"No… No more… I'll tell you." Slade said, no longer willing to subject himself to such inhuman torture. "I found a heart… in one of the caves outside of Jump city… I created a device that can locate and measure Mana levels, and it measured off the charts. I later realized it was your heart, but what intrigued me the most was the blood that flowed out of it was laced with Mana."

"That's how my heart works. It infuses my blood with Mana, and I draw on that power as I cast." Levous explained, his gaze still cold.

"I was able hook your heart up to a machine and pump blood through it; I even found a way to process the blood and extract the Mana with the help of Professor Chang."

"You managed all that in a week?"

"I'm efficient. There was a problem however; it would seem the process you heart uses to fuse Mana to blood damages greatly, effecting the quality and usable quantity of the Mana itself."

"No, there's nothing wrong with the blood… not really." Levous stated. "There's no will to use the Mana as it enters the blood. Without a strong will, Mana can lose all its power."

The stadium began to fill with the faint sound of sirens from outside.

"I'm done with you." Levous said, turning and walking away from the mangled living corpse.

"Are you sure you're really saving her? Raven went through so much the first time Trigon appeared. She is a demon; evil and destruction are in their nature." Slade warned, which halted Levous' exit. "One day she will destroy the world… It's only a matter of time."

He wasn't going to hear any more of it; he wasn't going to let Slade speak such slander against Raven. Before he even realized it, his blade had cut half way through Slade's throat, splitting his vocal cords. "The police should have no trouble getting you out of here. I'll get Raven myself." The dark blade of his sword melted and faded away as he left the field.

"_I can sense her."_ He thought to himself as he made his way through the shadowed corridors.

"_Go back, ignorant child! Kill that man."_ The draconic voice roared angrily.

"_I've done enough, he can suffer the wounds I gave him as his body rots away."_

"_And what of your heart? Not going to ask him where it is?"_

"_I can sense that too, with that bit of Mana I absorbed I can sense magical powers again."_

"_You should still kill him."_

"_YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TO?"_ Levous snapped back. _"Everything he's done to Raven, and you seriously think I don't __**want**__ to kill him? That I don't __**want**__ to make him suffer more?"_

"_Then why let him live?"_

"_Because… I realized that I can only move around right now because of Raven's power. I won't use the strength she gave me to kill… I'm shamed enough that I torture Slade to that extent using her power… but I just couldn't…"_

"_It is okay Levous."_ Kindness's voice called out, reassuring him. _"You restrained yourself in the end."_

"_Which was more an act of cruelty than kindness."_ He replied.

"_No, it is never cruel to allow someone to live."_

"_How is Raven doing?"_

"_She's waiting."_

* * *

It was dark in the room where Slade had left her, the lights suddenly exploding earlier and no emergency lights were installed; but that didn't matter. She could tell, be able to share information with the emotions in Levous, she knew he would be there soon.

"_Levous…"_ She was growing faint, most likely from blood loss, the most recent cut from Slade being the worse one.

Suddenly, the door was blown off its hinges as Levous ran into the room, with a shield Raven had never seen before.

"Raven!" He called out, seeing her instantly, his eyes widening at the sight. On the jumbo screen was one thing, but seeing with his own eyes was much worse. All the cuts looked mostly the same he could just see them in better detail, but the newest one he had not seen; since the jumbo screen had been destroyed with his large fiery attack. It ran diagonally, from left shoulder to right hip. He quickly destroyed the wall around her restraints and carried her in his arms, weeping. "I'm sorry Raven… It's all my fault… I… I…"

"Thank you, Levous." Raven said, slowly raising her hand to his face. "For saving me."

He grabbed her hand and fell to the floor with her in his lap. "I should have been here sooner."

"It's okay. Let's go home." She said soothingly, wrapping her arms around him.

"Sure." He whispered, slowly standing up and walking out the door. As he walked down the corridors, Levous reached into his pocket and grabbed his communicator. "Levous to Titan Tower, is anyone there?"

"Robin here Levous. What's your status?" The spiky haired, masked leader answered.

"I beat Slade, and I have Raven. She's been cut all over, but she's safe."

"That's good to hear, we'll be there to pick you up soon." He was being professional, but anyone could hear the joy and relief in Robin's voice. "Thank you." It was quick and faint, but Levous was sure he heard it.

The two reached the stadium just as the police were flooding in, but something was wrong. Slade's body was gone, and if the police were just arriving at the scene, they couldn't have taken him already. Levous looked around the stadium wildly, but saw nothing.

"Levous?" Raven asked, seeing that something was wrong.

"It's nothing I guess…" He replied, not wanting to worry her. _"I'll just beat him next time again."_

The police allowed the two Titans to leave after Levous quickly explained what had happened.

"I'm sorry by the way." Levous said with a kind smile as he looked down to Raven, her hands glowing an icy blue as she treated the minor injuries she had.

"Sorry for what?" She asked, his one indicated that he was apologizing for something unrelated to her abduction.

"For not being able to let the first thing you see be a clear sky." He replied as they exited the structure, the path of carnage left in his wake spread out before them, and the patches of sky visible through the clouds disappearing behind smoke.

"That's an odd thing to apologize for." She said, confused.

"There's a story in my world, it's a couple hundred years old now, about how the Legion came the closest they ever had to securing a strong foothold onto the continent. It is regarded as one of the Realms darkest days, but in amidst the storm that blackened the sky, two Sorcerers united their power and cleared the skies over the entire continent at the cost of their lives. The Legion was pushed back after that, and though unnamed, the couple is the highest regarded Sorcerers in our history." The ivory haired Sorcerer answered, with a proud smile. "They rescued the Realm and gave it a clear sky as a sign of security. I've always wanted to do something like that… except for the dying part if possible."

"There are still patches of clear sky." Raven said.

"Yeah… there are… but…" Levous replied, setting Raven down against a street lamp. He stretched his arm out wide and closed his eyes. The wind began to pick up slightly, and with a full 360o spin, he heaved an invisible mass into the air, discernable only by the dispersing smoke it passed through. "This sky is much better." He said as he sat next to her on the ground.

By this point, Raven knew to wait patiently instead of asking what he had just done. She looked up and saw that the clouds were acting funny, swirling around in a spiral until an eye appeared. She heard Levous snap his fingers and suddenly the eye began to grow faster and faster as the clouds were pushed further towards the horizon. In less than a minute the sky was cleared of all clouds, replaced by the starry night sky.

"All clear." He whispered, reaching over and holding her hand. The street was dark, all the lights having been broken in the battle, and so as the moonlight filled the street, the shadow of from the lamp head itself covered Levous. He sat in the shadow, and found the irony almost laughable; not even the universe would grant him light after what he had done.

"You… you did what was necessary." Raven said, squeezing his hand. "I don't see you any differently."

His mismatched ashen and emerald eyes widened, he was hoping she hadn't seen that, his dark cruelty. "I tortured him… Do I really deserve forgiveness?"

"Do I?" The violet haired half demoness asked. "He was right. I'm part Demon, daughter of the greatest evil in this world. Evil is in my blood."

"You're wrong." Levous replied. "You're a descendant of Faust. That doesn't make you evil, just a little rebellious."

"Faust? The one from your…" She gasped for a moment, in the craziness that had happened today, she hadn't had a chance to tell him she saw his memories.

"So you did see them."

"I'm sorry… I never thought that…"

"It's okay, I don't mind… as long as it's with you…" That last part was a whisper, one Raven barely heard, but they both had crimson cheeks from it.

"I'm sorry about your parents Levous." She said finally after a few moments of silence.

"I'm proud to be their son."

"The lanterns you made… what where they?"

"Another custom in my world. You send a lantern to light the way back for someone who's lost." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the sword hilt, handing it to Raven. "That is probably the oldest artifact I own. It belonged to Faust, the first Demon."

"First Demon? But the story your mother told." Raven replied in reasonable surprise.

"There is fact to the story, actually that is the version preferred by outlaws and Sorcerers… but since when did those foolish Gods ever tell the truth." He replied with a small grin. "They make themselves to be more heroic, but no, with the Demons gone but the Legion still a threat, my guess is the First Order of the Gods changed a few of the facts to explain when such an army of chaotic creatures came from. I heard the true story from Aerlion. Apparently Faust belonged to a race very similar to humans, but it had been so long he couldn't remember the name. Back then it was only the Dragons and Celestials who ruled, but the Dragons always took a more passive approach, wanting to let things develop on their own. The Celestials were different, as they tried to spread their moral Order to all species, which soon became subjugation. Years passed, and the Celestials ruled supreme over the world, but there were some, like Faust's family that wished for freedom and opposed them. Eventually his family was found and killed, and the Celestial Julian tasked to kill them curse Faust with an encroaching fire in his right hand, and ice on his left. Fire would spread as he grew as would the ice, freezing him set blaze for eternity. Faust grew up with a want for vengeance, and though he did many bad deeds, his true goal was to crush the Celestials." He paused for a second and looked to the hilt Raven was holding. "He had that crafted for the sole purpose of getting his revenge."

"How does it work?" She asked, looking at the artifact of her ancestor.

"Point where the blade would be away from you." He instructed, and she followed. "Now think of Trigon."

Her eyes narrowed, and the image of her detested father flashed in her mind. All that he had done to her, her friends, everything came rushing over her as she tightened her grip on the sword handle. Suddenly a burst of black flames sprang from the guard, stretching high into the sky, followed by a sheen of frost, solidifying a blade. Though she had seen the visions of him using it, this still surprised Raven, and she released her grasp on the sword, the blade melting away instantly. "How did it… it just shot out and…"

"The flames of vengeance frozen by the want for revenge." Levous replied. "That is what that sword represents. It's useless against someone who hasn't wronged you." He picked up the artifact and put it back in his pocket. "Faust later rescued a girl who was to be executed for opposing the Celestials, but in truth the Celestials feared her."

"Magi?"

"Yes. She was magic personified, but she didn't know how to use her power. Still she stayed by Faust's side through all his battles, and was there when he fought Julian. In the end though, Faust did strike down Magi and gained her power, transforming himself into the first being other than a Dragon able to fight on par with a Celestial."

"He killed Magi? So he was evil." Raven pointed out, regardless of the facts, it was nice to hear her origins.

"No, not evil. Magi asked him to, so she could give him her power. Faust agreed with some of the things the Celestials were saying, and regretted having to kill those in his way, but he merely wanted to change the world. In fact, few Demons, Scath included, actually used their power for their own gain and were abandoned midway through the war. Faust and the Demons loyal to him left the material plane, so the Demons that remained created the Legion of Darkness to aid in their fight."

"Then why did Faust get blamed for that?"

"Because all the Demons came from Faust. They were all part of his soul. The point is that a Demons nature is their own to decide." He said standing and picking her up. "Chaos and Order are neither good nor evil, the ones enforcing it are." Levous began walking down the street further, smoothly moving through the rough terrain. "You're not evil."

It was hard for her to process at first. _"I'm… not evil?"_ All she had known was that she was the daughter of pure evil, her biggest fear being that eventually she may become like Trigon and hurt her friends. _"I'm… not… just trying to fool myself?"_ But gradually, she was able to grasp the concept. "I… I'm not evil." She whispered, tears of relief forming in her eyes. "I won't end up like him. I'll be fine."

"Yup, you're going to be fine." Levous reassured her, holding her closer. A pair of headlights appeared ahead on the road, followed by a single headlight. "Not that there was any doubt in my mind to begin with." He chuckled as red blurs shot up from both the car and motorcycle that were now in view.

"Raven!" Starfire's joyful cry rang through the street as the Tamaranean princess and visiting Amazon descended from the sky. "Oh thank X'Hal you are safe!"

"I think it's Levous we should be thanking." Wonder Girl corrected as they both landed.

"No…" He replied, setting Raven down so she could stand. "She is still pretty badly…" He, however, was cut short as the vice grips of Starfire's hug caught him, and being unable to restrain her joy nearly crushed him to death.

"Oh yes! Thank you friend Levous for rescuing Raven!" The Tamaranean powerhouse squealed.

"Uh, are you thanking him or killing him Star?" Raven asked, noting the bright blue he was turning and for a person who doesn't have to breathe to live, that was quite the feat.

"Raven! Are you okay?" Beast boy asked from the T-car, transforming into a cheetah and running up to her.

"A few cuts, but I'm fine." She replied, but clutching her robe shut. It didn't bother her as much with Levous, but her leotard was barely holding together.

"And Slade?" Robin asked, pulling up on the R-cycle.

"He got away somehow…" Levous said bitterly, having somehow escaped Starfire's death hug.

"Did you restrain him?" Robin asked, wondering what might have happened.

"He wasn't in any shape to get up and walk away." He replied.

"Don't let it get ta ya man." Cyborg said, getting out of the T-car.

"You kick his butt at least, right?" Jinx asked, appearing through the sunroof.

"With any luck, he'll never want to cross me again." Levous replied, as a dangerous gleam crossed his eyes. To the rest of the Titans, it was a little unnerving.

"You got him already Levous." Raven said resting a hand on his should in an attempt to calm him a bit. "Please don't carry that anger within you."

He looked at her, staring deep into her big, beautiful, lavender eyes. She was concerned he might change, she was afraid he might do something he'd regret later, and her eye told him in a way no words could. He took a deep breath, calming himself as he reached up and placed his hand on hers.

"You're right." He said, smiling.

"I do believe we just witnessed a tender moment." Kid Flash joked, appearing next to Jinx with a grin.

"Okay, that's it." Raven growled, throwing up her hands as they sheathed themselves in obsidian light. "Which dimension would you like?" She immediately stopped when she saw the other's shocked faces.

"That bastard did that to you?" Jinx asked, looking at all the cuts still in Raven's flesh, and the many more in her leotard where wounds probably were.

Raven quickly closed her robe, embarrassed she had exposed it to everyone.

"I know how Slade operates." Robin said, turning quickly to Levous. "He showed you this before you got to the stadium, didn't he?"

"Yes." The white haired sorcerer replied.

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes… but probably not for much longer."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** And so marks the end of another chapter, I hope it met with everyone's expectations. Please direct any and all criticism to the review board, I promise that I do in fact read them all and take all suggestions into consideration.**

**Until next time.**


	39. The Tortured and the Tormented

_**Author's Notes:**_** Greetings to you all once more. I had wanted to post this chapter earlier, but a part of the satellite tower that provides internet to the reserve I'm on broke, leaving the whole town without internet for a week. Still the part is replaced (I assume) and I am free to continue posting, though it will be at a touch slower pace since inFamous 2 has been released.**

**avp5 – As always it is good to have your feedback, I truly do look forward to your comments. I had hoped I didn't make Slade seem too weak for this, and that Lev saving Raven so easily seemed a little anti-climatic, so it is good to hear that you enjoyed it; and as far as Star's 'hugs' go, personally I think she should just hug all the villains to defeat them. The background for the Demons actually helped me flesh out another character I had on one of my many back-burners and I'm relieved such a plot holds the interests of some audience. As far as the torture goes… well a dark side is needed with any good character right?**

**Now without further ado…**

* * *

The Tortured and the Tormented

"Levous, I have to know what you did to Slade." Robin said gravely, having seen the condition the merciless foe had left Raven in.

"Obviously not enough if he's still alive." Beast boy growled, as stress marks appeared at the finger tips of his gloves.

"I'm no happier about this than you are Beast boy, but if Levous broke the law for personal reasons…" Robin began clutching his fist as the jade-skinned teen glared at him. "I know I'm not one to talk, but…" He wasn't going to try to defend his case. He had made a mistake, one that was hounding him in ways he never thought possible where he first created Red X, a mask to hide behind to try and capture Slade. The suit was later stolen, and now an unknown, self-serving criminal was using it, though he never did anything _too_ bad, and even helped Robin in a few cases. "I'm giving him a chance to tell us now, rather than I hack the stadium cameras and find it for myself."

"I tortured him, slowly and thoroughly." Levous replied, his honestly surprising the heroes gathered. "You won't find anything on the camera's… I destroyed them prier to Slade's torture with the intention of telling you."

"Why destroy the cameras if you were going to tell us?" Jinx asked.

"None of you have tortured a person before, have you?" The ivory haired sorcerer asked emptily, looking at the Titans as they looked at each other with confused faces; each shaking their heads in unison. "Neither had I until tonight. None of you have killed either I take it." Again, the consensus among the young vigilantes was a 'no'. "I have. I've also read novels about killing, murder and torturing, and played video games, as I'm sure you all have, but it's not the same. Watching as you slowly peel a defenseless man's skin and muscle from bone, or hearing the bone splinter and crack under the pressure of being broken; feeling skin give way under your blade… no text or digital recreation can capture just how sickening it disturbs your very core." Anger, happiness, confusion, all forgotten as Levous spoke to the Titans, replaced only with a sickly feeling in their guts, the squeamish placing a hand on their stomachs.

It was true, they had been fortunate in their adventures, not having to kill or torture or witness such scenes to achieve their goals; a luxury they all hoped to keep through their entire careers. But they knew one day, reality wouldn't let them, that the text and fantasy of killing would become memories, and the imagined scenes of torture horrors in their nightmares. Still, what Levous was insinuating to, it was on a whole new level of disturbing the even Robin had imagined.

"You didn't destroy the cameras to protect yourself…" Raven said, acknowledgement lighting her eyes. She _had_ seen it, the visions that her emotions within Levous had seen still fresh in her mind. "You did it, to protect them…"

"Seeing an actual picture would be much worse than hearing about it." Levous said, nodding.

"But the guy hurt Raven." Cyborg said, trying to defend their friend's actions.

"That's right, and I'm sure he hid her away, right?" Jinx added, adding to the excuses.

"You had to torture him to get the information from him… right?" Robin asked with deadpan seriousness. He was looking for a way to justify the 8000 year old teen's actions, and wouldn't have even care if he lied at this point.

"What are you talking about Robin?" Beast boy asked in disbelief. "Lev is like one of the nicest dudes we know. There's no way he'd just –"

"No."

That one word froze the moment. It rang heavy through the air, resonating deep in each of the shocked Titans as they each turned to look at the one spoke it. It was perfectly clear, brimming with the conviction to bear the weighty consequences that came with the admission of guilt, and with a tone that left no hint of a joke. The word as spoken, not to be taken back.

"I didn't have to torture him." Levous said as he stared straight at Robin, his grey and green eyes steeled for the judgment that may come. "I took no joy in it, but I _wanted_ to torture Slade… I _had_ to." He was neither proud of nor apologizing for his actions, merely stating what had been done and allowing the others to form their own opinions.

"You tortured him, but didn't kill him, and you didn't enjoy it?" Kid Flash asked, questioningly looking at Levous.

"Yes."

"Well that makes you a best man than me." He replied, putting an arm around Jinx's shoulder and pulling her close. "I'd probably done the same with pleasure."

"As an Amazon, he wouldn't have been given any mercy from me either." Wonder Girl agreed.

"X'Hal has no mercy for an enemy such as Slade." Starfire said as Robin took her hand.

"I wouldn't have stopped even if he asked for mercy." Cyborg said, slamming his fist into his palm.

"He did."

He what? _The_ Slade? He asked for mercy? Was Lev just hearing things?

The Titans didn't know what to think. Slade asked for mercy? A lie or trick?

"Out of the fifteen minutes I took to torture him, he cracked after I finished warming up, splitting and peeling his toes; thirty seconds in."

Thirty seconds? What kind of torture could Levous had administered that was able to crack _Slade_ in only half a minute.

"_Wait."_ Beast boy wondered. _"Thirty seconds out of fifteen minutes?"_ He couldn't have! "You didn't stop?"

"I wasn't torturing him for information… not entirely." Levous replied, and as much as he didn't mean it to sound, his tone sent chills down the heroes' spines. "I picked and peeled, sliced and diced, broke and crushed, tore and ripped, and took him apart in almost every way I could think of, slowly, while he tried his best to stopped howling in pain long enough to get me to stop. And I _only_ stopped once I had blown off enough anger to reign in my senses."

He was among the kindest people the Titan's had ever known, patient too. He was selfless, sacrificing his body to protect the city without a second thought, and always put the welfare of others ahead of himself, even when critically wounded; and yet this was a side they had never thought the part Elemental/Dragon sorcerer had.

"How did he even live?" Robin asked, knowing very well the limits of the human body. "Let alone stay conscious?"

"Like me, Slade's physical body is of little consequence." Levous stated. "He hasn't realized that yet, that being the reason he so desperately clings to it, but all Slade's body is good for now is causing him pain. Whatever Scath did to him, Slade's soul is rotting his body, but he has become an immortal being. Well, his soul anyway."

"What… what do you mean?" There was hesitation in his voice, but Robin needed to know what knew kind of power Slade could have possibly gotten.

"We should have this conversation back at the Tower." Levous replied, quickly turning and catching Raven as she began to faint.

"Raven!" The other Titan's called out, worried for their injured friend.

She didn't replied, the battle to force her eyes to stop from closing apparent on her face.

"She's tired, and lost a lot of blood, I'm surprised she stayed conscious this long." The white haired sorcerer assured the others, lifting the violet haired teen in his arms.

"Right, we can finish this another time." Robin said quickly. "Raven's health takes priority."

With Levous, Raven, Kid Flash and Jinx in the T-car with Cyborg and Robin and Starfire on the R-cycle, Wonder Girl and Beast boy flew off towards Titan's Tower to meet back up when everyone arrived.

* * *

The stifled groans of pain emanating for the nearly dissected Slade echoed throughout the darkened lair as men in hazmat suits laid all the parts him on a medical table.

"My, my, quite the nasty little streak in that good little boy isn't there." The high pitched and most definitely annoying tone of an aged Asian man said. The line of suited men parted as the source of the voice stepped forward, an old and wrinkled man with a white moustache and goatee in a hazmat suit much like the others but without the helmet.

"Just hurry up and fix me, Chang." Slade replied, glaring at the mad scientist.

"I can't sedate you, so this is going to be excruciatingly painful." He replied with a touch of malicious joy in his voice. "Perhaps this is more torture he left for you."

"I will make him pay for this." Slade said in an eerily clam voice, the certainty in his voice and determination in his eye enough to intimidate Professor Chang, despite his current condition.

"You'd risk ending up like this again? Do naughty boys like you enjoy pain?"

"Only when I'm the one inflicting it, and trust me when I say that when I'm done with Levous, the sight will make me positively giddy."

* * *

Nobody questioned when Levous asked if the explanations of the days' events could wait until Raven woke up, it was understandable. He sat at her bed side after Wonder Girl, Jinx and Starfire bandaged her up and allowed the boys to enter the infirmary. He said nothing, watching over her sleeping form, not even her emotions in his head were present at the moment. The others stayed in the room a while, but soon left under some thin excuses, leaving Levous alone with Raven.

"_This is a change, isn't it?"_ He thought as he reached over and held her hand. _"I'm supposed to be the one recovering."_

"_She will be fine, fledgling."_ His Draconic persona replied in a tone far to caring for Lev to not notice.

"_Well haven't we become sympathetic lately."_ He teased_,_ _"Helping fight Cimorahl, giving me back my body without a fight, helping me fight Slade."_

There was a pause for a second in his mind, followed by a snort of disapproval. _"Merely acts of self interest."_

"_Why am I still in control of my body?"_ He asked in all seriousness.

"_I have no use for it in that state."_

"_That's not what I mean. Back when we first fought, our magic was equal, so it ended in a draw and I simply continued to control my body."_

"_Yes child, I was there."_

"_But our last bout, without magic you easily overpowered me."_

"_You were weakened."_

"_Even with my left arm, I can't match you in physical strength and you know that. You have the power of the Dragons, and for all the Grace the Golden Being might give, I can't beat that."_

"_Which is why you have you magic."_

"_But our magic is equal."_

"_Your point?"_

"_Why did you restrain yourself in our first fight and not physically attack me?"_

There was another pause, and Levous could tell his alter self was trying to come up with a reply.

"_And don't tell me you didn't think about."_ He added. _"When two spell casters fight and specialize in the same spells and are of equal power, the match is always won by whoever has the better weapon."_

"_What do you believe I am?"_ A reply came with a sigh of defeat.

"_You're the Draconic presence in my blood."_ He answered though there was much shame in his thoughts. _"I thought I had been dealing with the treatment I received from the citizens of the Realm, but you were the one soaking up all the hate and want for mindless destruction. That is the reason some Sorcerers in the past went berserk, Sorcerers like my mother who had a strong connection to the Dragon blood in their veins."_

"_And why do you believe I exist?"_

"_To try and fulfill those desires."_

"_If that were true, why haven't I? As you have guessed, I am more powerful than you are, so I could take control of your body at any time I wish."_

"_So why don't you? It's all you ever use to talk about."_

"_It's not why I exist."_

"_Then why did you take control of my body when I faced you last? I need that power to defeat Scath!"_

"_To ascertain in that ignorant mind of yours that I can. Your 'need' is…"_

"_Is what? What's wrong with my wanting the power to defeat Scath and protect my friends?"_

"_Your priorities are not in order."_ And with that left for him to reflect on, the voice faded back into the recesses of Levous' mind.

"_My priorities are not in order? What is he talking about?"_ He couldn't figure it out. The presence in his blood was stronger than him, and was filled with the desire to get back at the Realm for all the wrong doings it forced upon him, yet it never took the chance. Why? Since coming to this world it has calmed down quite a bit, and even he could tell that the lack of external Mana was beginning to weaken it somehow, yet it still took and gave back his body so easily. What is the meaning behind it?

"Levous?" The whispered voice of the purple haired heroine snapped Levous from his thoughts.

"Raven!" He replied, joy filling his voice. He knew she was going to be okay, that all she needed was medical attention and rest and she would be fine in no time, but he just couldn't help the relief wash over him.

"How long was I out for?" She asked as she shook off the drowsiness.

"Only a couple hours." He answered softly and unable to restrain himself any longer pulled her close and embraced her. "I… I…"

"You don't have to say anything." Raven said, wrapping her arms around him in comfort. "I'm fine now."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** It occurs to me that I haven't recently asked how well I am doing in keeping the OOCing to a minimum. I know that I am changing Raven's character, but I'd like to know if the pacing is right or am I going to fast? How about the other characters? And of course Levous himself, does it seem like I'm throwing random aspects of him out there, or am I setting things up well?**

**As always, any and all topics of review are welcome, so please do not hesitate to leave anything for me to read.**

**Hopefully nothing breaks on the satellite tower and I'll be able to post the next chapter quickly. Until then…**


	40. Christmas Eve

_**Author's Notes:**_** I'm back, sorry for the delay, inFamous 2 is a really addictive game, even if Cole's new voice actor is slightly annoying. Anyways, thank you all for taking the time to read this story, so without too much delay I'll let you at it.**

**avp5 – It's good to know that I'm staying on track well, and it's nice to have a clean cut ending every now and again. Yes, Slade never really learns does he… but if he did, he wouldn't be such an awesome villain.**

* * *

Christmas Eve

Things had calmed down in Jump City the week leading up to Christmas Eve. The Titans' had the time off from regular training in light of the festive holiday, Robin's small gift to the others, and Jinx and Kid Flash had headed back to Keystone to prepare for their own Christmas.

Wonder Girl stayed until the morning of Christmas Eve, returning back to Paradise Island to celebrate with the Amazons who had embraced the annual tradition for their adoptive daughter, stating that she would be back before New Year's Eve to continue 'monitoring' Levous.

Crime seemed to be at a record low for the city, with only petty robberies and the likes being committed; nothing demanding the teen vigilantes' attention. The free time was mostly anything but relaxing for the young heroes however, as each made their own preparations for the joyous holiday.

As with Titan tradition, the teens would exchange presents via secrete Santa, though Levous withdrew his name from the lot, stating that he already had presents waiting for everyone; obviously not knowing about the tradition.

Still, the time passed quickly, and before any of the adolescent heroes, and their 8000 year-old teammate realized, the clear sky was turning dark on December 24th, as they all sat on the couch of the Common Room watching an old Christmas classic movie.

"So in the morning, we just give each other our presents?" Levous asked, still not fully understanding how the holiday works. "Do you really need a holiday to give your friends presents?"

"It's not like that really." Cyborg replied. "The holiday is meant as a reminder of the importance of family, good will towards your fellow man and for Christian religion, the day Jesus Christ was born."

"Why is he so important?"

"It may not be a rare occurrence in your world, but in the Christian faith there is only one God, and he had one son, Jesus and it was with a mortal woman." The cybernetic teen replied.

"Never would have pegged you as religious Cy." Beast boy teased, playfully elbowing the remarkable representation of the wonders modern science was capable of.

"It's common knowledge, even _you_ must know that much." He defended. "Besides, my parents may have been scientists, but my grandma was a diehard Catholic."

"Christian? Catholic?" The confused sorcerer from a polygamist world asked.

"They're basically the same religion… I'm not really sure if there is an actual difference besides their name." Robin explained from the other side of Cyborg, Starfire cuddling close as she continued to watch the Yule-time classic on the monitor. "They have the same Bible, same teachings, same customs, and same holidays."

"So why exactly did people start giving each other gifts?" Levous asked, at the very least me seemed to grasped the concept of the religious significance behind the event.

"The Bible states that Jesus was visited by three Kings on December 25th." Raven replied, seated between Beast boy and Levous. "An angel told them that the son of God was born and they traveled a great distance with gifts for him. I believe that is where modern society got the idea from."

"Wait… which are we celebrating then?" Levous asked, confused once again. "The birth of this 'Jesus' or the gifts he was given? He couldn't have been born the same day the three kings arrived if the angel told them after he was born."

"I never quite understood that part either." The violet haired sorceress replied with a bit of a smirk. "Those of faith seemed to just ignore a few facts here and there."

"Right… I don't know, maybe it's because the gods back in my world take active roles in society but I find it hard to believe in a god that doesn't reveal himself." The ivory haired teen replied with a sigh, leaning back into the cushions more. "Though for a God that hasn't done anything for so long, it's amazing he still has such a following."

Suddenly, the conversation upon the origins and true purpose of the impending holiday where forgotten as the couch, holding five of the six permanent residents of Titans Tower found themselves roughly eight feet in the air as the Tamaranean princess under them re-enacted the scene in the movie they had forgotten about.

"What an amazing physiology! Robin, would it be possible to increase my strength proportional to my own cardiac organ as well?" The alien powerhouse asked as everyone peered down to see why she had picked up the couch.

"Uh… I don't think you're like him Star." The Boy Wonder replied, not wanting to break the illusion that she believed to be real. "Don't you think you're strong enough? Besides, you're not green."

"Then what of Beast boy?" Starfire asked. "He is green, and became stronger after growing in size."

"Yeah, but I'm human… well at least half." The jade changeling said.

"One third." Levous corrected. "You're part Dragon now."

"Could you set us down Star?" Raven asked, seeing who the conversation was beginning to drift off topic somehow. "You're going to miss the ending."

And just as sudden as she picked them up, Starfire dropped the Titans, quickly resuming her place on the couch as the others fell in their various ways. Robin landed, as usual, perfectly, his heightened reflexes always ready, while Cyborg fell forward, his hulking body crashing through the coffee table that was in front of the couch and Beast boy landed face first into his cushion. Not ready for such a sudden fall, Raven also fell back onto the couch, but when she opened her eyes she saw that she had fallen onto Levous… or he caught her… either way she was now sitting on his lap.

"S- I'm sorry, Levous…" She whispered in a hushed voice was her eyes faded to a light grey. She quickly sat down in her usual spot, and looked nervously at him for a few seconds before the color bloomed back to her eyes.

Levous merely smiled to her, it wasn't the first time one of her emotions possessed her in the past week, the grey eyed emotion he had come to know as 'Timid' being the most frequent.

* * *

*** 5 Days ago ***

It had been two days since Raven's kidnapping, and in an attempt to lighten the mood after hearing about Slade's immortality, Beast boy suggested they start getting ready for Christmas and draw names for their secret Santa. In that time, Levous had been spending most of his time in his magical mansion, explaining that he was willing to use some of the Mana in his staff to prepare for the special occasion.

The others were also busy, running off to the city to get gifts, decorations and the likes, or in Raven's case, racking her brain to come up with a gift for Robin.

"_My luck really is horrible lately."_ She thought bitterly, walking through the Tower as she thought. _"I'd been lucky enough so far to not get Robin… Beast boy is easy to buy for, a video game, or lame joke book and he's set and Cyborg's just as easy, just get something to go with his car. Starfire is happy with anything, even the food processor I got her last year to help her cooking skills, but Robin is an entirely different case."_

She paused for a second, remembering what everyone had gotten the previous year. _"Last year was a good year, Beast boy did eventually get that new game console Robin promised, and Cyborg got new tires to go with the hubcaps Beast boy got him. That bookcase looks perfect in my room too, but I can't get Robin the same thing Starfire did."_ The same sly smirk crossed her face as she remember the look on Robin's face, one of the few times all of his mental and emotional partitions fell as he was faced with Starfire, eyes closed and lips puckered, holding a branch of mistletoe between them.

"_Why did Levous have to go and withdraw his name? This would be easier if I drew his name."_ Suddenly and image of mistletoe over Levous' head flashed through her mind, and Raven thanked Azar nobody was around to see the bright red her cheeks turned. _"I need to be able to talk to someone, get some feedback on some ideas… But I can't ask Star, Robin, Beast boy, or Cyborg or else they'll know I'm not their secret Santa."_ And with her mind made up, flimsy excuse at the ready, Raven turned around and headed for the one neutral party in the Tower.

There was no response to the knocking at his door, as Raven stood in front of Levous' room, his message playing through her mind.

"_I'll be busy getting everybody's presents ready, so if I don't answer my door, just come in."_

Although she had been in his room numerous times in the past, almost all of which were alone or with Aero and the occasional eavesdropper, this would be the first time Raven had entered the ivory haired sorcerer's room uninvited.

"_Well that's not entirely true…"_ She thought to herself, remembering the night she felt Levous' troubled emotions in the mansion. Still, she needed to get an idea for Robin's gift, and fast.

She entered the room, the usual stacks of books now slightly decreased, and the smell of electrically charged air devoid of anyone, just a shimmer of light in the back corner that acted as the doorway to Levous' mansion. She hovered her way over to the portal, and just as she was about to enter, Levous emerged from the light, halting his face just inches away from her chest; Raven however did not stop as quickly. Both practitioners of sorcery were taken aback by the sudden and unexpected close proximity, Levous stumbling back and falling through the portal, and Raven falling back onto his bed. By the time he re-emerged from his inter-dimensional mansion, Raven's eyes had already turned grey and her hand clutched over her heart.

"R-Raven, I didn't know you where here." He said quickly, trying to explain himself.

"I'm sorry," The purple haired teen replied in a hushed tone Levous hadn't heard before, "I shouldn't have entered you're room without permission."

"It's fine, technically you did have permission. Uh, which emotion are you?"

"T-timid." She replied hesitantly, not making eye contact as she looked towards Levous, his clothes in their original form and then looking away again.

Confused for a moment, Levous looked at himself and changed his clothes back to the usual suit he normally wore. "Sorry about that, when I'm doing my crafting it feels more comfortable to be wearing the Air Elemental fashion." He explained, grinning sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Why do Air Elementals need clothes?" Raven asked; her timid side relinquishing control as the original took control again. "They're incorporeal."

"They don't actually wear clothes for fashion as much as training, initially anyways." The part Elemental sorcerer replied. "Young Elementals 'wear' the clothes while maintaining a humanoid form without allowing them to fall through or tear. It's actually not as easy as it sounds though."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"So, can I help you with anything?"

"Actually, I don't know what to get Robin for Christmas."

* * *

*** Present ***

"It's fine Raven, don't worry about it." Levous said, smiling to Raven. "Regardless of the purpose, I am actually really excited for this 'Christmas'. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"How often do you usually sleep anyways?" Beast boy asked in jest, the sleeping habits of the inter-dimensional spell caster being well known to the others.

"You'd think after over two hundred years of being an Elemental it would be less normal for me to actually sleep, but those first fourteen of being human cemented in those sleeping, eating and breathing habits."

"At least we have a quiet night this year." Cyborg said, sitting back onto the couch. "Last year we had to deal with that loud mouth Billy Numerous."

"Well this year we got a quiet night to relax." Beast boy said, leaning back a bit. "Though I must admit I'm a bit more curious as to what Levous is getting us, no offense to my secret Santa."

"You know you didn't have to get us each something." Robin said, as everyone looked at Levous.

"I know, but think of it as my way of thanking you guys for being so nice to me." He ivory haired sorcerer replied.

"I only wish we could have at least retrieved your heart for you." Starfire said as the others recalled that night.

* * *

*** 6 Days ago ***

"This the place?" Cyborg asked Kid Flash as they and Jinx arrived at a warehouse on the pier.

"Yeah, this is where Slade's decoys were." The gold clad hero replied.

"While Lev waits for Raven to wake up, we can get him his heart." Jinx added as they snuck into the building.

It was dark in the warehouse, with large shipping containers stacked in rows and columns, as the three heroes cautiously made their way to the back where the large freezer is.

"You think Slade is here?" Kid Flash asked as the approached the meat locker door.

"The guy is tenacious, but I doubt even he could move after what Lev put him through." Cyborg replied.

Suddenly, three red and yellow projectile weapons embedded themselves into the door, a few inches away from the handle.

"Hold it right there." A familiar voice ordered.

"Hold on bird-boy, it's us." Cyborg said quickly, flipping open his flood light.

"Cyborg?" Robin asked, descending from a shadowed corner on the ceiling.

"How is it he can hide so well in such bright colors?" Jinx whispered to Kid Flash in sincere surprise, having not seen the walking traffic light until just then.

"Jinx and Kid Flash too? Why are you guys here?" The masked teen continued.

"Same to you Robbie, we thought you and Starfire were going out for a bit." Kid Flash replied.

"We are, right Star?" He answered as the Tamaranean in question as well as the red dressed amazon floated into view of the window.

"We decided to 'go out' and fetch friend Levous' heart for him." She explained, as Robin opened the window and allowed the two heroines in. "His place is by Raven's side right now."

"So we all had the same idea then." Beast boy's voice entered the room, the jade changeling standing in the doorway.

"Well then let's stop standin' here talkin' 'bout it and get the poor guy his heart already." Cyborg said.

Confidently, the seven super heroes entered the industrial meat locker. It was turned off, so the temperature was comfortable, and currently not in use, leaving it empty. However, the room was indeed empty, aside from the two abandoned robots and a machine that resembled a distiller, the glass container at the end also empty. The teens said nothing as they looked around the space, but the disappointment was written on their faces. They weren't going to find anything here.

* * *

*** Present ***

"Don't worry about it guys." Levous said, seeing the saddened faces of his friends. "Come on, it's Christmas Eve, you should be happy. I'll get my heart back, it's not like I'm on a deadline."

"Levous is right." Raven added, though she couldn't believe what she was about to say. "We… we should get into the spirit of Christmas." She could feel her eye twitch as she squeezed the words out through clenched teeth.

Still, the effort was not put forth in vain, as the shocked faces of the other teens seemed to lighten up.

"Well, in 'the spirit of Christmas' I'm heading to bed so morning will come sooner." Beast boy said, as he stood up morphed into a cat and stretched.

The yawn that came from the cybernetic teen next to him indicated a second to the notion. "I'm just gonna give Titans East a call and wish them a Merry Christmas, then I'm off to bed too." He said, getting up to exit the room.

"You mean give Bee a call, right?" Beast boy asked with a mischievous smile following close behind, a comment that halted the hulking Titan for a moment before he continued to leave.

"Hey Star…." Robin said his cheeks flushed slightly as he adverted his eyes from his beau. "Can you, uh… come by my room for a bit? I have… a little extra present I have to give you before Christmas morning."

"Would you be my 'secret Santa' this year Robin?" She asked, though she did nod.

"I can't tell you that until the morning." He replied, as he shot up from the couch and walked, uncharacteristically, stiff out of the room, with Starfire floating close behind.

"How about you?" Levous asked Raven, as they were the only two left in the room. "Are you going to bed too?"

"I think; what about you?" She replied.

"I still need to get a few things ready for tomorrow, so I'll be up for a bit." He said as they both got up and headed for their rooms.

On the way through the halls going back to their rooms, Raven and Levous were passed by a blur of orange and red that could have only been Starfire, accompanied by a joyous squeal as she went. Apparently the little present from Robin had a huge effect, but the two paid it mostly no mind.

"Good night Levous." Raven said as they reached her room first.

"Good night Raven, and Merry Christmas." He replied, waving and continuing towards his room.

"_I am curious as to what he will give me."_ She thought to herself as she entered her room and took off his cloak and boots. She laid in her bed, and fatigue almost immediately over took her, and just as her consciousness faded, she could have sworn she heard…

"_You can think about that in the morning."_ The voice of the purple cloaked Love echoed in her mind.

"_But tonight, we will give you a present."_ Added the snickering of the scarlet robed Lust.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** I know, it's not really the time for Christmas themed chapters, but it had to happen. Still, isn't it exciting, I'm only 6 months and 25 days early ^^**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and hope to hear from you on the review board.**


	41. The Gifts Given

_**Author`s Notes:**_** Welcome back everyone, I don`t really have anything to say here, so I won`t be long.**

**avp5 – I`m glad you are able to enjoy the out of season theme for these chapters. Yes, Lust can be tricky, but she is working together with Love, so let us see what their scheme is.**

* * *

The Gifts Given

By the time conscious thought stirred within Raven's mind, she was fairly certain she was somewhere different from where she remembered going to sleep. Though it was somewhere she felt was familiar, safe and comfortable, the sheets that were under her were slightly stiffer than her own; the bed a rectangular shape, as opposed to her usual oblong oval bedframe.

"_It's alright Ravey."_ The usually high-pitched Happy said in a subdued voice; something the violet haired sorceress was thankful for. _"Just reach forward and grab your present from us."_

Maybe it was the trusting side in her that bid her body to move, or perhaps the gullible side, but without question she reached forward and pulled herself towards, something. It was warm, and carried a familiar comfort, one that set her mind at ease.

"Mmm, this is nice." She said aloud though communicating with her emotions. "Can I use this every night?"

"_Only if he agrees."_ Lust's voice giggled in reply, very mischievously.

"Though I wouldn't mind," Levous said, as Raven opened her to find herself cuddling next to the ivory haired Titan in question. "But interrogations afterwards are not as pleasant." He finished, smiling to her.

"Wh-why are we? How did I?" She began, confused as to what had happened after she fell asleep.

"Well actually…"

* * *

*** The Night Before ***

"Levous? Are you there?" Raven's voice whispered through the door in the late hour of Christmas Eve, but the tone was not her usual, but not foreign either.

"Come on, sexy. Open up, we know your there." That tone, however, Levous did recognize.

He quickly walked over to his door, setting down the blue crystal he held, and unlocked it. The door slid open, and Raven's cloaked form stood on the other side, eyes of scarlet instead of the lavender they usually are. "You're joyriding Raven again?" He asked.

Her eyes changed from scarlet to blue, a pure and deep blue, as she spoke. "We want to give Raven a present, can you help us?"

"Present? What is it?"

"Will you allow us to sleep with you?"

* * *

*** Present ***

"A-and you agreed?" Raven asked, her eyes starting to fade to grey.

"If it makes you feel any better…" Levous began, turning away from her, but not able to hide the redness coming to his cheeks. "I didn't agree just to fulfill the wishes of your emotions."

Raven didn't say anything, her eyes wide in shock after what she had heard. The shock soon subsided, and the fading of her eyes ceased, blooming back to full color as the happiness she felt filled her eyes, but the color remained the same. She smiled genuinely to herself and as she laid her head on his chest she couldn't help but think.

"_Best Christmas ever."_

* * *

The Titans, following tradition, assembled in the Common Room at mid-morning to exchange gifts. By the time Raven and Levous arrived, Cyborg and Beast boy were in the kitchen, having their customary cooking feud, Beast boy in his pajamas and Cyborg still had his night cap on.

"I'm telling you man, keep that nasty soy paste to yourself." Cyborg said, pushing a plate of tofu stuff away as he placed a couple plates of bacon and ham on the table.

"Dude, tofu is delicious!" Beast boy replied, holding up his plate triumphantly. "Meat is murder."

"Now you sound like one of the animal rights activists." Raven commented as she and Levous made their way to the couch.

"Yo, Merry Christmas y'all!" Cyborg bellowed, his argument forgotten.

"Merry Christmas." Levous replied. "Now we wait for Robin and Starfire?"

"Wait no longer friends." Starfire announced, entering from one of the side doors to the Common Room with Robin; both in their pajamas.

"If I remember correctly, Star's room is in the other direction." Cyborg teased, causing the Tamaranean teen to giggle and blush while the masked Boy Wonder adverted his eyes and whistled.

"Well that explains why she was so happy last night." Raven said, smirking slyly but turned her attention to Beast boy as he began sniffing the air around her.

"Do I detect the scent of ozone heavily upon you?" He questioned playfully, as her eyes widened and she turned away. "And where's you cloak? Still in _your_ room?" He added giggling childishly.

"How about we just exchange gift already." The half demoness said in quiet defeat.

"Well, since Cyborg got first draw this year, he can start us off." Robin announced, as they all went over to the couch.

The titanium armored clad hero smiled confidently, producing a small, rectangular object wrapped with a bow. "Merry Christmas B.B." He said, handing the gift to the jade skinned changeling.

"Thanks dude." Beast boy replied, accepting the gift and immediately ripping the colourful paper and bow off. "This… this is…" He stuttered, as a tear of joy fell from his eye. "Super Mega Ninja Monkeys 12! This isn't even out yet! I thought they pushed back the release date."

"They did, they said they had some coding problems to work out. The company was very grateful for our efforts in Japan though, and were more than happy to send me the data, formatting software, disc and everything." He explained proudly. "I fixed the problem, and burned it off just last night."

"I… I…" Beast boy was speechless over the amount of effort Cyborg had put into his present, instead he hugged the hulking teen. "I love it dude!"

"Alright man, it's your turn now." Cyborg replied trying, and failing, to pry Beast boy off of him.

"Oh, right." The green jokester said, reaching into his pocket and producing a photo. "I'm sorry Star, you're present was a little too heavy for me to carry, and too big to wrap, so I had some guys hold onto it for you."

"That is alright Beast boy, but now I am most excited to learn the identity of my present." Starfire replied, flying over to Beast boy to retrieve the photo. Upon sight, her eyes went wide with joy and she nearly flew through the roof.

"What did you get her Beast boy?" Robin asked, the reaction she alien girlfriend gave was almost on par with the one she gave him.

"Remember the last time we fought Plasmus?" He asked.

"Yeah, he was tearing through a bunch of factories." Robin replied, recalling the incident easily.

"Yeah, and then Raven tossed him like a bad boogie and he almost crashed into another one, but Starfire block it. Well it turns out that factory belongs to the company that makes her favourite mustard. So I asked them to help me out, and they made this." He explained, holding up the picture depicting a jar of mustard occupying almost one quarter of a warehouse.

"Oh Beast boy I am absolutely thrilled, thank you for the most wonderful gift!" Starfire cried, swooping down and crush him in one of her death hugs of joy.

"Ah! No… pr-problem… Star." He managed to squeak out between to sound of bones stressing. "They… said you… are free… to get a… refill any… time."

"Hey Star, I believe it's your turn now." Raven commented, which served to distract the joy filled princess as she released a near broken Beast boy.

"That is correct." She giggled was she flew out of the room for a moment and return with a gift. "Here you are, Raven. I hope you like it." She said, offering the gift to the teen sorceress.

Judging by the size and shape of the gift, Raven could guess it was a book, but it was too thin to be a novel or some obscure tome, but too thick to be the kind of book Starfire was usually interested in; the kind that always had rainbows and ponies and happy endings.

Curiosity now taking her, Raven unwrapped the gift, and was surprised by what was inside. "The Beginner's Guide to Cooking Anything." She read the title aloud, but that didn't change what it was. A cook book, of all the books Starfire could have possibly chosen she got her a cook book? "Uh… thanks Star, I really like it." She said, forcing as much fake sincerity into her voice as possible.

"Inside is an interesting recipe for a waffle that is supposed to be quite delicious." Starfire replied smiling, as she walked over next to Raven and opened the book. Leaning in close, however, she whispered, "And I'm sure friend Levous would enjoy your cooking."

That got a sincere reaction, as Raven quickly closed the book and hugged it tight, her cheeks flushed with color. "Thank you, Starfire." She whispered.

"Okay, Raven you're next." Cyborg said, moving things along.

"Right." She replied, opening a black portal next to her and reaching through, withdrawing an eReader. "Here Robin, this is for you." She said, handing him the device.

"Uh… Thanks Raven, but shouldn't it be wrapped?" The masked hero asked, looking at the device.

"That's not the present." She replied. "Turn it on."

Robin did as instructed, and after the eReader booted up, his eyes widened and a wholehearted smile appeared on his face. "The complete collection of Sir Authur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes series!" He exclaimed. "I haven't read all of these yet, thanks Raven."

"Told you he'd like it." Levous whispered to Raven with a confident smile.

"I guess that makes me the last one." Robin said, putting away his present and revealing a flash drive. "Merry Christmas, Cyborg."

"What did ya get me?" Cyborg asked, accepting the flash drive and plugging it into his arm. After a couple seconds of what was most likely uploading data, Cyborg's eyes widened, and he had to wipe a tear from his organic eye. "It's… it's beautiful."

"Latest prototype design from Wayne Industries." Robin said, crossing his arms and smiling.

"What is it?" Beast boy asked.

"Schematics for an engine." Cyborg replied. "It'll make the T-car twice as powerful, at least! Thanks man!"

"Sweet, so that's everybody?" Beast boy asked, clutching his new game tightly, the anticipation vivid in his eyes.

"Not everybody." Raven said, as she drew attention to Levous. "Or did you forget Levous has something for each of us?"

"That's right, it almost slipped my mind." Robin said.

"Oh, I am most anxious to learn what it is you have prepared for us." Starfire squealed with excitement.

"Right, sorry dude, I didn't mean to forget that." Beast boy apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it Beast boy. Actually, all of your presents are in the training room." Levous said which confused the others. "I'll explain when we get there." He added as he led them through the door.

* * *

The Titan's all gathered in the large empty room that they use from environmental training. The room is large enough for them to run and fly around, but can also simulate different weather conditions and the floor can move to recreate different terrains. Right now it was in its neutral state, flat floor and empty room, except one section of the floor was raised, creating a wall.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" The white haired sorcerer asked as they entered the room.

"Oh, oh, dude, pick me!" Beast boy said excitedly.

"Didn't you get your present first last time?" Raven said, monotonously.

"Then Cy should go first." Beast replied, pushing the aforementioned forward.

"Okay." Levous agreed, disappearing behind the wall and returning with a cloak with a pattern of storm clouds on it; maybe it was the material it was printed on, but the clouds also looked like they were shifting in shades and hues. "This is the 'Robe of Thunder', part of an ancient set of magical garments called the 'Raiment of the Stormwalker', but this is the only part I have." He explained as he held it up to Cyborg. Though it was a beautiful robe it was quite apparent that it was a few sizes smaller than the hulking teen's build.

"Uh, do ancient, and I'm guessing rare sets of magical clothing come in XXL?" Cyborg asked as he held the robe up.

"Just put it on." Levous instructed with a sly smile.

Though hesitant, Cyborg wrapped the robe around himself, and when the cloth settled around him, it fit perfectly.

"See, fits perfectly." The magical teen said smiling. "It will lessen any sonic attack that hits you, and at your command, three times a day for thirty seconds it will cloak you and a rumbling aura that will harm anyone or anything that tries and physically attack you, except for ranged attacks, or pole arm weapons." He explained.

"Stylin' and functional." Cyborg replied with a big smile. "I like it."

"Dude, that's sweet!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"Next is Robin." Levous said, again going behind the wall and returning with a cape that looked almost identical to the one the masked hero normally wears, except this looked like it was made for thousands of tiny, thin chain links.

"I'm guessing there is more to this than meets the eye." Robin said with a smirk, accepting his gift.

"That is a 'Cloak of Battle', compared to the capes you already own I'd say this is about four times as strong." Levous said a comment which shocked the teen heroes.

"My capes are made from high density polymerized titanium. Ten times stronger than steel." Robin said, trying to defend the credibility of his capes.

"But laser fire can eat right through them." Levous countered. "Not even spells can damage this cloak, though the force behind the attacks can still go through."

"Impressive." Robin said, staring at his gift.

"Put it on." Levous instructed, to which Robin did. "Now hold out your hand and say the word 'Arm'."

Robin, not sure why Levous was asking him to do this, held out a hand. "Arm." He repeated, and his cape shot off his back, wrapping around itself and transformed into a quarter staff, much to his surprise.

"That particular staff is adept at disarming opponents on command; just say the word 'Disarm' and it will feel like its leading you through the motion." Levous stated. "To turn it back into a cape say 'Defend'."

"Very cool." The Boy Wonder said, twirling the weapon around a bit. "Defend." And as Levous said, on command it changed back into a cape.

"After Robin is Raven." Levous said, retrieving Raven's gifts from behind the wall. In one hand he carried a staff, much like his own, except this on had three crystals in it, a small one in its base and middle, and a larger one set in the head, each a deep shade of purple; and in his other hand was a necklace with a pendant that had an orb much like the ones on her cloak and three black feathers places in the gold casing it. "The staff is from me, and the necklace is from Aero." He said, handing her the items.

"They're beautiful." She said, putting the necklace on. "Where is Aero? I haven't really seen him around lately."

"He's preparing something for if and when Malchior returns." He replied. "It's a ritual that requires a lot of time to set up."

"Oh." She placed her hand on the pendant, silently thanking Aero for the gift, when suddenly the necklace disappeared, replaced by a cloak identical to her usual one, but of a lighter and shinier material; the pendant and feathers her new clasp. "Uh Levous?"

"Right, that is a 'called' cloak. As long as you wear the pendant you can switch between the necklace and cloak." Levous explained. "It's woven from a special silk you can only get from a monstrous spider, it can only be cut with a special kind of magic or the compound the spider produces when weaving its web. Its defensive properties are on par with Robin's."

"That's helpful." Raven said touching the clasp and changing it back into a pendant necklace. "Are these feathers…?"

"Yup, the flight feathers of the bird who shares your name, they're protective charms."

"And the staff?"

"I made it myself. It can absorb Mana, and I'm pretty sure your own spell energy and store it like mine. Unlike mine, however, that staff can only expend the energy it collects in the form of spells I crafted into it. Some don't use any energy; they just require that there is some energy in the staff to begin with, while the more powerful spells do consume energy to active."

"What spells are available, and which ones require energy?"

"There are nine spells in the staff, the ones that don't use any energy are Light, the spell I used to make object emit light; Arcane mark, that spell I used to track where you were; Message, the spell I use to communicate which you during the first Slade incident, and Endure Elements, the spell I used when I made the Wind Slide." He paused for a moment to take a breath. "There are two types of spells the do require energy, weaker ones; any one of which you could use up to twenty times on a full charge, and stronger ones; which you could use up to ten times when the staff is fully charged. Of the weaker ones, you have Magic Missile; where you shot five magic projectiles that home in and attack an opponent, they cannot be dodged of lead astray and only one kind of magic can block them, but they are deal minimal damage each, next is Greater Mage Armor; an invisible force that will defend against attacks, and finally Repelling Shield; an invisible disc that will not only automatically block attacks, but any melee attackers are pushed five feet away from you. Repelling Shield is also part of the series of spells that automatically block Magic Missile… Understand?"

"So far, it's pretty straight forward." Raven replied, though looking at the confused faces of the others in the room it seemed this was a subject only spellcasters could understand easily.

"Well there are one two spells left… and the special characteristic of the staff itself." Levous continued with an entertained smile after also looking at the other Titan's. "Of the stronger spells there are Lightning Bolt; self-explanatory, it'll just be cast at the strongest possible for the spell, and Meteor Swarm; four burning spheres will fall and explode, if you aim them at an opponent they will take damage for getting hit as well as the explosion."

"And you made this?" Raven asked, amazed. "For me?"

"Yup, it was worth all the effort if you like it." He replied smiling innocently.

Raven merely tightened her grip on the staff, and pulled it close to her. "Thank you Levous, I love it."

"Is Christmas the only time you say that?" Beast boy teased, remembering last year when Cyborg got her a bookcase made with wood from the Black Forest.

"Only two left, Starfire then Beast boy." Levous said going to retrieve Starfire's present. "Now this one was tricky. What do you get the girl who can fly, is super strong, nearly invulnerable, able to survive in outer space, fires energy projectile from her hands and beams from her eyes?" When the other Titan's thought about it, Starfire may have been, as far as powers go, the best diverse and strongest of them all. This only made them wonder what powerful magical item Levous thought would make a good fit for her. "Finally, I concluded this was the best choice." He finished, coming back with a silver bracelet that had four orb-like charms attached to it. Its form was a little underwhelming to the others, but perhaps it had a devastating ability to it.

"Please friend, what is this item called?" Starfire inquired, though whether it had an enchantment or not it looked pretty and she adored it.

"This is a 'Bracelet of Friends', the charms are worthless without the bracelet, but the chain can only hold four charms at a time. You can key a different person to each charm, and call out that person's name. If they are in a position to accept your call, it doesn't matter where on Earth they are, as long as you're both in the same dimension they will teleport to you and the charm will disappear." Levous explained, handing the bracelet to the Tamaranean princess.

"Oh this is a most wonderful gift!" Starfire exclaimed, crushing Levous with a hug. "Thank you friend!"

"That is pretty handy." Robin agreed.

"There… is one… catch…" Levous tried to continue, though Starfire's affection makes it hard to talk sometimes; but she did release him upon hearing the warning. "You… you have to speak the person's real name, or else it won't work."

Well that certainly was a problem, well not for Raven, Beast boy or Cyborg, Starfire already knows their real names; no need for a secret identity when your half demon, green, or part cybernetic. But Robin, and most of the honorary Titans, only let the others know their hero names. It's not that they don't trust each other, especially Robin towards Starfire; it's just that it wasn't necessary.

Starfire looked at the beautiful bracelet she had received, and then to Robin. If she couldn't use one of the charms to help her most precious friend and love, then what was the point? She was brought back to reality when Robin walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"I'll tell you later, really I should have a long time ago." He said, which brightened her mood back to the overflowing point it always is.

"Also I'll give you this." Levous interjected, holding a blue crystal orb roughly one centimetre in diameter.

"What is this?" She asked confused.

"A crystal of pure Mana, that orb holds the same amount of Mana as about one hundred times that volume of liquid Mana. It is its purest form." He replied. "I know you're powers, like Raven's, can also be enhanced with Mana, that little orb should last you quite a while."

"So you just made her more powerful with that little stone?" Beast boy asked, observing the transparent gem closely.

"I suppose, but wouldn't you rather see your present?" Levous said, catching the young shape shifter's attention.

"Dude, I have been waiting for this." He replied excitedly.

"Well yours is definitely the biggest, and heaviest." The ivory haired caster admitted, which seemed to make Beast boy all the more anxious as he disappeared behind the wall one last time. He was surprised to see Levous come back with a piece of what looked to be leather cord with the fang of what looked like a bear tied in the center. It was a necklace, a bear fang necklace. "Your actual present is pretty big, just put this on and say 'Suit up'." Levous instructed, handing a very disappointed looking Beast boy the item.

"Okay, if you say so." The jade changeling said, putting the necklace on. "Suit up." He declared in a rather confident voice. Suddenly, the necklace disappeared and Beast boy's body was shrouded in a bright light. When the light faded, Beast boy stood clad in a suit of metal breast plate armor, which was covered with dark black bear fur; in truth it looked rather intimidating.

"This is special armor, and it has four distinct features aside from the fact that you're now clad in magical breastplate and the 'called' feature I added to it for your convenience." Levous said proudly at his choice of gift.

"Uh… dude?" Beast boy asked quietly.

"First, once a day for nine minutes the armor will make you bulkier, and all around more healthy, second is twice a day for thirty seconds each time you gain the sense of smell equal to an animal… but you really wouldn't change much for you would it." Levous continued, ignoring Beast boy's concern.

"Dude?" He tried again, reserved about his concern, but all the others knew what he was going to say. This was a gift, and he didn't want to offend Levous, but this isn't something he can use, no matter how cool it looked.

"Third, the armor will sprout claw that extend your reach by five feet for thirty seconds three times a day." Levous continue on, still proud of the armor he had picked for Beast boy, sure it was perfect for the changeling."

"Dude!" Beast boy said, practically yelling to get Levous' attention, which did work. "I don't know if I ever told you before, but my jumpsuit is the only clothing I can wear and still transform." He explained. "I'm sorry man, this armor looks totally wicked and badass, and would strike fear into the hearts of villains, but if I can't transform…" He felt like a jerk, like he was totally ungrateful.

"Hurry up and change into a kitten already, or a puppy." Levous replied with a smirk. A comment that surprised everyone… well except Raven, she knew.

"What?" Beast boy asked. "But the armor will…"

"Just try it." Levous urged.

"Okay." Beast boy said, closing his eyes as he assumed the form of a kitten, complete with a mini set of armor exactly like what he was wearing in human form except this one looked like it was made for a kitten.

"Cute." Raven said sarcastically, peering down at the cute green kitten wearing intimidating black furry armor.

Beast boy, after shaking off the shock, changed into a dog next, the a gorilla, kangaroo, octopus, emu, leopard, wolf, bear, crocodile and finally Beast form, each gaining a set of black furred armor that looked like it was made for each shape, before resuming human form.

"DUDE! This armor is sweet!" Beast boy exclaimed, shifting a few more times, choosing more and more obscure animals to test the limits of the armor.

"Yes, the main feature of 'Bearskin Armor', the armor most used by Druids of my world who have an ability very similar to yours." Levous explained. "Their 'Wild shape' allows them to assume animal form, but all their gear and armor morph into the animal's form as well, so they created this. An armor that stays with them in any form."

"That is pretty handy." Robin said, impressed.

Levous then pulled an armor rack out from behind the wall, the bear fang necklace from before hanging on it. "The armor will return to this stand on the command 'Suit down', and as long as you wear the necklace and are on the same plane as the armor, you can switch at any time."

"Okay then y'all, I guess that's everything, right?" Cyborg asked looking around at the others and seeing that they each did have gifts.

"Well, actually there is one last thing I want to give you guys." Levous said, walking over to the controls of the room and retracting the make shift wall he made.

"And what's that?" Beast boy asked excited.

"Well, aside from Starfire, do any of you notice something in common with the gifts I gave?" He asked.

"They're all magical." Raven said.

"Starfire's is magical."

"They're all cool." Beast boy replied.

"Starfire's is cool."

"They're all suited for our abilities." Cyborg answered.

"Starfire's is probably the best suited for her out of all of you."

"They're all used for battle." Robin stated.

"Exactly." Levous said with a grin, holding up three orbs of crystalized Mana just like the one he gave Starfire. "Since it's Starfire's own energy being enhanced by the Mana, that one orb will last a while, but even using these three, I'd only be able to fight for about thirty minutes straight, at full strength."

"What are you talking about Levous?" Raven asked, though she could guess where this was heading.

Though his laugh was light hearted, when Levous faced the Titans, they could see the determination in his eyes. "Go and get changed for combat, my friends. My last gift for today will be a chance for you all to use your gifts in a five-on-one full strength spar against me."

* * *

_**Author`s Notes:**_** Well I hope everyone has enjoyed themselves, I realize the chapter may be a little dry, but it is necessary for the coming chapters, so please bear with me.**

**As always the review board is open and I would enjoy hearing from anyone and everyone.**

**Until next time.**


	42. The Sorce versus the Titans

_**Author's Notes:**_** Welcome back to you, my readers, and thank you for taking the time out of your busy lives to return to my story. I do have a bit of a rant for this one, so those who wish to skip it are advised to skip ahead here and I hope for you a pleasant reading experience.**

**avp5 – Yes, it is very sweet for Raven's emotions to look out for her isn't it, and Starfire can be very insightful, can't she. Yes, some nice action, I hope you enjoy.**

**EVA – First of all, allow me to apologize for all the previous replies to you that I addressed to 'E-W', it may not be a big deal but the least I can do is respond to you using the name you prefer (that is if you prefer 'EVA'). Now to the heart of the matter, you don't have to worry, I did not and have not felt any anger towards you or anyone with an opinion strong enough about my story to post it on the review board, indeed I am happy and respect that you wish to help me make my writing even better, so please if you have any other concerns let me know. I too have felt that my story had begun lagging and I was taking steps to move the story along, in fact the last chapter was essential to that process. I am, however, saddened to have failed you and my readers in that aspect, because though it partly was intentional to the story telling, I by no means meant for it to go on so long. I hope that this hasn't shaken your faith in my story too much and I will strive to keep my story on track. Again, thank you for taking the time to voice your concerns and I hope to hear from you again (Hopefully telling me I'm doing better rather than worse ^^).**

* * *

The Sorce versus the Titans

It was close to noon on Christmas morning when the Teen Titans assembled at the outside training area on their island in Jump City Bay. They already had their girts from each other in their rooms, and the gifts they received from their inter-dimensional friend equipped, ready for the final gift he wanted to give them.

"The rules are simple." Levous said as they circled him. "You can use any means to try and defeat me."

"Are you sure about this?" Robin asked. "If we go at full power…"

"You don't have to worry about damaging my body," Levous replied as he crushed one of the crystals in his hand, "that is _if_ you can even land a hit." Though it was meant for light humor, there was a confidence about how the Sorcerer held himself that told the others that he wasn't underestimating them.

"Why are you really doing this Levous?" Raven asked her heart not set on fighting him. "If you wanted to give us a chance to use our gifts, training dummies are more than enough."

"I'm sorry Raven… but you guys also aren't ready yet." Levous answered, crushing another crystal, his tone carried a grim seriousness.

"For what are you preparing us for friend?" Starfire asked.

"Have you forgotten? Trigon of course." The white haired spell caster said a comment which caught everyone's attention.

"But you're not…" Beast boy began to protest.

"Slade is producing low quality Mana with my heart, remember?" Levous said, cutting him off. "Trigon is still taking advantage of that, and we have yet to deal with those who have a mere fraction of his power here. I not only want you to enjoy your gifts, but master them."

"Fractions of his power?" Robin asked, confused.

"Slade's tainted soul and Cimorahl's distorted body." Levous answered.

"Whoa, wait a minute here man, what are you talking about?" Cyborg asked, both surprised and confused.

"What does Malchior have to do with this?" Raven added.

"You saw how the Dragons of fire are supposed to look." Levous replied, looking to Raven. "Like winged serpents with legs in front of their wings and brilliant red scales; but Cimorahl has four legs and black scales. I guess Trigon found him and gave him power to be his minion, power to survive in this world, and that power changed him."

"And we can't leave them be because Trigon controls them." Robin deduced. "Still, if we need to master these weapons and armors, wouldn't sparring with each other be sufficient?"

"No, it wouldn't." Levous stated, as he crushed the third and final crystal he held. A great burst of wind emanated from Levous' position, pushing the Titans back a few feet before it subsided. "As your friend, I said I'd help you face any and all of your foes, so again as your friend, I will use my full strength to help prepare you."

There was no more need to talk, and the adolescent heroes knew it as Levous drew his glaive. They each adopted their battle positions with their magical armaments ready, waiting for the match to begin.

"Ready?" Levous asked, glaive held behind him. "Start!"

The Titan's wasted no time and as Beast boy and Robin charged towards Levous, Cyborg and Starfire unleashed a flurry of sonic cannon blasts and starbolts. But Levous masterfully dodged the assault, flipping through the air and sending a small bolt of electricity at Cyborg he batted a small disc away. The disc landed and exploded in a chunk of ice, and as he was about to land, an emerald furred, black armored bear paw came from the right and attempted to backhand him out of the air. Levous stopped himself in midair, twirling around and bringing his glaive against the armored torso of the morphed Beast boy, sending him flying into Cyborg who as still aiming for another shot.

Starfire wasted no time and rushed Levous, forcing him to the ground where Robin was waiting, his cape transformed into a quarter staff. Starfire launched suppressive attacks, pinning Levous on the ground as he exchanged blows with Robin, and after a flurry of quick kicks and thrusts with his staff, Robin tossed three more discs at Levous. The ivory haired sorcerer, however, ducked the attack, spun around and sent a powerful gust of wind into the masked leaders gut and sent him crashing into the Tamaranean supporter. Before either party could ready themselves, Levous appeared, glaive striking to knock them out of the air.

"Defend!" Robin shouted quickly, pulling his cape up just in-time to block the attack, but the force behind it sent the two into the ground.

"Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos!_" Raven's chant carried over the battle field, and a large boulder was sent flying towards the airborne Levous, but he made no move to block it or dodge. Instead, as the rock approached, it hit an invisible wall and was immediately sent plummeting to the ground, and as he turned to face the young sorceress, talons of ebony gripped around him, holding him tight.

Levous lowered his head, in what the others assumed was defeat, but then the restraints holding him shattered, as sparks of electric discharge leaped from his body.

"Is that really it?" Levous asked, his tone indicating the disappointment he felt. "If you guys don't take this seriously, then there is no point."

"We are taking this seriously dude." Beast boy protested, getting back up.

"Really? Then why did you choose a bear rather than the Beast?" Levous asked looking towards him. "And why try to back hand me when it takes longer?"

"Well…" Beast boy began, but he wasn't able to think of a good excuse.

"And Cyborg, I know you have weapons other than you're Sonic Cannon, while I was in the air you could have launched you're homing missiles." Levous continued, looking at the armored Titan.

"I couldn't do that man." Cyborg replied.

"Starfire, you weren't even aiming to hit me with your Starbolts, and while I was fighting Robin you could have shot some beams from your eye." He said, moving on to the Tamaranean princess.

"But had I done that I may have…" Starfire started but stopped mid-sentence.

"Robin, why didn't you use your explosive discs? Even if they get knocked away the blast could have tripped me up, and your birdarangs fly faster." He continued on, intent on nitpicking the actions of his friends.

Robin didn't defend his actions however.

"And Raven, your heart wasn't in your spell." Levous stated, turning to the sorceress. "You were scared of hurting me, you all were, and you held back."

"I… We can't fight you like we do criminals Levous." Raven said. "We don't want to hurt you."

"And that's exactly it, none of your attacks held your full power. How am I supposed to help you guys get stronger I don't know where your limits are?" Levous asked, chastising his friends, but paused and let out a sigh. "If you won't attack me like you mean to defeat me now, for the sake of preparing you for your upcoming battles, I will go and willingly commit crimes to get you to take this more seriously." He announced in a deathly serious tone.

This came as a surprise to the Titans to say the least. Levous, their friend and comrade, a man of such good nature and kindness willing to go commit crimes to make them take him more seriously.

"No." Raven said, barely a whisper as she tightened he grip on the staff he had given her. She knew it, and she knew everyone else knew it. They thought that this would be like the last time they all took on Levous that they could win without too much effort. That one little victory against him had made them conceited, and they underestimated him and his resolve. "I won't let you." Raven continued, as she thought back to all the times she had spent with him. His kind smile, his fragile heart, the comfort he gave her, all of it was being threatened to be taken away from her. "I won't let you go and do something so stupid for our sakes, for my sake." She said, thrusting out her staff. "Magic Missile!" Five colorless orbs began spiralling forward from the middle crystal in her staff, shooting towards Levous and all making contact. "Even if I have to beat you into the ground, I'll make you stay here, with me and all of us."

A sly smile spread across Levous' face, hidden by his hand as he rubbed where one of the arcane projectiles hit, as the reeled back from Raven's attack. A flash of green light passed behind him, and as Levous turned to the aggressor, an armored fist connected with his back which sent him flying towards a stream of blue light. The shot stunned Levous for a moment, long enough for a star bolt to find its mark and a black armored foot slam him into the ground. As Levous stood from his attacks, two red and yellow discs flew to either side of him, exploding and pushing him to the ground as five more magic projectiles found their mark through the smoke.

"That's right." Cyborg's voice said from beyond the smoke. "We're not gonna let you go anywhere."

"As _your_ friends, we'll beat you to a pulp." Beast boy added with a friendly laugh.

"Though we can't allow criminals to do as they please," Robin said, "we can't let you go and destroy your image just to get us motivated."

"We will not allow you to become a criminal in this world as well." Starfire stated.

With the wave of a hand, Levous blew the smoke away, revealing the five vigilantes standing ready to fight. He closed his eyes and smiled broadly as two colorless runes appeared under his feet.

"So instead of fighting to protect the city, you choose to fight to protect a friend?" Levous asked as the lights from the runes faded.

"Of course!" The five teens replied in unison, the resolve apparent in their voices.

"_This should be just as entertaining as that time I tried to escape from the Wizard Academy."_ Levous couldn't help but smile in the face of his friends' determination, and as he opened his eyes revealing their uniform grey and glowing yellow pupils he was greeted by their smiling faces as well. "Well then, let's get serious."

* * *

"Okay class, the focus of tomorrows' studies will be based on the properties of Lightning class manipulation." A woman with bright blue hair stated, standing at the front of a class as the student gathered their packs and exited the room. "Be safe, and stay away from water on your way back tomorrow." Her gaze quickly fixed onto a spectacled male student trying to sneak out of the room. "Mr. Galewynne, I believe you wished to speak to me after class today? Right?" She said, a murderous look appearing in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am." The white haired boy replied, freezing stiff as a board, "How foolish of me to forget." A depressed laugh escaped his breath as he slumped to the floor. The rest of the class hurried out of the room, whispering mostly of whether or not he would be alright. The emerald and ashen eyed youth felt as though he were being left to his executioner. "Ms. Eather, please, I have to get to the other side of town and the teleporter is closing early today." He said, anxiously staring at the door.

"I am sure slacking off and goofing around can wait. Right now, we have to talk about your performance in my class." She said, pulling a wand out of her desk and casting a spell on the door. "I've sealed the exit, so now I'm going to have a nice long chat with you, _sorcerer_."

"Ms. Eather, I have no idea who you are talking about. Sorcerers aren't allowed in Academies, it's a crime." The boy said, backing away. "I'm studying to become a wizard. Sure I'm not all that good, but that doesn't mean I'm a sorcerer."

"_Wizards:_ Persons within society who demonstrate the ability to manipulate and change the properties of the mana present in the air, after years of study and practice." Ms. Eather recited, as five uniformed men appeared behind her. "_Sorcerers:_ Creature that masquerade as humans, capable of producing mana within their bodies thanks to their ancestral blood-lines to monsters. They possess great magical powers and constantly emit mana, making their spell virtually limitless, but the destructive nature in their blood can cause them to go on a violent rampage at any time." She continued, casting another spell. "Now that the Slayer Knights have arrived, I have cast an anti-teleportation spell on this room, you can't escape, Sorc." Her eyes narrowed as she sat at her desk. "But before these fine and brave men take you out, answer me these questions."

"Ms. Eather, I don't understand." The boy asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Why do you think I am a Sorcerer?" His nervousness fading. "You must have proof, right?" An arrogant smile came across his face as he relaxed.

"Slayer Knights don't show up unless there is irrefutable proof of 'illegal' Spellcasters or spell casting; you can't talk your way out of this." Ms. Eather said, leaning forward, "There was always something off about you, Mr. Galewynne, if that's your name. The power of your spells were inconsistent, as if you were trying to hold back all the time, and the students around you would always cast slightly stronger spells, thanks to the extra mana you give off. I investigated you a bit more, because I wanted to make you live up to the potential I thought you had in you, but the more I looked the less I found. Suspicious of you and your motive now, I put in a request for an identity confirmation to the Grand Arcane Shapers. My request was approved, and I used a 9th circle level scroll of identification on you, which was only about to tell me you were not a Wizard. Concluding that you do in fact cast spells and not manifest powers, you are not a Psion, and if you were not mostly human, the scroll would have told me. The only option left would be to conclude that you are in fact a Sorcerer."

The young boy chuckled a bit, "I thought I managed my spell strength quite well, but I suppose there is always room for improvement." He sat on the floor, "So what are the questions?"

"Why are you here? What did you plan to accomplish?" Ms. Eather questioned.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now." The interrogate spellcaster said, "I wanted a Wizards understanding of how mana works, more than what you can learn from discarded books or scrolls. I needed a fully studied Wizard as a tutor, and here was as good as any Academy to seek out and find a Wizard master." He said, standing up. "Is that all? I really must be off soon, the teleporter and all." He said, pulling his wooden staff out of his pocket.

"You not be going anywhere you Sorc, not without some Slayer Knights as an escort." Ms. Eather said, as the Knights charged forward.

The boy stared as the Slayer Knights swung their mighty weapons down upon him. "For some reason," he said, just as he was about to be struck, "I thought the Slayer Knights were tougher than this." He finish, disappearing and reappearing between the group of Knights and Ms. Eather. The room stood silent as the armored authorities and instructor stared in disbelief, Galewynne's long hair settled into position as he repositioned his glasses.

"Damn you!" One of the Knights said, turning to take another swing at the criminal youth. "Don't fuck around with us!"

A flash of light burst through the room for a split second, and a thunderous boom shook its frame, Galewynne now stood behind Ms. Eather. "You know, you guys won't catch me." He said, "Even if I were to stand still." He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. One of the Knights took the opportunity, and quickly threw a dagger at the Sorcerer. The room again stood in silence for what seemed to be an eternity as the blade traveled its path towards the youth, who was smiling, eyes still closed. The dagger sunk in, driving its way through to the wall.

"Arrogant fool." Ms. Eather sighed, relaxing in her chair, "Had you co-operated, you probably wouldn't have died."

"Like I said." The ivory haired boy's voice rang through the room. "You can't catch me."

Ms. Eather turned quickly, seeing the knife didn't sink in, but passed through its target instead. "An illusionary image!" She said, shocked. "He left the classroom before I noticed, and left this double to trick me."

"That is correct." He said, "Now I must be off. Thanks for all the great lessons ma'am." He said, the illusion fading. "Better luck next time."

"Damn it, I can't believe this!" Ms. Eather exclaimed, slamming her fist on her desk, "That lowly creature act so superior." The released the seals on the room, "Go after him!" She commanded.

"Whether you give a command or not, we listen only to the Grand Arcane Shaper, not you." The leader said, as the group began to leave. "Know your place, woman." He finished, closing the door behind him.

Ms. Eather sat quietly in her desk, her body shaking in anger. "He won't get away. I'll make sure of that."

* * *

"_Though their reasons are different, this could be just as difficult."_ Levous thought to himself, the memory of his past fading.

"Titans! GO!" Robin cried, sending the others to fight.

"Suit down." Beast boy said, banishing his magical armor as he morphed into a cheetah, dashing towards Levous faster than the others. As he approached the ebony suited caster he used all his momentum and strength to lunge, shifting to human form long enough to call his breastplate back and then to Beast form. With a mighty swing, he brought his heavy fist down upon his friend as five more orbs of arcane energy snaked their way around him to their target. However, both attacks were met by an invisible force, the missiles dissipating on contact and Beast boy's fist rebounding off as the same force pushed him a few feet back.

"Nice teamwork, it was a wonderful attack." Levous appraised, leaning back as three birdarangs flew past where his face was. "But I forgot to mention one thing. Beast boy, it was brilliant to banish and recall your armor while using a speedier form, but you don't actually have to say the commands, none of you do, just think the commands and it will work." A beam of blue light seemed to have been able to make it passed the unseen shield blocking most attacks, forcing Levous to physically guard against it, however the sonic onslaught met a second defence just centimeters from his body.

"Dude, is that even fair?" Beast boy asked, reverting to human form after seeing the display.

"They are my two most used and trusted spells, 'Repelling Shield' and 'Greater Mage Armor'." Lev explained. "You're more serious than before, but you guys will have to try harder to get passed my defence."

"Then how about this?" Robin asked rushing Levous as he held out his arm and his cape sprang off his back, changing to a staff at his silent command. He unleashed four quick thrusts at Levous, who had yet to leave his position, each time resisting the force pushing him away by stabbing in the ground with a new birdarangs. After the fourth attack, he flipped back as four burning spheres approached from Raven's general direction. A black dome encased the area around Levous just after an enhanced Star bolt from Starfire, salvo of homing missiles from Cyborg, and a couple explosive discs from Robin entered its field, trapping the four teens attack in with him. The four birdarangs Robin had left in the ground were first to detonate, and as the other attacks entered the smoke, the obsidian bubble shattered from the combined explosions. A few seconds later, from the smoke Levous appeared, though it was apparent it wasn't of his own will. His body skipped along the ground a couple times, and in his path appeared Raven as she pulled back he cloak revealing Beast boy's Beast form reeling back for another heavy punch.

"_Yup, just like back then, and I was the one telling them to take this seriously."_ He though as a rune appeared under Levous as he sped towards his, if you could even consider this training, sparring partners, and just as he was about to meet the armored fist, he vanished, the ground receiving the blow in his stead.

* * *

Levous ran down the streets, racing towards the nearest teleporter. "I got a good head start, but I'm probably already being tracked, I have to get to the teleporter quickly before they catch up." He said to himself. As he rounded a corner, he found himself in front of a blockade, Slayer Knights and Wizards waiting. "You guys are blocking the road, could you please let me pass?" He asked, charging towards the blockade.

"Wizards, now!" A Slayer Knight ordered, as the Wizards sent a volley of spells toward the boy.

Levous dodged the first few spells, swiftly weaving through the waves of spells. "Too easy!" He said, fluidly passing between the spells, "If you wanted to see me dance, I'll charge you a fee!" He teased, as a large ball of colorless energy barrelled towards him. He slipped under the spell, but in its shadow was another, smaller spell. "You're going to have to do better than that." He said as he tried to cast a spell, the rune failing to appear. "_Shit, those were anti-magic bursts, if I get hit by one..._" He thought, leaping to the side, barely avoiding the spell. Everything was happening so fast, but the fleeing youth believes he hears someone say 'I got him!' just before getting hit in mid-air by and anti-magic beam. "_Shit, I was too careless._" He thought, falling to the ground, gasping for breath. His arms and legs lay, pinned to the ground as his fingers writhed, trying to get to his throat. "_Focus, I have to breathe, I have to get control of my mana right now._"

"What kind of spell did you hit him with?" A Slayer Knight questioned the Wizard who cast the spell. "Torture of anybody, human, Sorcerer, Psion, or even creatures of any kind is prohibited by Code!" He grabbed the collar of the Wizard, lifting him in the air.

"I cast an 8th circle anti-magic beam at him," The Wizard explained franticly. "It shouldn't be doing this, he should only not be in control of his mana."

One of the Wizards rushed over to see what was wrong with the boy. He cast a spell allowing him to see what condition the body was in. "I can't believe this!" He fell back in surprise, "This young man, Sorcerer or not, is incredible."

"What do you mean?" The Slayer Knight asked, releasing the first Wizard and walking over to the boy, who was still struggling to breathe.

"This young man has stopped all of his automated bodily function, probably long before now, and has been using his own mana to control and maintain the functions of every part of his body." The Wizard explained. All the other Wizards who heard were stunned moving in closer to see for themselves.

"Why would he do that? What so special about it?" The Knight Slayer asked.

"To control even a non-essential body part, like say my pinkie finger." The Wizard explained, Galewynne's breathing becoming rhythmic. "It would be like maintaining control of a 2th or 3rd circle spell for as long as you did so. Many Grand Wizards practice this very thing, because it requires precise mana control or you risk destroying the tissue. But to control your heart, lungs, stomach, liver, and every other organ in your body would require skill equal to maintaining a number of 5th circle spells equal to the number of organs you are controlling. Not to mention the amount of mana you would need to do so. This boy can not only cast a high circle spell more efficiently, his mana capacity must be very high as well."

"Is that why he cannot move as well?" The Slayer Knight asked, trying to maintain his composure. "Since he can't control his mana very well, he has to focus everything onto maintaining the functions of his body?"

"In all honesty, no. He should still be able to move, sluggishly, there must be something binding him down." The Wizard explained. "An anti-magic spell doesn't disturb the target ability to control mana, it forces the target to reject a large amount of mana, making casting next to impossible. Just so we are clear, this boy is produces an amount of mana equal to that of the two highest Grand Wizards in history, combined per day. That capacity combined with a Wizards' understanding of how mana works and his high control, he is a very dangerous existence indeed." The Wizard finish, swiping his brow. "Is it me or is it hot here?" He asked, looking around to see everyone else sweating.

"..t ..ay. .et ..ay." Levous' rhythmic breathing fainting carried syllables with it. "H..ry, ..u ..st ..t …y." Liquid began to form on the ground around him being pushed away from his body by an unseen force, and forming on the nearby buildings and objects.

"What's happening?" The Knight Slayer asked. "What is this stuff?"

"It's liquid mana!" The wizard explained, holding out his hand, mana forming in his hand. "He is producing so much mana, it is condensing into a liquid. This is impossible."

"Get .way. . Y.u must get ..ay." Levous struggled the warn them. The liquid mana formed a thin layer across and ground and on the nearby buildings and object. The clothes and armor of the people became saturated with mana.

"Is this stuff dangerous?" The Slayer Knight asked.

"Quite the opposite, this is an extremely high quality mana potion." The Wizard replied. "With mana of this potency, one flask could keep me casting for almost a week." He pulled out a flask, filled with a transparent red liquid inside, and emptied it, re-filling it with Galewynne's mana. "So, what are you going to do with him now?" The Wizard asked, emptying more flasks to fill with mana.

"He be brought into the presence of the Grand Arcane Shapers, they will most likely want to study him, if not use him for mana potions." The Knight Slayer said, trying to wipe the mana off his armor. "Our city… no the entire Realm will gain great strength if he is supplying us with such potent mana." He chuckled a bit.

Everyone around the incapacitated convict began to laugh at his fate, as he continued to try to warn them. "Get aw.y. Hurry. You mus. get away." He muttered, barely able to breathe. "_You idiots, get away from me! Hurry or you'll all die!_" Just then, one of the Knight Slayers laughing at Levous began coughing, he struggled to breathe coughing more and more.

"What's wrong with you-" The Wizard began to ask, as he and everyone else began coughing.

"What's… happening?" The Knight Slayer asked between coughs. "You said… this stuff… wassn't harmful."

"It's not." The Wizard said, "I don't know… what's happening." Everyone's coughing intensified, a few lost consciousness.

"Mana… forming… in… lungs…" The Sorcerer tried to explain, heavily breathing. "Drowning… in… mana…" The Wizards and the Knight Slayers still conscious panicked, trying to run to a safe place, dragging whoever else they could.

"Wizards… cast…. spells!" The Knight Slayer demanded.

"It's… too late." A Wizard replied. "There's too… much mana… being… produced, even… humans… can get… too much air…" He said, slowly falling into unconsciousness.

"One of you wizards!" The Knight Slayer yelled. "Teleport that Sorcerer somewhere safe, now!"

* * *

"When you guys get serious, you _get_ serious." Levous' voice praised as he appeared back close to where the explosion just happened. _"It's not like this will turn out as bad as that, but I need to focus more."_

"Just remember you asked for it." Raven replied, pointing her staff at him again.

"True… but don't you think you're overdoing it a little now, I mean that could have really hurt." He said with mock fear as he picked up the blackened form of what was most likely once a piece of the ground and watched it crumble at his touch.

"We trusted that you would survive." Robin said confidently, weapon reverted back into cape.

Another rune appeared under the ivory haired sorcerer's feet as a white furred steed equipped with a saddle made of some sort of emerald scales lined with grey leather and armored hooves that were decorated with lightning bolts rose from the insignia. "It's been a while Itpro Suacoi." He greeted in a kind and loving tone as he petted its long face.

"Oh! What a most beautiful animal friend." Starfire squealed in delight, almost forgetting about the battle.

"His name full name is Zhaan di wer Itpro Suacoi; it is Draconic for 'Runner of the Lightning Winds'." Levous said, introducing his faithful steed. "He's not a real horse, just an imitation created from my will, but I he has always been devoted to me so I treat him as if he were alive." He explained, mounting the magical creature.

"Dude, I think I'm gonna have to write a book to keep track of everything you can do." Beast boy said, though the awe was apparent in his voice.

"You can barely read a book, let alone write one." Raven teased monotonously.

"I could make a character sheet for him then." The jade changeling retorted.

"Good to know you think he's some character from one of your lame games." She replied sarcastically.

The sound of Levous' horse 'nah'ing brought the two back to field. "Good to see you two are still paying attention." Levous teased as he readied his glaive. "Oh, while I have your attention, it's good to see you haven't tried to hit me with a Lightning Bolt Raven." He said, smiling to her.

"You're part Air Elemental, what good would it do?" She replied, though the compliment was appreciated.

"True enough, now then Itpro Suacoi, let's show them _our_ teamwork." Levous said, and without any vocal of physical command on his part, the magical mount took off in a dead run, charging Beast boy and Raven.

Without missing a beat, Cyborg and Starfire set a barrage of energy attacks towards the charging steed, but it ran with utmost confidence in its master, not flinching in the slightest as Levous swatted away all the attacks with his glaive. Raven quickly ascended to get out of range of attack and hurled a few boulders towards Levous, but he leap off his horse after another rune appeared and faded.

Itpro continued to rush Beast boy, who had taken the form of a bear to try and frighten the horse away. The horse grinded to a halt, spinning around as it went and stopped a few feet short of the armored bear, and as Beast boy thought he had an opportunity, the white steed kicked back with its hind legs, sending the jade hero flying.

With one motion, Levous sliced the boulders in half and pointed two fingers towards Raven as a yellow rune flashed under him. A brilliant bolt of lightning sprang from his fingers, and with no time to react, Raven through up her arms in a vain attempt to defend against the offending bolt. Suddenly, the middle feather on her clasp shone a pale yellow light and projected a screen in front of her. The bolt crashed against the protective barrier, failing to reach her.

Receiving fire from only Starfire at the moment, Itpro continued to run, dodging all the energy projectiles in the process. Levous descended back, landing on his trusted companion and shot a static charge at the small disc approaching just before the blue stream of energy that followed had a chance to impact it.

"They make quite the well matched team, do they not?" Starfire commented as the Titans regrouped, seeing that their last attack failed.

"And that horse has a mean kick to it." Beast boy added, rubbing his chest.

"They've been fighting together for Azar knows how long." Raven replied. "You can tell they trust each other completely, they know their roles and fulfill them without commands or signals."

"Kinda like you and your 'mentor/father'." Cyborg added, looking to Robin.

"Yeah, you're right." The masked teen agreed. "What happened with his last attack though, what did you do Raven?"

"Nothing." The blue clad heroine answered. "It's something Levous wanted to show me, isn't that right, Levous?"

"Heh, you got me." The suited Titan chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I told those feathers were protective charms, but I won't tell you what the other two do." He teased.

"Well then, how about we wrap this u…" Cyborg said, trailing off as he pressed a few buttons on his arm. "Hold on guys, we're receiving an off world transmission."

"Off world?" Robin asked, "Tamaran?"

"Yup. Star, it's your k'norfka and Grand Ruler, Galfore." He said, pressing a couple more buttons and detaching his hand as it curled its index, middle and ring fingers to imitate the form of a phone receiver.

"But we are currently…" Starfire began, looking to Levous.

"It's Christmas, and he's your k'norfka, you don't have to worry, this can wait." Levous said smiling, nodding for her to take the call.

"Thank you, friend." She replied, happily, accepting the makeshift phone from Cyborg. She conversed in his native tongue for a short while, but it was impossible to tell if the conversation was actually a joyous one. Suddenly however, Starfire's tone filled with apparent worry and even with the distance between them, the Titans could hear explosions from the transmission. Finally Starfire dropped the hand, shock paralyzing her body momentarily as tears began to fall. Quickly she picked up the receiver, and began yelling frantically. "Galfore! Galfore! GALFORE!"

"Starfire? What happened?" Robin asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, concern thick in his voice.

The young Tamaranean princess threw herself into the arms of her earthling boyfriend, sobbing and crying, the only words they were able to discern from her cries were 'Tamaran' Besieged' and 'Citadel'.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_** Thank you all for your time, and I hope that you will leave a review on the board with criticism good or bad.**

**Oh, Levous' mount's name (Zhaan di wer Itpro Suacoi) is pronounced 'Z-haun dee wer Eet-pro Sau-koi' it is actual Draconic (or the publicly approved language) except 'Zhaan' technically means 'run' not 'runner' but oh well.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
